Blank Canvas
by wishingstarinajar
Summary: Part One of the Wakfu: Fragments series. Shortly after the defeat of the Nox the Xelor, a female Eliatrope is found among the debris of his Clock. Who is she and where did she come from? With the aid of newfound friends, she steadily unravels the mysteries of her past and people but will she be ready to face any truths which may crash down on her?
1. Promise

How long had it been since they found this world? How long had they traveled the Krosmoz before it? When was the last time they caught a glimpse of their home world? Did most forget? Did some remember? Some did while others learned from those fortunate enough to live through the journey and the many attempts to find a new home. The reason behind their travel was never forgotten or ignored but many did not ponder about it as life was good and peaceful.

The Eliatropes made this world their new home, away from those who wished to harm them, abundant with the flow of the Krosmoz and that which was a part their ancestral Mother; Wakfu. Goddess Eliatrope had been generous with her gifts and creations and watched over her offspring until they had no more need for her guidance, leaving them to themselves on the lush prosperous world which future races would know as the World of Twelve. But back then, when the Eliatropes only just discovered it and built their home on this world, it had yet to be named.

How content the Eliatropes were. They enjoyed the time of peace, rebuilt what was taken from them and continued to test the boundaries of their manipulation of Wakfu. Their broken civilisation began to heal with time, the bad things which caused them to flee nothing more but bedtime stories for children… until it found them again and became truth once more.

The sky colored red that day.

A small group stood gathered upon the outskirts of the city which was built around a white mountain with cyan glowing runes; the Zinit, the very vessel which brought the Eliatropes to this world. It was a beacon of hope but hope was difficult to find while the group gazed towards the giant silhouette in the distance, the horizon blocked out by an army of mechanical but living constructs and many hairless creatures which had riled up behind the giant. The giant's scar could be seen from miles away, a gaping hole in the left side of its broad metal chest which was a sign of its hatred and thirst for vengeance. Its name was Orgonax and its appearance alone struck fear in all who witnessed the invasion.

The Mechasms. How often she had spoken about them towards the children she tutored. Even as she witnessed the frightening sight, in her mind she could hear her own caring voice repeat the tales and horrors of the past. Once upon a time on a world far away, the Eliatropes and the Mechasms lived in harmony alongside each other for countless of years until one day a terrible crime was committed and turned a large part of the Mechasms against the Eliatropes; a war was declared. After his heart was stolen from him, Orgonax swore to take his revenge upon the Eliatropes and forced them to flee their home world as they were powerless to stop the rage of Orgonax's people. Wherever they went, Orgonax followed... Nobody knew who was responsible for enraging and scarring the giant Mechasm, the truth well hidden by the one responsible. It had been so long. The Eliatropes hoped they had lost him after venturing the Krozmos for years, that he had given up and finally found his peace with the mystery of his missing heart but unfortunately it was a naive hope.

The female Eliatrope lowered her gaze downwards when she felt someone tugging at her robes, looking down to one of the children who stood huddled around and behind her. The children were young, mostly toddlers who had yet to develop their skill to control Wakfu or had only just begun to understand the psychics of it. She was their teacher and caretaker, spending most of her days with many young children to teach them about life, about color, shapes and runes; the simple things which would prepare them for the remainder of their childhood. She told them about the Mechasms before and while her stories had been colorful and easy to grasp, it was obvious the children could not comprehend what they were seeing; they were frightened.

They witnessed the army of Orgonax enter the atmosphere while they were out in the fields; at first it was pretty like a meteor shower across a clear blue sky until the earth shook and the 'falling stars' turned out to be massive living creatures which only had ill intentions. The teacher had urged the children to run once it became apparent that danger was approaching, determined to find their families and reunite them before the Mechasms would tear it all apart like they had done before.

"Alys, I am scared…"

Poor child. The female Eliatrope gave a feigned smile towards the sniffling toddler who was brave enough to admit how he felt before she knelt down in the tall grass and ran the back of her fingers along his cheek, saying with a small nod," I know, sweetheart... It is okay to be scared; we all are."

A young girl grabbed her after she lowered herself down, feeling the girl's hands desperately clutch for her while softly sobbing. "I want my mommy."

Alys hushed when she laid an arm around the girl, tenderly stroking the long brown hair which fell from the large hat she wore. "We will find your parents, Brava, don't worry… I want us all to stick together, no matter what happens; don't run off alone and look after each other, hold each other's hands." She watched as the children reached out for each other to take their hands while a few tried to hold hers, the smile she held not fading to keep the children calm. "Remember what I taught you...?" she asked when her fingers wrapped around the small hands which held her," together we are strong, together we can do anything. Never forget this, not even when things look bad. There is always-"

A loud echoing hum interrupted the young teacher before a sudden silence fell over the world, the colors around the small group turning pale before a red blinding flash shot overhead and caused the air to vibrate with a deafening sound. The strong gust of wind which whipped up felt hot, like a breeze sweeping over a scorching desert as it pushed against the Eliatropes on the hill. A few of the children's hats were blown up into the sky while the long blades of grass bent far back before the explosion which followed the flash changed the wind's direction. Alys protectively wrapped her arms around a few of the children while they tried to stand against the shockwave of the explosion in the distance, before raising her head to look over to where the first sign of devastation had hit. There was a lot of smoke but she could see the crater in the side of the mountains and hills in the far distance.

A high pitched scream among the sobbing children forced the Eliatrope to divert her attention, feeling the ground tremble as her eyes searched for the child which had screamed… only to find something terrifying was coming in their direction. Two lumbering constructs slowly made their way towards the hill, each step they took causing the earth to shake while their metal claws dug and tore into the soil. Right behind them were several skinny and disgusting looking creatures with long muzzles, large noses and black beady eyes; Lu-Fu, canine-like alien creatures from another world which Orgonax enslaved during his hunt for the Eliatropes. They moved more swiftly than the Mechasms as they were much smaller, clawing their way up the hill with ragged panting and gurgled growling.

"Goddess preserve us," Alys whispered with fear in her large eyes while staring up to the two Mechasms, so much smaller than Orgonax but still threatening and dangerous. She brought herself up to her feet and pushed a few of the children aside and behind her to rush forward without a thought after the children screamed and cried at the sight of the approaching Lu-Fu, meeting the furless canines head on when they came leaping up the side of the hill to snatch the defenseless and helpless Eliatropes. Wakfu began to materialize in front of her as she summoned her weapon, a triangle shaped shield forming before the translucent material solidified and slammed into the Lu-Fu she intentionally ran towards, forcing the creature to a stop. She turned the shield over to smack the spindly Lu-Fu down onto the ground, determined to protect the children she watched over and tutored even though she was scared to her wits.

"Run children! Head for the city!" she shouted while she took a few steps back and lunged herself forward to stop the other Lu-Fu scout, hoping to slow them down before the two Mechasms would reach the top of the hill. Yet from the corner of her eyes she could see the children, crying while clutching each other's hands like she told them to do. They were too terrified to move… The frightful worry for the children's well-being had her act rash as she sprinted to close the distance in between herself and the Lu-Fu before barging herself and her shield against it to knock it off its feet and down the side of the hill. She nearly lost her own footing after feeling the impact vibrate through the shield and her arm, sliding a little downwards the steep hill side while the Lu-Fu yelped with every tumble it took. Unfortunately, her attempt to buy time and save the children only gave time to the Mechasms and the other Lu-Fu to advance.

Alys scrambled up to return to the children, blood rushing through her veins while her heart pounded in her chest, pure fear her main drive behind her reckless actions. She wouldn't ever forgive herself if anything were to happen to the younglings she had sworn to look after. She could hear the Lu-Fu she tackled wheeze behind her, having regained its balance and continued its rush up the hill to take the children.

" _Zaap_!"

A voice suddenly thundered through the air, its location unknown but Alys did not question it; she knew who the voice belonged to after recognizing it and immediately acted without reluctance. Her shield dispersed when a rift tore open beside her, a circular portal rapidly forming before she threw herself into it to retreat from the fight, leaving the Lu-Fu she tried to slow down to themselves.

A swift shadow swept over the hill the moment Alys disappeared from sight after she entered the Zaap she created; a dragon. His brown and golden scales shone in the few rays of sunlight which shimmered through the clouds of smoke, hardly making a sound while he made his way downwards to the hill the Mechasms were approaching.

Dropping in from above, the male dragon made a swooping landing with his massive wings, hunching over the trembling children on all fours before his chest swelled with a deep inhale through the corners of his maw. Stretching his long neck, he parted his jaws and curled his tongue to spew a trail of fire at the approaching Lu-Fu, setting the grassy hillside ablaze while the young Eliatropes cowered underneath and behind him. The Lu-Fu didn't stand a chance and had nowhere to go, meeting the wall of fire which became their almost instant demise.

The dragon didn't flinch when a portal opened beside him, the female Eliatrope dressed in blue jumping out before she was swarmed by a few of the children hurrying towards her. She hushed to try and calm them, hugging and patting them before turning her attention to the dragon while he observed the two Mechasms as they pushed through the singed soil and burning grass. "Baudouin, thank the Goddess you found us."

"Take the children and run," the dragon said with a deep voice, not taking his eyes off the approaching constructs while his wings remained spread to look larger than he actually was," I'll hold them off."

Alys shook her head in objection, many hands holding her in place as the frightened children clung to her legs, arms and robes for comfort and support. "No… No, you know you can't fight them, not on your own! You'll get hurt, or _worse_! Please come with us… with me," she pleaded, her voice shaking along with the trembling ground. The two Mechasms were finally closing in on the gathered group, the scorched earth and patches of fire not slowing them down in the slightest. "Please Baudouin, don't do this," she tried again but all she got in return as a response was the dragon narrowing his eyes while his muscles tensed underneath his scales in preparation, stern and focused like he always was.

He abruptly pounced forward like a tightly wound spring, lunging himself at the two Mechasms to allow the children and their teacher to escape. "Run and don't look back!" he roared while his claws sunk away in the metal coating of the Mechasm and blasted fire at what was presumably the only optic of the living construct he chose as his first target.

She _had_ to listen. "Hurry children," Alys ushered with a broken voice, the internal struggle to remain and help Baudouin nearly preventing her from doing her duty or from listening to him. She had to give a few of the children a nudge to thaw them from their spot as they were either frightened or watching in awe how the dragon threw himself at the two Mechasms for their sakes. She soon got them all to move, herding them in the opposite direction to flee down the hill and retreat to the city and the Zinit. She tried not to look back, to not listen to the sound of the dragon's roaring while the shredding of metal and the bangs of released shots could be heard echoing behind her.

War had erupted in the distance and was closing in on the city. Screams could be heard along with the sounds of battle though it was far away. When the small group left the grassy hills and reached the fields which surrounded the city of the Zinit, a few Eliatropes came running towards them and caused several children to pick up their pace while crying louder.

"Papa! Papa!"

It were mostly parents who had decided to leave the city in search for their children shortly after the fight against Orgonax began, meeting the young Eliatropes with open arms and concerned gazes. "Thank the Goddess you are alright," one of the adult Eliatropes muttered after he lifted his son up in his arms and made certain the toddler wasn't hurt before glancing towards the one he trusted to look over his child," it is absolute chaos out there."

"What is the situation?" Alys asked while she tried to keep her focus on the parents and children, her own worry tugging at her conscience as Baudouin was still fighting on his own. She should have faith in him but it was difficult to muster.

"Several of the Council have engaged Orgonax, along with their dragons. Orgonax is still searching for the one who stole his heart, claims it is here on this planet, among our people…"

"That's not all," another parent spoke up before she cringed and hooked her arms protectively around her two daughters when another beam of red flashed across the sky," rumors are spreading that one of the Council betrayed us! The King has ordered everyone to gather all the children behind the Zinit to escort them to Emrub."

"Emrub...?" Alys asked baffled, barely able to push aside the shock she felt after hearing the news there had been an act of betrayal among the Council of Six. Rumors were rumors, hopefully untrue and started in a fit of panic but it was still a troubling thought. The Council members were faithful and true; they were the first and only to be born from the union between Goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon. They were the Eliatropes' ancestors. Why would any of them betray their children and followers, their own people? It made no sense. "If the King wishes to send the children to Emrub, then that means the situation is critical… there is no time to lose. "

To Emrub… to force the children to flee into another dimension meant there was but only a sliver of hope for the Eliatropes left. Alys wisely kept the knowledge to herself, not wishing to demoralize the children and their parents any further though most adult Eliatropes knew what would be required of them to make the portal to Emrub; their Wakfu. It was a great sacrifice to make but hopefully with the help of the Eliacube, the most powerful relic the Eliatropes possessed, the toll would be less severe.

The sounds of battle only became louder as the adults and children ran back towards the city. The sky which was clear and vibrant blue had turned red from the waging fires and explosions along with pitch black clouds of smoke which rose up from the growing devastation.

Alys suddenly stumbled when a sharp jolt of pain went through her whole body, rattling her conscience and throwing her off guard. She panted after getting winded by the sudden pain and a sense of terror, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Baudouin…" she whispered, her eyes large in shock," Goddess no…" She turned herself around to look towards the hills she and the children fled from, feeling disorientated by the sudden overwhelming sensation.

A few of the parents and children came to a hesitant stop in their running after they noticed the teacher was struggling and glanced towards her to see what had happened. "What is wrong? We have to keep going!"

"I…" She clenched her eyes tightly shut while unwrapping her arms from around herself, the pain she felt along with the mental scream which cut through her mind lingering inside of her. Thoughts and feelings were clashing, making her uncertain yet a decision had to be made. "Please take the children and go," she managed to say before she forced herself to move her feet and push aside the reluctance to follow the path back towards the hills, there where the dragon was fighting the two Mechasms.

"Where are you going?!"

The shrill voice from one of the mothers had her glance back, her expression grim and torn as in the end she pushed aside her responsibilities to follow her own heart. "I have to help my _brother_!" she shouted back, the tears which were stinging her eyes apparent in her quivering voice," he needs me!"

"Are you mad? You'll get yourself killed!"

Alys had to hold back on an audible sob, not feeling proud about the fact she was leaving the fate of the children in other people's hands but Baudouin was a part of her. She could feel his suffering, his anguish and his pain. They were one mind and one soul; they were twins, born from the very same dragon egg, a Dofus. She couldn't lose him. "Watch over the children, please! I beg of you!" she pleaded, the shaking of their heads and disapproving looks not stopping her or changing her mind. Alys threw herself around to pick up a sprint before summoning a Zaap to quicken her return to the one who was her brother, zigzagging through the sky with the aid of several portals.

What she found was heart wrenching. The green lush hills had turned black or were been blown apart, laying in rubble with several visible small craters while patches of vegetation were still burning. Neither of the two Mechasms could be seen standing, their broken husks laying against the side or at the foot of a hill. She could feel the heat of the scorched earth through the soles of her shoes after the she brought herself downwards, slowly approaching the remainders of the Mechasms. The air stunk of molten metal and burning flesh, the unidentifiable corpses of burned Lu-Fu laying spread among the hills. She sought for her brother amidst the remainders of what had been an unfair fight, knowing the dragon was alive; she could still feel his presence, his Wakfu still a part of this world and her life.

A startled scream left her when one of the Mechasms Baudouin faced and brought down suddenly moved with a loud creaking, its metal limbs groaning in protest until the heavy construct toppled over and hit the ground with a loud slam, revealing the dragon who was pinned underneath. The golden webbing of his wings were torn while one of the wings was twisted and broken. Baudouin growled as he brought himself up after managing to push the Mechasm off, his whole body shaking. Several of his hard scales were missing, revealing his sensitive flesh and the wounds which were inflicted on him. He was bleeding, the heavy shaking of his whole body indicating he was in a bad shape.

"Baudouin…" Alys watched him from where she stood, her hands clasped over her mouth while tears were hazing her eyes; she was fearing the absolute worst.

Baudouin's breathing was slow and heavy after he turned his head to find the voice which belonged to his Eliatrope sister, seeing her standing among the destruction like the Goddess Eliatrope herself; pure, innocent and vibrant, a stark contrast against the dark backdrop. His upperlip curled up to bare his fangs and speak with a strained rumbling voice, having trouble speaking," you shouldn't have come he-" A hacking cough escaped him before his long spine hunched and his wings lowered, his body beginning to deform while pained groans left him and blood trickled down from his clenched jaws.

Alys gasped before she ran forward to get to her brother's side, shouting as she understood what he was trying to do," no, don't change! You're hurt! I'll get someone, just-" Her tears flowed while the dragon shrunk in size, feeling the pain he endured to change into the humanoid form he would mostly take on in her presence. "No don't! _Please_! You'll only make it worse!" She sobbed after she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying herself away against his shifting form in a frail attempt to stop him even though it was already too late.

Within moment the dragon became like a human, his skin the same color like his umber colored scales while several of his stumpy spikes were still visible on his shoulders and elbows. The wounds the Mechasms inflicted on him remained no matter the change; he was dying, she could feel it… He was struggling to remain in the land of the living, held up on his knees by the Eliatrope who was so much shorter than him. At least she was safe… His head dropped forward upon Alys' bare shoulder as a deep breath left him, his running blood staining her garments while he began to lose the battle against death.

"Baudouin!" She wrapped her arms tighter around him to not have him fall over when she felt him slip, gently guiding him down to lay him in her lap before cupping his face in her hands," don't close your eyes, please… don't." She couldn't believe this was truly happening. Even though the battle in the distance waged on, the truth was something she couldn't possibly accept. To think her other half was slowly being taken from her… no, it was too cruel to be reality.

"Don't cry…" his broken voice whispered while a trembling hand reached up to try and touch her face, feeling her desperately grab for it to press it against her wet cheek. She was so very precious to him but where she had trouble accepting the truth, he already made his peace with it. One can not fight fate…

The back of her sleeve was soaked with her bitter tears but no matter the attempts made, they kept trickling down her cheeks as her hazy gaze kept overflowing with a painful sadness. "You don't deserve this..." All she got was a sincere smile in return. It stabbed her so deep that she nearly choked on her tears and clenched her jaws tighter together to not raise her voice in suffering. Her fingers dug into his thick but battered skin, purple and a sickening dark brown from bruising. She prayed to the Goddess that she would never let go of him, that she could hold onto his spirit for eternity," brother-" A gentle hushing froze her trembling voice in her throat, the loud bangs and frantic screaming around them nothing but a whisper, a hollow cascade of sounds.

"Promise me," he wheezed while his eyes began to roll back into his skull, struggling to gain the breath needed to speak while wishing to gaze upon the one he lovingly called sister all these years," promise to not hold a grudge... You are too gentle for such dark feelings."

She sought for the words as she engraved her brother's face into her mind and locked it within her memories. To not hold a grudge… while the world around them was tumbling down. All because of one selfish being who started a centuries long war. One. So much was lost. Children were crying, people had died, dragons had fallen and within her lap and arms another one was about to be taken. She swallowed back the tears in vain while she gazed upon the turmoil and devastation around her before she whispered with a broken courage," I promise..."

She felt numb, her chest empty. She could feel him parting from her, her soul being torn in two ever so slowly. They were both dying, except that only one truly would. She still did not understand why it happened, why her poor brother and so many others had to be the ones paying the price for the foolishness of one single person. How could she not hold a grudge? How could she push back this hatred she felt boiling within herself? It hurt so much...

"I promise," she repeated after another sob escaped her, shuddering while she gazed down upon him as she wasn't able to hold back the tears and agony anymore; he was gone. "N-no…" she stammered while her face distorted and the shuddering of her shoulders overtook her whole body when the truth set in, the hold she had on her brother growing tighter as she screamed at him," _No!_ Goddess no! Baudouin! Don't do this to me! Come back! _Please! Come back!_ " She stared at him, his silence the only answer she would get to her pleas. It was over… she wouldn't see or hear him again until after death would claim her as well. She brought herself forth to bury her face away against the bloodied pale strands of Baudouin's hair, whispering while she held him close," don't leave me..."

She cried in remorse when she held his lifeless body in her arms. She cried when another flash of red cut through the air, the humming of it deafening. She cried when the earth shook and the rumbling of destruction echoed along with screams of agony and despair. She cried when the weight of the one she was born with began to lift and disappear as his life force mixed with the burning embers of the raging carnage. There was no end to her tears or suffering, even when she sat all alone among the remainders of two Mechasms, their husks as empty as her arms.

This was the day where many would fall, a terrible fate which would be forgotten over time except by those who were fortunate to survive and yet unfortunate to bear the burdens of their people's sins for centuries to come. 

**To be continued**


	2. Run

There were only so few left. Baltazar sat with his back towards the many children who had huddled up behind him for shelter. The world was ablaze, everything they once knew in pieces; all there was left were burning ruins of what was once their home. In the distance was the fearsome construct that went by the name Orgonax, scorching the plains with his lasers while battling the dragons and Eliatropes who were trying to defend their people.

Some Eliatropes were running down the streets of what was once a glorious city build around the Zinit, fleeing, screaming and searching. There was disorder everywhere, the panic too great, but there were a few who tried to gather everyone together. News started to spread that their king had decreed all children should be rounded up in the shadow of the Zinit and prepare to be transported to Emrub, a dimension beyond time and space.

Struck with grief, one of the Eliatropes that hurried through the city was Alys. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, panting while holding a child against her chest, her other hand clasped around the small wrist of another as she pulled the poor child along with her. There were two others following behind her, slightly older than the two she held but still so very young.

"Alys! Alys!"

She could hardly stop in her running as adrenaline pumped through her veins, yet she managed to stop herself further than she expected while searching for whomever had called out her name with a desperation which sent chills down her spine. She found a child running towards her, crying, dirtied and missing her headwear. "Sharla?" she asked after she recognized the child from her lessons and ran over while the earth under their feet quaked, asking after the other children obediently followed her," Sharla, where is your father?" Her father was one of the parents who came out to the fields to find her and the children; he was supposed to bring Sharla to the Zinit. What happened to find the girl alone?

Sharla kept on crying and pointed over to the wreck that was her family's house, every attempt to speak drowned by her own tears and runny nose. The girl was devastated, unable to form any words but her answer was clear enough as she continued to point with a shaking finger.

Looking towards the damaged house, Alys was already fearing the worst. "Stay here," she said sternly while handing the toddler she held over to one of the older children, looking each of them over before she hurried towards the house where Sharla presumably came from.

A fire was burning within. The rafters had collapsed while the walls of the side of the house had crumbled along with a part of the roof. There was no hesitation when Alys made a portal into the belly of what was left of the house, leaping through and landing on the cracked wooden floor before she spun around and took in the surroundings. " _Jesper_!" she shouted at the top of her lungs after her portal dispersed behind her, twirling on the spot to find a sign of Sharla's father," Jesper, answer me!" She coughed, the smoke of the fire stinging her eyes and burning her lungs but she could hear it faintly; someone was responding to her shouting but it was very weak. It came from the back.

"I am coming, Jesper!" Alys called out while she made another portal to jump through, landing next to what was once the ceiling of the small kitchen. A blood covered hand was reaching out for her but it was all she could see sticking out from the debris which was once the ceiling. "Jesper!" she called out mortified and knelt down to grab the hand, holding it against her chest," I am here, it is going to be all right."

"Ssh-Shah..." a voice from under the rubble gurgled, the bloodied hand in Alys' grasp clenching and twitching.

It was worse than she thought. "Don't worry, Sharla is safe," she said, trying to sound as calm and reassuring as possible though her voice faltered. She flinched when a wooden beam hit the floor somewhere behind her, causing some of the flames to whip up while the gurgling sound coming from Jesper was the only response she was getting. Jesper's hand tensed up violently, fingers trying to intertwine with hers until the hand fell limp and an eerie silence followed. "Jesper...?" she asked with a tremble in her voice, tears welling up in her eyes as she knew the male Eliatrope was gone. Another death... how many more would there be? "Why…?" she sobbed as she hugged the hand which belonged to someone she considered a friend, rocking back and forth while trying to not succumb to the grief which was weighing down upon her.

She tried to act strong. She promised not to hold a grudge, but her resolve was crumbling with all the losses that kept raking up during the Mechasms' attack. "Baudouin," she whimpered through her tears," if only you were here..." Her brother would have known what to do. He would have given her courage; he always knew what to say or do to motivate her. Her motivation now was the children, the children she cared for, watched over and taught. They were as scared as she was and had gone through their own losses as well; they needed her. She had to get them to the Zinit if they were to survive.

She laid down Jesper's hand with a mournful tenderness before she left the burning house through another portal, reappearing before the children she left behind in a failed attempt to save a life. "We have to go… we can not linger," she said while she sniffed and brushed her dirtied sleeve across a cheek, trying to be strong once more. For the children; there was nothing else left to be strong for.

"What about papa...?" Sharla asked, still sobbing as she held onto the hand of the boy named Dionte, the eldest of the small group of children Alys managed to gather. The adult Eliatrope had to battle back her tears as it was heart wrenching to tell the poor child that her father would not join them, not certain what to say. The silence only caused the unease the children felt to grow, their large teary eyes cast upwards to the Eliatrope who was obviously struggling; they relied so much on her, she was the only one they could turn to at the moment.

"Papa... Papa has gone to help your mother, Sharla..." was all Alys could muster before she closed her eyes as she could hear Sharla cry loudly after a moment of bewildered silence, first not understanding what Alys meant to then be completely torn by grief. Sharla's mother already passed away; she was one of the first victims to fall this day.

She lifted Sharla up in silence to hug her, soon cradled by the other children who clutched for her robes to hold her, some sobbing quietly while others weren't able to fight the tears and let their cries go up towards the red colored sky; they all lost their parents during this invasion. She quivered while she fought back the anger she felt welling within, biting on her lower lip to the point of almost drawing blood. What had these children ever done to deserve this? Why were they being punished? "We have to go on," she said in a broken voice towards the crying children after a moment of fighting an internal struggle," Baltazar... he is waiting for us. Dionte, can you please carry Orva for me?"

The boy nodded while he wiped his tears away, his lips pressed together in a tight line as he puffed up his chest; he would be brave. He picked up the toddler Alys left in his care and began to run ahead, soon followed by Alys and the other children as they headed for the Zinit which stood like a giant white crystal against a blood red backdrop.

* * *

The gathering was large when the small group made their way around Zinit. Adults, elders, but mostly children had all come together behind the mountain to prepare for what the King decided upon. While so many had fallen, many were still alive; one couldn't count the exact number but it was a safe guess that at least over a thousand children were present... with or without their parents. Alys guided the children through the crowd to the one dragon overlooking the situation, one which held the answers to many questions she had. Many rumors were going around; it was difficult to tell which ones were true.

"Come children, hurry," the old pale scaled dragon said while he kept his hazy eyed gaze upon the far distance, there where the battle continued on. The dark lumbering silhouette of Orgonax was easy to spot against the blazing horizon. He did not wish to witness the battle and see another dragon sibling fall, but he couldn't bear watching the parents say their goodbye to their children while everyone prepared themselves for making the portal to Emrub. He had a few orphans in between his legs as he sat with his stumpy tail curled around himself, at times raising a massive claw to pat a few children on the head while hushing softly in an attempt to soothe them.

"Baltazar!"

The hearing of his name had the old dragon turn his neck to bring his head down and find the one who called out for him, seeing Alys coming his way with a few children in her tow. He knew her well; he and his Eliatrope brother Glip were teachers like she was, watching over the juvenile Eliatropes and dragons to teach them about Wakfu, how to master and understand it. Their teaching methods were different but they had the very same passion for sharing knowledge towards the younger Eliatropes.

"Is it true?" Alys asked after she reached him, sounding out of breath while holding Sharla against her chest with the girl's small arms wrapped around her neck," a portal to Emrub?"

"It is..." the dragon said with his raspy voice while slowly nodding. He sounded uncharacteristically somber but who could blame him? He too suffered a loss… Glip was no longer among them, having returned to their Dofus after slayed by one of the Lu-Fu. Baltazar's large jaw with its stumpy large teeth hardly moved as he spoke but his voice was loud and clear, "The King decided it was best for our people's future. It wasn't an easy decision to make; he and those left of the Council know of the risk... and so do all these people."

Alys looked out over the gathered crowd. To make such a large portal into another dimension was going to take its toll on many; it was going to be a great sacrifice of massive scale and they already lost so much. They needed the Eliacube to be able to do this without suffering anymore losses. "What about the wounded?" she asked, seeing the dragon's expression turn dark as shame showed in his cyan glowing eyes while his head lowered to put more weight on that dreadful feeling which overtook him.

"Some won't make it even if we did take them, child. This is about the children and our future... if this goes wrong in any way, we do not get another chance." Baltazar's voice betrayed that he was conflicted with what had to be done and he rose his gaze towards the battle once more, mumbling," it would have been easier if the Eliacube was in our possession, but..."

"So it is true?" Alys hesitantly asked after the dragon's voice trailed off," the Eliacube is gone?"

The rumors that someone of the Council had betrayed the Eliatrope people and took the Eliacube for themselves during such a time of need had spread like wildfire but it was difficult to believe. She didn't know the details, many of the gathered people didn't, but they all understood the severity of the situation if it were true. Judging by the silence which followed and Baltazar not denying it, the rumor was indeed fact. Without the aid of the Eliacube the choices were limited...

"It is time," Baltazar said somber but serious before he rose to a standing and made his way to higher ground, overlooking the crowd. His heart sank as he saw how few adults were present among the many children. He hoped the small number would suffice; they would need all the available Wakfu they could get without the Eliacube there to enhance the power required. "You all know what is expected of you," he said with a raised voice once he stood over all the Eliatrope present," it is true... Orgonax remains undefeated and the death toll is rising. Without the Eliacube, we have no choice. This is something you know must be done... Dear children of Goddess Eliatrope, now is the time."

The crowd had grown silent as it gazed up towards the dragon that spoke to them, the sounds of the distant battle reaching them with a threatening echo. It was now or never. There was a heavy reluctance at first, many uncertain about what was asked of them until the first small slivers of Wakfu began to shape and form in the held up hands of a few of the elders who took it upon themselves to start and lead the way. A murmur went through the crowd as the elders held aloft their own life force like small flames of cyan, the reality of the situation beginning to kick in. Others joined in and soon the gathered crowd lit up with a light blue glow as all remaining adults participated in the offering of their Wakfu to create the portal needed and bring their children, their people's future, to safety.

The children watched on in awe as their parents and other relatives began to sacrifice themselves, though there were a few who managed to push past any fear or doubt and mimicked what the adults were doing to try and aid the cause. The boy Dionte was focusing on his hands as he tried to collect his own Wakfu, not really managing as he had yet to learn how to control it, but his efforts did not go by unnoticed.

"No, Dionte," Alys said as she quickly reached out for the boy's hands to stop him from joining the adults in offering his Wakfu to make the needed portal, interrupting her own attempt to give her Wakfu to the cause. The collection of Wakfu she managed to gather faded and returned to her as she looked at the child, a faint smile on her lips. She wasn't stern with him as she understood what Dionte was trying to do, and while she admired the boy's want to help the adults, it wasn't the right way.

The other children who were following Dionte's example stopped after they heard their teacher, looking either torn or frustrated by being told 'no'. As she saw the confused look upon Dionte's face, she bent through her knees and laid her hands upon his shoulders to make certain everyone would listen to her. "Save your Wakfu, all of you," she said as she looked at the small group gathered around her and were looking to her for guidance," you may need it later."

"But the grown ups-"

"-are doing this for all of you," Alys interrupted and said as she reached out to cup the side of Dionte's face," I know it is difficult... I know most of you don't understand. Even I don't understand why this is happening to us, but it is very important that you all stay safe. Let the adults protect you..."

She rose her gaze as the offered Wakfu began to swirl upwards to clump together, the red sky hardly visible as long glowing tendrils of turquoise and cyan curled and twisted overhead of the gathering. The crackling of thunder could be heard as the Wakfu merged and began to tear open a massive rift, guided by the collective mind of those who gave up their own Wakfu to save the children. The wind picked up as the life force of everything within the Krosmoz materialized into a gaping portal which was unbelievably large in size, a blinding white gate which was an even brighter beacon than the Zinit ever was.

It was a frightening sight to behold it; the portal towered over the crowd, a crowd which had steadily sunken onto the ground as every held up ember of Wakfu had vanished and those which offered their life force had nothing left to stand on. Children called out for the parents who had grown sickeningly pale and had slumped down, worried for their well-being and wishing to help them but it was Baltazar's booming voice which was the loudest of all and caused most of the children to freeze on the spot.

"Go through, children!" he shouted as he stood before the massive zaap," you don't have much time!"

It was now or never. Alys scrambled back up to her feet after Baltazar spoke, looking the frightened children over before she grabbed for Dionte's and Sharla's hands and rose her voice to be heard over the settling commotion the giant portal had stirred up," hurry! Run for the portal! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!" She waited for all the children around her to start moving before she began to ran and pulled Dionte and Sharla with her, closing the disorganized line of fleeing children.

The run towards the portal felt excruciating long. Some children tripped along the way while others slowed down as they were too scared to carry on or worried for their parents as most of the adults were laying motionless on the ground. Alys would try to help up every child she could reach along the way, but there was only so much she could do in the little time which was left. There were too many children and not enough capable adults to help them. She was one of the few left standing and while it was fortunate for the children as she could aid them, it didn't feel right.

Screams erupted as the earth suddenly split open with a heavy rumble, the air rippling with an unbearable heat as a blinding flash of red cut towards the portal and tore the ground apart in its wake. Many of the adults perished in that one single blow, unable to move aside or react to the attack that was unleashed onto the portal from the far distance.

Panic began to flare up as cold hearted reality of the danger kicked in. The large collection of Wakfu near the Zinit had drawn Orgonax's attention; time had run out. He was homing in on the portal, the dragons and Eliatrope who were fighting the metal giant trying to distract him long enough after it became apparent the Mechasm was distracted, but it seemed in vain to any onlookers. The portal started to shrink in size from the shot Orgonax had released and the sight of it struck fear in almost everyone's heart.

Baltazar rose himself up after the dust settled, looking underneath his round belly to see if the children he shielded from the strong blast were unharmed before he nudged them with the side of his head to urge them towards the portal that was rippling from the attack. There was absolutely no time to lose if this plan was to work. The children had to enter the portal before Orgonax would shoot again.

Alys helped the children who were with her after the tearing of the ground threw them off their feet, telling each and every one of them to hurry as she pushed them forward. The portal was so close but it had shrunk to less than half its size; she was afraid they weren't going to make it. She ran behind the small group to herd them, grabbing Orva around her little waist to lift her up into her arms, the toddler too young to make it on her own.

Another red flash cut through the air, higher this time and going overhead as it shot off into the far distance. The shot missed the portal but only just; another close hit would have disrupted the portal completely. A few of the children ran without stopping into the white void of the portal once they reached it, not looking back or hesitating as fear was licking their heels.

Alys came to a slow stop once she stood before the enormous Zaap, out of breath but still alive. Orva had buried herself away against her teacher's chest, shivering in fear while her small arms were clamped around Alys' neck. It pained Alys to know she had to pry the child off her so she could join the other children beyond the portal, knowing she wouldn't follow as it wasn't her place.

Baltazar stood waiting at the edge of the portal, urging the remaining children to run through and not linger for anything or anyone. He caught sight of the female Eliatrope standing a little further away as a few children disappeared into the Zaap, watching for a moment before he forced himself up onto his feet. "Alys, don't linger," he said as he stepped up next to her, seeing her raise her chin to look up to him, a hand resting on the top of Orva's head as the girl was refusing to let go. The dragon took note of the anguished look upon Alys' face, causing him to huff through his nose and puff out some smoke while the gaze in his eyes grew soft and gentle," go through, child."

He saw her hesitate in surprise before she nodded in defeat and stepped forth to enter what was left of the portal, carrying Orva with her. It would be just her and Baltazar watching over the many children for who knew how long. Only other Eliatropes could resummon a portal strong enough to reach Emrub and as long as the Eliacube was in the wrong hands, no one would be capable of doing such. They would be trapped in a place where time did not exist. It was a cruel fate… but hope remained as long as someone of the Council would survive against Orgonax.

Once Alys was gone from his sight and hopefully safe with the children, Baltazar looked to where the other dragons fought the Mechasm, knowing he would not join them in the fight; he was to go with the children as their caretaker and teacher. It was a task the King had laid upon him. He waited long enough for every child to have gone through, the corpses and fatigued bodies an eerie last sight of the world they tried to make their new home. He slowly backed up, casting one last glance out towards the battle raging in the distance before he made his way through the portal and have it seal behind him for a hundred centuries to come.

 **To be continued**


	3. Taken

It was dark. The rays of light which fell down through narrow cracks were but slivers of a blinding white which pierced the black of darkness. The light beams and shadows steadily moved as the place felt alive, twisting, changing and moving. There were several rhythms hidden within many layers of ticking, different tones and different pitches echoing through the vast but empty space. Cogs were turning in the darkness, in the ceiling and the walls, rumbling and screeching as they continued their seemingly endless cycle.

The mechanical chorus was suddenly broken by a completely different sound which only momentarily interrupted the cycle, a sound which was as soft and short like a sigh. For a moment there was a flickering of cyan within the dark, like a wisp forming out of nothing until it suddenly expanded in size with a soft crackle and a heavy thud echoed.

Bare knees hit the metal floor as something living fell through what appeared to be a glowing portal, a grunt escaping the revealed being as she kept herself upright by placing her hands upon the cool feeling floor. The rift-like anomaly's crackling increased as it hung over the one it spat out until it shrunk in size till there was nothing left, the cyan-colored light it emitted gone and making way for the darkness once more.

"W-where...?" the woman asked as a hand disappeared within the hood she wore, crowned with two strange stitched-up shapes while the color blue was the most prominent color in her attire's palette; an Eliatrope. The Eliatrope felt sick, the metal she sat upon giving her some respite with its coolness, but it felt like she had been stretched out and folded to her limits when she made the unexplained and unexpected journey into this darkness.

She had no idea where she was, but she knew almost instantly that she was not supposed to be there while peering past her hand and pale blond bangs into the darkness she mysteriously ended up in. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark as she shifted on the floor, seeking for anything which could help her identify the location. She had a dreadful feeling that she was far from home, but how did she get here? Flashes of bright cyan and the screaming of children cut through her mind as she tried to remember, causing her to groan as it came back to her like a tall wave crashing against a cliff.

A rift... there was a rift. It formed out of nowhere, was small in size and had drawn the attention of the many children residing in Emrub. She arrived before any of the children's curiosity or courage had them touch it, stopping them in time. She had sensed the forming of the strange anomaly before she even laid eyes upon it; it beckoned her like a loving parent while emitting an aura of familiarity and it was difficult to resist, even when the children pleaded for her to be cautious after she decided to inspect it and told the children to stay back. For all those countless years they spent in Emrub, she had never seen anything like the rift before and yet it was so inexplicably familiar. She should have waited for Baltazar… but the anomaly was calling for her, drawing her in like a moth to a candle's flame. She remembered the searing heat she felt coursing through her body when she came into close contact with the unknown entity and then... darkness. This darkness.

Her eyes began to adjust, allowing her to see the circular shapes of cogs and gears turning all around her, the dull shine of metal proving she was within an unnatural construct. Flashbacks of the invasions her kin endured from the Mechasms many centuries ago flashed past but she forced them back into the depths of her memories as she had a feeling this was different. There was a faint threat in the air, a looming feel of festering despair but it also felt lonely; it had the hairs on the back of her neck stand up while a shiver crawled down her spine. Where ever she was, it was large and empty.

Just when she felt herself slipping into the dark pit of loneliness, another glow could be seen. It was cyan in color, just like what had beckoned her and brought her to this unknown place. It started small, like the flickering of a flame till it grew and became a beacon of light. This time it was no strange and shapeless anomaly; within the center of the bright glow was a small cube-shaped object, toppling and turning as it levitated on the spot.

She recognized it almost instantly from where she sat on the floor. "The Eliacube..." she gasped in awe as her eyes were drawn towards the small cube that spun rapidly within the clutches of the strange device it was held by. The cube was made by her people, an item which was lost and had been dearly missed. She could feel it tugging at her very being, small tendrils of Wakfu reaching out as if it was searching for her. While she felt herself become mesmerized by the sight, she could see two light blue glowing spheres beyond the veil the cube was emitting and it caused her to hesitate. Her first instinct was to scramble up to her feet and rush for the cube, take it back for her people as it was theirs by right but she could feel it... a penetrating gaze was pinned upon her. The two orbs which were almost concealed by the cube's bright aura suddenly moved with a jarring motion, causing the woman to lightly flinch.

"What is this?"

The Eliatrope froze on the spot when a hollow sounding voice sounded, the source unknown as the voice mixed with the plethora of endless ticking noises and carried off into the darkness. She squinted her eyes to try and look beyond the Eliacube to decipher the shine of metal she saw, able to make out the outlines of a long face. No, not a face… a mask. She put her hands down upon the smooth floor to push herself to a standing and swayed after vertigo grasped her the moment she rose to her feet. The journey she was forced to endure left her disorientated, to say the least.

She had so many questions but she asked none, determined to find the answers herself. The Eliacube, a relic of her people, had been missing for so long and there it was right before her. It was beckoning for her like the anomaly in Emrub did; she could feel it. "That isn't yours to keep," she said after the ill feeling in her stomach began to lessen and her head was no longer thumping in pain, brushing the back of her hand across a cheek and her lips as mild nausea remained. There was a faint ringing in her ears while attempting to focus on the two orbs that were the eyes of the mask she managed to define, trying to ignore the discomfort the noise caused.

"Finders keepers, I'm afraid," the mask replied in jest and a strained clicking could be heard as the mask tilted to the side with stuttering motions till it suddenly seemed to snap into place like a broken clockwork with rusty gears. "What are you?" the mask asked intrigued," what is your name? Did the cube bring you here? It must have. How intriguing... and yet puzzling at the same time."

Alys exhaled deeply as the voice had an eerie element to it. There was something not right with it, but she couldn't exactly place what it was. It seemed distracted yet very aware of her presence. It wanted to know and yet it seemed as if it was too occupied with something else. She shifted her weight from one foot to another after bringing herself more upright and said with confidence in her voice while uncertainty ruled within her," my name is Alys. What you have in your possession belongs to my people. It will do no good in your hands..."

"On the contrary. It will give me what I want."

The words spoken gave a bitter taste to her mouth. The contraption the Eliacube was held by looking like scientific equipment, but she couldn't place the real purpose behind it; it was unlike what she had seen before. Was whomever was behind the mask experimenting on the cube or was he doing something else with it? "It won't," she said sternly, the fear of not knowing where she was making way for a sense of responsibility and courage," I will take it back to my people, where it belongs. It's been gone for far too long."

"A challenge?" the hollow voice asked, followed by another scraping click and a crazed giggle could be heard," I would like to see you try, dear Alys. Come at us then. Show me the might of the ones that created the cube. If they truly did."

"So be it..." she said with a sinking tone in her voice. She had hoped for a negotiation but the situation she warped into had been threatening from the very start. She was no longer in Emrub; she couldn't feel the presence of the children or her dear friend Baltazar anymore and it troubled her. It was just her, the Eliacube and the concealed masked presence in this dark cog filled place. She concentrated as she stood there, her robes starting to sway slowly as the air around her began to ripple while she manifested the power she held within. A shape began to form after she rose her left arm up before her, almost translucent as she tapped into her own pool of Wakfu to create a long kite shield, a weapon of her choice though one she hardly ever called upon unless the situation truly required it.

"Wakfu," the mask said, holding the same intrigued tone in the voice yet it held a hint of excitement as it watched the change in development. The thick atmosphere shifted with a certain eagerness which was ominous at the same time. Whom or whatever wore the mask showed no anxiety or preparation for her impending attack. It was as if it the situation had become an experiment for the masked figure to observe and the results so far were surprisingly pleasing. "You are more than I expected."

"Much more," Alys said and wove a hand before her, her fingertips glowing with Wakfu as she drew a circle while her eyes were upon the two glowing orb-like eyes behind the cube. It was as if the floor swallowed her whole when she dropped into the pale circular void which formed under her feet, causing the one wearing the long metal mask to bend forward in curiosity and not notice another portal opening behind him. The sound it created alerted him however, his head snapping into place as he attempted to look back, only to meet a fierce but determined looking Alys coming at him from behind. The translucent shield she held before her almost connected with the masked figure's back as she came leaping out of the portal at him. Almost.

With a blue flash he disappeared as sudden as she came out of the Zaap she created, only to reappear where she stood mere moments ago. She skidded to a stop, the Eliacube in between them once more though this time she was much closer to it. It spun faster in her presence, but she had no eyes for it; her eyes were on the one who held the cube in his possession for who knew how long.

With them having exchanged places, she was able to see the stranger in a better light; he was a ragged appearance, wrapped in old looking bandages and wearing bits of plated armor. The mask he wore with its large glowing eyes was striking in the dim light, giving the illusion that whomever was hiding behind it was no longer living.

"Zaaps?" the bandaged stranger asked while levitating a short distance above the floor, chuckling as if he was greatly amused by the unfolding events," you weren't lying, Alys. You are indeed much more. The Wakfu you possess, the Wakfu your people possess... it would be perfect. Go on then; take it, I dare you. I am certain it will reject you as it has rejected me. It has to."

His words were taunting but tempting. To take the cube... The Eliacube never rejected any of her kin and so she didn't believe it would do so towards her, no matter the confidence the masked man spoke with. This was her chance! Not waiting for the opportunity to slip by without seizing it, Alys reached with both hands for the Eliacube to remove it from the device it was kept in after the masked stranger had spoken. If she could retrieve the cube without any form of violence, she would definitely try; she was no fighter, never was.

The cube began to rotate faster the closer her hands came to it, whirring loudly as if it was about to spin out of control while crackles of Wakfu skipped across its smooth surface. The only plan she was able to form in the heat of the moment was a simple one; grab the cube, use it to make a portal to Emrub and find the children. Return home…

An anguished shriek escaped her when the Eliacube suddenly lashed out at her with a sharp unexpected force, painfully grabbing her with its tendrils while it yanked at her Wakfu. It felt like electricity coursed through her whole body; hot, stabbing and numbing. The cube was hostile and greedy, unlike what it had ever been before. It burned behind her eyes. " _What have you done to it_?!" she screamed in agony as she struggled against the cube's grasp, trying to rebuke it with all her might.

It wanted her. The tampering of the masked stranger had the Eliacube try and home in on any signature of its creators and it found her, one of the eldest living Eliatropes within Emrub. Unbeknownst to its current master, it had drawn the female Eliatrope to this world for its own needs.

She grew paler while her body twitched and spasmed in defiance, the Eliacube feeding on her while the masked stranger looked on, saying as if the screams didn't phase him in the slightest," the cube is mine, dear Alys. It promised me it will give me back my family. It promised me it would be possible. All it needs is Wakfu and lots of it. I am not certain why it brought you here, but I will not deny the cube's request. No, that would be unwise."

She could feel the cube claw into her mind, peeling back layer after layer of what she was, of her soul and of her memories. It was digging so deep that it shook Alys to the very core and sent her into shock. She wished for it to end, wished for death as it felt like it was tearing her apart. She couldn't see or hear any longer, blinded and deafened by the excruciating pain the tampered Eliacube inflicted upon her. And just when she was at her breaking point, it abruptly stopped...

The tormented screaming subsided as the Eliacube's rapid spinning began to slow down, the cyan colored tendrils which had latched onto her releasing her one by one. She slumped down against the pedestal of the device the cube was held in, drained from all the energy she had within her; the struggle to remain awake was a lost battle. Her eyes fell shut as she slipped into unconsciousness and hit the floor like a lifeless doll.

The Eliacube hummed as it continued to rotate slowly while the masked stranger returned to his previous spot the same way he left it, teleporting swiftly by manipulating time. He gazed down upon the unconscious Eliatrope laying before his feet, chuckling once more before he looked at the cube. "Intriguing." It was all he said as he focused on the cube, listening as if it was speaking to him with a quiet voice. There were only but a few seconds of pressing silence before his limbs jolted, jarred and stuttered like a wound-up clockwork doll as he bent forward and reached down to grab the back of the Eliatrope's hood to drag her up from the floor, saying," it was interesting while it lasted. There is so much I could learn from you... You have proven your kind holds a large source of Wakfu. Not as large as a dragon's, but... yes, still sufficient enough to be of great importance. I wonder where you are hiding them; there _have_ to be more of you out there."

The moment his bandaged fingers clasped for the dark blue fabrics of the hood, a jolt of cyan zapped at the stranger's hand. He reclined in mild surprise and turned his attention back to the cube, the glowing orbs which formed the eyes of his mask wide and round. The cube had rejected him all this time; he wasn't able to touch it with his bare hands, having to rely on machinery and inventions to be able to examine it and draw on the powers hidden within the cube. Was it rejecting him again?

He attempted to grab for the hood once more as if to test something, but was met with the same jolt as before though stronger and quicker this time. Like a warning. Was the cube preventing him from touching the hooded female? Why? He rose himself up while pondering the situation. No matter that she was unconscious, there was a faint aura around the Eliatrope's body and he was certain it wasn't hers. Did the cube shield her or did it form a connection with her? Like a leech perhaps, sapping on her Wakfu? It troubled him. If he could not touch her, how was he to find the location of her people, if there were any more to begin with?

"Very well," he said after assessing the situation and coming to terms with the unsatisfying outcome," have your little toy. She will be of use to me yet. As soon as she replenishes herself and wakes, she will tell me. I will break her... and you. You both will aid me in my cause." It was a threat he meant, a bitter attempt to be in control of the situation while knowing he had none, not even a sliver of it. He disappeared from the darkness of the cog and gear filled hall in a blink, leaving the Eliacube and the Eliatrope to the chorus of endless ticking.

* * *

For ten years to come, Noximilien the Xelor wasn't able to explore the woman's mind and unravel her secrets. Just as he was relentless to achieve his goal of traveling back in time to see his family once more, so was the cube. Whenever the Eliatrope had some Wakfu to spare, the Eliacube would drain it from her til the point where there was hardly anything left, keeping her in a timeless slumber while tearing into her like a hungry predator. She was concealed in a small chamber of her own, tucked away within the depths of the Xelor's facility and almost forgotten about as other pressing matters held Nox in their grasp. His hot pursuit after a dragon he discovered several years ago made his insanity grow further while his hunger for more Wakfu consumed him. Alys' body and mind were at the Eliacube's disposal, bound to it as if it kept her as a reminder of what once was so very long ago while also abusing her to feed itself, crazed and malfunctioning from Nox's tampering. She was but a husk, empty and robbed of everything, even her memories, as she floated like a lost spirit in the dark and small confinement of the chamber.

Ten years of not knowing. Ten years of pain and suffering. Ten years of darkness. Ten years until she would be free again.

 **To be continued**


	4. Found

Peace returned to the deep forests of Sadida after surviving a terrible battle which almost costed the lives of a whole race. After growing mad by the Eliacube's influence, the Xelor named Nox had set his eyes upon the Tree of Life with the goal to take its Wakfu and use it to travel two hundred years back in time, before the monster Ogrest tore the World of Twelve apart and nearly drowned its inhabitants with his everflowing tears. Nox wished to see his family again, having felt guilty for their demise because he wasn't there for them when they needed him most. He was certain he could set things right again, that he could redeem himself no matter if he were to erase the future or kill thousands in his wake. He would return, one way or another.

Who would have ever guessed a young boy would be the one to stop him? Twelve years old… Nox hardly stood a chance when the young Eliatrope named Yugo stood up against him, but it was the betrayal of the Eliacube that was the true victor of this battle. After draining Yugo from his Wakfu the moment the boy was distracted and battered enough, Nox finally set his plan in motion; to travel back in time with the aid of the Eliacube and all the Wakfu he had collected over the years. Yet what should have been two hundred years became only twenty minutes, returning Nox, Yugo and his draconic brother Adamaï to the point before the Tree of Life was felled by the massive mobile invention which was Nox's Clock. The damage the Clock had taken during the fight between the eliatrope and Xelor couldn't withstand the short travel back through time and fell apart shortly after those twenty minutes, bringing an end to the conflict as Nox had nothing left to fight with. Spared by the boy after the devastation, Noximilien disappeared after making peace with the fact he was not to see his family again. Not in this life at least…

While the people of Sadida were saved by the unintentionally short travel back into time, lives had been lost that day. Among those who fought and perished against the Xelor's minions was Tristepin Percedal, one of Yugo's close friends. He gave his life to protect his friends against the unstoppable Razortime, another one of Nox's inventions which broke down soon after the Clock fell apart. While Yugo and his friends were victorious, the need and want to celebrate was little.

After the dust of the battle settled, the people of Sadida began with restoring what was destroyed. A large part of the forest had been leveled to the ground, vaporized by a tremendous power which was no more. The rubble that once formed the massive mobile Clock laid spread over the empty waste. Both military and civilians were searching through the debris for anything salvageable, yet most wished for the metal parts to be completely removed from sight and mind; it held no use for a race affiliated with wood and the metallic debris was an all too fresh reminder of what had and could have happened.

"Careful now."

"What are we going to do with this mess?"

"Melt it down, I guess. Maybe ship it off to Amakna or Bonta. Who knows."

The workers were persistent to bring their home back to its former glory, sorting through what was left of the Clock while making way for trees to be regrown. It would be a while for nature to take its course, but the Sadida were willing to lend a helping hand to have the trees and plants grow tall and strong once more, wishing to restore the forests they called home.

"Over here!" A loud voice caused several of the workers to halt what they were doing and look towards a Sadida guard standing upon a hill of broken cogs and rafters. He wove with his arms to get the others' attention, shouting as he pointed down towards the foot of the artificial hill," I found something! Come help me!"

The workers either dropped down the metal they were carrying or laid aside their tools to come to the guard's aid, curious to know what he had found. One of the Xelor's devices that was still functional perhaps, or something else? It was anyone's guess but whatever it was, it seemed to be important.

"What did you find?"

"Look," he said as he pointed with his spear to a dented container that was covered by parts of the Clock's debris. The container laid upon its side, battered and damage by the weight which had crashed down upon it after the Clock fell apart, but still in one piece. The position the container laid in almost concealed a window at the front of it, bent out of shape while shards of broken glass framed it like jagged teeth. It was hard to make out what was behind the window, but if one were to look closely, one could make out a hand beyond the broken glass. "Someone's in it," the guard said and placed a hand against the metallic hull when his fellow Sadida gathered around him.

"Or _something_ ," someone muttered, the suspicion high among the grass covered faces. One thing they had learned this day was to not trust anything related to machinery, especially the machinery which belonged to Nox.

"Let's move all this! Maybe they are still alive," the guard said with determination and began to try to push some of the rubble aside, soon joined by his brethren whom helped him lift up the metal pieces which weighed down upon the container.

They worked in unison, no matter that some were uncertain about revealing the contents of the container. It wasn't long before the container was free from its imprisonment and was carefully pushed over. A face could be seen once the sunlight was able to shine down into the broken window, a body laying still and motionless against the inside of the container. The moment it became apparent it was truly a 'someone' and not a 'something', the Sadida workers sped up their efforts to try and pry the hatch of the container open with hands and spears alike. It took several men to try and open it as the hatch had bent out of shape like the window had, but a quiet cheer sounded among the crowd the moment the hatch finally gave way and cracked open.

Questions rose and mixed as the guard who found the container leaned inside and lifted the body out with great care, the crowd which had grown silent over the course of the last few seconds muttering in awe. The guard held a woman of unknown origins in her his arms. She was pale and a little banged up but felt warm to the touch; she was alive.

"We have to get her to an Eniripsa," the guard said while looking the woman over, eyeing the tattered hood she wore after quickly examined her for any crucial wounds. It looked like Yugo's hat, the Eliatrope boy who stopped the Clock from destroying the Tree of Life and the people of Sadida. "And someone get the boy and his dragon," he added, his grassy eyebrows arched with concern at the new found mystery," hurry!"

* * *

There was a small uproar since the finding among the Clock's rubble, the news that a mysterious survivor had been found quickly spreading. There was reluctance, but it was overruled by curiosity to learn about the survivor and why they were kept within Nox's captivity. Was it an ally of the Xelor? A prisoner? An experiment? Everyone was eager to find out.

"Bring her in here," the Eniripsa said while holding aside a thin leafy curtain to allow the guard to go through, her wings fluttering as she watched the Sadida carry the unconscious woman into the small chamber. The guard quarters were closest to the site where the stranger concealed within a busted container was found; the guard rushed her there while others had gone to inform the Eliatrope boy and his dragon of the finding. The Eniripsa came closer to inspect the stranger after she was placed upon the available bed," tell me how you found her."

The guard nodded as he watched the Eniripsa begin to check the female survivor's pulse and dilation of her eyes," she was contained within a metal crate, a container of sorts. It was sealed fairly tight, but we managed to pry it open. There was nothing else in it from what we could see, just her. She was unconscious then."

"A cell?" the healer asked and gently tugged off one of the long tattered gloves her new patient wore, looking for any injuries which would require immediate tending. So far the woman seemed psychically well, no matter the worrying paleness and thin appearance. All she found were bruises and some scrapes but such was minor; time would heal it. There were also no fractures to be felt. She reached forth with both hands to undo the hood to check for any head injuries when a sudden voice and loud footsteps rushing into the small chamber stopped her.

" _Wait_!"

The sudden urgency kept the healer's hands aloft as she blinked bewildered and looked over to where the loud voice came, seeing the boy Yugo standing in the doorway with Adamaï right behind him. The deep color that formed upon Yugo's cheeks made the Eniripsa aware he didn't mean to call out as he did, the embarrassment all too clear, but she had a patient to look after no matter that someone called out for her to wait. She gave him a small smile before asking him while hovering next to the bed with the fluttering of her little wings," is something the matter?"

Yugo stepped inside with reluctant steps while softly stammering to find the words, his head tilted to the side as he gazed to the woman upon the bed. He was told that another Eliatrope had been found but he had a hard time believing it. He was ecstatic at the news however and hurried to the guard quarters to find out if it was true after several guards approached him in the palace. Adamaï was a little more collected than his brother, lingering a little behind Yugo when he stepped up next to the bed to have a better look. Yugo's eyes were large to begin with but they grew wider after he took note of the hood the unconscious woman wore, the look of uncertainty making way for one of awe. "Adamaï, look!" he said as he placed both his hands upon the mattress to lean up and have a closer look, distracted from giving the healer an answer as to why she was supposed to wait," so it is true. She's an Eliatrope."

"But where did she come from?" Adamaï asked, looking towards the Eniripsa and the Sadida guard with an arched brow as if they held the answer and was demanding of them to tell him.

"We uhh… We found her among the debris of the Clock, locked away within some contraption" the guard said in answer," we know nothing more than that."

"Among the debris...?" The master of Bonta muttered thoughtfully with his chin cupped in a gloved hand while his eyes were cast downwards to the floor, standing outside of the small chamber with the King's chamberlain Toufdru, the princess Amalia Sheran Sharm and her two confidantes. The small group came along with Yugo to the guard quarters after the young Eliatrope was informed about the finding, though they had a hard time keeping up with him as he teleported away like the wind with the aid of his Zaaps. It was worrying to know such a secret was kept within Nox's invention, especially because no one knew what the survivor's purpose was.

Joris looked up from his thoughts and ponders when another guard stepped over to the elderly chamberlain and handed over an unorganized stack of papers, saluting the princess in respect before he took a step back. "We found this as well," he said with a small incline of his head to what Toufdru was holding in his bony fingers," we'll bring you more when we find it; these pages are scattered all over the forest."

Amalia leaned a little closer to have a peek at the torn papers Toufdru was skimming through, her lips pursing as she couldn't make head or tail of what she saw. Rough sketches of strange devices, unreadable scribbles and terrible handwriting was all she could see as the chamberlain fumbled through the collected stack. "Research, maybe?" she blindly guessed before the papers left her sight as Toufdru bent down to show the master of Bonta the findings and see if he could make sense of it.

"You are correct from the looks of it, Your Royal Highness," Joris nodded while his eyes moved over the writings. He had an easier time deciphering what he saw, but it was a mess all the same. It held important information however, information which could prove to be of great value. It piqued his interest, though it wasn't for himself but for everyone he served, such as the King of Bonta. He needed to become a part of this revelation to learn more. "Toufdru, please allow me to assist in deciphering this," he humbly requested, seeing the old chamberlain nod a little to give the small master his permission. After the chaos the Xelor had caused, all help was appreciated and the master of Bonta had proven time and again to be a trustworthy ally. It would be unwise to turn down the offer of help.

A sudden commotion coming from the small room caused everyone look up from the found notes and find the young Eliatrope trying to excuse the healer from the room. The Eniripsa protested, confused by the boy's request to leave her patient unsupervised with him and the dragon. He was nudging her gently but with an urgency which made the situation seem bizarre, especially towards the onlookers.

"I am sorry, just give us a moment… please," Yugo pleaded, his brother Adamaï sitting upon the edge of the bed to let Yugo handle the situation. The leafy curtain fell shut behind the Eniripsa who blinked in a bewildered manner after she realized she had been shooed out of the room and away from her patient, floating on the spot in front of a large eyed crowd that stared at her inquisitively.

"What happened...?"

The Eniripsa gave an apologetic smile towards the princess after gathering her senses and heard the concerned question, saying while fluttering closer towards Amalia," I am not sure, Princess. The boy insisted on examining the patient himself. He refused to let me take off her hood."

"Of course…" Amalia sighed deeply with a hint of annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose before she shook off the frustration about Yugo's actions and nodded, saying as a small smile crept across her lips and she wove a hand in dismissal," please don't take it personal. Yugo never allows anyone to see what is hidden under his hat, not even me. Since the stranger is assumed to be one of his people, it must be the same for her. We honor the request to never look at what is under the hat out of respect for Yugo, but it does make one curious to know what exactly the Eliatropes are hiding... I sure am curious." She pouted a little but didn't make a scene about it. For now all they could do was wait until Yugo could confirm if the woman truly was an Eliatrope; it would decide the next step of action.

Yugo climbed onto the bed to join Adamaï after shooing the healer out of the small chamber, sighing in relief like he just prevented something catastrophic from happening while rubbing a cheek to calm his embarrassment. "That was close," he mumbled before he fixated on the mysterious woman laying next to him, his shoulders lowering while his expression turned grim," do you really think she is an Eliatrope, Ad?"

"Only one way to find out," Adamaï shrugged. He was as excited as Yugo about the finding but he was more skeptical about the situation, not wishing to give in too soon to avoid disappointment. To their knowledge, he and Yugo were the only dragon and Eliatrope to walk this world; to have found another came like a shock, a good kind of shock. He was right though, there only was one way to find out the true heritage of the woman who laid in between them. "Just hurry before the healer comes barging back in and kicks us out."

Yugo nodded with a heavy swallow and leaned forward to dip a hand within the depths of the hood the unconscious woman wore, carefully cupping the back of her head to raise it up from the pillow before his other hand pulled back the torn hood. He was reluctant, wanting to know what he would find but also afraid to not find what he was hoping for. She seemed unharmed underneath the blue cloth she wore over her head, no signs of any injuries, which was a relief. He could assure the Eniripsa that her patient didn't need any tending there, keeping the secret of the Eliatrope people safe.

Adamaï shifted a little closer as Yugo pulled back the hood, his eyes growing in awe while his mouth hung somewhat open at was revealed to him. From the sides of the woman's head sprouted small amounts of Wakfu, tiny fluctuating tendrils which were the size of Yugo's index finger.

The chuckle of glee Yugo let out with the discovery died fairly quick when he realized the size of the Wakfu wings he too possessed and grimaced before saying somber," she is very weak…"

"Who knows what Nox has done to her and for how long," the young dragon sounded bitter, still holding a grudge towards the Xelor who was responsible for the demise of the mighty dragon Grougaloragran. He leaned forward to give Yugo's shoulder a light punch of encouragement however, grinning at him to lighten the mood for them both," she is alive though, and an Eliatrope! She may know us or has met Grougaloragran. Maybe she can tell us more about the Eliatropes." There was so much she could tell them. Weak or not, this was a good sign for everyone involved.

Yugo couldn't contain his excitement at Adamaï's words, smiling wide as his eagerness grew. He pulled the hood back over the top of the woman's head to hide the small Wakfu wings and carefully laid her back down to rest on the pillow, saying as he turned to his brother," maybe she has a dragon sister or brother somewhere. Maybe there are more of us out there! With her and the Eliacube we may be able to find them, Adamaï. Can you imagine?"

"Well, she has to wake up first… She doesn't look too good, Yugo. She may be like this for a long time to come…"

Yugo lowered his arms he lifted in enthusiasm and slumped back down to a sitting as he looked back at the woman who could be a sister to him for all he knew. She looked extremely frail and pale, unnaturally so. Adamaï was right… the chance she wouldn't wake was as large as the chance she could wake up at any given moment. He hoped for the latter; he wanted to get to know her.

"Don't worry, bro. She'll wake eventually," Adamaï said as he began to climb off the bed," and when she does, we can ask her anything we want."

Yugo nodded in slight defeat, knowing there wasn't anything more he could do at this point in time; it was his patience's turn to be tested. He hopped off the bed to leave the small room with his brother after casting one last glance to the female Eliatrope before meeting an anxious group waiting for their return.

"Well?" asked Amalia once Yugo pulled aside the curtain to step outside," how is she? Is she an Eliatrope?" The princess had grown impatient, not to mention annoyed that she had been left out by her two friends but her two confidantes managed to calm her and not have her run into the small room to demand an explanation for not being included… even though she was very well aware of the reason.

Yugo nodded, looking a little solemn until he took note of how Adamaï glanced towards him, a reminder that there was no point in sulking about the woman's current state. He forced a smile on his face to bring himself in higher spirits before he clenched his hands into fists and quickly moved up before Amalia, saying while his excitement grew once more," she is! She is fine from what I could see, just very weak but she is one of us, an Eliatrope. I uhh-" He turned his head to look towards the Eniripsa he nudged out of the room and rose a hand to rub the back of his neck, saying while battling an embarrassed blush," I am sorry for sending you away like I did."

The healer shook her head with a kind smile," the princess explained everything to me. Not to worry, Yugo, I won't have a peek. I will continue examining her but from what I could tell rest is all she needs. Please do not worry, she is in good hands; we'll nurse her back to health." She patted Yugo on the top of his head to reassure him before she flew past him to re-enter the small room, disappearing to tend to the female Eliatrop and leave the group to themselves.

"I am so happy for you, Yugo. I hope her appearance means there is more of your people out there just waiting to be found. We should prepare a guest room for when she is no longer in need of medical attention," Amalia said before glancing over towards Renate and Canar, the two flamboyant Sadidas who looked after her since she was but a sprout," I'll leave that to you two. Be sure it is comfortable and will satisfy her every need."

Both the male Sadida eagerly nodded before they turned towards one and another, already brainstorming about which guest room would be the most suitable before taking their leave from the guard quarters and attend to the princess' demand. They had a few rooms in mind which would be suitable to house the unknown Eliatrope, assuming her needs would be the same as anyone else's.

The chamberlain stepped forward after Renate and Canar left, softly clearing his throat to gain Amalia's attention while collecting the papers under his arm," I shall go through these notes with Master Joris while there is still daylight left. We may find something of use in them. If you'll excuse us, Princess…" The old Sadida was in no hurry, his old bones turning his walk into a snail pace as he leaned on his staff.

The slow tread of the elderly Sadida allowed Joris a chance to catch up with him after throwing an inspecting and thoughtful glance into the small chamber where the Eniripsa was tending to the new guest, quietly pondering to himself. He inclined his head respectfully for Amalia, excusing himself before he followed after Toufdru to join him in sorting the Xelor's notes and make sense of them. The true reason for why the Eliatrope was in Nox's possession still had to come to light; it was best to remain cautious.

Yugo also stood peering into the room as Amalia laid a reassuring hand upon his shoulder, the Eniripsa waving her brush-like wand over the female Eliatrope's skin to let her healing magic flow through the bristles and seek for any internal injuries which may need her care. "Come Yugo, she'll be all right," the princess of the Sadida said to try and cheer Yugo up while giving his shoulder a squeeze; he looked so very worried. He nodded in response before he began to leave the guard quarters with his brother and dear friend, leaving his fellow Eliatrope with the kind healer while hoping she would indeed be all right.

 **To be continued**


	5. Awakening

With a gasp she flew upright, nearly throwing the blanket off herself. Her chest and shoulders heaved and lowered as she panted, eyes wide in shock while she sought for air in panic. Her eyes showed the fear the nightmare caused, uncertain if it were memories or just her mind playing tricks on her; whatever it was, it had her heart beating ever so fast, almost painfully hammering within her chest. A hand clutched for her sweaty forehead when the world suddenly seemed to turn upside down, causing her to slump back into a soft pillow with a whimpering groan while unwillingly beginning to put the puzzle together.

Where was she?

She took in her surroundings through long trembling eyelashes, the warmth of her hand soothing the dizziness which swept over her after she abruptly awoke. She felt weak, fatigued, as if all her energy had been drained away… but by what? The shapes of wooden furniture began to dawn upon her. This was an unfamiliar place and as soon as she realized it, she wondered what exactly was familiar to her, if anything. It felt like she couldn't remember anything.

The room she was in was well-lit, the windows hidden away by large green leaves which couldn't prevent the daylight from seeping in. The smell in the air was pleasant and soothing, yet she couldn't lay a finger on what exactly the smell was. A flower? Food? Something else perhaps? Her eyes continued to wander, curious to find anything which could fill the void she felt gnawing in the back of her mind. She appeared to be completely alone within the moderate sized room; somewhere she was relieved by that. The urge to step through the archway leading outside and into the sunlight began to rise while her gazed towards it, the desire beckoning her quietly before she rose to a sitting once more, slower and more calm this time to not fall victim to vertigo again.

After her bare feet carefully touched the floor and she found her balance on the edge of the bed, she began to inspect herself. She knew something was missing, but it was a mystery to her what it could be. Was it an item? Something precious to her? The nightmarish images which plagued her and forced her to wake up were reduced to a lingering unease. Other matters were asking for her attention, especially that which laid behind those half closed curtains.

She was careful as she rose to a standing, leaving the comfort of the bed while the long skirt of her gown fell down around her legs and almost touched the floor. She felt so heavy… too heavy for her own legs to carry and yet she was determined to get towards the archway that lead outside; she needed to know where she was. She nearly fell against the wooden frame of the half circular doorway once she reached it, her fingers desperately clutching the smooth wood to remain standing. It felt like she was about to buckle and drop down to the floor, having trouble carrying her own weight though she managed. She was thankful that the room had stopped spinning at least; it made this so much easier.

She reached forth with a delicate hand to slip her long fingers in between the two leaves which hid the outside world from her while she clung onto the doorpost, cautiously drawing the green curtains apart. She could feel herself shiver in anticipation as she watched the crack grow wider until both the leaves moved aside on their own as if they obeyed her silent request. Her eyes widened, blinded by the sudden brightness but she refused to turn her gaze away while the sight was revealed to her.

The view had her in awe, her own fatigue forgotten. As if it were her very own, the horizon spread before her like an endless flag of soft blue, the tree tops reaching far like a calm sea of green. The forest which stretched out below seemed to go beyond the horizon, vast, lush and full of life. And she was in the center of it all, standing upon one of the balconies that were formed out of the bark of the largest tree imaginable. The pleasant smells were stronger out here and she was finally able to place a source to them; flowers. Herbs. Nature. How long ago was it she smelled such heavenly scents? It felt like such a long time ago.

Her lightly trembling hands touched the mossy balustrade of the balcony she wandered onto before she even knew what she was doing, her long gown draping after her while her hood billowed lightly in the warm breeze. It truly felt like she had never seen such a sight before; it caused her to be on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by the heavy impact her senses endured. Her emotions were clashing within her while a dreadful feeling continued to press on the back of her mind.

Why was it so difficult to remember anything?

She felt confusion brewing amid the wonder she felt. Her nightmare was kept at bay by the marvel that was the forest before her, but she could feel the darkness lick her heels. She still had no idea of where she was and how she ended up within this tree that was so large, it could be the peak of the world. All there was was the view, the scents and the sound of the breeze rustling the leaves around her. Nothing held an answer.

The calm was broken by a soft thud, so soft that she would have dismissed it if she weren't as tense as she was. It was a voice which steeled her against the unexpected however, no matter that the tone of it was humble," I beg your pardon, I do not mean to startle you, my lady."

She only moved her head slightly, peering past the rim of her hood to where the voice came from to catch a glimpse of the stranger… if it was a stranger. She flinched the moment their eyes met, reeling back in hesitance while pressing a hand down upon the mossy surface of the balustrade to keep herself standing. The fatigue she suffered from before and was repelled by the breathtaking view came crawling back as her gaze was locked on a small figure standing on the very same balustrade she was leaning upon. It was hard to make out his face within the shadow of the hood he wore but his eyes were striking, catching her own with ease. She wasn't sure where he came from, but she had a feeling he had been nearby for longer than that she had stood there.

He was quick to incline his head when he picked up on her unease by his sudden presence and spoke once more, sounding apologetic while he bowed in greeting and respect," I mean you no harm, Lady Alys. Please rest easy, you are safe here."

Who was this? Had she ever seen him before? She stared at the hooded figure with bewilderment before her large eyed gaze softened a little with the realization that he wasn't the stranger she should be wondering about; she was the stranger. Who was she? "Alys...?" she repeated after a moment of silence and wavered a little as she got caught in a current of confusion, much stronger than before. So many questions began to rise. Was she Alys? Was that her name? It did feel familiar... Would it be wise to trust this feeling? The more she thought about it, the more distinct it became that she had no idea what her name truly was. All she had was… Alys. Was is true then? What ever happened to her? Why couldn't she remember anything?

The averting of her gaze was enough of a hint for her visitor to understand something was amiss, yet he did not speak. Instead he observed quietly, watching how she tried to understand the disarray one single name suddenly caused within her. His voice was another distraction after she brought a hand up to her chest and lightly balled it into a fist, appearing to be lost in thought," the people of Sadida have waited for you to wake."

Sadida. She rose her gaze towards the forest before her and the balcony she stood upon, taking in the sight once more. It was another name which didn't seem to hold a place in her mind but this one had no sense of familiarity compared to the name the visitor called her by. "This is Sadida...?" she asked softly, her eyebrows furrowed in an expression of helplessness yet she gave him a small appreciative smile after turning her gaze towards the one whose intentions were still unclear to her, saying sincerely as the smile remained," it is beautiful."

"If I may, Lady Alys," the hooded figure said as he walked with perfect balance along the wooden balustrade to close the distance between them before bending down to lightly and gently take her hand into his own, not acting forceful but modest in his doing," my name is Joris. I serve the king of Bonta as his ambassador, advisor and messenger. I am a guest of the Sadida king, His Majesty Oakheart Sheran Sharm." He inclined his head for her before he released her hand in good manner and straightened himself up to look at her, seeing his timid but humble behavior flustered her a little. He was certain the mentioned names meant nothing or little to her, but he wished to introduce himself proper. He backed away, only two steps to not make her uncomfortable with his presence when he saw her small smile of apprehension, a silence following as she appeared to be processing what he shared.

"It… It is a pleasure," she eventually said with a nod of her head, not able to help but wonder why a guest from a different place would be the first one to greet her. Did it honestly matter? She didn't feel threatened by him, not in the slightest; his aura was soothing but there was a sense of mystery to him she found intriguing. She glanced around to find where he had come from when he made his presence known, but any other balcony or branches nearby were too far for someone like her to jump from. Had he been waiting...? She took note of a wooden log which stood further along the balustrade of the balcony, a heavy looking thing that was half a head shorter than the ambassador, with a single handle and decorative blue tassels. Was it his…? It looked too large for him to carry. She focused back on the one who introduced himself as Joris, feeling even more intrigued than before. He was more than he appeared to be, wasn't he?

"Please allow me to inform you that the Eliacube is safe within the Dofus chamber and under tight watch," the hooded ambassador informed her to try and ease her mind; he was aware the Eliacube was a lost relic to her people and perhaps she had been concerned about its fate. Her reaction was worrisome however…

"I am sorry, the Eliacu-?" The confused sounding question was abruptly cut off, surprising both Joris and the Eliatrope. Alys clutched for the side of her head when a flash and a mixture of voices cut through her mind like someone stabbed a hot knife into the back of her neck; it was like time sped itself forward ten fold in her head, the rapidly appearing images painful to witness. She moaned with the sudden pain, feeling extremely dizzy and grabbed for a hold onto the top of the balustrade in an attempt to keep herself standing. She slumped down nonetheless. The small master of Bonta was at her side within the blink of an eye, holding her up while she clung onto the balustrade with one shaking hand, the other pressing against her temple. It was as if the very mention of the Eliacube drained and felled her.

Joris examined her as he stood next to her, uncertain of what exactly had happened but it was all too clear that the Eliatrope was not able to stand anymore; fatigue had caught up with her faster than they both expected. Perhaps it was too soon to discuss what may have happened to her during Nox's captivity. "Let me help you," he offered and saw her nod in compliance, hearing her apologize as he took her arm and laid it over his shoulders. He was much shorter than her but he made it work with being stronger than he appeared to be. He allowed her to go slow after she brought herself back up to her feet, taking a moment of rest and respite when she needed it while he guided and supported her back into her chambers and towards the bed.

He backed away to give Alys her space the moment she sunk into the mattress and no longer carried her own weight, making certain she was faring well before he returned to the balcony to retrieve his wooden mallet. It didn't escape him that the Eliatrope felt shame for her weak state when he returned, seeing her hug herself and avert her gaze as he placed the mallet down next to the bed to sit on it. He didn't say anything at first to let Alys settle and regain herself, crossing his legs before he nodded in acceptance after hearing her quietly express her gratitude. "Make yourself comfortable," he said and motioned with an open hand to show she was free to do as she pleased or thought was best," you must rest."

"I guess that was a little too much excitement for me..." she said apologetically as if to excuse her fatigue to Joris, the headache and dizziness she suffered from slowly ebbing away; it was still pounding in her head however. She took the master's suggestion and slowly pulled her legs up to sit on the bed, pulling the blanket over them while the bed's headrest and the pillows supported her back. "I am sorry, I am not certain what happened..."

He shook his head in objection before he leaned forward and rose a hand to gain her attention, showing he was serious about what he had to say," the last thing you need to do, Lady Alys, is apologize. We knew you had gone through much when we found you. We do not expect of you to be up and fit within a day's time; we wish for you to recover fully, and if it takes time, then so it does."

"When you found me," she repeated softly and laid one hand over the other on top of the blanket before looking towards the one who was the first to meet her, asking reluctantly," where did you find me...?" Trying to recall only hurt and even if she did try and pushed past the pain, there was nothing but a dark void in her head. She couldn't even recall the images that cut through her mind a mere moment ago; it was all gone.

Joris crossed his arms over his chest while closing his eyes in thought, his fur mantle softly rustling as he somewhat rose his shoulders while quietly sighing through his long nose. He didn't wish for her to have another painful episode by mentioning the wrong thing, but she wished to know and he or someone else would have to tell her eventually; it would be him.

"A few days ago, five to be precise," he started, seeing from under the edge of his hood how Alys sat up a little to listen," Sadida was at war. The Tree of Life, the Sadida's source of life and power was under attack by a Xelor named Nox, a time mage. He wanted the Tree's Wakfu to grant him enough energy to travel back in time… but he failed and was defeated. You, Lady Alys, was found after the battle was won, hidden away in what was left of the Xelor's gigantic invention." He kept observing her, reading her expressions to make certain she was able to process what he was telling her. She seemed confused and distracted but she was listening from what he could tell. "We assume you were a prisoner," he continued, hoping to have her remember what had happened as she appeared to be struggling with recalling anything," you were found locked away within a metal container; it saved you from the Clock's destruction as it prevented you from getting crushed underneath the falling debris."

"And the Tree...?"

Joris' eyes widened a little before he blinked in surprise, the selfless question catching him off guard. He expected her to raise questions about herself and what had happened to her, but not to wonder about things which had nothing to do with her. Even in her current state she proved to have a noble heart, something which lessened any present suspicion or caution. He softly cleared his throat before he looked upwards towards the ceiling and said," the Tree of Life survived the ordeal and with it the people of Sadida prosper. We are within the Tree right now, my Lady… it is home to the royal family of Sheran Sharm and as you can see, it is faring well."

She smiled softly as she looked around the room while nodding, taking in the design which gave an earthy but serene feeling to the surroundings. She couldn't help but brood however. She was claimed to have been a prisoner but she couldn't recall anything about it. "This Xelor… this… Nox," she said slowly as if to taste the names and remember them," what did become of him?"

"He disappeared without a trace after his life was spared."

"I see..." Alys said, sounding distant as her head slowly turned away from Joris after she found herself in deep thought. Her eyes lulled to a close while trying to recall Nox the Xelor, the one who held her in his possession. She didn't know how or why, but maybe if she could remember his face it may come back to her. She tried to find an answer within the darkness of her mind, hearing her calm heartbeat but also another faint noise. Ticking. Repetitive and rhythmic ticking. First faint and lonely until it became louder the more she tried to delve into the void. It echoed, causing several different pitches to sound within her; she could feel anxiety well up as the ticking chorus became deafening and ominous in tone, unable to escape it. Her eyes snapped open with a soft gasp when the mental sounds swept away to a sudden silence just when she was about the panic, the terrifying sounds replaced by a soft knocking coming from the other side of the room.

Both Joris and Alys turned their heads abruptly when someone knocked on the door and looked on in silence. Alys felt her heart racing in her chest, frightened by the ticking noise she remembered; it was all she could place to the name Nox and it was unsettling. With a hand resting against her chest, she felt uncertain to find out who came into the room after hearing a door open and threw a glance towards Joris to see his reaction but he appeared calm... as he should be. He assured her she was safe and so she would believe him. She rose up a little in surprise when she saw two faces peek in from around the wooden divider that stood before the door, noticing how young they looked. Children?

"Ahh, she is awake!" the white dragon said as he looked up to his companion who was a head taller than him, saying with a smug grin as he made his way into the room," I told you she would be all right."

The boy who looked the most reluctant of the two brightened up when he saw Alys sitting up in bed, and smiled a toothy grin as he was pleased to see her awake and well," she seems to be all right. Hello!" He rose a hand in greeting before slowing down a little in his pace after entering the room, arching a brow at seeing Joris on the other side of the bed," Master Joris, you're here..?"

"Yugo, master Dragon," the Master of Bonta said while respectfully inclining his head to the approaching two youngsters, having noted the surprise in Yugo's voice but he didn't blame the boy for not expecting him here, of all places. Joris had a tendency to keep to himself and in the background, observing rather than participating unless his aid was needed. To find him alone in the stranger's presence only added to the mystery of who he truly was.

"What's this then...?" Her voice was sweet, though she didn't appear to be phased by witnessing a dragon standing next to her bed after she looked the boys over. Perhaps she didn't know what he was or maybe she had seen them before; it was hard to tell. She seemed to be pleased by the arrival of the children though, her brooding gone while she was curious to know why exactly two youngsters came to see her.

Yugo couldn't help but stare until the prodding of Adamaï's elbow into his side snapped him back to reality, quickly shaking his head to come back to his senses. He leaned onto the side of the bed while expressing his glee with a broad smile and large eyes, saying as he pointed to his chest with a thumb before motioning to the dragon next to him," I am Yugo and this is my brother Adamaï. We waited days for you to wake up; we're so excited to have you here. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"What ever it is, we'll get it for you," Adamaï said with a firm nod after he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to act mature in the presence of the female Eliatrope. This was the first time for them to meet someone of Yugo's kind who was female and older. There was been Grougaloragran, of course, but he was a different case with being an ancient dragon before he sacrificed himself to stop Nox from stealing his Wakfu.

"That is sweet of you, thank you," Alys said, genuinely taken by the kind offer. She shook her head however," but I don't believe I am in need of anything. I am feeling much better…" Her smile faded a little after she glanced towards Joris from the corner of her eyes, feeling reluctant to introduce herself. She learned her name to be Alys not that long ago, a name given to her by someone she couldn't remember meeting before. Would she truly use it as her name? It was the only one she had... "My name is Alys," she said, sounding slightly hesitant with saying her name aloud, but it felt right," it is a pleasure meeting you both."

"Yugo and Adamaï are responsible for turning the tide in the war, Lady Alys. They are who defeated Nox, and prevented him from destroying the Tree of Life."

Alys looked to Joris in disbelief before she looked at the two children on her other side, feeling perplexed. They were so young… how did they ever manage to put a stop to a war? The ticking sound sounded in the back of her mind, painfully slow till an embarrassed chuckle coming from Yugo made it fade away. Both the dragon and Eliatrope tried to act humble but neither could help to feel boastful about what they had achieved. The look of astonishment changed back into a warm smile, the boys lifting her spirits. "You both saved me... I can't thank you enough."

The gratitude coming from the female Eliatrope flustered the brothers, their confident attitudes shrinking a little to let her honesty sink in. Praises was what they heard many times during the last few days but it sounded different this time, more personal.

"It was nothing," Yugo said timidly, needing to suppress a sense of grief after remembering how tough it was to defeat Nox and what it costed them. The death of Tristepin was still fresh on people's minds, by some more than others, but it was good to know that his death was not in vain. If only Joris or Ruel arrived sooner at the scene, if only he and Adamaï infiltrated the Clock faster, if only they had a chance to stop the Xelor's stationary portals from being built in secrecy. If only…

"We showed him not to mess with the people of Sadida, dragons or Eliatropes," the young dragon said, smoke puffing from his nostrils as he couldn't contain his pride for what he, Yugo and many others had been capable of. He didn't even notice Alys slightly tilting her head in a questioning manner at the mention of Eliatropes," and we made certain he won't dare to do it again. Isn't that right, bro?"

Alys and Joris inwardly chuckled when the boys were acting like typical boys, their excitement and energy a fresh breeze within the room. The female Eliatrope looked tired but she was at peace from what one could tell, content with her three visitors as they kept most of her brooding thoughts at bay. To think she was unconscious for who knew how long earlier this day… it was hard to believe.

Yugo and Adamaï grinned at each other, the enthusiasm they felt seeping off them like the warmth of the sun. They had waited for days to be able to talk with her and the wait was finally over. Adamaï leaned in closer towards his brother, nudging him once more with an elbow while saying hushed under his breath," ask her."

"Right…" Yugo said while scratching his cheek. He was so eager and now it all collapsed, afraid to ask the questions he was dying to ask. Maybe he should wait… should he? He noticed Alys looking at him with her eyebrows slightly raised, a look of encouragement in her eyes as she awaited what he wanted to say or ask; it was too obvious that he was eager, no matter the reluctance. He couldn't hide or pretend anymore. He pursed his lips in thought while searching for the right question before he crossed his arms upon the bed and looked at Alys from under the rim of his hat," me and Adamaï were wondering if you… Well, have you? I mean, other Eliatropes. I mean-do you know any? Were there more where you came from? Where did you come from? Do you know Grouga-"

"Yugo."

The voice coming from the darkness of Joris' hood sounded warningly and caused the young Eliatrope to straighten up a little in bewilderment after his string of questions came to an abrupt stop. He wasn't certain if he said something wrong until he saw the look on Alys' face. His heart and head sank a little after seeing the dismay in her eyes before they closed, one of her hands held up towards Joris as she softly said," it is all right, Master Joris…" She smiled wryly to Yugo and Adamaï after she opened her eyes and laid her hand back down in her lap, appearing torn about something. She had to be honest with them, no matter the disappointment it would bring. To pretend she knew would be a terrible lie she wouldn't ever forgive herself for. "Yugo, Adamaï… I am so sorry, but I don't have the answers to your questions."

Both brothers looked at her in confusion before they glanced at each other, not fully understanding what she said. How could one not have an answer of any sort? There was always an answer, positive or negative. They looked back at Alys with a glimmer of hope and plea, hoping she would give them something, _anything_.

"The Lady Alys suffers from amnesia, Yugo," Joris said to give the difficult answer for her after noticing the female Eliatrope was struggling with not becoming upset by the boys' disappointment and pleading looks. They didn't discuss her loss of memories beforehand, but the way she was acting and appeared uninformed was pointing to the fact she couldn't remember anything. He hoped it was temporarily, but he couldn't be certain.

"Amnesia…?"

"She doesn't remember… anything? At all?" Adamaï asked skeptically but the tone and the suspicious expression he bore dropped after seeing Alys solemnly nod in response. His face distorted in guilt when realizing he doubted her and Joris' words before he sighed and peered at Yugo from the corner of his eyes to see how he was holding up. Once more the search for knowledge about the Eliatrope people ended up like a dead end; it was frustrating. Every time they seemed close, it was only further away.

Yugo couldn't help but pout a little at the bad news. To find that the only other Eliatrope known to exist couldn't remember anything about herself or her heritage... it was disappointing. He glanced to Alys with pity. She looked sad and ashamed… for all he knew, she was lonely and without anyone else in the world. "We... could tell her what we know," he said, quiet at first as he weighed the words until his voice picked up to its usual volume," show her around. Maybe she'll regain her memories if we teach her what we know. Ad, you had Grougaloragran as your teacher and you've been teaching me about how to use my Wakfu. We can easily do this."

Adamaï took a moment to think about what his brother said, having to admit it made sense. There was no point in sulking while there was still a chance. It was a long shot, but also worth trying. If he could teach Yugo how to sense and see Wakfu within a day's time, he definitely could teach an adult Eliatrope a thing or two, and maybe with her help, Yugo will finally be able to handle the Eliacube. It wasn't so negative after all. "You're right," the dragon said and rubbed his claws together," that settles it then. We'll get you back in shape before you know it, sis, not to worry!"

"Sis?"

"Why not?" Adamaï shrugged, rebuking the confused glances that were thrown his way as he puffed up his chest and acted nonchalant," most dragons consider each other like siblings, no matter that they aren't born from the same Dofus. Why would it be different from Eliatropes? Some of you Eliatropes have a dragon brother or sister. What's the difference?"

Yugo burst out laughing when Adamaï shot him an inquisitive glare, slapping the top of the bed with an open flat hand after he buried his face away against his arm and snickered from under his hat," Ad, it doesn't work that way!" The dragon wasn't as amused like his brother, not even when he heard Alys softly laughing behind a hand, and huffed while waiting for Yugo to settle down. He didn't even flinch when the young Eliatrope pushed himself up like a bouncing spring and leaned closer to Alys," he's right though! You have us, me and Ad. We'll help you with whatever we can. I promise."

Alys laid a hand on top of Yugo's hat, smiling at him and his big brown eyes. How could she say no to such a face? Big sister, little brothers... Perhaps it was a little too soon to view each other as siblings, but it was a start. It was more than she had before, that was something she knew for certain. "Thank you," she said as she stroked the back of her fingers along Yugo's cheek before she reached out to do the same with Adamaï, causing him look away embarrassed while Yugo gloated at the appreciation they were getting with a blush and a dumb grin. "How about you tell me about yourselves?" Alys asked before she glanced to Joris to check on him, seeing he was observing the dragon and the Eliatropes getting to know one and another rather than take part in the conversation. He would keep an eye on her and be there to remind everyone to take it slow if it would get too much; she had a long way of recovery ahead of her.

"Sure!" Both Yugo and Adamaï nodded eagerly at the request before climbing onto the bed in near unison to sit at the foot, the tale they had to tell a long one. They would indulge her about where they grew up, who had cared for them, how they met and the adventures they had been on till she would be too tired to listen.

 **To be continued**


	6. Change

"Alyyyys," a voice sang before a tied up bush of leaves and flowers peeked around the corner of the wooden divider, quickly followed by a wide smile and fluttering eyelashes. A pair of brown eyes sought for the female Eliatrope the voice so lovingly called for, the same eyes growing wide in glee after finding Alys in the middle of the room as if she had been waiting," good morning, little flower! Are you ready?"

The Eliatrope nodded shyly while watching the male Sadida tip-toe happily into her chambers, followed by his trusty associate who was several heads shorter than him but surely a couple of times wider. She met the two confidantes of the princess Sheran Sharm the day before this one, and although still strangers, they were smitten shortly after laying their eyes on her and learning about her ordeal. They couldn't stop picking and fiddling with her, inspecting her fatigued and pale appearance, her wavy hair, the ears of her damaged hood and the temporary attire she wore which was nothing but a plain gown. She stood blushing in silence the whole time she was inspected and admired by the two Sadida, listening to their squabbling about forming ideas and opinions while she kept her head held down in bashfulness as she felt insecure and like a child since she woke up two days before. Everything was new, everything was different and there was nothing she remembered; she felt incredibly lost.

"Over here, flower," the short but round servant said after he walked into the side room of the Eliatrope's chambers, waiting almost impatiently for Alys to enter while the other servant made his way over to the wardrobe to open it and look through what it had to offer.

The tall Sadida gasped in disgust at what he was presented with after he had yanked the wooden doors open, the distaste apparent on his grass covered face. "Renate, these dresses are all dreadful!" he exclaimed as he pushed aside a few of the attires hanging in the closet," it is like this room has never been used before; these things look decades old. None would fit her or look good on her, _none_!"

Alys kept her eyes on the floor, lost in her own little world of pondering but it didn't go by unnoticed; the one called Renate rose a stubby hand to place his fingers under her chin and have her raise her gaze, saying as he smiled for her," chin up, darling... we will make you feel all better, won't we, Canar?" He sparkled when he looked over to the Sadida buried away in the closet, his revealed behind high up in the air while muffled talking could be heard coming from the array of clothes.

Alys' solemn expression faded a little as she faintly smiled for Renate, nodding in promise that she would try to cheer up a little. Both him and Canar were a vibrant presence and while she felt out of place during their meeting the previous day, they did try their best to make her feel welcome, promising they would come by the next day to see if they could do anything more for her. They kept their promise. "Do you mind if I sit down, Renate?" the Eliatrope asked gingerly, her question causing the chubby Sadida to gasp as if mortified by realization before clasping his round cheeks in his hands.

"You must still be tired! Of course, sit, sit," he urged while gesturing for the flower-shaped stool before a table, an oval shaped mirror framed by blooming branches standing on it. The two pieces of furniture were partially hidden behind a folding screen, separating the space within the small room for some privacy. After Alys sat herself down and looked upon her own reflection in the mirror, Renate waddled over to Canar who had prevented himself from drowning inside the wardrobe," found anything?"

"Well, I found this..." he said and held up a dress in between them to show what he had fished out of the closet, a saggy thing in an unflattering pink color and was adorned with white flowers that no longer looked all that fresh. His expression betrayed he wasn't impressed by his own finding. "I don't think pink will suit her," he admitted and threw the dress away over his shoulder while his friend nodded in agreement before they both tried to find a solution. The boa wearing Sadida tapped his chin while peering upwards to the ceiling, both the confidantes humming in thought though it turned into frustrated grumbling within seconds.

Alys watched them quietly through the mirror, smiling as she appreciated the efforts the two put into trying to find her anything more suitable to wear than the nightgown and her torn hood. She felt tired, just like Renate had guessed. She hadn't recovered yet from her endeavor and though she was told where she was found and in whose possession she kept, she couldn't remember it. Nightmares was one thing she had, but memories? Just flashes of images and sounds which made her sick to her stomach and rose her anxiety level to the point of her shaking in a panicked state. She was unstable but it had grown better... or so she wished to believe. The reflection of the two Sadidas blurred when she was drawn back into deep thought, their voices nothing but murmurs to her until a loud 'a-hah!' brought her back to the present.

"I know!" Renate said and grabbed for Canar's arms to pull him closer while his eyes grew and shone with excitement. He bounced as he spoke, releasing Canar's arms to wave with his hands and clap them together," that dress! That dress we looked at a few days ago and both agreed it would be perfect for the princess' little outings if she were older."

" _That_ dress...? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just try and picture her in it."

Alys' small smile faded when the two suddenly looked towards her with abrupt turns of their heads, staring intently with squinted eyes as if the dress they had in mind would magically appear on her if they stared hard enough. She shifted a little on the stool while softly clearing her throat, feeling a little uncomfortable with two pairs of brown eyes pinned on her before she slightly flinched when both servants unexpectedly squealed in glee and grabbed for each others' hands," perfect!"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I'll go get it," Canar chuckled and skipped out of the room to retrieve the dress they had in mind, disappearing from sight though his pleased sounding humming could be heard for a while longer.

The small room felt fuzzy, a soothing feeling created by the enthusiasm of the two male Sadida. While Alys couldn't help but to withdraw internally at times, she had to admit that they knew how to energize someone by merely being present. She kept smiling even after she could no longer hear Canar's humming; he was elsewhere. "You two really are in sync," Alys commented to Renate as he picked up the old pink dress that was thrown aside and hung it back in the wardrobe.

His happy attitude changed after picking up on what Alys said and softly harrumphed, saying as he stepped over towards Alys while waving a hand in objection after he slammed the closet doors shut. "Canar, in sync with me? Pfooh, he doesn't understand me; always insults my hair whenever he is in a bad mood. I'll have you know that my hair is a masterpiece!" he said as he struck a pose the moment he stood behind Alys, presenting the high and long green plume which stuck up from the top of his head, a large flower tied around it like its centerpiece.

Alys had to admit it was a masterpiece in some way; how did he manage to keep it up like that? The Sadida people were already strange on their own. The women had foliage for hair while the males' faces were covered in a layer of grass. It was odd indeed and yet intriguing because it made the Sadida unique among the other Disciples of Twelve.

"I don't insult that cauliflower of a disaster he wears on his head, now do I?" Renate asked as he poofed up the blonde curls which fell outside of the Eliatrope's tattered hood, his reflection in the mirror giving away he was dramatically pouting before he batted his eyelashes and sighed," but we have worked together at the Royal Court for years as confidantes of the princess and the lovely queen. But you know, there was a time when I sang and danced in Brakmar, the star of the show. Glitter and fame; it was such a dream." He noticed Alys tilt her head a little in intrigue after he revealed to have been a cabaret star and he leaned a little closer to say hushed and wink," I could tell you so many stories, flower, stories which will make your heart race and your ears turn red." The dumbfounded look on the Eliatrope's face made it all to clear she wasn't fully comprehending what he meant, causing Renate to laugh while he reached over to softly pinch her cheek and coo amused," so innocent and naive! You're are adorable, Alys."

"I found it," Canar's sing-song voice sounded when he returned and swung into the side room, the grin he wore and the way he carefully held the dress showing he was very satisfied with it. He made a little twirl before he rose the dress before him to show it to Renate and Alys, pressing it against himself while rolling with a shoulder," it is the latest fashion of Sadida. It isn't royalty material but it is very high class. I would wear it myself if I had the figure for it." He flicked the back of his hand against his boa to sweep it over his shoulder while pressing the dress against his chest and said with an undying smile," I also found matching fabrics."

"Matching fabrics?... What ever for?" Alys asked, genuinely curious as she looked at the dress Canar was showing off while rubbing the cheek Renate had pinched. The dress was the typical style of Sadida; leaves were neatly incorporated into the design in both shape and material, the skirt of the dress long. It had an elegance to it, and yet it was summery and playful in style.

"For some head wear of course."

The Eliatrope looked surprised at Canar's answer to her question and felt Renate drum his fingers against the underside of the stitched cloth appendages sticking out from the sides of her hood, bopping them up and down as he spoke," the princess was very clear on the matter. Don't ever look at what is under an Eliatrope's hat, is what she told us." He tried mimicking Amalia's voice as he repeated her warning words before he laid his hands upon Alys' shoulders and leaned forward to look at her," the boy Yugo was very worried about anyone having peek after they found you and brought you here, told everyone to refrain from taking your hood off. Even the Eniripsa healer was shooed out of the room by him." He laughed at the memory," he and Adamaï checked if you had any head injuries so your secret would be safe. It does make one wonder though..."

Alys was a little speechless. She was told the very same thing when she was with Yugo, Adamaï and Joris but she had no idea it was of that much importance. It was a warning and a word of advice the boy gave to her, something that was passed onto him by his adoptive father. She was told the hats were important to the Eliatropes and so she didn't question it. She had to admit it did feel safer to conceal that which was under the hood… and more comfortable too.

"And you can't possible wear that tattered hood thing with this dress," Canar said as he swayed over towards Renate and Alys, handing the extra fabrics he found over to his partner," it was already atrocious enough to have you sleep in that rag; you deserve something new. While Renate sews you something new to wear on your head, why don't we put this dress on you, hmm?" He held his hand out for Alys to take and gently pulled her to her feet after she accepted his gesture, before leading her towards the folding screen so he could dress her in private.

Renate made himself comfortable on the bench next to the door, beginning to work on a headband for the female Eliatrope to wear instead of the hood, something he decided on alone but he deemed it fitting for the weather in Sadida and it wouldn't hide her as much. Her hood had tears in it, worn from wear and who knew what else; it needed to be replaced. The story that she had been a prisoner of the Xelor Nox was known to many but none spoke of it in the Eliatrope's presence, for the happening was still too fresh and hardly anyone had the heart to see Alys upset by the subject.

The rustling of cloth was heard along with approving hums from the flamboyant Sadida who was busy with preparing Alys. "Your skin is so pale... How exotic!" A soft 'thank you' followed the compliment, the nightgown Alys wore since before her awakening thrown over the top of the screen to get it out of the way. "Oh, turn your back to me, flower, so I can close it up for you. By Sadida, it's a perfect fit, like as if it was made for you."

"I told you," Renate said boastfully with a giggle as he placed the pieces he had cut out together to match the patterns up. He looked up from his work when Canar stepped out from behind the screen, the tall Sadida looking excited while beckoning for Alys to come to the mirror and have a better look. She was a little hesitant as she stepped out from behind the folding screen, fidgeting with the top of the dress while gazing down upon herself. Renate's eyes grew in size as he looked the Eliatrope in the new dress over before sighing dreamy," I never thought anyone other than Sadida could look good in Sadida fashion... Just gorgeous."

Alys swallowed nervously after standing beside Canar and reluctantly looked at her reflection. She was still wearing her blue hood, and while it truly didn't match with the dress, she didn't mind it because she'd grown rather attached to it. Her eyes glided over the cape-like leaf collar which wrapped just under her shoulders like a shawl, the leafy bodice and the linen dress hugging her form until the skirt widened and draped around her feet. She took in the sight with eyes large in awe and parted her lips to speak, yet no words formed. She was gifted a simple nightgown to replace her tattered old attire, and now she wore something in honor of the people who took her under their wings. She had done nothing to deserve their generosity, the selfless gesture overwhelming. And all to make her feel more welcome... she was extremely lucky.

"It-it really is gorgeous. Thank you," she said with deep sincerity and gratitude as she admired herself in the mirror, turning from side to side with slightly spread arms. She had seen the rags she wore when she was found among the rubble; it laid as a folded up bundle upon the nightstand next to her bed, waiting for her while she talked with her fellow Eliatrope, the dragon and Master Joris. She unfolded her old clothes once she was alone that night, only to burst into tears as the mere sight of it overtook her with grief and anguish. She tucked the rags away within the drawers of the nightstand to no longer feel the misery, uncertain why her old clothes made her feel that way, but she couldn't bear it. It was too painful...

"We should definitely tailor you something that is more Eliatrope-like," Canar said as he lightly touched her bare shoulders, leaning in close to see her and himself in the mirror," something which represents you, something... something blue?" He rose his gaze to look at the eared hood the side of his face brushed against, an eyebrow arching in uncertainty. Blue wasn't a color the Sadida people would usually dress themselves in, but blue seemed to be the best suggestion to make with what Yugo wore and Alys was dressed in when she was found.

"I think... I think I like blue, yes," Alys said while slowly nodding, her expression brightening up as it felt right to believe the feeling the discussion of color brought up. Just like how learning her name was Alys clicked nicely into place, so felt the color blue to be her favorite color. She didn't doubt it; she knew it to be true.

"Blue it is," Canar smiled as he nuzzled Alys' cheek, causing her to chuckle softly while another blush began to creep across her pale cheeks.

"We'll have to find some fabrics first, perhaps import it," Renate said with his eyes on his sewing, drawing the thread through the fabrics to finish up the headband he quickly designed to fit with the dress," or dye. Don't fret though, pretty flower; me and Canar will make certain you will get an outfit to your liking."

"You are all so kind..." Alys said as she folded her hands together," I am not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you for what you have done for me." It did weigh heavy on her heart and mind, to know the generosity of the people of Sadida but not understanding the reason behind it. She did nothing to deserve it, other than be found after a battle that costed Sadida dearly. She felt more like a burden than anything else.

"A smile suffices."

"And a thank you," Canar said with a chuckle while wiggling with a finger as he stepped over towards the folding screen and moved it, pushing and pulling at the thing," you are family to Yugo, no? He and his friends saved our people and you were someone in need. Still are... not to mention you are absolutely precious!"

More compliments. Alys inhaled through her nose as she tried to accept the honest answers to her wonder, suppressing the guilt before she nodded to herself and respectfully inclined her head for both Canar and Renate in gratitude. "Thank you both so much," she said as she smiled before holding her breath when both Sadidas came up to her and drew her into a fierce hug while cooing, gentle crushing her in a warm and pleasant embrace. Her strained chuckling made them release her before Renate held out the headband he made for her and nodded to the table with its mirror.

"Go on, try it on. Let me know if it doesn't fit; I'll adjust it for you," he said and took a few steps back so Canar could slide the folding screen in place to hide Alys from their eyes," we'll be right outside if you need us." It was difficult not to be curious about what was hidden within the hood, but they respected that it was a secret; they would give her the privacy she needed.

Alys sat herself down upon the flower stool once Canar placed the screen and left the side room with his partner, laying the ivory colored headband with its orange broad stitching upon the table before her. She could hear the two confidantes talk with each other but it was hard to make out what exactly they were discussing. Her attention was on her reflection, her hands reaching for her hood to delicately lift it up. There was a reluctance to remove it; she had seen what was underneath but wasn't certain what to make of it. She slowly revealed her wheat colored curls and shook her head to let her hair fall free, before closing her eyes to find courage to gaze upon the two small wings which sprouted from the sides of her head.

They were small and while she had a feeling it was because she was weak, there was a tinge of shame deep within her. The wings were made solely out of Wakfu, a sign of her health and because of their size she knew she had a long recovery ahead of her. It only made her slip into a swirl of wonder, questioning herself about what had happened to her to be so fatigued. Will she ever revert to her old self again? Even with the missing memories?

Her lower lip quivered as she fought back the tears before she quickly laid the hood aside upon the table to distract herself and hide the Wakfu wings with the gift that was given to her. The headband Renate quickly made was like a scarf she could tie over her head, too narrow to completely cover the top of her head but broad enough for the two stitched attachments to conceal the small Wakfu wings. She tied the headband together at the nape of her neck before combing her fingers through her hair and cocking her head from side to side to see how the headband fit.

It was just the distraction she needed. Blue made way for a brighter palette of ivory, orange and green; any reminders of her time with the Xelor were gone and it was a weight off her shoulders. But she had to admit she would miss the hood with its large brown tuft of fur; somewhere she didn't want to throw it away. Maybe she should keep it…

The inaudible talking in the other room became louder as she adjusting the headband with the aid of her reflection, the increase in volume causing her to lower her hands little to listen in curiosity. There was a different voice, though it was much quieter than Renate or Canar. Who was it? It was difficult to make out what was being said until Renate's voice rang loud and clear," are you ready, Alys? Does it fit?"

Alys got up when she realized she spent too much time on feeling bad about herself and stepped out from behind the screen she'd been unintentionally hiding behind while brushing herself off with gentle flicks of her fingers," I am sorry, but yes. Yes, it fits perfectly, thank you."

She found Renate waiting in the doorway of the side room, clapping his hands together in approval at how the headband he made fit with the dress and waddled backwards to make way for the Eliatrope while smiling for her," you could easily be one of us if your skin was darker and your hair a different color!" He came to a slow stop to look up to Alys when she stepped out of the side room before he nodded towards the entrance of her chambers to make her aware of something, or in fact, someone. "You have a visitor," he said with held up hands, his fingers flexing and curling as if he was anticipating something juicy, a mutual feeling Canar shared from the looks of it.

Canar stood next to the one who had entered Alys' room mere moments ago, the blue of his coat a dark contrast against the brown and vibrant greens of the tall Sadida and the scenery of the room.

"Good morning, Lady Alys."

"Master Joris..." the Eliatrope said in mild surprise, attempting to hide the timid feeling swelling in her chest as the master of Bonta looked at her from the shadow of his hood. She did not expect him to return to her any time soon as she figured he had more important matters to attend to, yet here he was. She stepped closer after gathering herself and cocked her head slightly to the side before carefully asking," what brings you here so early?"

Joris looked in between the two flamboyant confidantes who had shuffled closer before his gaze rested on the Eliatrope before him, saying as he folded his hands together behind his back," I was conversing with chamberlain Toufdru earlier this morning and he came with a suggestion which I believe may pique your interest." He waited for a moment to read her reaction, to see if she was interested in hearing what he had to say before he continued, eyeing the two male Sadida who kept coming closer to listen in on the conversation," he made me aware of Sadida's library, a large pool of knowledge. I figured it could be of use for you."

A library? Alys took a moment to think about the suggestion while Canar and Renate showed a hint of disappointment, the two having hoped for something else. Libraries were the source of information, information she did not have or couldn't remember. Perhaps there was something there which could tell her about her people, about this world or about herself. It was worth the shot! She smiled appreciatively to the small master after thinking about the suggestion, before she bent forward to bring herself a little closer to him," could you perhaps take me there, Master Joris, if you have the time?"

"Of course," he answered with a small nod and without reluctance, causing a pleased gasp to escape from the two nosy onlookers who stayed very close, a sound the master attempted to ignore to stay as formal as possible in the Eliatrope's presence.

"I hope you don't mind; I don't mean to be ungrateful to you both by suddenly leaving..." Alys said to the two Sadidas who tended to her, seeing they had huddled together and were grinning broadly before they wove their hands at her as if to shoo her away as gently but also as urgently as possible.

"Not at all, flower!"

"You go with Master Joris and spend some time together in the library. I am sure it will be very educational," Canar giggled knowingly," it is also good for you to leave this room and mingle. But be sure to call if you need us and don't exhaust yourself. Remember, you are still a frail little flower; you need time to blossom." Whatever he and Renate were were thinking by having Joris and Alys go the library together, it filled them to the brim with sheer excitement.

"Thank you..." Alys smiled, not able to help thinking the two Sadida had crowned themselves as her fairy godfathers or similar; the care they showed for her well-being was reassuring and heartwarming. What would she do without them...?

She lingered in the hallway to wait for Joris after he allowed her to leave her chambers first in good and polite manner, giving him a sympathetic smile when two Sadida called after him to look after her as he left the room. It was hard to tell by just looking at him, but she could feel the relief of leaving them behind radiating off of Joris when he joined her. "Is it far, Master Joris?" she asked as they began to walk, seeing the long white tufts which sprung from his hood swaying with the motion of him shaking his head in answer.

"It is but a short walk," he said thoughtfully before his eyes wandered over her appearance and came to a rest on her face," do let me know when you grow tired, Lady Alys. We are in no hurry."

"I will... I'll take it you have no political business to attend to today?" she asked, not wishing to feel guilty for keeping Joris from his duties, if she truly was. She came to learn that he was an ambassador visiting the kingdom of Sadida for his own King and that the attack on Sadida and the appearance of the Eliacube had extended his stay. Surely he had more important matters to attend to than showing someone unimportant the way to the library?

He shook his head once more to answer her after leaving the long hallway to guide Alys over the elevated bridge that connected two parts of the massive tree they were in. "I have spoken with the chamberlain this morning and I will speak with His Majesty Sheran Sharm when he has the time; we still have much to discuss. I have already sent word to Bonta about the situation here and await further orders... My day is free unless the King or the Prince wish to discuss anything with me."

Bonta. The name was mentioned several times in her presence but she knew nothing about it other than that it was a city ruled by a king and that Joris represented it. "Could you tell me about Bonta one day, Master Joris...?"

"Gladly," he said as he continued to gaze up to her, making it possible for her to see he was smiling by how his visible eyes squinted with the rounding of his cheeks," I can show you a few maps after we arrive at the library and tell you about Bonta, if you like; it is a very different place from Sadida but we are allies and our people are just. I could also tell you about any other kingdom you wish to know about; it will be my pleasure."

"I would like that, thank you."

Joris gave an appreciative nod as they continued with their slow walk towards the library, quietly watched by Renate and Canar until they could no longer follow the peculiar pair without being spotted by them.

 **To be continued**


	7. Father Figure

The table was filled with freshly baked and made food, filling the room with heavenly scents. Two boys eagerly stuffed their gob while talking with their mouths full about their adventures during the time they left home in search for answers. Alibert arrived in Sadida earlier this day, a while after receiving word his son Yugo was safe and sound. He had learned about several parts of his son's adventures through the letters the young Eliatrope sent him over the course of his absence, but it was the finding of family which had been the talk of this day.

It was the first time for him to meet Adamaï in person, the twin brother of his adopted son; a dragon. He wouldn't have guessed it. No, he could never have imagined that a relative to Yugo was an actual dragon, no matter young with being twelve years old. At least he had been prepared for it through the previously received letters, somewhat. To see Adamaï in the flesh was a whole different experience but it was obvious that the two brothers were getting along well; there would be no parting them and he had no intention to.

"When do you think you'll be returning home again, Yugo?" Alibert asked after listening to the story of how Adamaï had dealt with Igole, Nox's pet that was driven mad after a too long exposure to the Eliacube. The retired Enutrof had been waiting for his son to return, even if it would be for a short while. The children of Emelka were most helpful around the Crunchy Gobball, helping with cooking and cleaning to fill in for Yugo, but this wasn't about the inn; it was about missing his son.

Yugo ran the back of his hand across his cheeks and mouth to brush away some crumbs and jam from the large bread roll he was eating, looking thoughtful. He already discussed the importance of the Eliacube with Alibert and while he longed to see Emelka again, his search for his family and people was not yet over. "I am not sure… there is still so much which needs to be done," he said while peering at the bread he held, watching some of the thick sticky jam seep down along the crunchy side," there is the Eliacube, poor Evangelyne, the tasks Amalia keeps asking us to do and then there is Alys who needs our guidance."

Alibert's eyebrows furrowed at the short list Yugo shared with him. It didn't sound like much but it was in fact a lot for a young teenager to handle. He knew Yugo could but there was still a sense of worry; there were some things nobody could help with, like Evangelyne's mourning for the loss of Tristepin. It was time that would heal the wounds... "You didn't share much about this Alys in your letter," he said while his thoughts lingered a little on the Ginger Warrior and his band of friends," have you come to know more about her since she woke up?"

The two brothers glanced at each other before Adamaï shrugged a little. "No. She doesn't seem to remember anything."

"So it is really amnesia?"

"Mmh…" Yugo hummed thoughtfully while he looked to Alibert from under the rim of his hat," Master Joris told us it may have been caused by something during her captivity and that there is a large chance she will never regain her memories. He's been doing some research this last week and has kept us up to date on his findings. It isn't much good though…"

Alibert nodded as he listened. The last letter Yugo wrote him spoke of the Eliatrope and how she appeared not to remember anything. There was also a notion of her being or becoming a sister. It was a little vague at the time, the boys' excitement having trickled through their writing and making things unclear. He could guess what it meant though. "Are you taking good care of her?"

"She is mostly in the presence of Amalia's servants, or Master Joris. We've been so busy with helping out Amalia around the kingdom, we weren't able to spend much time with Alys, even though we promised we would help her. She seems-" Yugo scratched the back of his neck as he tried to explain Alys' solemn behavior," she seems so sad and lonely most of the time. It makes me feel like it is just us three out there."

It could truly be only the three of them, along with the dormant Dofus of Grougaloragran. It was a sad tale for Yugo to finally find out what he was and what kind of people he belonged to, only to need come to terms with the possibility there were no others left. From what Alibert understood from the letters, this Alys was presumably an adult and still recovering from whatever ordeal she gone through before she woke up. "So when will I get to meet her?" he asked as he pushed his empty mug aside and leaned with an elbow on the table to smile towards Yugo and Adamaï.

"You really want to meet her?" Adamaï asked, sounding surprised by the man's interest while he chewed on some of the bread he was enjoying.

Alibert laughed a little at the surprised look on Adamaï's face and showed a grin, his long thick mustache curling up along with the corners of his mouth. "Of course! If you boys consider her to be like family, then I best get to know her, no? It's rather important."

"I'll go get get her!" Yugo said with a raised voice and his hands slamming onto the table, causing a few of the plates and bowls to rattle with his excitement. He flung himself over the bench he and Adamaï sat on before drawing a Zaap out of nowhere to be on his way. His feet hardly touched the floor when he jumped into the forming portal, hopping into it from the bench and leaving Adamaï with an outstretched claw and open mouth behind.

"Aaand he's gone," Adamaï sighed as he dropped his claw, once again left behind by his brother before he could pitch in on looking for the female Eliatrope, or at least join him. Now he was alone with the man who raised Yugo… He didn't even know what to say to Alibert, the silence that fell over the room rather awkward in tone as Alibert seemed to be at loss of words too after Yugo disappeared. Alibert was no dragon and Adamaï no mere boy; it was complicated.

* * *

The female Eliatrope Yugo was eager to find sat on a low bench elsewhere in a quiet corner of the palace with Master Joris standing beside her, the grand view that could be seen over the balustrade of the archway not receiving their attention. Their eyes were on the book Alys held, the written contents testing the Eliatrope's abilities. After Joris was kind enough to introduce Alys to the library of Sadida two days before, it came to light that she had trouble reading the language of Twelve. She recognized most of the runes but was still struggling with certain parts, like the formulation of sentences and words which consisted out of many letters. To help her regain a grasp on forgotten habits and skills, Joris gave her the 'Signs of the Doziak' book from the library; an easy read and rather informative for one who still had much to learn about the World of Twelve.

Joris read along from where he stood after Alys reached the second last chapter of the thin book, nodding slowly in approval as she softly repeated the paragraphs.

"Her fingers still wet from… sea… water? Seawater, she took some droplets and…" Alys tilted her head a little with a squinting of her eyes while trying to figure out the remainder of the sentence before giving it a vocal attempt," and magically transformed them into stars to place in the sky. Then-"

"Thus," Joris politely corrected.

A blush flared up across her pale cheeks after he made her aware of the mistake and stammered while trying not to get too flustered," thus… Thus, the Seadragon had its own conste… constellation, and everyone in the lands could honor its name." She took a deep breath before she turned the page. It was embarrassing to admit that reading was fairly hard. She knew these runes forming the letters printed on the pages, but with no memories it was difficult to recall their exact meaning and pronunciation. She was fumbling… Trying, but fumbling. "Adventurers born under the sign of the Seadragon have bravery in their blood. Saving a widow or an orphan comes natural… naturally to them; an admirable… an… I am sorry, Master Joris, what is this letter again?"

Joris tilted his head and leaned a little closer to see what letter Alys' finger was delicately pointing at as she held the book out to him, saying softly to be clear," it stands for 'q', pronounced cue. Here it reads 'quality'."

"Cue. Quality…" she quietly repeated before she sat upright to continue with reading aloud, unaware of a Zaap opening nearby out of which a head poked through and brown eyes peered about.

Yugo's face brightened up when he finally found Alys after making his way through the palace in the hopes to catch a glimpse of her and opened his mouth to greet her until he noticed she was focused on something she was holding. A book. Was she reading? With Joris? Alys was truly unaware of the boy being near as she kept reading, though his presence was noted by the master of Bonta who remained silent to let the female Eliatrope polish up her reading; she was in need of it.

"...An admirable quality, as long as they don't get too bogged down. Come hell or high water they'll do their best to help others, but might wind up being left in troubled waters themselves. In… love," she hesitated after reading the word before urging herself to keep on going, no matter the subject," in love, Seadragons have one creed; things will always go swim… swimmingly if you're not afraid of getting your feet wet." A soft inward chuckle sounded at the play of words; this book was full of them. "That might mean crossing oceans for love, or drowning your partner under a flood of presents and sweet words..."

Yugo listened with a raised brow, finding the subject a little strange but he wasn't going to question it. He could see the black eyes of the master peer at him past the stitched hem of the large hood, yet didn't hear him audible respond to his presence, all to allow Alys to continue with reading aloud. Yugo felt uncertainty wash over him, wondering if he should interrupt the one he and Adamaï only recently adopted as a sister, but made up his mind with balling a fist and softly coughing into it.

The sudden sound made the female Eliatrope flinch, an audible gasp escaping her before her eyes searched for whomever startled her. Joris took a step to the side to indicate for her where Yugo was after Alys pressed the open book against her chest, a blush settling across her pale cheeks. Her turquoise eyes were large as they rested on the boy, taking in the sight of him sticking out of the portal before easing up a little. "Yugo…" she sounded genuinely surprised to see him, perhaps also embarrassed as he appeared right in the middle of her struggle to read about the Seadragon sign of the Doziak.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Alys," Yugo said with an apologetic grin before he fully stepped through the Zaap and it closed behind him," I've been looking for you; I want you to meet my dad... if you're up for it. He arrived in Sadida this morning."

"Your father…?" There was confusion in her voice though the forming smile showed she understood what he meant. He had spoken about Alibert at length before, but she didn't think she would ever meet him in person, not so soon at least. She frowned a little after noticing Joris held his hands out towards her, the smile she had fading a little while the blush remained.

He tilted his head to the side while keeping his gloved hands stretched, kindly gesturing to take the book from her as he spoke encouragingly," you should go and meet him, Lady Alys. Alibert knows a thing or two about Eliatropes as he is the one who raised Yugo, not to mention that he is family." While Yugo and Adamaï didn't urge Alys any further to view them as something like little brothers, she shared a bond with them which shouldn't be ignored or denied. They were Eliatropes and the only known to exist; they _had_ to stick together.

"You can come too, Master Joris," Yugo offered when Alys gingerly handed the book over to the small hooded master," papa Alibert made plenty of food to share with others."

Joris held the book under his arm after turning his attention to Yugo, appearing to consider the offer though shook his head to politely decline," thank you, but I think this is something which doesn't require my presence. Besides, there is some paperwork I need to attend to, along with other important matters." Nox's research still required his expertise, the deciphering of the Xelor's found notes almost done, but it wasn't the main reason for turning down Yugo's invitation. He and Alys spent the last few days together whenever his presence wasn't needed elsewhere, and while it was interesting to teach the female Eliatrope and help her rediscover certain things like her ability to read, he knew she needed to broaden her tiny circle of contacts a little further. To meet Alibert was a good step to make without him.

Yugo nodded a little as he waited for Alys to join him, watching the young woman rise from the bench to make her way over to him before he cracked a smile. "Adamaï will be with us too," he said before motioning with a jerking of his head down the hallway to show where to go, catching Alys glance back to Joris to somewhat raise a hand towards the master in quiet goodbye while he bowed for her in response. Yugo smirked a little after watching the two keep a certain formality between themselves before he began to walk and said to Alys," it sounds like you are doing better."

"I still have a long way to go," Alys said, repeating what the royal Eniripsa told her, along with the concerns and warnings from Canar, Renate and Joris to mind herself," but… yes, I would like to think I am making progress."

"That's good! I am sorry me and Adamaï haven't been around to keep you company and to teach you a thing or two. Amalia is really keeping us busy. Though… Adamaï is asking about the Eliacube again…" His demeanour grew a little darker, his brown eyed gaze cast downwards. His brother kept trying to convince Yugo to start figuring out how to use the Eliacube so more of their people could be found, if there truly were more, but he had been reluctant; he didn't feel ready.

Alys lightly laid a hand against Yugo's back, the smile she held encouraging but also caring after she easily picked up on the shift in his mood. "Don't worry about the Eliacube, Yugo… We'll have a look at it together; perhaps with the two of us, we can figure it out." She pushed back the headache that weakly throbbed at the thought of coming face to face with the Eliacube, knowing she had to face her demons some day, like Yugo. They had to support each other for their people, fears or not.

"Thanks," the boy smiled, the worry he had lessening a little, though it lingered somewhere among other worries," but let's get you acquainted with my father first. He came all the way from Emelka to see us and has been wanting to meet you. I am sure you'll like him; he gets along with almost everyone."

"Like you."

The ears of Yugo's hat perched up when he heard Alys, needing to tilt his head to be able to look up to her from under the blue cloth of his hat before he grinned as it was a compliment. Like him, yes; from what he was told, he was a good judge of character and he had yet to find someone he couldn't change the mind of. It was a good trait that had been in his favor. The young Eliatrope hurried a little in his step when they reached the chambers he shared with Adamai, opening the door before rushing inside. "I'm back!" he called out as he rounded the corner, looking rather gleeful towards Alibert and Adamaï. His upbeat behavior instantly punctured the awkward atmosphere that had fallen over the duo, both of them relieved to see him again. "And I found Alys," he peered around the corner to see if the female Eliatrope would come in before he took a few steps back and said while gesturing for the retired Enutrof wearing a long chef's hat," Alys, meet papa Alibert; my dad."

While Adamaï seemed fairly unfazed as he had come to know Alys, Alibert blinked and stared after the female Eliatrope stood next to his son. She was unlike what he expected her to be. Yugo had rubbed off on him so much that he envisioned the Eliatrope people to be more like him; short in size, playful, adventurous and open. Yet what he gazed upon was rather opposite, throwing him off a little. Before him stood a tall woman, regal and elegant with a timid but gentle demeanor. While Yugo had big dark brown eyes, tanned skin from spending time outside and unruly dirty blond hair, she had turquoise colored eyes, pale skin and curling hair colored like wheat. The differences between them were striking but she obviously was one of Yugo's people, the head wear she wore hiding what he knew about since Yugo's infant hood; Wakfu wings.

"Well met, Alibert. I hope I am not intruding," she said with a small but polite incline of her head, her eyes gliding from the young dragon to the large man who couldn't help but stare.

Alibert had to stop himself from clumsily bowing back after she inclined her head in greeting, the smile she gave him bringing a deeper color to his cheeks. He huffed at himself as he kept himself upright before pushing his stool back and rose to a standing to return the smile and nod to the food he brought along and freshly baked. "Not at all, come join us; there is enough for everyone." He kept leaning on the table as he watched Alys glance down to Yugo as if to seek a form of approval after she was invited, the boy grinning up to her before he hurried to the bench to reclaim his spot.

Yugo wasn't kidding when he spoke of how she appeared to be lonely; she looked lost as well. But then… no memories can leave one easily bewildered. Alibert continued to observe the female Eliatrope after she followed Yugo and walked around the long table to take a seat next to Alibert, still trying to form an opinion. She appeared too young to be a mother… Yugo's mother in fact. Were they even related in any way other than being Eliatropes? It was difficult to tell.

"Yugo told me you cook," she suddenly said as she brushed her hands over the skirt of the ivory colored dress she wore, speaking a little slow as if uncertain how to begin the conversation after she sat herself down," you do it for a living?" Whatever she was looking at and was presented on the table, it smelled divine; it was different from the food that was served to her here in Sadida.

"Ah, uhh… Yes. Yes, I run an inn, a place where travelers can stay for the night or have something to eat. It's a place I built shortly after Yugo came into my care, and it's been our home since." So Yugo really told her about him beforehand... Good, that meant Alibert didn't need to go into any stiff introduction and talk more calmly about the life he had in Emelka. Alibert's smile grew a little after noticing how the young woman was intimidated by the amount and variation of food upon the table, saying as he leaned a little towards her," don't be shy and try some; it is there to be eaten."

Alys took her eyes away from the food to look at the Enutrof before she slowly nodded, saying with an embarrassed chuckle," there is so much… I don't-"

"Here, try this; you might just like it," Adamaï said as he stood up on the bench and leaned over the table to hold out a plate to Alys, presenting her with buttered baked buns before pushing a jar with honey forward," smear them with this. I find it to be good, but it may be a little too sweet."

Yugo snickered a little as he watched his fellow Eliatrope take the offered plate," nobody can say no to nice bread! Not even Adamaï. Papa Alibert always goes overboard when it comes to food though. It is like he is afraid we'll go hungry."

Alibert snorted as he leaned forward on his stool to take the jug of milk and refill his mug while motioning around with his other hand. "Sadida doesn't have appropriate food! I am sure they've been serving you some watery grass soup," he joked though he was rather right with his presumption," unlike Sadida, Amakna is a nation of farmers; we love our food and I am no exception. I only wish to serve people the best I have to offer."

"Like your stew," Yugo nodded while sounding and looking proud, no matter that his mouth was full and jam once again stained his cheeks," will you make some while you're here?"

"I will later. I am sure the smell alone will lure Ruel from his underground excavations," Alibert laughed, already informed about how his best friend had been absent from the Brotherhood of Tofu since the fight against Nox. Surely he'll meet Ruel later on; they had a lot of catching up to do, especially because he had left Yugo in Ruel's care in the search for his people and family.

The boy received an ecstatic glint in his eyes at the thought of tasting the famed stew of the Crunchy Gobball again after months of being away from home, making his stay in Sadida easier to endure. That his father was here made it all better, though his friends and brother eased the sensation of being homesick for Emelka. "We should invite the others, have a little feast. We haven't celebrated or taken a break since… well…" He glanced to Alys," since then. It would be nice."

Alibert nodded in agreement," or perhaps another evening. I only arrived today; I'll be here for several more days to come. I wouldn't mind to spend some time with my sons first."

Alys rose a brow as she picked up on the plural Alibert used, not just speaking of Yugo but also Adamaï. So he already considered the dragon to be like a son to him? Because he and Yugo were twins? It was so… selfless.

What exactly was a father? She was hesitant to ask yet curious to know about the true meaning behind the word. She thought she figured it out after meeting the royal family of Sadida and witnessing the King interact with both his children, but this was different. Yugo was born from a Dofus, an egg. Wouldn't the one who created the Dofus be his actual father? Did it work that way? There were no blood ties between Yugo and Alibert and yet Alibert was the boy's father. Why…? Because he raised Yugo after he was left in his care? Is that what a father truly is; the male who raised a child and earned their respect? It sounded too simple and yet… she could believe it. Yugo thought of the Enutrof as a father even while knowing the truth; the love they had for each other was genuine and fairly different from how she saw Yugo act towards any other males. It wasn't wrong; it was beautiful.

Alys smiled as she watched Yugo converse with Alibert before her gaze shifted to Adamaï. What of him? Was this dragon, this Grougaloragran he spoke of, his father? She never got the feeling Adamaï viewed him as such though he did hold a great respect for the deceased dragon. Was it different for dragons? Did they not have the need for a parent in their life, but rather a guide to teach them everything? It was strange… and something she wasn't capable of wrapping her head around with so many memories missing.

What of herself? Did she ever have a father figure in her life?

"You will visit Emelka with us, won't you?"

Yugo's voice drew her out of her thoughts and back to the conversation at hand, causing her smile to return. "Of course, I would love to..." It felt like she wouldn't though; the future was too uncertain for her. She hadn't thought much about it, other matters having taken priority but it did make her wonder what her future held for her. Where was her home? Was it in Sadida or elsewhere? Could it be Emelka? "If Alibert doesn't mind me visiting, that is... "

"Mind? Absolutely not, you are more than welcome," Alibert smirked ," Yugo and Adamaï told me about how they wish to see and treat you; who am I not to do the same? I trust their judgement. We're practically family." His eyes flicked towards Adamaï with a small nod of his head; even the dragon was a part of it. He was Yugo's twin brother after all and with Yugo being his adopted son, it was only natural and right to treat Adamaï the same. Why not Alys as well?

How they wish to see and treat her? Alys blinked slowly before she looked to the boys seated across of her, able to guess what Alibert was talking about. They were still musing to consider her as a sister, no matter that they knew nothing about her other than what they had learned since she awoke. She smiled to them before she returned her attention to Alibert," thank you…"

He chuckled a little, pleased with how accepting everyone was about the situation. There was still a long road ahead of them but at least a beginning was made. He had to remain considerate of the fact that Alys' identity was still in shambles with her suffering from amnesia; there may be unexpected or unpleasant surprises in the future if certain memories were to return. Though… She seemed like someone who tends to ponder a lot. It didn't escape him that she hadn't taken a single bite from the offered food. Was she uncomfortable? She must be, but then this was a strange situation for her. He couldn't ask her many questions; with not knowing or remembering, there wasn't much she could give an answer to. He could try however. "Other than the food, has Sadida been treating you well?" he asked, directing his question to Alys rather than the youngsters.

"Very well," Alys answered quietly, still struggling with the guilt of how much she had to rely on others," everyone has been most helpful, including Yugo and Adamaï. I don't know what I would have done without them…" She would still be in captivity if it weren't for them, unaware of her situation and position for who knew how much longer. It was a big debt to pay...

Alibert rubbed his chin with a large hand as he hummed a little before murmuring," I left the inn in capable hands so I can stay in Sadida for a while. Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two in the mean time. If I managed to teach Yugo how to work everything in the kitchen and have him prepare stews alone at his age, I am certain I can work a miracle with you."

"She'll be too busy with Master Joris," Adamaï grinned before letting out a puff of air when Yugo elbowed his side, more in a playful manner than anything else. The brothers snickered after seeing the expression on Alys' face change from bewildered at the sudden mention of the Bontarian master to bashful before Alibert joined in with a short laugh.

"He-he is… well, my mentor," she said with lack for a better answer, not certain what exactly Joris was to her. He had taught her many things these last few days and kept her company during it all; calling him a mentor seemed the best title without things becoming too embarrassing. She looked in between the three observing her before huffing softly and said in her own defense while trying to dismiss the blush she held," he is currently teaching me how to read, nothing more…"

Alibert's laughter increased in volume as he could swear the female Eliatrope was on the verge of pouting before he leaned over to lay a hand on Alys' shoulder. "Adamaï is only teasing, piwi. I am certain the master's teaching are of more value and purpose than me teaching you how to cook, or the likes. Perhaps you already know how… That said, we should try and get to know each other better when time permits it. I have a feeling you'll be around us for quite a while, even after you manage to regain a life of your own."

She nodded a little while thinking about what he said. Joris did say it… they were family, no matter if it wasn't by blood. It felt wrong to question it after sitting at the same table as them and see them interact, herself included... She looked down at the plate Adamaï had offered her before picking up one of the buttered buns to give the bread a try and start eating, not noticing Alibert was watching from the corner of his eyes while listening with half an ear to Yugo and Adamaï conversing about a possible dinner with friends. His smile grew when her face brightened up after carefully chewing the small bite she took, her reaction to the strong but pleasant flavor silent but appreciated; Amaknian food still remained better than that of Sadida, and she proved it by enjoying one of the buns he made with his own hands.

They would get along just fine.

 **To be continued**


	8. Teachings

The books were everywhere. Neatly stacked piles littered the floor or were placed on some of the stools and table while a few books laid open on a certain page here and there among the organised mess. It weren't the books which were getting the attention however, though a few smaller stacks served the purpose of pinning down several maps and charts that were admired by the two sitting at the table.

Alys was little distracted while vacantly looking at a large map and followed Joris' small finger with her eyes, her chin resting on the back of her fingers as she sat with hands folded and elbows propped onto the table top. The Bontarian master had been generous with his attention towards the female Eliatrope, spending the time he had to spare with her in the library or outside of it. He was most helpful and patient, the eagerness she showed rather refreshing for someone like him. He knew much and had lived for a very long time, and yet he was in the company of one who was much older than him. It was a mere guess on his part, however; nobody knew for certaint how old Alys was, but there was something in her eyes and ways of doing that betrayed there was more to her than what she appeared to be. The way she memorized things so swiftly intrigued Joris, even though it had been a slow start for both of them.

The first few days were spent on polishing up her reading. She hadn't lost the ability to read, no matter the amnesia she suffered from, but she did struggle with the writings she came across in the many books she tried to skim through. Whatever language she knew before losing her memories, it was similar and yet different to what the Disciples of Twelve knew. The similarities did help her with understanding and soon enough she stopped asking what a word meant or how it was pronounced; her memories may have been lost to her, but her instincts and habits were still present.

She had been pleasant company and it was interesting to talk with her. Perhaps that was why it was easy for him to tell something was bothering her. Joris placed both his hands on the table to lean on the wood and the edge of the map he was showing to Alys, glancing towards her past the edge of his hood. Her eyes remained on the middle of the map, unmoving and unfocused, even after he stopped pointing out several places to her. "Lady Alys."

Her focus returned with a single blinking of her eyes after Joris' soft voice reached her and rose her chin up from her hands when it began to dawn to her that she allowed her thoughts to wander. She gave him an apologetic smile, though did not meet his gaze, asking with a weak stammer before she found her voice while her eyes fluttered across the map," I am sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Do not worry, it wasn't of importance," Joris admitted while observing her, sounding gentle to not lecture her. Did she have a chance to talk about what was troubling her? Did she even have anyone she could openly talk with, someone she trusted? He quietly sighed through his nose as he reminded himself it had been a little more than a week since she woke up; she was still a stranger to many, himself, the two flamboyant servants, Alibert, Yugo and Adamaï excluded. However, she spent hours in the library to fill her mind with knowledge, isolating herself from most if he wasn't there with her. Was she hiding from something or was she too afraid to be reminded of her lost memories? He rose a brow when he saw her caress the curly and elegant lettering of Bonta, the name of the continent of which the eastern shores belong to Sadida, the thoughtful look upon her face making him curious. What was she thinking about?

"Don't you miss it...?"

He straightened his back when Alys suddenly changed the subject, not certain what exactly she was implying. He watched the tips of her fingers rest upon the thick paper before deciding to express his confusion rather than try and guess," miss it?"

"You have been in Sadida for a little while now," she said with a ponder in her voice," Bonta is your home, is it not?"

Ah, Bonta. He slowly nodded in answer, his mind wandering with the surfacing memories; he had seen and experienced much during all those years of living and serving the city," it has been my home for many years, yes, but I do not miss it. An ambassador travels much and spends days, if not weeks, away from what they consider home; it is part of their routine and one grows used to it over time. Though… home is where the heart is, no?" His hidden smile grew a little as she nodded in understanding before he continued to speak," but that I do not miss it doesn't mean I do not think of it. No matter the political issues one has to face as an ambassador, you still leave friends and family behind for an unknown period of time."

"It sounds complicated… I mean, to leave family behind." Did she leave anyone behind when she ended up in captivity? Was there a place she called home before it all…? To think he would willingly leave those he considered close... Would she do the same if she were in his position?

"Complicated but necessary. I do everything in my power to keep those close to me safe, and I do so by serving my King and nation."

Serve. Protect. They were honorable reasons for leaving friends and family behind, or so she believed as she thought about it. Perhaps she could make the same sacrifice if it meant that those she cared for would be safe. "Could you perhaps tell me more about Bonta, Master Joris?" she asked while continuing to muse a little about the meaning of home, duty and responsibility before catching the spark she ignited in the eyes that were visible within Joris' hood.

"Gladly," he answered with a nod and a broad smile before he reached for the unorganised stack of rolled up parchments on the table to find the one he had in mind. He unrolled it before them on the table before lifting up a few books pin the thick paper down, presenting Alys with a detailed map of the city," Bonta has existed for nearly a thousand years, having survived wars, invasions, sieges and even complete annihilation."

Alys shifted a little closer to him and the table while taking in the map, not having seen it before. It was different from Sadida at first glance, the many streets indicating that Bonta was not located in a forest. It looked to be bordering a large body of water.

After seeing he had her full attention, Joris dug deeper into his own knowledge about the city he served. "Back when time was still new to the World, Rushu, the lord of the Shushus, wanted a place among the Gods but was denied. Instead, the right was given to a minor goddess who managed to gain enough followers to earn the other Gods' respect; Goddess Sacrier. Enraged, Rushu demanded of his right hand Djaul to build a city in his name and honor. It was to become a temple for Rushu's followers, a safe haven if you will... but it was also an attempt to have the Disciples of the Gods denounce their faith and instead worship a demon. For you see, a God needs a strong following of massive scale to remain in power. To take their followers away means a God's divinity will diminish... It was a clever plan of Rushu and surely not his last attempt to bring down the Gods. The city Djaul built in a single night became what we know as Brakmar." Joris pushed the map of Bonta somewhat up to reveal Brakmar on the world map spread out on the table, allowing Alys to look upon the volcanic region before he pointed at it and drew his finger back to the Bontarian map," in retaliation to Brakmar coming into existence and Rushu gaining power, the protectors of the months Javian, Martalo and Frauguctor worked alongside the Gods to form an opposing city… Bonta; the Divine City, the White City or the City of Light."

"Fitting names if it was created by the Gods," Alys quietly commented as her eyes remained on the paper, a light smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I agree," he said with a deep nod," but fitting titles do not prevent casualties... The citizens of both the cities often clashed. The first war that broke out between Brakmar and Bonta was one of the bloodiest in that time and therefore named the Crimson Dawn… Three more Crimson Dawns followed, until both cities were completely wiped off the map." He laid a hand over the nation of Brakmar while nudging the curling edge of the Bontarian map to have it roll up a little, putting pressure on the severity of the historical event.

Alys looked a little shocked while staring at the back of Joris' gloved hand hiding Brakmar from sight before she turned her gaze to look at his shrouded face, asking reluctantly," completely…?"

"Indeed... However, Bonta and Brakmar were fortunate that the new Goddess witnessed the annihilation and undid the final Crimson Dawn by shedding one of her tears for the people's suffering into Xelor's Clock. No matter that she was able to reverse the devastation, the memories of the massacre remained; all involved knew of the cities' fates if the wars were to continue or repeat, reminded of what had happened before Sacrier's interference. A truce was therefore formed; Bonta and Brakmar would never wage war upon each other again to prevent the Crimson Dawn from repeating. This peace treaty has been honored and remained strong since… While Brakmar remains a rival to Bonta, we do our best to not instigate anything. We instead settle our differences through Boufbowl matches and political discussions. War isn't on anyone's mind, at least not on Bonta's."

War… it sounded awful. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what it was like, but couldn't recall anything; not a feeling, image or thought, just the sensation that she experienced war before. To think a city like Bonta had gone through several, especially with the purpose it was built for; it seemed wrong for evil to triumph over good in any kind of way. "What became of Rushu...? If Brakmar still exists, does that mean he is still converting Disciples to follow his lead and thus gaining power?"

Joris shook his head though he had to credit her observant behavior. "Brakmar remains a safe haven for many Shushus, but Rushu and his commanders have long since lost control over Brakmar. He rules over his own kingdom in the dimension of Shukrute. Instead his city became a hotspot from crime syndicates, illegal trade and other unsavory practices but the inhabitants remain fairly true to the Gods they chose before their birth, like Sram and Xelor, though even Disciples of Pandawa and Cra reside within the city. Crime isn't bound to a specific God."

"And what of Bonta and the Protectors of the Months who helped building it?"

Joris' eyes closed when a dark thought crossed his mind before his shoulders and the spotted pelt he wore rose a little with the quiet sigh he released. "Jiva, Menalt and Pouchecot no longer watch over the city… Menalt, the centaur protector of the month Martalo perished during the first Crimson Dawn at the hand of one of Rushu's heroes; Hyrkul. The fates of Jiva and Pouchecot have been uncertain since Ogrest's Chaos so I can not answer for them. Yet Bonta prospers, even without the Protectors of the Months or the Gods watching over it. It is royalty that sits on the Brakmarian and Bontarian thrones, but it is their councils which hold most of the power. The King of Bonta's council consists out of seven council members; nobles, merchants, military… I myself am the King's advisor though I do not hold a seat at the Royal Council. I do attend any council meetings when my duties permit it."

"I never really realised how important your work truly is…" And yet here he was, teaching history to a woman of no importance. If it weren't for the Eliacube's presence in Sadida, would he have left the kingdom by now? They would never have spent time together like they had done so far, would they? It actually scared her to think that way," it is admirable."

"Thank you," Joris humbly said in response, catching the smile she gave him before she looked back at the maps on the table. He didn't think much of what he did, but then it had been so many years; it was the norm for him.

"You said Goddess Sacrier was… new… when she witnessed the final Crimson Dawn," Alys suddenly said, unintentionally changing the subject," how does one become a God and join the Twelve?"

"A following… and a strong belief. Goddess Sacrier was a minor entity before she managed to gain the interest and favor of a large population of humans. As long as enough people believe and worship you, you can reach the status of a God. Whatever soul decides to become your Disciple once they are reborn, they will take on several of your traits after birth. Let me show you…"

Joris stepped off the stool he stood on to search for something specific, steering himself past several tall bookcases. Alys remained seated, uncertain if she was meant to follow him until he swiftly climbed a ladder that was placed against one of the bookcases to reach the high shelves and fish a book free from the rather colorful collection. He checked the cover to make certain he found the right book before making his way back down the ladder.

"There are twelve Gods a soul can choose to follow," Joris began while returning to Alys' side and flipped through the pages of the book before holding it open and out for Alys to take. The two pages he presented showed twelve images, six on each page with elegant lettering and borders. Joris stepped back onto the stool to be able to look at the book Alys rested in her lap, reaching over to point at the pictures one by one," Cra, Ecaflip, Eniripsa, Enutrof, Feca, Iop, Osamodas, Pandawa, Sacrier, Sadida, Sram and Xelor. The pictures you see are what the people believe the Gods to look like. To be precise, when an entity begins to gain a following, it will take on the shape the masses envision it to have. In turn… the souls that decide which God to devote to in their new life gain several of the chosen God's traits. I do not believe you have seen many Disciples other than Sadida, Enutrof and Cra since your awakening, but…"

Alys looked at one of the images Joris pointed at to direct her attention to it, frowning slightly as what she saw was a little strange. The God in the picture was a hideous being in comparison to the other Gods, almost demonic in appearance with horns, a long tail and a face only a mother could love. He was in the company of a dragon.

"For instance, those who follow God Osamodas are born with blue skin, a long tail and horns. See the resemblance?" he asked, seeing the Eliatrope nod from the corner of his eyes before he took his finger away from the book," each and every Disciple will have something which allows them to relate to the God their soul chose before their birth. When a Disciple dies, their soul returns to a place called Incarnam, a place where souls prepare themselves to be reborn once more. During their stay in Incarnam, they will choose what God to follow and what kind of parents they will be given to upon birth. No Iop child can be born from Feca parents and neither can a Sadida child be conceived by two Enutrofs."

Joris paused in his talking after noticing Alys' eyes wander over his short appearance, allowing her to look as he was curious to know what exactly she was thinking. It was as if she was examining him with a focused look upon her face, as if to try and figure something out on her own before she frowned and returned to the book to give the twelve pictures the exact same focus she gave him.

"Are there truly only twelve Gods…?"

Her sudden question caught him a little by surprise, feeling his curiosity flare up until a faint hint of realization came through. His appearance was unlike any other Disciple in the World of Twelve… or the Gods. Was she wondering which path he followed, if any? The smile he had disappeared, the darkness of the hood he wore only showing his eyes as he shook his head in answer," no… but only twelve are recognized by the masses and only twelve reside in Inglorium, or did…" The look his eyes held grew darker with his thoughts. Many wondered where the Gods had gone; were they truly in Inglorium or elsewhere? Where did they disappear to after Ogrest's Chaos? Why did they no longer answer to their followers? He knew… but he was not going to speak of it to Alys or anyone else. Certain things should not be spoken of, at least for the time being.

"Master Joris…?"

Her concerned but soft voice drew him out of his brooding, having him only slightly turn his head to glance towards the Eliatrope past the edge of his hood. Her hand was somewhat raised, held aloft next to his shoulder though not touching him as if she hesitated to do so. The look on her face and in her eyes was a quiet question on its own; was he all right? Joris looked at the hand of which the long fingers nearly brushed against the blue fabrics of his sleeve, guessing that the way he concluded his sentence and fell silent right after must have worried her. He allowed his thoughts to take the upper hand, and she noticed.

He slowly nodded to her before giving a gentle smile, no matter that it was difficult to see, and said with an apologetic tone in his voice," apologies…" The round metal clasps that held his mantle around his neck rose with the heaving of his chest and the deep breath he took before he continued talking," there are indeed others, such as the lesser gods who have diminished over time, and your own Goddess Eliatrope." He watched her lower her hand down to her lap and the book that remained open on the pages about the Twelve, the hesitation she must have felt and prevented her from touching him remaining apparent in her doing, though he intrigued her by mentioning the Goddess she unknowingly honored and followed.

Alys collected some of her thick hair over a bare shoulder before combing her fingers through the curling strands in thought. "If there are Eliatropes… like me, how come she isn't recognized as one of the Twelve Gods?" she asked after averting her gaze from the master, feeling confusion brew within. Was it because of the dragon eggs, the Dofus? Yugo was born from one, along with Adamaï. Had she too? Was it one of the reasons why her Goddess did not need to be at the pantheon with the other twelve Gods? Did the Eliatropes find a different way to continue living through the cycle of life and death, rather than choose a God in Incarnam?

"Not much is known about your Goddess, Lady Alys. She is an enigma… like you," Joris said in mild jest, noticing how the young woman tensed up a little and paused in the stroking of her hair before she looked at him from the corners of her eyes. Her paleness easily betrayed the deepening color on her cheeks, his words flattering her more than he intended. It was a pleasing reaction all the same. "Of all the records I have read about the Gods, Eliatrope was never mentioned but her existence is undeniable," he continued before leaning a little closer to the Eliatrope and spoke with a lowered voice," believe me, I have searched for anything about the Eliatropes after your and Yugo's existence came to light, but the library of Sadida holds no information on your people, or your Goddess. I am certain that the Bonta Library holds something; its archive is far greater and more conclusive."

Alys slowly blinked before she allowed her eyes to wander, looking around the library they had spent many hours in. "Even greater?" She sounded baffled; she never thought any other place would have such a larger collection of books like Sadida held in all those bookcases, let alone even larger than what she had seen.

Joris nodded; he wasn't one to over exaggerate as it wasn't part of his nature and neither did he boast… but the Bontarian library was indeed a wonder on its own. The Academy and its many archivists took great pride in the vast collection that had been gathered over the years and even he had wailed days away within its very walls in search for information. "Bonta holds many wonders… Other than having a large archive of information, it's technology surpasses most nations; Bonta is more advanced than the nations of Brakmar and Amakna. The city of Bonta also holds thousands of inhabitants and is one of the busier trade cities the World of Twelve has to offer. Justice, honor and order are held in high regard by most."

"You truly represent your city, Master Joris…" she said, almost whispering as she smiled to him. Justice and honor suited him well… A faint chuckle sounded from the depths of his hood, though the master inclined his head to show his gratitude for her honesty, his visible eyes betraying he was smiling at her. She let her hair be to close the book in her lap and lay it upon one of the several stacks on the table, admitting after she sat herself back down and gazed upon the unfolded maps," I truly appreciate you teaching me, Master Joris, no matter that it is much to absorb."

"Do you require rest?"

She abruptly turned her head to look at the Bontarian master before raising her hands in protest, his caring inquiry startling her a little. "Oh no...! No, this is all so fascinating and you know so much. I simply wish to learn more."

A soft but short hum sounded from Joris before his eyes rolled to a close and said with a serious tone," you shouldn't over exhaust yourself, Lady Alys. There are different ways to cope with the void you are desperately trying to fill with all I teach you." The silence following his words proved that the suspicions he had about Alys were correct, having kindly stupefied her with the truth.

The Eliatrope stared at him with large eyes and her lips slightly parted, his words slowly sinking in before the silence was broken by her soft stammering," no, I…" She stopped herself as she questioned her own thoughts, the denial she felt making her nervous. She didn't wish to admit it, yet couldn't help but wonder what exactly the master had figured out. He knew, didn't he? It wouldn't surprise her if it were true.

Joris watched her as Alys struggled with deciding on what to say or do, her lips tightly pressed together like a thin line while her eyes were cast downwards. Her reaction answered most of the questions he had. She indeed had nobody to talk with, even though enough people cared about her; all she needed to do was open up to one of them, and yet she refused. Instead she sought for comfort in his teachings and perhaps his presence, but that could be foolish wishful thinking on his part.

"I… I know nothing," Alys suddenly said with a broken voice, surprising the master with the confession," I didn't know my own name and… everyone around me is full of personality, thoughts, feelings and knowledge. Family, home, goals, future… they all have it. I just-" She hung her head, the wheat colored locks of hair slipping past her ear and the ivory fabrics of her headband to fall before her face. Her voice reduced to a whisper as she continued to speak, a tremble in her voice," I wish to be whole… I don't feel alive like this, I don't feel complete. Is it-is it a bad thing that I wish to fill this empty and lonely feeling with what you or books tell me? Is it wrong?" A sob escaped her, one she quickly tried to dismiss as her hands disappeared behind the wavy locks of hair that obscured her face and wiped away the welling tears.

He stood quietly on the stool next to her, his hands held behind his back while the shadow the hood cast over his face shrouded what he was thinking or feeling. And yet he reached out for her as she wiped her tears, laying his small hand upon her back and keeping it there. He could feel her quiver, the light touch of his gloved hand silencing her and freezing the frantic attempts to be rid of the tears. He wasn't certain what to say; she had many worries and all were justified. "It isn't wrong… but you have clouded yourself. It may be difficult to see, but you have gained many things for all you may have lost. You do have a family, a home, a future… and so much more. Yugo, Adamaï, Alibert, Sadida…"

Her quivering ceased but her face remained hidden behind the pale golden curtain of thick hair. It was difficult to tell if she was listening or perceptive of Joris' words but her silence did not scare him off.

"You are strong, Lady Alys, and selfless… but for one as selfless as you, you can be quite harsh on yourself. It has only been two handful of days since your awakening but trust me when I say you have grown much during that short period of time. You will only grow further if you let yourself. This void you are feeling, this emptiness… it will go away with time and support." Joris only tilted his head somewhat when the cascade of hair was parted by two of Alys' fingers, the turquoise color of her eyes shimmering through the strands as she looked at him. He took his hand from her back rather swiftly when the Eliatrope sat up and pushed her thick hair back over her shoulders and behind her ears, sniffing softly while appearing thoughtful.

He was right; she was rather harsh on herself. While there was nothing wrong with wanting to be like how she used to be, it was unrealistic to hope it would all fall into place so soon. The void she had within could steadily be filled up, not with what she read in the many books she would hide in, but by the people around her. Still… a large part of her identity was missing and nobody could fix that, no matter the kindness shown, the wisdom shared or the experiences gained. "Thank you…" she quietly uttered before showing a faint smile for the master, appreciative of what he told her.

Joris nodded before he turned around to step off the stool, saying as he turned to face Alys and held out a hand towards her," I believe we are done for today in the library. Allow me to escort you outside and join you for a stroll. Some fresh air and sunlight would do both of us some good." She was still troubled, he knew this, but there wasn't much he could do for her other than continue to guide her along the path she wished to take. His tutoring and support could end any day; it all depended on the Eliacube, and on when Yugo would be able to use it to find any other Eliatropes that may be out there. Until then he would continue with what he had been doing for the female Eliatrope, even though he himself didn't quite understand why he did all this for her; he was still figuring it out.

Alys accepted his gesture and offer by taking his held out hand, her fingers wrapping tightly around it before they slipped away to release him and follow the Bontarian master out of the library after he took the lead. There was much she wished to tell him but she swallowed it all down. Perhaps one day she could be completely honest to him but this day wasn't it. Soon perhaps… Hopefully soon.

 **To be continued**


	9. Notes

The library was silent during the early morning, like it mostly was. There were but a few people present among the many bookshelves, including a peculiar pair that, in their search for knowledge, had turned the back of the library into a temporary hide-out. It had become their routine to spend the morning and afternoon among the books, either reading, tutoring or talking while enjoying a warm drink. Casualty and teachings began to mix over the course of the passing days, though formalities remained between the Eliatrope and the master of Bonta.

"Master Joris?"

Joris tore his eyes from the backs of the books he was examining and turned his gaze down to the female Eliatrope standing by the foot of the ladder, a book held open in her hands though her focus wasn't on its contents. She seemed a little troubled from what he could tell though her voice did not betray it. He leaned slightly back to show she had his full attention, holding onto the sides of the ladder he stood on to reach the high shelves.

Alys gave him a small smile when she saw he was listening and stroked a hand along the writings of the book she held, looking for the right words to begin with. "I haven't asked before," she said thoughtfully as her fingers fidgeted with the corner of a page before she brought her eyes down to not stare at the small master and lowered her voice a little as if she was uncertain," but I was wondering… How did you know my name is Alys? I couldn't remember it, but you knew without knowing me beforehand. Where did you find it, or how…?"

It was a question which came out of the blue, but it was one he was expecting; it was only a matter of time before she would ask about it and now was a good time as any. But how was he going to answer...? "I think it is best if I show you," he said and hopped up from the wooden step he stood on to slide down the ladder, forcing Alys to set a step back as he took the quickest way down. He beckoned for her to follow after making a soft landing and said as he began to make his way passed the many bookshelves to leave the library," let us find chamberlain Toufdru."

Her curiosity was piqued when the king's chamberlain was mentioned, quietly wondering what he had to do with the answer to her question. It was a question which had lingered on her mind for several days now, but it never seemed the right time to ask for clarity; embarrassment remained present with not knowing the most simple things about herself. Nobody knew her, that much was obvious, yet somehow they managed to figure out her name. She closed the book she was holding and laid it aside before she lifted the skirt of her gown up to follow Joris, asking as they crossed the corridor which was riddled with rays of sunlight falling through the small round windows," show me what exactly?"

"After Nox's defeat and the destruction of his Clock, notes of his research were found among the debris. Mostly torn up and inconclusive pieces of paper, but still enough to make sense of a few things. These notes were put safely away in the archives, to which only few have access. That is why we need the chamberlain," Joris said as he slowed his pace so he could walk alongside the Eliatrope, keeping a close eye on her to make certain she wouldn't wear herself out. He had seen how weak she was the first time they met and while it had only been a little than two weeks since then, she was fair from being recovered. He didn't expect her to be back at full strength for weeks to come. She was eager though, eager to learn and become how she once was; knowing she was willing made spending time with her all the more enjoyable. Once she was able to read on her own and fully comprehend the language in most of the books, the last few days were spent teaching her about the World of Twelve, its kingdoms, cultures and religions. It was much to absorb for someone suffering from amnesia, but she coped well and still wished to know more.

"Research on the Eliacube?" she asked and Joris nodded a little halfheartedly as if it wasn't the full truth.

"Among other things," he added, the tone in his voice a little dark compared to usual, as if he did not wish to share what other things had been a part of Nox's research; certain things weren't humane," I was allowed to read through the notes and also helped with putting them in order. Let me tell you, Lady Alys, it wasn't easy to make sense of the Xelor's ravings at times. His writing tended to go from clear to undecipherable within but a few words… Never the less, during my readings it came to light that there was an experiment in his possession and that it was tied to the Eliacube."

Alys felt it swelling in her stomach while listening to the Bontarian master; a heavy feeling of apprehension, like as if she knew what Joris was speaking of but also not as she had no recollection of her captivity. Perhaps it was her indescribable and unexplained fear for the Eliacube that made her feel nervous by the very mention of it. She had yet to come in the cube's presence though she caught glimpses of it during the past few days. It was never pleasant...

"Toufdru," Joris suddenly spoke up when they reached the end of the corridor, only slightly raising his voice to catch the chamberlain's attention as the elderly Sadida came shuffling their way, using his staff for support in his early morning walk towards the library. He came to a slow stop at the mention of his name, his long grassy beard and mustache hiding his expression while his hat and long facial foliage covered his eyes though he appeared to be looking around.

"Ahh-uhh, princess Amalia and Yugo," the chamberlain said as he leaned forward to try and see from under the hat and bushy eyebrows while Alys and Joris stepped before him and nodded in greeting," good morning to you both. What can I do for you?"

Joris threw a glance upwards to Alys when they were mistaken for someone else, meeting her turquoise eyes as she suppressed an inward chuckle with a small shrug of her bare shoulders. He cleared his throat before sounding a little embarrassed as he corrected Toufdru's mistake, the chamberlain's terrible eyesight legendary," it is Joris and the Lady Alys, chamberlain. We seek entry to the archives, if you'll permit us."

The chamberlain nodded casually," of course, of course. Archives, you say? Whatever for?" He began to shuffle around in half a circle to go back the way he came from, gesturing with a shaky bony hand for the others to follow him. He may often mistake who he was talking to, but he knew the palace from one leaf to the next, always finding his way around. Just like his bad eyesight was known for miles around, so was the amount of years of his service in the royal court.

"I am in need of some documents. The notes of the Xelor, do you recall?" Joris asked while walking after Toufdru, his hands held behind his back as he kept a serious demeanor. It had been difficult to decipher the ramblings and yet genius ravings of Nox together with Toufdru, but at least they had managed with the good efforts of the master.

"Yes, yes," Toufdru nodded as he stroked his thick beard, sounding thoughtful before turning his head to look down to where he guessed Joris was, saying as his staff tapped down upon the wooden floor with every step he took forward," terrible read, that. The man was a genius but had terrible taste in what to focus his intelligence on. Clocks and other ticking devices. If you ask me, it was a waste of his talents. Imagine all he could have done if he had chosen Sadida's path."

Both ambassador and Eliatrope remained silent, not wishing to imagine the devastation Nox could have wrought if he were a Sadida rather than a Xelor. Perhaps his life would have taken a completely different turn but it stayed a guess nobody would ever know the answer to. All there was was what Nox had done in his pursuit for Wakfu, the scar he left on the land still present.

After a silent walk along the boardwalks and archways, Toufdru came to a stop before a round door and rose a bony finger to a leaf shaped carving in the wood, a spark of green leaving his fingertip to seep along the ridges of the carving. It changed in shape as the magic took effect, the wood shifting while the sounds of a lock could be heard, hollow and creaking as several contraptions within the door moved to open the door for the old chamberlain. "Wait here for me, Yugo," he said once the door opened and he made his way inside the typical shuffling of his feet," I shouldn't be long."

Joris shook his head, not wishing to make another attempt at correcting Toufdru; it wouldn't serve any purpose other than delay his answer to Alys' question even more. He glanced over to see how she was faring when he thought about the female Eliatrope, noting how the scenery of the forest had captivated her attention while they waited for Toufdru to return from the depths of the archives.

It was strange. Nobody had asked of him to watch over her; it was a decision he made himself even before he spoke to her for the very first time. He blamed his chivalrous nature for it; there was a kinship between him and the Eliatrope he couldn't explain, not in words at least. He wanted to explore it the best he could while time permitted it. He knew however that one day soon he needed to return to Bonta and that his watch over her will end. His eyes narrowed at the thought, causing him to ponder; he would do his duty like he always did, there was no doubt about that. Certain things wouldn't be the same though.

"I remembered the documents to be… thicker," Toufdru said as he exited the room, his voice drawing Joris and Alys out of their own deep thoughts. The elderly Sadida held a bound stack of papers under his arm and leaned on his staff while he searched for who had asked about the notes. "It is conclusive, or as conclusive as it was when we found them among the wreckage," he said after he made out a short shape before him and held out the papers towards one of the bushes that grew beside to the round doorway. He straightened up when he felt the stack leave his hand and asked as Joris retook his balance after quickly leaning over to save the papers from ending up in the bush," was there anything else you needed?"

"No, Toufdru, the documents were all we needed. Thank you for your assistance," Joris said after he examined the stack of notes to make certain that the chamberlain truly had found the right ones, before he looked to Alys to see if she was ready to leave. He inclined his head respectfully for the elderly Sadida before he pointed down the walkway to show where he wished to go after Alys came closer, suggesting kindly to her," let us find somewhere quiet to sit so we can go through this."

"Don't forget your studies, princess," Toufdru called after them before he locked the archive's door behind him, not noting the shaking of Joris and Alys' heads and amused smiles as the wooden door shifted and warped in place by his magic.

Alys lowered herself down in the grass to sit in the shade of a tree after a short walk along the wooden walkway and laid a hand upon her chest to take a deep breath, feeling the edge of exhaustion prodding the back of her conscience; while her recovery was remarkable, walking a longer distance was something she still had trouble with. She stroked away any folds from the skirt of her gown after she made herself comfortable before looking at the stack of papers Joris was carefully unwrapping, waiting patiently for the reveal. Those papers held the answer to her earlier question, but it was Joris' reluctance that made her hesitant to learn about the true content of the notes.

"Nox's notebook," Joris said after he untangled the rope that was wrapped around the documents, sitting beside the Eliatrope," or what is left of it. These notes hold information on many of his findings, his experiments and his research to gain time from the Eliacube, yet one part in particular is of interest to you." He removed a few torn and stained pages from the collection of paper and held them out towards Alys, looking intently at her from under his hood as he spoke," I know you are eager to learn more about yourself, Lady Alys, and I promised I would show you, but be aware that these notes contain information which you may not have wanted to learn about."

Alys slowly nodded as she took the papers from him, feeling a heavy sense of doubt after Joris gave her the warning. Was she ready to read this? She sat up straight, legs folded underneath her while she tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to read. There was no turning back… She skimmed over the papers rather than try and read anything on it, seeing how the writings didn't follow a pattern. Small sketches were drawn across quick scribbles, several pieces of text were written upside down, diagonal or on the side in different kinds of handwriting; there was no order on the paper what so ever. She blinked while staring at the chaos, not certain where to begin.

"See here," Joris said as he leaned over to tap with a finger on the piece of stained paper after he took note of her puzzled expression, bringing attention to a paragraph consisting out of shaky handwriting," this is what I wanted to show you." He withdrew his hand to allow Alys to read what he had pointed out, leaning back to observe and see her reactions. She seemed to have trouble reading the handwriting at first, bringing the paper closer to herself while her eyes narrowed and moved across the paragraph. He saw how confusion slowly overtook her focus before it all turned grim, her long eyelashes trembling while the grasp she held the paper in tightened.

Alys lowered the papers down into her lap, her shoulders sinking and her eyebrows knitting together in a dark frown. The shaky handwriting held nothing good, no matter that it was informative; the contents only made her anxious. It spoke of an intruder and the Eliacube, of the pool and mastery of Wakfu the intruder possessed. She read the paragraph again before she shifted through the papers to lay the next one on top, reluctant to read what was written on it, but she continued. The handwriting became smaller and more compact the further she read about how the Eliacube rejected the intruder's attempt to seize it and yet had made a bond the Xelor couldn't severe. The more she read, the tighter her lips pressed together until she managed to reach half way through the page.

"Excuse me, I-I can't…" she whispered ever so softly after her eyes rolled to a close and she averted her head to no longer see the incoherent writing style and hide herself from Joris. Her mind tried to make sense of what she found in the writings. The woman with an affinity for Wakfu who had tried to retake the Eliacube... It was already known that the Eliacube belonged to the Eliatropes but why was she the one trying to take it from Nox? What was the reason? What kind of a connection did she have to the cube?

Joris nodded in understanding and reached out with a hand to take the papers from her, saying as she gingerly gave him the small stack to be rid of it while keeping her eyes shrouded from him," my apologies, this must be difficult for you."

Alys gave a stiff nod before she took a deep breath to calm herself, lowering her voice to only include Joris in their conversation even though there wasn't nobody else around," it is strange to read about something I have no memory of. The Xelor knew my name, but nothing else; not where I came from, why I was there… yet, ten years…" Her voice trailed off as she knew it to be a long time. To be a prisoner for ten years was a horrifying thought, to have been one for ten years and not remembering was even more horrifying. Who was she before it and where did she come from? The notes didn't hold the answer; they only rose more questions. "How could he not have found out more about me during all those years?" she asked and looked at Joris as he searched through the torn papers to try and find something, something he had deciphered before.

"The Eliacube," the master of Bonta said while holding two pieces of paper together before himself," I will admit this did not make much sense the first time I read it, but now…" He fell silent to think while gazing at the writings and small sketches before he nodded," simply put, you were shielded by the Eliacube. No mortal being can touch the Eliacube, Lady Alys, they can not contain its power without losing themselves in it. I am not certain what exactly happened, but Nox describes here that the Eliacube did not allow him to examine you. It fed on you, used you as an energy source… it was connected to you somehow, probably by heritage; it is a relic created by your people after all."

"Master Joris…"

Her pensive voice and the saying of his name made him look up from the notes he was skimming through, his hidden eyebrows raised in a questioning manner as he looked at her from under the edge of his hood.

"Do you believe the Eliacube is responsible for my lost memories?" Her question was serious, the look she gave him making his heart sink. He visibly hesitated, his eyes somewhat large before he looked back at the notes as if he couldn't bear looking into her sad eyes. Alys averted her gaze when he slowly nodded in response to her question, a shiver going up her spine; it was the answer she dreaded to hear...

"To have used you as a source of energy for ten years…" Joris said calculated to not offend or upset the Eliatrope sitting next to him," it was bound to cause permanent damage, one way or another. I know it isn't the comfort you wish for, Lady Alys, but it is fortunate that the Eliacube didn't tear your mind apart like it did with Nox. You could have been off much worse…" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, past the hem of his hood to watch her sit silent and still with a hand held lightly over her mouth.

Her breathing was slow, held under tight control to fight back the tears she felt prickling behind her eyes. She refused to break under the tormenting pressure of knowing that such a small thing like the cube had taken so much from her, no matter that it were only her memories. They were still very important to her as they made her who she was and explained why she acted like she did. The question of what exactly had happened to her memories remained; did the Eliacube devour or destroy them, or were they stored away somewhere within?

"Yugo shared something with me several days ago…" Joris said softly after noticing her inner struggle, trying to sound soothing as he collected the papers and stacked them together," he told me you are like a blank canvas... there may be nothing on it and completely void of shape and color, but there is plenty of space for new things one wishes to add."

Her eyes opened a little further when Joris' words sunk in, at first not making any sense as if they were nonsense spoken by a child but as she thought the words over to not discard them too quickly, she could find a wisdom in them that was beyond Yugo's age. A blank canvas…

"He is a smart boy."

"That he is," Alys said with a broken voice, hiding a faint smile behind her hand until a small tear escaped her attempt to not cry. She sat up to quickly wipe it away, running the back of her fingers along her cheek to be rid of any traces of sadness. Yugo and Joris were both right; she may have lost her memories but she was capable of making new ones. She already made them. There was no point or purpose in lingering on an empty past and mourning memories she couldn't recall. The answers to her questions would come in time, be it by research or remembering. She sniffed as she folded her hands together in her lap, gazing up towards the canopy high above before she looked down at Joris and said with gratitude showing in the smile on her peach colored lips," thank you for answering my question, Master Joris. No matter the ugly truths, I am grateful you knew the answer."

She could see him smile in return while he bound the small stack of torn notes together, saying with a humble tone in his voice while he glanced to her from the corners of his eyes," it was an honor to learn your name and return it to you, Lady Alys." He placed a hand upon the grass to bring himself up to his feet when he saw her cheeks deepen in color at his honest words, hiding his reaction to her blushing as he said while holding the collected documents under an arm," I will return these to the chamberlain. Whenever you wish to read through them again, for whatever reason, come to me and I will retrieve them for you. It is no trouble."

"Thank you so much," she said with a warm appreciative smile, noting the master was acting overly modest as he bowed for her before turning on a heel to make his way to the library in the hopes he would find Toufdru there. She remained in the shade of the tree, looking after him until he was out of sight before closing her eyes to enjoy the peace and listen to the sounds in the distance. She owed him so much...

Thoughts continued to trouble her however, but they were less than before. She had taken another step closer to accepting her fate. It would all fall in place eventually; it just needed time. Though she did need to confront the Eliacube sooner or later. It held more answers about her than Joris was capable of giving, but the very thought of facing the cube frightened her more than anything else. Courage would be difficult to find.

 **To be continued**


	10. Inner Demons

"It is intimidating, isn't it?" Yugo's voice sounded dour, the glowing Eliacube reflected in his big brown eyes as he gazed at it from a safe distance. His head hung, looking at the relic from under his eyebrows and the edge of his hat with a hesitant and thoughtful demeanor that was shared with the female Eliatrope standing behind him.

Alys had been silent since king Oakheart Sheran Sharm led her and Yugo into the Dofus chamber. She was anxious when Yugo requested for her to join him in seeing the Eliacube, something Adamaï had been furiously persistent about. The young boy needed to gain an understanding on how to use it, but he was reluctant. Like Alys, he too had a bad experience with the Eliacube's powers, the confidence he usually had not present when it came to the responsibility of handling such a massive source of power. The Eliacube had driven one man insane. Who was to say it wouldn't do the same to Yugo? She believed his worries to be justified, though Alys' hesitance came from fear, a different kind of fear than Yugo was experiencing.

"Adamaï keeps trying to push me, but I am not sure…"

The king smiled at the boy before saying as he rose his gaze to Alys who stood frozen and with her eyes fixated on the slowly rotating cube," all in due time, Yugo. The Eliacube and the Dofus are safe here; neither will go anywhere. I understand your brother's concerns, but if you do not feel ready then it shouldn't be forced."

Yugo gave a wry smile before he leaned slightly back to look up to Alys without needing to turn around, saying with doubt in his voice," I was hoping Alys would be able to teach me, but…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. The knowledge that the female Eliatrope lost all her memories was a known fact in the Sadida court and everyone involved with Yugo. He sniffed to not pout in disappointment and flexed his fingers while trying to see the positive in the matter. "Adamaï is the only one who knows the most about the Eliacube, all thanks to Grougaloragran. I don't have a choice. I just…" His voice trailed off as he sighed. He needed courage. Why was it so difficult to find it in himself? He was known to be brave.

"Alys?"

The boy frowned after hearing the king's concerned voice and brought his attention back to his fellow Eliatrope, noticing the fright in her eyes as she appeared to be mesmerized by the Eliacube, her lips pressed together into a tight line. She showed no reaction to the calling of her name, lost in the Eliacube's rotating pattern and soft glow. She could hear whispers echoing through her head while feeling drawn to the glowing relic, yet at the same time she wanted to run from it. She didn't understand why she was so frightful of the cube, but it made her heart pound in her chest and her palms sweaty. There were important pieces of the puzzle missing, like memories that could have made it all clear. What had happened between her and this cube when she was in the Xelor's captivity? Did anything happen at all?

The room grew darker as she stared at the Eliacube, a threatening presence seeping around the twisted tree that held up the Eliacube and the Dofus egg. The darkness grew heavy and thick, the cube the only beacon of light. She gasped through clenched teeth in startle when two light blue orbs suddenly appeared behind the Eliacube in the dark as the whispers continued to murmur, the brightly glowing orbs narrowing with a glare that pierced her very soul before a sharp pain cut through her head. It kept stabbing her repeatedly, a blinding white flash accompanying every stab while the whispers increased in volume, the cube spinning out of control as she could not take her eyes from it.

She was thrown back into reality after a rapid surge of disembodied sounds and flashing images, gasping for air with a frantic heaving of her chest and shoulders while she grew paler with a terrified expression on her face. She flinched when someone took her hand and she brought her wide-eyed gaze down to Yugo, seeing him inspect her with worry while the question he asked wasn't heard by her. Her lower lip quivered, the scare her broken mind gave her having her thoughts in disarray. She was quick to look back at the Eliacube, seeing it calmly rotate while the darkness she experienced was gone. Her fears and mind were playing dangerous tricks on her… She pulled her hand free from Yugo as she backed away, paranoia gripping her heart as her eyes were pinned upon the cube in fear and detest before she tore herself away from it and threw herself around to flee the Dofus chamber.

"Wait, Alys!" Yugo called after her in worry and sprinted to the chamber's exit before grabbing onto the doorpost to stop himself from going after her as she didn't respond nor waited for him," Alys!" He watched her hurry down the corridor without looking back and bit his lip to fight back the urge to go after her, his grip on the wood tightening. He didn't expect her to have such a reaction to the Eliacube; she was more frightened than him. He felt the large appearance of the king step up next to him, hearing him gruffly sigh through his nose in sympathy for the woman. It had been too soon. Far too soon.

Alys hid her face behind a hand, the other holding up the skirt of her gown as she moved quickly to her chambers, wishing to bring a great distance between herself and the Eliacube as swiftly as possible. She felt threatened and scared, her head still hurting from the mental torment that struck her without warning. She hurried around a corner in panic, plagued by despair, only to walk straight into someone. She stumbled back with a gasp and covered her mouth with the hand she held before her face, looking with large eyes at the one she accidentally ran into before her breath got stuck in her throat.

The prince.

The scowl Armand wore judged her harshly though turned into surprise when he realized who had run into him, blinking at the female Eliatrope before his eyes narrowed inquisitively. "In a hurry?" he asked, easily noticing the so called 'Lady' Alys was distraught about something. She had been such a frail weak thing who kept to herself and yet here she stood, panting as if she just ran a whole lapse around the palace with something chasing her; he hadn't seen her like this before. Did they ever talk since her arrival here? No, other than the formalities they hadn't exactly indulged themselves with each other's company.

She didn't answer him, nor apologize. The hand that was held over her agape mouth dropped and clutched for the skirt of her gown to lift it further as she took a long breathe to thaw from standing frozen with fear. She was quick to slip around the Sadida who easily towered over her, the paranoia flaring up once more as what she felt blinded her, numbed her thoughts and told her to do only one thing; flee.

Armand looked after her when she brushed past him, his fingers flexing as he was about to instinctively grab for the woman to stop her and have her answer him, but his muscular arm did not rise. He remained like he was, watching in thought as the Eliatrope hurried down the long corridor with its large open windows, the sound of her footsteps slowly dying off. She came from the direction of the Dofus chamber… Did she come in touch with the Eliacube? Was that why she was in such a stressed state? He turned to round the corner and steered himself to the Dofus chamber, only to find the familiar appearance of his father steadily making his way down with the help of the small tree stump that supported him like a walking cane.

Oakheart gave a fatherly smile when his son came towards him, slowing in his tread while Armand picked up the pace a little to close the distance in between them. The look on the prince's face bode nothing good but the king had a suspicion of what was on his mind. He was bound to have crossed paths with Alys.

"Father. Did anything happen in the Dofus chamber?" Armand asked without pause, his eyes flickering from Oakheart's face to the corridor behind the king, seeing the guards were stationed where they were supposed to be. He relaxed a little in his posture when the king shook his head though kept his frown as something still didn't seem right.

"Yugo and Alys have not yet been able to come in contact with the Eliacube," Oakheart said as he leaned on his thick walking cane. After Alys ran away, the boy had gone in a different direction with his head held low, the encouraging words the king gave him accepted but not yet taken to heart," they aren't ready."

Heroes of the kingdom or not, indebted or not, there were certain things which had a limit to them, and the limit of Armand's patience and understanding was already reached. There was hope that the Eliacube would prove useful after it acted as a source for someone's madness, but that hope had turned bleak. The prince audibly and visibly scowled at the obvious truth and said as he looked back over his shoulder from the corner of his eyes," as expected from a scared boy and a weak wom-"

"Armand." The king rose to stand taller after he abruptly and sternly interrupted his son from saying anything he may regret later before he softly sighed and nodded; though rough and rude, Armand's words were what several people thought. Faith in both the Eliatrope's capabilities was little, no matter the deep respect the king himself held for them. "We need to discuss this development with Master Joris. Find him and escort him to the council room… I will meet you both there with Toufdru," Oakheart said warily while waiting for Armand to begin his search.

If he had a visible nose, a crinkle of discontentment would have shown across it. Armand nodded however to comply to his father, his own thoughts remaining inside his head. "As you wish, father…" he said, the tone in his voice humble though it could not cloak his frustration. He abruptly turned around to take his leave, already thinking of what he would say during the upcoming discussion.

As the prince and the king parted ways to prepare for the small council, Alys had left the Tree of Life in a hurry she never experienced before. She shouldn't be running. She shouldn't be pushing herself. It was painful as mind and body protested but the intense fear kept her going as she rushed through the gardens. Guards looked after her but remained at their posts, servants threw a glance her way but kept to their duties. No one stopped her, unaware of what drove her.

Tears stung but did not flow. The mental torment continued while her recovering body pleaded for her to stop running with strained muscles, but all she saw was the scenery that passed by through a hazy vision and the terrifying images she witnessed in the Dofus chamber; those eyes. Those glaring eyes among the pressing darkness and many whispers. What did they want from her? Who did they belong to?

Leave me alone. _Leave me alone!_

Alys released her dress to cover her ears when the mental images and sounds refused to leave her or lessen, panting with ragged breaths until a sudden stop came to her blind and panicked rush. She nearly tripped with the losing of her sandal as it got caught behind a clump of grass, her legs getting caught in the linen skirt of her gown and causing her to stumble on already weak knees. She couldn't stop herself from falling forward with the fatigue mercilessly dragging her down and crashed through the bushes before landing in shallow water. The sudden cool water that splashed up caused a quiet yelp to escape her before the sound was drowned by her panting while she laid partially in the water, just able to keep herself up on an elbow and a hand.

Her head spun, her stomach turned and her lungs felt like they were on fire, her vision focusing in and out. She wheezed as she panted, her hair dipping into the water she had fallen into, her nose almost touching the rippling surface while her fingers pressed into the mud. She was exhausted but her heart continued to race and her nerves refused to settle, having her tremble while the thought of getting up and out of the water didn't even cross her mind. Fear was all there was.

She couldn't remember anything whenever she had to endure a nightmare. Whenever she woke with a gasp or clutching the pillow, a feeling of dread, anxiety and paranoia was all that remained, the images she was forced to witness during her sleep staying just out of her reach. This time however, this time it stayed. Whatever happened in the Dofus chamber, it haunted her; she couldn't stop seeing it. While Joris was kind enough to share his finding about the Xelor's tampering with the Eliacube, it only opened wounds her amnesia had covered up. Now questions kept rising.

Her fingers dug in the mud as she tried to force herself up to a sitting but the fatigue kept her down. The water she had tripped into was clear, her reflection showing in the surface. She reached the edge of what was a large lake, stretching out far and splitting off into several rivers and creeks that disappeared among the trees to who knew where. In the middle of the lake was a large dome, the top of the trees woven together by Sadida magic to form the curving shape.

Alys had no eye for the impressive centerpiece of the lake, her gaze cast downwards to the dark soil and her distorted reflection while wavy strands of hair floated upon the water. The heaving of her chest and quivering of her body disturbed the water, but it were her tears that caused it to ripple. Master Joris had called her strong but she felt the opposite. She ran from her fears and left Yugo on his own. Her shoulders shuddered with an audible sob when the young Eliatrope crossed her mind; he was almost as scared as her of the Eliacube and was in need of her support. How could she have turned her back on him…? The key to her past was the Eliacube. No, Yugo was the key and the Eliacube the lock that needed to be opened. Without Yugo there was little to no hope of learning more about their people or her past. According to the Xelor's research she was incapable of using the cube and yet a child could, or so Adamaï and his deceased draconic mentor believed.

"I am sorry," she whispered before it was interrupted by another sob, uncertain who exactly she was apologizing to but the guilt she felt was mixing with the other terrifying feelings. Was the apology for herself, Yugo or everyone else who had stuck their neck out to try and help her? Probably the whole world… She had too much she felt sorry for.

A cough left her when she made another attempt to sit rather than lay partially in the water and managed to bring herself up with a shudder before a deep breath left her, sitting on her knees in the shallow water while her hands remained submerged for support. Her dress was soaked and stained with mud but it didn't bother her. The cool water was forgiving to the beating she put her own body through. When others called her a 'frail flower', they weren't overreacting; she was still physically weak but it did surprise her that she didn't falter or faint during her fear-driven run. Perhaps she was stronger than she was given herself credit for… He did say it. He did say she was too harsh on herself.

She shook her head after Joris crossed her mind, the wonder of what he would say if he saw her like this swiftly pushed back. She rather not think of it; she doesn't wish to be found, not like this. She rose her hands up from the water to fold her arms underneath her chest and hug herself, droplets of water running down the leaves that formed the bodice of the linen dress she wore. Her panting had become less but she could feel the soreness of having exhausted herself. She was still scared, the tears which slowly rolled down her cheeks the very proof of it.

Whatever was she going to do? This time there was no forgetting; she will remember those eyes and the accompanying darkness along with the threatening presence that enshrouded the tree holding the Eliacube and Dofus aloft in the Dofus chamber. There was no escape from it, like the chorus of ticking noises she would hear from time to time with certain thoughts. Perhaps it was but a taste of what was to come… who knew what the Eliacube held, what answers it could give to her and those who had taken her under their wings. If this already shook her so badly, what would anything else do? Courage. Like Yugo she had to find courage.

She rose her gaze to finally look at the scenery before her, taking in the warm colors of the lush nature, the setting sun and the reflective waters showing the sky above. The reed and tall grass sprouting up from the water on either side of her softly rustled in the gentle breeze, the various sized lily pads still upon the smooth surface of the lake. To think the Eliacube was in the center of this serenity… but so was she. There was so much in this world worth fighting for and so little that was bad.

There was one other choice other than to remain where she was, give up and wither away; to try again. She owed it to everyone who had given up their precious time and care to stand behind her. She knew she couldn't face her fears alone, but she should remind herself that she wasn't on her own; at times she would forget such to not be a burden. Quite ironic as she was more a burden to others and herself when she tried to solve things on her own. It was a bad habit.

Alys watched the lake's scenery from where she sat a little while longer while regaining her breath, the inner struggle to suppress the terrors of the Eliacube waging on. This would take time… There was something else however which needed to be done soon; she needed to apologize to Yugo and that shouldn't wait.

Urging herself, she brought herself up to her feet to step out of the water and leave the serene atmosphere, the soaked dress weighing her down with the fatigue that remained present. She stood on shaky knees as she bent down to pick up the sandal that caused her to trip and put it back on while deep in thought and sniffling softly. Even her hands were shaking but she kept her balance fairly well as she began to walk, taking it slow to not reach the peak of exhaustion too soon; she had a fair bit to go.

The Tree of Life was very tall and large as she stood at the very foot of it, the setting sun shimmering through the many leaves and tree tops. It hurt to walk while a sense of lightheadedness remained but she kept going, her eyes cast downwards as she entered the palace by one of the many wooden but guarded bridges. Again no one paid much heed to her as they knew her to be a guest of the royal family Sheran Sharm but she didn't mind; she had somewhere to be.

She was in no hurry this time as she moved through the corridors, up the winding walkways and along the bridges towards the middle of the palace on her own pace, combing her damp hair while she thought about what to say and how to apologize. She hoped Yugo wasn't angry with her, that she could talk with him though she didn't feel ready to speak of what she had witnessed within the Dofus chamber or the chase of terror that followed.

The closed door was an unwelcome sight when Alys finally reached the boys' chambers, hoping that Yugo was behind it. She wouldn't know where else to look for him if he weren't there, not wishing to delay her apology any further. She knocked on the door, waiting with her nerves accompanying her until the door cracked open and Adamaï gazed up at her with his claws on the door handle.

There was a moment of silence between them, the dark pupils of the dragon fluttering over her appearance and taking note of how her usual attire was rather dirty. He made no comment about it however. "Figured it would be you," he finally said before he opened the door further to allow Alys inside, a pout on his blue lips while the look he gave her was inquisitive.

Alys took a deep breath as she picked up on Adamaï being bothered by something, asking as she stepped inside to accept his quiet invitation," is Yugo here?"

"He's been sulking on the bed ever since he returned from the Dofus chamber," Adamaï said as he walked further into the room to guide Alys inside, not paying Az any mind when the tofu came flying towards them and circled around them in greeting," he hasn't been very talkative either. Did something happen?"

Alys softly sighed at the news and said under her breath while shaking her head and searched with her eyes for a sign of Yugo," not just something, Adamaï…" It appeared Alibert was not present at the time and somewhere she felt relief about that. She slowed in her step when she found the young Eliatrope laying on his back on his bed, playing with Zaaps by summoning one after the other in a lazy but rhythmic order. He seemed down and thoughtful, unlike how he usually was. Az chirped as he flew over to Yugo, disappearing through one Zaap to then reappear through another before he hovered above Yugo to peer down at him, receiving no response from the boy. Alys grimaced as she exhaled through her nose and lingered in the doorway with an anticipating Adamaï next to her before she carefully rose her voice," Yugo…?"

Yugo looked up from his Zaap play after hearing his name and rose his head up from the bed to look over towards the door, his face clearing up at the sight of Alys standing there with Adamaï. "Alys," he said as he sat up while containing his elation to see her after she suddenly disappeared," how are you...?" The question sounded reluctant, as if he wasn't certain what to say or if it was the right question to ask. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed when Alys approached him and lowered herself down next to him, seeming to think for a moment while she slowly nodded her head.

"Better," she said as the nodding came to a stop and she turned her upper body a little to be able to look at the boy next to her," I am sorry for running away like I did, Yugo. I shouldn't have… You needed me and I wasn't there for you." There was a quiver in her voice as she apologized for her cowardice behavior from earlier, trying not to remember the vision she witnessed within the Dofus chamber while she remained sincere to Yugo. "I truly regret my actions."

"No, it is my fault," the boy said honestly as he folded his hands together in his lap and twiddled with his thumbs," I figured that if we were to go together, we both would have a revelation… or something. I didn't realize that it would be too soon for you, I should have thought about that." He looked over to Adamaï, the dragon raising a brow when the truth behind Yugo's sulking finally came to light. The dragon snorted in disgruntlement before he sighed as there was no point in throwing lectures, and made his way over to the bed to also have a sit down. "I don't know what happened," Yugo continued," but I am not going to pry. You just… you looked so terrified."

Alys' smile was faint and weak as she couldn't stop the glimpses of what she had seen and felt from showing themselves to her. "I didn't expect anything to happen," she said softly, almost whispering while she rose a hand to brush some of Yugo's dirty blond hair aside, the boy still appearing to feel guilty," but whatever the case was, Yugo… it wasn't your fault. The Eliacube and I have a history with each other and it is something I have to somehow make peace with. What the Eliacube did to me wasn't pleasant and left many scars, and therefore the sight alone frightens me…" She licked her lips as she sought for the right words, needing to nudge herself to say what she needed to say," I know I have to face the Eliacube again. We both do…" She tried to reassure Yugo with a more sincere smile while laying her hand on his head. "I'll gladly try again with you."

Yugo pressed his thumbs together, having a heavy feeling in his stomach. On one side there was Adamaï, his own brother who kept pushing him to get an understanding of the Eliacube so they could find their people. On the other side was Alys, one who shared the doubts and understood his hesitance. They were both supportive but each in their own way. He had to be strong, no matter how difficult it was; there was so much riding on this. He clasped his arms around Alys' waist to hug her after a deep breath left him, a sudden movement which had Alys raise her arms in surprise while Adamaï shook his head and rolled his eyes with a huff.

"You two are terrible," he snorted, dramatically pouting at first until a small grin formed upon his thick lips as he watched Alys hunch over Yugo to hug him back. His patience may be limited when it came to the Eliacube, but he couldn't stay mad at Yugo; they never really had an argument they couldn't overcome together. At least his brother had the female Eliatrope to lean on if needed, and same went for her. The Eliacube was a mysterious relic, a powerful one which only a few beings had good knowledge of. If only Grougaloragran taught him more about it...

Yugo's muffled chuckling made the dragon look back at the two seated next to him, hearing him ask after Alys released him from her embrace to allow the boy to breathe and speak," what is that smell…? You smell of some mud pie made of real mud and rotting leaves. It stinks. And why is your dress wet…?"

"Stinks? Oi now…" Alys said with a tut before she smiled and wrapped her arms back around Yugo to pull him close, the boy struggling to get free from her weak grasp while laughing heartily," you want to smell of it too, hmm? That can easily be arranged." She tickled his sides to have him stop squirming and surrender, but only made his twisting and writhing worse than before while he almost slipped off the bed in his struggle. She was dodging the question but then there had been enough sulking this day.

Adamaï crouched onto the bed after Yugo cried with laughter and tried to get away from the tickling, pleading for help and mercy while grabbing for his brother. "Don't worry! I'll save you, Yugo," Adamaï said with a wicked grin and pounced past Yugo onto Alys to overwhelm her, joining in on the tickle fight which spontaneously erupted on the bed. The room soon filled with gasping, laughter, squealing and playful threats, the event that occurred in the Dofus chamber and the gardens forgotten about for the time being.

 **To be continued**


	11. Concerns

The council room was large in size for the few people present, the usual chairs bearing carved symbols of nations or Disciples not standing by the two crescent moon shaped tables in the center of the room. The lack of the many chairs made the spacious room look empty and void of any importance but it still served its purpose. It was located in the highest point of the Tree of Life, its open walls and archways granting an impressive view of the Sadida kingdom. Even though the darkness of the night had crept in and turned the vibrant green, brown and blue colors of the scenery into a palette of dark blue hues, the sunset and the many stars that became visible had been quietly admired during moments of silence or thought.

The master of Bonta either stood in the middle of the half circular tables, paced a little or lingered by the open archways over the span of several hours, listening and partaking in the held discussion. One of the long tables turned into Toufdru's personal desk as many parchments laid piled upon it, consisting out of the deciphered research of the Xelor and many reports that followed the attack on the Tree. Although Joris had spoken with the King about the powerful artifact Nox had in his possession before, this was the first time the discussion took a painfully long while.

The royal court of Sadida had their doubts about housing the Eliacube and a Dofus under their roof. Even though several weeks had passed since the defeat of the Xelor Nox and the gratitude the royalty and citizens of Sadida felt for the saviors was large and abundant, the slow pace in the process of handling the Eliacube began to put several on edge.

The king Oakheart sat upon a massive chair that acted like his throne outside of the throne room while before him stood his son Armand and Master Joris, who remained a guest of honor to the court. The chamberlain Toufdru sat off to the side, hidden behind the stacks of rolled up leaf, linen and paper parchments after he nodded off a few hours into the discussion. The King had informed both Armand and Joris of what unfolded in the Dofus chamber earlier this day and while the small council was meant to ease any concerns revolving around the cube and the presence of Eliatropes, dragon and Dofus alike, it only stoked the fire.

Armand had pressed his opinions on the situation forward, wanting to be heard and understood but he was clashing with those around him… as he mostly was. His loud voice hadn't been able to wake the napping chamberlain but it began to drain the other two who were present and still awake.

"The Eliacube can not stay here if nobody can even touch it. It isn't safe," Armand said while pacing a little, his eyes pinned on his father," and neither can the Dofus. If the knowledge that Sadida houses two powerful artifacts begins to spread, we will have unwanted guests and disputes. We already have so few allies, father. Are we really going to risk what we have?"

The king watched his son wander nervously about, circling a little around the small master of Bonta while occasionally cracking his knuckles or stroking his grass goatee and chin in thought and frustration. "I don't believe that our situation will improve even if we were capable of using the cube… and as you know, we cannot."

"Have we even tried? If the Xelor could handle it to a certain extend, perhaps we can too," Armand said as he lingered by the table and the stack of torn and stained notes, eyeing them before he continued talking with a dramatic way of waving and moving his muscular arms," we have the research, we can prevent the mistakes he made. All we have to do is try!"

Joris glanced towards Oakheart after Armand brought forth a point which was troubling at best, and met the king's gaze that betrayed he was thinking the very same as him. To even think of using the Eliacube simply to have it finally react in a pleasing way would only bring along more risk and trouble than Sadida could afford. "I advise against such actions, Your Royal Highness. The Eliacube responds to but a few individuals and those few are the Eliatropes. The Eliacube will not bend to anyone but its rightful masters, like the Xelor experienced himself."

"And I will not subject any of my people to the madness of the cube, Armand," the king said as he chose Joris' side on the matter, hoping his son would see reason," even you can feel its aura when in or near the Dofus chamber; nothing good will come of trying to master or understand it. Even if we were to try, some of the other nations and rulers will not be satisfied that we managed to tap into the Eliacube without the aid of the Eliatropes. We will only wroth fear and distrust…" Oakheart sighed as he could already able to imagine the bad consequences. Armand was right, they only had but a few allies; the World of Twelve was not as united as it should be. Bonta was one of the only trustworthy allies Sadida had alongside the Cra, but it would be a lie to say their alliance was perfect. "Besides," he continued," we owe the Eliatropes a debt like we do towards sir Tristepin Percedal; they are our guests and the Eliacube is in our protection. We are safekeeping the Eliacube for the Eliatropes, not to find a use for it or take advantage of its powers. To tamper with it without Yugo's consent would be an insult and shame our name."

Scowling was something Armand had done a lot this evening and he did it again after his father didn't agree with him once more. "What does he know about what is right and wrong? About what must be done? He is a _boy_!" he said with a raised voice, finally standing still to face his father while standing beside Joris with clenched fists.

"A boy who managed to defeat an enemy that was free to roam for nearly two hundred years," Joris reminded Armand in a way that sounded too calm for the situation at hand," you are underestimating what the Eliatropes are capable off, Your Royal Highness, no matter their age."

"Age…" the prince scoffed, the scowl he had letting up a little as he grew more serious," what if it is age that prevents Yugo from using the Eliacube? Are we going to wait for him to grow up? We cannot keep the Eliacube for that long without any of the other nations questioning our intentions or wishing to have the cube for themselves. We have an adult Eliatrope in our midst, why are we relying on a child?"

Armand's concerns and questions were valid; the king had no answer to them. Joris however straightened up a little to be able to look up to the tall figure of the prince, having to tilt his head far back to look him in the eye so his honesty wouldn't be easily discarded," we have already stated that the Lady Alys is incapable of using the Eliacube. She-"

"She can't remember, of course!" The sudden sarcasm in Armand's voice threw Joris off but the master said nothing as he kept himself composed, allowing Armand to vent his thoughts," what if it is a ruse? What if she knows the secrets of the Eliacube and refuses to share it? How long was she with the Xelor? Five, ten, twenty years? Who is to say she wasn't aware of things all the while during her captivity there? She could be keeping it to herself!"

Oakheart closed his eyes and took a deep quiet breath as he listened to Armand's vocal rampage, waiting for an opening to make the attempt to stop him rather than interrupt him and increase his already growing temper," you are grasping at straws, Armand..."

"And what if I am?" he asked with wide open eyes before they narrowed with a harsh look," we have welcomed them with open arms, father, but it was only one Eliatrope who showed good intentions. To think all of his people, wherever they may be, are the same as him is naive and stupendous. What if they are warmongers? What if they've been hiding all these centuries for a purpose? We know nothing about the Eliatropes, the records which exist too old or watered down like some drunken Pandawa fairytales! What if there is a reason for there being so few left? What if the Eliacube is nothing but a weapon waiting to be used? Have any of you thought about that?!"

"If the boy is truly one of the few who can access the Eliacube, then the purpose of the Eliacube is not to cause havoc or any other kind of discord. He has proven to be of noble heart and possesses a maturity which surpasses many adults; to be able to access such a relic already means Yugo is of great importance to his people. He has no malice in him… even you must see that," Joris said with his usual collected and calm demeanor, not appearing to be phased by Armand's frantic speculating. He was thinking however, the prince's accusations, assumptions and speculations having kicked a line of thoughts into motion.

Both king and master kept their tongue when Armand's heavy fist met the top of the table with a strong and loud slam, the suddenly startled stammering of the chamberlain sounding behind the pile of parchments as the sudden noise woke him from his nap. A parchment rolled off the heap to hit the floor before Armand expressed his displeasure," we are being far too trusting! A child is always innocent, aren't they? Just wait till he grows up!" He took his fist off the table while meeting his father's disapproving gaze, his upper lip curling far upwards to bare his teeth before he turned himself around," I have had enough for tonight. It's late."

"Armand…" Oakheart sounded warningly but the calling of his son's name did not stop the prince from leaving the council room, forced to watch Armand leave with pure frustration and anger. He sighed with a deep breath and slumped a little in the large chair that was his temporary throne until his tired eyes turned to Joris, the master keeping his eyes on where the prince rounded the corner," forgive my son's outburst, Master Joris. It is a complicated matter."

"That it is…" Joris nodded in agreement before he turned his attention back to the king," but it isn't difficult to see that the Prince is concerned for the kingdom's well-being, Your Majesty, and he isn't wrong in thinking that the Eliacube and Eliatropes are not what they appear to be. We know too little to be certain of what their true intentions are, or what the true power of the Eliacube is."

Oakheart ran one of his massive hands across his face, the long council having exhausted him but it wasn't over just yet. It needed to be ended on a note that felt completed and without much hanging unanswered in the air. "You have spent a great deal of time with the Lady Alys, Master Joris; you know her best. Do you believe she is hiding something in regards to the Eliacube and her people?" he asked, not able to shake off the wary tone in his voice.

Joris took a moment of silence to think about the one he had been tutoring and looked after, knowing exactly what to say. "Other than her fears and concerns, no. The lady is genuine in her doing; she knows nothing. Though I will be truthful… that she doesn't know or remember anything doesn't mean she is innocent; she may have done terrible things in her past that could portray the Eliatropes we know in a completely different light. However, I believe she is as good willed and hearted as the boy; there is not a shred of ill content within her. I have no reasons to doubt her words." The king soft but thoughtful humming and nodding indicated he was thinking about what Joris shared with him, taking it all in consideration while also keeping in mind what Armand had said. "The Eliacube is a different matter however," the small master continued to not ignore other important facts," we have seen what it is capable of… and as long as it isn't in the hands of someone who can properly master it, it remains a threat."

"It would indeed be naive to believe that nobody would take interest in the cube, no matter that it is currently dormant…"

"Indeed…" Joris lowered his head a little to cast his eyes down to the pointy ends of his shoes, thoughtfully kneading his hands behind his back. It was a difficult situation Sadida was in. Of all the years he roamed this world, this was by far one of the more complicated issues Joris found himself in. But then the Eliatropes and their Eliacube were peculiar to begin with… He could only hope that his own involvement would not jeopardize Bonta in any way, no matter that his King asked of him to remain in Sadida and assess the situation the best he could. "The other Kings of the World will take heed of what Sadida is holding within the royal court and they will begin to ask questions. Sadida will need to come forward and reveal the Eliacube's presence, sooner than later. The King and Council of Bonta are aware of the Eliacube's presence but they too wish to know what will become of the Eliacube, no matter if Yugo, Adamaï or Alys are not capable of using it. It is a relic of power… and you know that some people desire power more than anything while others fear it."

The king nodded. There was no avoiding the fact that the Council of Twelve, along with the other nations and rulers, needed to be informed about the Eliacube before they would find out about it through false rumors. He needed to time it right, but it also depended far too much on Yugo's progress. He pushed himself up from the chair to rise to a standing, saying as he bore down to the master who looked like an infant in comparison to the giant king," I thank you for your advice and opinions, Master Joris. I need to think about the matter before I make any decisions… However, I can promise you that it won't be long before I decide on what to do next. Let us adjourn this council until then and get some rest…"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Joris bowed respectfully to accept the king's gratitude, keeping his head low as the ruler of Sadida brushed past him to take his leave from the large circular room. Toufdru was no longer asleep thanks to Armand's little outburst and managed to peel himself off the chair he sat on for hours, following his king after gathering all the present parchments and notes under an arm and leaving the master to himself and his thoughts. It was late, as the prince stated before he stormed off, but Joris did not feel tired, his mind working overtime. He gazed up to one of the glowing spheres of moss that illuminated the council room before turning his eyes towards the dark view of the outside world. The answers to the many questions were somewhere out there, but he couldn't help but wonder where exactly the most important answer would be. Someone knew… he was certain of it, but who?

* * *

The weather was pleasantly warm, even after the sun sank away beyond the horizon and let the night fall over Sadida. To enjoy it, Alys placed one of her chairs by the open archway that lead to her chamber's balcony, the leaf curtains drawn open to let the breeze flow in. She was reading a book, using the light from within her chambers to read while allowing the summery night to dry her damp hair, the curly locks hanging down her shoulders and curling around her slender neck. Sitting dressed in the spare white and light blue gown she owned and what was once her tattered hood, she lost herself in the writings of the book she had borrowed from the library, the terrors she endured earlier kept at bay by the tale of a broken heart and a shattered friendship.

She took a bath after she returned to her chambers and washed away the earlier events of this day, having taken the opportunity to try and drown her worries and thoughts in the warm water. She already felt better after she talked with Yugo and Adamaï and even had dinner with them, Alibert and Ruel, but this day drained her more than previous days. She thankfully retreated to her room and took off the soiled dress to clean away the dirt and troubles soon after the door closed behind her and she was alone.

Her eyes moved away from the writings when a sound drew her attention away from the dispute between the dragon Bolgrot and an Iop called Rykke, her focus shifting. The sound was soft, like a thud, but stood out from the chirring of crickets and the gentle rustling of the leaves; it almost immediately piqued her interest. She slowly rose from the chair as she peered into the darkness of the night before laying the book open on the chair's cushion to not lose track of where she was forced to stop reading, squinting her eyes while stopping herself from asking if anyone was there as she stepped outside.

She wandered onto the balcony with caution in her steps, her gaze gliding over the mossy balustrade, the night sky and the dark horizon yet found no trace of anyone being present. Was it an animal or merely the wind? She softly hummed when the thought of still being paranoid crossed her mind before she cast her eyes upwards to take in the sight of the stars, the right distraction to keep the inner turmoil at bay. There were so many… and all were beautiful. She took the last few steps forward to cross her arms on the balustrade and lean on it, a deep breath leaving her as she replaced the writings of the book for what was but a small portion of the Krosmoz.

"Are you looking for the Seadragon?" a familiar voice suddenly sounded after silence and peace returned to the balcony and the Eliatrope nearly lost herself in the various patterns of the stars above, her eyes searching once more for whomever was there before they fell on a dark shape that stood further along the balustrade she leaned upon. The dark colors of his attire blended perfectly with the surroundings and the night, yet the light from indoors betrayed him, reflected in the few metal decorations he wore while the warm glow shone against his back. Once again the master of Bonta managed to appear undetected, and unannounced.

"Master Joris, I did not-"

"-Expect me here?" Joris asked, his eyes shrouded in the darkness of his hood and the night though a pale glint was visible, giving away he was smiling," forgive me, I know it is not the norm..."

She looked at him in awe as her little fright settled before she brought down her gaze to hide what she truly felt and quietly spoke with a soft tone," no, it is almost like… then." Her first new memories. The green of the forest, the blue of the sky, the smells of nature and his voice that startled her like it did just a moment ago. Their first meeting was engraved in her mind and though it was currently night time, she was reminded of that day while he stood there in the dark. She stroked the back of her hand after recalling how he took it when he introduced himself before she rose her gaze up towards the stars and admitted," I don't think I will ever mind you not using the door like everyone else…"

An inward chuckle sounded from the master's shadowed hood as he remained where he was, appreciating her honesty. "I was about to retreat to my quarters when I saw your lights were still burning," he said while turning his head to look towards the open archway and windows that let the warm glow of candles, illuminating moss and flowers alike escape from the room onto the balcony," I was hoping to find you awake."

"Hoping?"

He nodded after he looked back ahead of himself and raised his hands to tug at his gloves, his fingers flexing as he turned more serious. "I picked up on the distressing news of today," he said while watching his own fingers for a moment before his penetrating eyes snapped towards Alys, the look he gave her unintentionally intimidating. The way she straightened up with an expression of unease confirmed several things for him before he continued," I am sorry that your attempt to reach out to the Eliacube was unsuccessful."

Alys swallowed when Joris sounded sincere with his expression of sympathy, waiting for him to say more but nothing followed. She should have known he would find out about what had happened within the Dofus chamber but did he also know about what happened afterwards? He made no mention of it, not yet at least. "I was hoping that it would turn out different after you shared Nox's notes with me…"

Joris easily picked up on the disappointment and what was described as shame in the Eliatrope's voice, saying as he let his gloves be and instead held his hands behind his back," we both knew it would not be easy, Lady Alys. You made the attempt however, and that is something to be proud of, no matter the outcome. Though that neither you or Yugo were able to understand the Eliacube this day has brought forth some concerns. His Majesty Sheran Sharm instigated a small council to discuss the future of the Eliacube within the Sadida borders. It did not conclude contentedly."

"What was decided upon…?"

"Nothing so far," Joris assured when Alys' eyes were no longer on the stars but on him. He didn't move when she took her weight off the balustrade, watching her take the few steps required to come closer rather than keep the distance between them," there isn't much which can be done as all depends on Yugo's capabilities. The main concern is the amount of time Sadida has to keep the presence of the Eliacube a secret from other nations. It is growing short…"

Alys took a close stance beside Joris to listen, picking up on his pondering as he remained thoughtful while talking about what was discussed during the council he attended. "I have faith in Yugo," she said quietly as she rested her hands back upon the wood that reached till her waist," I may not have faith in myself, but I truthfully believe in him. It isn't because he wishes for me to be a part of his family, although it makes him all the more special; it is because of his views… his virtues. There is something about him that I cannot explain, but it makes me respect him." She was indeed proud of him and Adamaï, and it showed. "This day may not have gone by smoothly, but…" she paused as she recalled her rippling reflection on the lake's surface," but I believe that the next time Yugo comes in contact with the Eliacube, it will go better."

Joris watched her from the corner of his eyes, asking her as he took note of how she was caressing the back of her hand," did Yugo not succeed today because of you, Lady Alys?"

"It-yes…" she shamefully admitted, the question Joris slid her way not harsh or judgmental in tone but concerned," I…" She pressed her lips together while closing her eyes, not wishing to see what scared her in the Dofus chamber. The attempt alone made her heart beat faster but she tried to remain calm. "I promised Yugo I would stand by his side, but I left him alone with the king when I couldn't face my fears… I fled."

The King did speak of how Alys took her leave from the Dofus chamber after looking like something had spooked her and while her reaction came as no surprise to Joris, he wasn't certain how to feel about it now that he heard it personally from Alys. She was truthful but then he had no reason to doubt her, not like Armand did. But what did she experience in the Dofus chamber? Was it the usual fears she had or did she remember something? He grew curious but it didn't feel right to ask her. How he would like to know her thoroughly though… there were still parts of her he wished to explore but the distance between them stayed for each other's sake.

"But…" her voice broke the silence that had fallen over the balcony, forcing the master to leave his thoughts and return to the present," I did apologize to Yugo for my behavior afterwards and promised him that I will stay by him during the next attempt. It is too important… I know the Eliacube is a crucial element for our future, and if the dragons believe Yugo is the only one who can master it, then my personal fears should not get in the way. I'll be stronger the next time around. I have to be…"

One grows stronger with each step they take, that much was true and Joris believed wholeheartedly that Alys was not as frail as she came across. An agreeing and approving nod from the master followed her words before the silence crept back towards them, the peculiar pair looking at each other as if they were conversing without words. They both had much to say to each other but neither took the initiative to share what was on their mind. It was strange how the situation was in between them...

"You…" Joris blinked when Alys softly spoke to him, appearing flustered all of a sudden as she averted her eyes from him and let them wander until they rested on the star speckled sky above," you asked if I was looking for the Seadragon. I-I don't know what the Doziak looks like. Could you perhaps…?" She didn't finish her question as she kept her eyes cast upwards, the darkness of the night almost hiding the blush on her cheeks that welled up by a thought and feeling she deliberately kept to herself.

"Gladly," he said after following her gaze and searched for the star pattern which represented one of the twelve Doziaks. He knew it was an attempt to change the subject to not have things grow awkward between them after they couldn't look away from each other, but he didn't mind. Stargazing gave him the excuse to stay with her and not think of the burdens she bore and he wished to take upon himself.

 **To be continued**


	12. Gift

The soft sound of lone applause rose up from a clearing along the edge of the palace's gardens, the large statue of Sir Tristepin Percedal a quiet spectator of what was occurring. Flashes of cyan and teal highlighted the wooden Iop as Zaaps appeared in an unorderly fashion against the afternoon sky and a short distance above the ground.

Seated on a bench before the large ivy covered statue, Alys clapped her hands together with a broad smile. The pudgy tofu Az was nestled comfortably in her lap while Adamaï sat by her side, also smiling. Their eyes were on Yugo after he turned the clearing into his personal stage, showing off some of his tricks to the female Eliatrope in the hopes to trigger a lost memory. Though, he couldn't help to show off a little and have some fun in the progress. Alys was still too weak to conjure a portal and had yet to make an attempt, but watching was enough practice for her.

"I cannot believe you discovered your powers through cooking," the female Eliatrope said in admiration after Yugo hopped out of a portal and set his hands on his sides with a cheeky grin, feeling quite accomplished with showing off his skills," and to have gotten this far…" She shook her head in disbelief but also awe. The boy was young, thirteen years of age; to think he learned about the Eliatropes and his powers like a year ago… it was absolutely astonishing how much he progressed in such a short period of time. She almost felt envious of his skill.

"He is a fast learner, I'll give him that," Adamaï said, his hands resting on his ankles while he sat with his legs pulled up and crossed. The thoughtful look he bore wavered before he puffed up his chest and stuck his chin up to boast a little," not to mention that he had a good teacher. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have figured out how to sense or see Wakfu."

Yugo snickered after Adamaï acted mighty proud of himself," true, but I did discover how to turn the Zaaps into a weapon. You have to admit that is pretty amazing."

"Pure luck," the shapeshifted dragon snorted while Az protested towards Yugo with angry and disgruntled chirps, the tofu remembering the boy's accidental discovery all too well. He was still missing a few feathers from his rear after Yugo merged two Zaaps together and scorned the bird's backside with an unexpected blast of Wakfu. The tofu stopped expressing his dismay when Alys gently scratched his neck to calm him, quietly pouting in her lap while Yugo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Poor Az... Yugo already lost count of all the apologies he had given to Az ever since that happening.

"Just imagine what he'll be capable off when he learns to control the Eliacube," Adamaï continued, ignoring the dropping expression of excitement on the Eliatropes' faces," those little accidents will be nothing in comparison to what you'll be capable of then. Trust me."

Alys and Yugo glanced towards each other, a silent exchange of mutual feelings. They were apprehensive to talk about the Eliacube, let alone use it. They had tried to come to an understanding about the cube, but it had been in vain so far. She remained frightful while Yugo remained doubtful. However, it was Alys who conjured a smile and nodded to the dragon, saying while petting the top of Az's head," we trust you, Adamaï. But Yugo's powers will develop as he grows older, even without the Eliacube. Who knows what great things he'll be capable of." She turned her smile to the young boy, her words already playing with his imagination until excited voices caught their attention and abruptly changed the subject.

The approaching voices came from Renate and Canar as the male Sadidas wandered into the statue's clearing with a purpose and wove towards the small group while calling for Alys. She could hear the boys either chuckle or groan at the sight of the approaching servants, the brothers being divided in their opinions about the flamboyant men for several different reasons. While they took good care of the female Eliatrope, they were notorious to claim the spotlight and hog most of the attention; who knew what they wanted this time.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Adamaï grumbled while slipping off the bench to make way for the two Sadida as they grabbed for Alys' hands the moment they were in reach. Their excitement was sparking off them, but Adamaï had no intentions of getting wrapped up in whatever riled them up so badly. He quietly huffed while standing by Yugo, peering at the trio from under the rim of the large wooden cap he wore as a hat.

Az was quick to flee from Alys' lap when Canar and Renate towered over the Eliatrope, not wishing to be left in Canar's care or even be near the Sadida after Yugo left him with Canar during the attack on the Tree. Although safe, it was a ridiculous torture, the Sadida's motherly instincts and coddling suffocating and near traumatizing for such a little bird. The Tofu zipped away with a frantic beating of his tiny wings to hide behind Yugo, not planning on showing himself until the coast would be clear.

"It arrived," Renate said without much context while patting the back of Alys' hand, sounding fairly enthusiastic while his whole being gave off a hint of impatience; he was looking forward to something and he wasn't the only one.

Canar gave the slender hand he held a gentle tug to show he wished for Alys to stand and said while being more poised than his partner after taking note of the Eliatrope's cluelessness," what Renate is trying to say is that your new clothes have arrived, flower." He helped the female Eliatrope up to her feet before leaning over towards Yugo to keep him and his brother in the conversation, whether they wanted to or not," it isn't Sadida fashion but I'd say it is quite in the style of the Eliatropes. Maybe we should have tailored you both something new as well." His brown eyes crawled over what the boys were wearing, the look he gave them criticizing at best.

Yugo and Adamaï looked at themselves with a frown before the shapeshifted dragon puffed out some smoke in disapproval to Canar's words, glaring a little from under his head wear while Yugo examined the front of his orange shirt and the large pocket sewn onto it. Surely it didn't look so bad...?

"We went looking for you straight after the delivery. There isn't a moment to lose; you _must_ try them on this instant," Renate impatiently said to Alys while hooking his arm around hers and broadly smiled with an obvious eagerness, ready to drag her back to the palace to show her what clothes were made especially for her.

"Why don't you come with us, help or watch us get your sister all pretty and proper? It might be educational," Canar tried as he took Alys' other arm and kept his attention on the two boys, still adamant in his thoughts and beliefs that the young Eliatrope and dragon could use a better taste in fashion and appearances.

The look of disgust distorted Adamaï's face and he about managed to keep his tongue inside his mouth rather than stick it out at the mere thought of getting involved in girly things, let alone learn something from it. His brother kept himself a little better composed, saying with a light smirk after recalling the time the Brotherhood of Tofu explored their feminine side to save Tristepin from a few cursed princesses," no, thank you. Maybe some other time, right Ad?"

"Right, like, a time far away from now," the dragon mumbled under his breath to not be heard while he pulled his shoulders up to cross his arms firmer across his chest, not liking the interruption. How much longer would it take for him to convince Yugo and Alys to use the Eliacube? He figured that this little test and training session would warm them up to the idea of forgetting their little fears and throw themselves at the cube, but that was, again, shot down. Even getting outside and away from the palace wasn't enough.

Alys looked flustered but calm in between the flamboyant Sadidas, her natural peachy blush darker in color with all the urging and talks about new clothes. Another change... She hoped she was ready but she knew this was coming. She was unable to say no to Renate and Canar however, and so didn't object to getting whisked away so suddenly. "Very well then. I'll seek you boys out once I am done, I promise," she sounded apologetic but neither Eliatrope or dragon seemed all too bothered by her taking leave to get pampered. Adamaï may be scowling but she wasn't the target of his annoyance; Renate and Canar were, and they didn't even know or notice.

"Have fun," Yugo called out after the leaving trio before he playfully smirked and said," I feel sorry for her at times..." The two Sadidas were a suffocating presence no matter who they were with, even he had to admit that. He rather not imagine what Amalia went through on a daily basis with them but she appeared to have them under her thumb and beck-and-calling while Alys had yet to toughen up a little. She kept getting swept up in their excitement and prodding.

Adamaï huffed and wove with a hand with a audible snort to dismiss Canar and Renate from his thoughts, saying honestly while walking away from the wooden statue that quietly witnessed everything," rather her than us. Come on, let's go do something else instead of standing around here. Maybe Pinpin is up to something interesting."

* * *

"I still think she should wear that hooded gown on a daily basis. It looks regal and dignified," Renate pouted after entering Alys' chambers, looking a little distraught and objective with a light stomp in his tread. Canar hardly paid him any heed as he brushed past the chubby Sadida and floundered into the small side room to hang away the newly claimed attires for the female Eliatrope, looking a little agitated himself.

The two servants were discussing what Alys should wear from this day forth now that she had more options to choose from, unable to come to an agreement while Alys kept to herself to not get in the middle of the argument the whole way back to her chambers. She had yet to get a good look at the three outfits Renate and Canara commissioned from the kindness of their hearts rather than the belief she truly needed a change of attire, unable to pick a side or give her opinion on the matter.

"Don't be silly," Canar's voice sounded from the other room," that gown is obviously formal wear. To wear it on a daily basis is like asking of the princess to wear those disgusting adventurer rags to a Council of Twelve meeting. Honestly, you know nothing about dress codes, or taste!"

"This is _completely_ different," Renate snobbishly objected before realizing Alys had been quiet all this time. He turned around to see where she was, his brown eyes searching until he saw her standing by her bed. She seemed intrigued by something he could not see from where he stood, simply staring at whatever caught her attention while her eyebrows were slightly raised in mild surprise. "What's wrong, flower?" he asked while making his way towards her and saw what had caught Alys' eye shortly after she stepped into her room, a small wooden box on the top of the blanket. He blinked, uncertain what it was before he glanced to the Eliatrope," is it yours?"

"No..." she answered with a light shake of her head, sounding doubtful with her slightly squinted at the puzzling discovery. She didn't recall seeing this little box before, not within this room at least. Not recalling the sight of it also proved to her that she didn't leave this on her bed earlier in the morning; she would have remembered if so, her memory working perfectly no matter that she presumably lost her past to the Eliacube. Where did the box come from...? Or more importantly, what was inside of it?

Canar peeked over Alys' shoulder after hanging away her new outfits and take a look at the finding, his interest piqued by a mystery unfolding right under their noses. There was a hint of teasing tied to his voice while a coy smile formed on his grass covered face after leaning even closer to the female Eliatrope," perhaps it's a little something from a secret admirer, hmm?"

A gasp left his chubby associate, the round Sadida bouncing a little with a sudden excitement before he patted Alys' arm in an attempt to contain himself. "Oh! Ohh, how romantic. By Sadida, that would truly be romantic," Renate sighed with a flutter of his eyelashes, the thought completely taking him even though Canar meant it more as a joke. A secret admirer would be the perfect topping for the enigma that was the female Eliatrope of unknown origins. "You should open it," he urged without thinking of any possible threat that could be tied to the box, the reluctance Alys felt as she reached down to cautiously take the lid off the small box not shared by him.

The box was made of dark wood and nearly as large as her hand. There was no ribbon, no card… nothing; it was as plain as a box could get. Yet within something shone after Alys lifted the lid off, the daylight reflecting on what appeared to be an oval shaped gem encased in a thick setting of silver. The supposed gem was the cyan color of Wakfu, a true eye catcher. The sight alone mesmerized the Eliatrope, forgetting for a moment to remain cautious and skeptical. The box's origins and purpose were still unknown but she couldn't help but admire the strange finding in such a plain looking wooden box.

"What is that...?"

Alys was delicate and careful as she lifted the piece of jewelry from the small box, stroking lightly over the smooth polished surface of what appeared to be tinted glass rather than a gem. She found a long needle attached to the back of the silver setting after turning it over in her examination, realizing that the little trinket was meant to be worn. "It is a pin," she said a little baffled, admiring the craftsmanship after she rested it on her fingers and weighed it. The oval shaped piece of glass looked like crystallized Wakfu and shone brilliantly when held in the light. It was truly beautiful, something she couldn't recall having seen before… but why was this left on her bed? No, the better question to ask was _who_ left this in her chambers? She had nothing worth stealing or taking, the door unlocked and unguarded at all times; anyone could've snuck in. She could try and guess the identity of whomever it was, but there was no hint or evidence of anyone in particular. No note or anything else; nothing.

"What is it made of?" Renate asked and held up his chubby hands to accept the pin from Alys after she considerately handed it over so he so he could have a closer look. He blinked while closely examining the smooth metal and colored glass, his thick lilac lips pursing in deep thought before he squealed in terror and held the pin far away from himself with two fingers. "Augh, it is one of _those_ things! Take it away from me! Take it!" he whimpered, bouncing on his toes while withholding the urge to fling the pin into the corner of the room, or worse, out through the window.

Canar dramatically sighed with a rolling of his eyes while Alys looked bewildered after reeling back at Renate's sudden outburst. The tall Sadida snatched the brooch away from Renate with a disappointed harrumph and asked as he returned the accessory to Alys so it wouldn't get accidentally damaged by Renate's unexpected panic," what are you talking about? What things?" Canar set a hand on his hip while waiting for his partner to calm down, not impressed by Renate waving himself some air and catch his breath with overdone huffs and puffs in a feeble attempt to collect himself.

" _Those_ things," Renate said and pointed with a stubby finger to what Alys was holding before he leaned closer to Canar and said hushed," those Xelor things. The creepy beetle bugs that attacked the Tree and the forest. You know, they were all over the place, like, attached the trees, sucking them dry."

It took a moment for Canar to realize what Renate was talking about, but he reacted in startle the moment it hit him. Although he was safe within the palace during the battle, he saw the damaged mechanic critters laying broken and scattered about on the ground afterwards. He stared with large eyes at the pin in Alys' hands, unable to shake off the rising suspicion that made him want to slap it away. He controlled himself better than his counterpart, understanding that this could be but a mere coincidence... or so he hoped.

Alys was a little slower on the uptake, peering down at at the pin while she tried to understand Renate's sudden fright and the 'creepy beetle bugs' he spoke of. Sketches… Yes, she had seen sketches of a device among Nox's notes that closely resembled an insect. It was another thing that slipped by her without much of a thought, the notes filled with too many ideas, plans and schematics that mostly came across as mad rambles. Was there a resemblance between the mechanical insects and the pin, something she didn't catch without having seen the actual inventions?

"What kind of a joke is this?" Renate asked appalled, indeed seeing too many similarities. Did someone truly take apart one of those bugs to make a little trinket out of it? It was a work of art but still in odd taste. A taste he didn't quite get.

Canar softly tutted and tenderly patted Renate's shoulder while trying to sound convincing, his own uncertainty cloaked by the little act," now, now, let's not jump to conclusions. It may look the same but it is just a brooch. There is nothing dangerous about it... right? Honestly, Renate, you can be so dramatic at times."

Renate let out an offended gasp as he turned to face the much taller Sadida, the disbelief he felt seeping off his whole doing. " _Me_? You're the one who is always making a scene about things!" he said in retaliation while puffing up his chest and pushing his round gut forward, the way he set his hands on his sides rather comical if there wasn't an actual tension in the air.

Alys looked in between the two servants who were on the verge of arguing before she looked down at the pin she continued to hold in cupped hands, wearing an expression of doubt. To think such a small thing had such a negative impact... She wondered if it was justified. Renate and Canar's squabbling became distant mumbles as Alys thought things over, weighing every option and personal observation before she made up her mind and quietly slipped away into the side room of her chambers. She left the mysterious pin on the table with the mirror, handling it with care to not scratch it before she faced the wardrobe and the portable divider in the room with a look of determination.

The rough sound of the divider scraping across the floor forced the arguing servants to fall silent with a sudden curiosity, finally taking note that the one they'd taken under their wings was no longer with them. There was a moment of panic as they frantically looked around before Renate asked aloud while moving to the source of the scraping," flower, where are y-are you all right?" He peeked into the side room after finding out where she had gone to, looking unsure if to step inside while Canar lingered behind him.

They frowned after seeing her vague but moving silhouette through the leaves of the divider while the sound of rustling cloth sounded, realizing she was undressing. Canar refrained from asking if she needed his help, too curious to know what exactly had befallen her to try on the new clothes at a time like this. All he could do was wait and throw a confused glance to Renate after he sought for an answer from him. Neither knew what to think until the Eliatrope stepped out from behind the divider and adjusted a loose veil that laid over the top of her head, the dark blue cloth hiding the pale blond locks she swept over her shoulders.

She was dressed in blue once more, the green, ivory and orange color palette she'd worn since her awakening no longer adorning her figure. It pained the loyal Sadidas to see their precious guest no longer wearing the dress they found for her back then, but what the tailor from Yurbut put together for the Eliatrope was far more suitable. The new robes were a completely different design from the Sadida gown, looking more appropriate for movement while the dark blue scarf replaced the hood and headband she wore before. She continued to work her hair and the veil as she walked over towards the mirror, wrapping the light looking fabric around the collected hair to tie it up like a ponytail. The veil still covered her Wakfu wings along with her slender neck and shoulders, the way she wore it giving her hair still some freedom while hiding some of her bare skin.

The Sadidas observed in silence as she examined her own reflection to make certain all was in place. She was focused, taking in every detail and fold with hidden admiration; the new clothes felt soft against her skin and fitted her well. A good piece of craftsmanship... like the pin. She reached down to pick up the piece of jewelry and loosen the needle before hearing a soft gasp behind her, a question soon following the silent sound of surprise.

"Are you really going to wear that...?"

Alys hesitated after Renate asked her about the pin before she nodded in confirmation with a solemn closing of her eyes and stuck the needle through the veil to pin it in place, adorning the side of her head with the oval little trinket to complete her new look. She felt troubled by the suspicions Renate and Canar had and didn't feel good about not sharing their thoughts, but she wanted to prove something to them and she believed this was the right way. "It is harmless, Renate," she spoke softly as she turned around to the two Sadidas," I understand it looks like something which scares you, but... someone put a great deal of effort in its creation. It was left on my bed, for me to find. It means something... I cannot disregard that."

She understood the distrust. The attack on the Tree of Life left scars of which many were buried deep away underneath the surface; even she suffered from them. But she didn't feel the malice... Instead she saw something else in the mysterious gift that looked like it was made from parts of Nox's little droids. It was like a homage. The battle was over, several things had become richer in knowledge and experience, like the lives of the survivors. The attack on the Tree was her escape, a new beginning and she viewed the pin in a similar light. What was once a tool for ill purposes and intentions was transformed into something beautiful. There was a symbolism present in the gift she couldn't ignore, and she hoped Renate and Canar could see it too.

Alys smiled towards her dear friends as they came closer to inspect her choice, their reluctance all too present but they did give into the attempt to lay first impressions aside. "It does look nice on you..." Canar admitted after placing his fingers under Alys' chin to slightly tilt her head and have a better look at how she wore everything as a whole, examining her like she was a piece of art that required his criticism. The pin wasn't whirring or beeping and it definitely wasn't moving; it was as innocent as it could be, which reassured him a little. "You are right… What harm could it possibly do, hmm? Let it dazzle, I would say."

"I guess it doesn't exactly look like one of those bugs," Renate muttered while his eyes glided over the stitching and seams of Alys' new robes, avoiding to look at the jewelry as he still felt a little conflicted about it. He fidgeted a little with one of the gloves she wore, tugging at it before he said to not silence his worries and opinions," I do question the taste of whomever left it for you." It obviously wasn't him or Canar, that was for certain. "At least it helps you with keeping your new head wear in place. you do look good in it," he said, trying to find something positive in the whole ordeal to become more receptive for Alys' sake. It was indeed a pretty thing to look at when not thinking too much about where the materials may have come from, but the worked metal and glass weren't exactly the type of materials a Sadida would associate themselves with.

She laid a hand over his to give it a comforting squeeze, grateful for him giving it another chance rather than be stuck in his line of thought. "I really like it…" she said before her smile grew a little thoughtful and her gaze wandered towards her bed in the other room, the small opened box still on the covers," I do wonder who left it." Was it Yugo and Adamaï? They were mischievous enough to pull something like this, but would they truly? It wasn't exactly a gift two young boys would think of, if it indeed was a gift. She blinked bewildered when Canar suddenly grabbed for her with a broad grin, his sudden excitement drawing her away from her ponders.

"That's the fun in these kind of gifts, flower," he chuckled after leaning close," you'll have to figure it out yourself and when you finally do, it will mean so much more!... or it will be terribly disappointing... _but_ what matters is the search! The mystery. The thrill. Who knows, maybe someone will step forward to admit to this lovely crime."

Renate pursed his lips as Canar's musings were enticing. "It could be the prince," he jested to lighten the mood a little and push away the bad memories, the color of Alys' cheeks turning a deeper shade of peach and pink while her eyes grew larger. The thought alone was a little unsettling for her...

"Oh, or someone from the Brotherhood."

"Or just Yugo. Adamaï maybe? Their father...?"

"Eh, it could have been one of the guards."

"Maybe Master Joris."

"Or the king, Sadida bless his kind soul," Canar giggled after he and Renate went through the small list of suspects, growing excited about all the possibilities. Was the pin a token of respect, friendship, admiration or affection? Or was it just a gift for no reason at all? Not knowing the answer would eventually gnaw on the gossiping servants' growing curiosity. "But time will tell," Canar sighed, not wishing to wait or never get the answer to the mystery," whoever it may be, their gift is already receiving appreciation. It shines like a dewdrop, flower, just beautiful and it compliments your new look."

The smile Alys gave him with timid in tone, but sincere. This day was generous... The new clothes and pin were like the beginning of a new chapter in her life, no matter that she was still recovering and regaining her strength. She did feel a little stronger, not to mention more confident. She made good progress over the course of the last few weeks, all thanks to the support and care she received from those she considered close. Maybe soon she would find a breakthrough in retrieving her lost memories... But like Canar said, time would eventually unlock and reveal most secrets. Perhaps even sooner than she was hoping for.

 **To be continued**


	13. Hope

It remained difficult to believe, but one couldn't deny it. The miracle which occurred the night before held too much evidence that it was real rather than a dream. Sadida's concerns and doubts about the presence of the Eliacube and Dofus within the kingdom's borders came to an end faster than anyone anticipated, all thanks to Adamaï's persistence and taking matters into his own hands.

After taking the cube and dragon egg from the Dofus chamber without informing anyone beforehand, Adamaï retreated into the forest with Yugo to force the boy to finally interact with the Eliacube, far away from any distractions or possible interruptions. With no chance to object, the young Eliatrope made the attempt to satisfy the dragon's frustrations and impatience. He was unprepared, but his desire to find a trace of his people fed the Eliacube enough to respond and bear fruit; the attempt prematurely hatched the present Dofus egg, giving life to an infant Grougaloragran and his Eliatrope twin Chibi, but it also tore a rift through time and space. A portal formed, large and long enough for another Eliatrope to unexpectedly enter the World of Twelve; an adult going by the name Qilby.

Like Alys, the found Eliatrope was psychically weak and exhausted but his mind was still intact. He recognized both the Eliatropes and the white scaled dragon standing by his bedside after he came to, knowing all three of them by name. While he didn't know where he had ended up, he remembered where he came from and what he had gone through. He willingly shared what he knew with everyone present after he came to his senses and was informed about his situation, proving to be an endless pool of information.

To think the Eliatropes came from among the stars… Alys quietly sighed as the thought pressed itself forward and brought along a sense of melancholy she didn't fully comprehend. She pondered about it while holding the silver haired infant and dragon whelp that hatched from the brown colored Dofus, the children sleeping peacefully in her arms. Her thought and recollections of the earlier event had the upper hand for the time being, the nearby voices nothing but distant murmurs.

Even though it took a moment of thought, Qilby did know her name. The look of recognition in his eyes behind the small round glasses that balanced on his long thin nose was genuine when he saw her standing behind Yugo and Adamaï and uttered her name. He sounded and looked surprised to see her, even confused, but he had a similar reaction towards the boys, if not a little stronger and more frantic. It did validate the name Joris found among Nox's notes and called her by since to be true, something which greatly relieved her.

Qilby shared many things, things that were difficult to comprehend if one couldn't remember anything. He spoke of how the Eliatropes came from a different world, far away in the endless reaches of the Krosmoz. How they were forced to flee when the Mechasms started a war until they found a new home on the World of Twelve. While Yugo was once part of the Council the six firstborn children of Goddess Eliatrope formed, Qilby revealed himself as the king of the Eliatropes. When the Mechasms launched an attack on the Eliatropes' new home world after years of tranquility, Qilby got severely injured. To keep his king safe and alive, Yugo sent Qilby into another dimension with the aid of the Eliacube, but perished soon after. But Qilby wasn't the only one forced into the shelter of a hidden dimension only the Eliacube could reach; others were given the same mercy during the terrible assault, all children who were waiting to be found and freed from the dimension they were trapped in.

Or so Qilby told.

He went straight to business after he shared the tragic tale of his people. To reach the lost children in the Emrub dimension, Qilby required his own Dofus to make the needed portal, a little boost he claimed to be necessary. After pinpointing its location with the aid of the Eliacube, something he mastered without hesitation or inexperience, Qilby convinced Yugo to retrieve it for him, something the boy would do together with his friends. The Brotherhood of Tofu would leave the next day during the early hours, their destination being the Crimson Isles.

The female Eliatrope closed her eyes at the very thought that it was no longer just her, Yugo and Adamaï. Other than the much older Qilby and the infants Chibi and Grougaloragran, there were hundreds of children waiting to be found. They went from just the three of them to a whole, if not young, civilization. She could hardly wrap her head around it… And to think that Yugo only need to be pushed a little harder to make this happen. Had she truly been too gentle with him?

Alys faintly smiled when Chibi stirred a little in her arms, the black dragon whelp Grougaloragran stretching with a big yawn in response before he snuggled up against his Eliatrope brother to continue their nap. The newly hatched twins had been awake most of the day, the excitement around them having prevented their eyes from closing. They finally dozed off after the evening set in and things calmed down, the talking nearby not bothering them. Alys took an instant shine and interest in the infants, but it was Alibert who took it upon himself to be the prime caregiver of the twins, like he done with Yugo all those years ago. He would be a father once more, no matter the little insecurities he kept to himself.

The room Alys was in with Chibi and Grougaloragran was filled with people. While Yugo and Adamaï's chambers were fairly large and already held three people on a daily basis, it felt a little cramped this time around. The boys and their father were present, along with the master of Bonta, Amalia, Evangelyne, Tristepin and Ruel. Alys sat a little away from the gathered group so Chibi and Grougaloragran's nap wouldn't get disturbed, one of the beds her improvised chair. The group stood around a table with several maps laid out maps and the Shushu map Gruffon, discussing the journey ahead. According to Joris, the Crimson Claws island was far offshore from the mainland of Bonta, but Ruel was certain they could obtain a ship willing to fare them to their desired destination. Though the Bontarian harbors were suggested as a starting point, Ruel believed it was too far from any potential routes. They would find a ship somewhere along the way, preferably close to Crimson Claws so Tristepin could endure the sail. As long as Gruffon wouldn't pull any tricks on the Brotherhood, the journey and retrieval of Qilby's Dofus shouldn't take all too long. A week or so tops, perhaps.

"Soundly asleep?" Alibert's large shadow cast over Alys after the Enutrof came to the bed and whispered to her, keeping the volume of his voice intentionally low. The smile he carried was wide though his eyebrows betrayed there was a hint of worry present in his thoughts, not a surprise with knowing one of his sons was going on another adventure.

"I don't think anything can wake them right now," Alys whispered back, her fingers caressing the dark brown cloth of the over sized hat Chibi wore and hid his small but vibrant wings. The hat was like a pillow and blanket in one of the infant, resting on its softness while held in Alys' arms. Alibert quickly crafted the hat when Chibi's Wakfu wings began to form shortly after everyone returned to the palace and waited for Qilby to wake. He knew the pattern by heart, but it was Adamaï who suggested the colors to stay true to how Chibi dressed in his previous life.

Alibert glanced towards an open but dark doorway in thought before looking to the group, watching them continue their discussion before he asked quietly," why don't you join me in the, uhh… nursery?" The side room he glanced towards was originally a storage room, though it received a new purpose with the unexpected arrival of Chibi. Servants of the Sadida court grew a crib in the center of the circular room shortly after Qilby shared his tales and important matters were decided upon, the room a strategic choice as it was close to Alibert and Yugo's sleeping quarters.

"Of course," Alys nodded before she rose from the bed and followed after Alibert into the newly formed nursery, away from the others to gain some privacy but also a little bit of peace. It had been a busy but also exhausting day for many. The lighting in the nursery was dim with no candles lit or the sun shining in, the uncovered windows giving a nice view of the night sky. In the very center of the room stood the crib, grown and formed out of a strong root which was a part of the Tree the palace was built into. "It is truly happening, isn't it?" she asked while Alibert patted with a large hand against the edge of the crib in inspection, seeing him nod in response as he knew what she was talking about.

"Yes… Yugo is set on leaving in the morning, but I trust in him to be able to make the journey. He has done it before with the others; he isn't alone. Caring for Chibi will take my mind off things…" Alibert sighed, still not as supportive as he wished to be about the mission his son willingly took on. He was going to be very worried again while wondering if Yugo was faring well or got into any sort of trouble. He knew the mission to be of great importance, but he was still a boy… Alibert turned a little to look over towards Alys after she sat herself by one of the windows, watching how she held and gently rocked the two infants. "You are… fairly natural with handling a child, especially one so young," he said with a raising of his brows, his own observation surprising him. Her hesitance to handle and care for Chibi was little to none throughout the day, something he didn't take note of until now. Did she have experience? He knew she couldn't answer him, even if he were to ask.

"You think so?" Her quiet question didn't cloak her surprise. It even held a shimmer of gratitude as Alibert's words sounded like a compliment and rather than him stating a fact. He gave a deep nod in confirmation while his impressed but somewhat perplexed expression remained, his silent answer causing Alys to smile more before she timidly lowered her turquoise colored eyes down to Chibi and Grougaloragran.

"This almost feels like thirteen years ago, when I found Yugo's baby carriage in the mist," the large man said in reminiscence, remembering how he had figure most things out on his own. Parenthood didn't come easy. "A shame I never get to meet the one who left Yugo in my care… or, well, as he was before." A faint chuckle left him as he eyed the sleeping black dragon, understanding that the reincarnated Grougaloragran wouldn't remember anything of his past life, including when he left Yugo in Alibert's care. "Though I never thought I would look after another Eliatrope, let alone two."

Alys inwardly chuckled while carefully shifting Chibi in her arms," Yugo has faith in you, Alibert; he knows best of all how good of a father you are."

"Isn't that the truth?" he weakly smirked before he ran his fingers over his nose and long mustache while taking a seat next to Alys, the bench creaking a little under his weight," thank you for offering to help with Chibi. It makes things easier…" He reached out to stroke the sleeping child's cheek before he hesitated, his hand held aloft over the dragon whelp that laid on his side and slept with a kicking leg. He still had to get used to dragons being a part of the family, although he was warming up to the idea after getting along with Adamaï. He gave Grougaloragran a very soft but careful pat before withdrawing his hand, and said with a deep sigh following his words," I know Adamaï is staying behind and that he will look after little Grougal, but it still feels like quite a task. I am not in a place I consider home."

"It is my pleasure... " Alys whispered, her voice soft as she thought about the offer she made. Alibert seemed reluctant when Yugo asked of him to look after Chibi, uncertain if he was suitable enough. He had been a single father before and the struggle to give his son a plentiful life had been tough. He wasn't certain if he could do it again. But Yugo was convinced of Alibert's skills and even the Eliatrope king didn't object. Because Alys felt quite taken with the infants, she in turn stepped forth to offer her assistance. Her amnesia may complicate it or render her useless, but she felt it was the least she could do for all everyone had done for her. "It was the right thing to do, still is."

Alibert laughed under his breath when Alys acted a little too humble in his presence. No matter the times they spent together since their first meeting, she was still clinging to formalities. At least they were talking and getting to know each other; that's what mattered to him. He allowed himself to rest against the wall behind them and folded his arms over his broad chest, tapping his foot lightly upon the floor as he took a moment to think and observe the small sleeping dragon. No matter the earlier happens, everything seemed rather at peace… oddly enough.

"I just…" Alibert rose a brow when Alys suddenly spoke up, her voice remaining soft in tone," I don't want anything bad happening to them. It is like… If I could put them in a bubble and keep them there, safe and sound, I would. At times I feel the same way about Yugo and Adamaï. There is this need to protect them, even though I know they can look after themselves. Still, children… Children should be children."

"I agree with you, sweet piwi… But the Eliatropes have proven to be destined for many things. Yugo was meant to go through all this at such a young age," Alibert said, recalling the message Grougaloragran left him the day he found Yugo and adopted him," Yugo is still very much a child, as you have noticed. Mature for his age, yes, but still a child."

Her expression grew darker while she listened to Alibert, her head slowly tipping forward. Her darkening gaze wasn't on the children she held however, but on the floor, the wooden planks victim of the discontentment she felt gnawing within. "Some responsibilities aren't meant to be carried by the young…" she whispered with mild disdain clinging to her words, her hold on Chibi tightening a little.

There was a sudden shift in atmosphere Alibert could almost taste, and it threw him off as it was unexpected. He stared at the woman beside him, her usual kind gaze having grown dull as she leered at nothing in particular, her facial expression void of anything that could tell him what exactly she was thinking. It was an abrupt change in behavior which took him by surprise. He hadn't seen her like this before. Was it a hidden worry or did she know something, even unconsciously? He parted his lips to ask if she was feeling well, but a soft clearing of someone's throat forced him to shift his attention towards the open doorway.

The shadow the small master cast across the floor reached till the far wall of the nursery, the light behind him hiding his eyes within the depths of his hood. Alibert could feel it however; a penetrating gaze within the darkness of the hood rested on him and Alys. Joris remained silent, as if he was waiting for something in particular, before Ruel's grinning mug peeked around the door post. "I am going to get some shuteye, Alibert," the old Enutrof said with his usual enthusiasm while standing behind the Bontarian master," be sure to wake me in the morn with some fried eggs!"

"Heh, perhaps on your face," Alibert laughed amused before he nodded to his old friend, relieved for his and Joris' interruption as the odd tension had disappeared," get some rest, you skinflint." He rose a hand to silent wish Ruel a good night when the bearded Enutrof took his leave with a hoarse guffaw before he glanced to Alys from the corner of his eyes. It appeared she snapped out off whatever strange mood she rolled into, her focus on the one lingering in the doorway while her protective hold on the children had lessened.

"Forgive me for intruding, Master Alibert," Joris' humble voice sounded while his long shadow gave away the small incline of his head to the man," the meeting has drawn to a close."

"I figured with Ruel leaving. I'll take it all is settled for the journey?"

Joris nodded before he removed himself from the doorway to take a few steps inside, saying as he kept his hands behind his back like he usually did," indeed. Master Stroud, the map and Evangelyne have settled on a route which should be efficient enough, allowing the Brotherhood to reach Crimson Claws Archipelago within a week time, hopefully less. Everyone has retreated for the night."

"I see… Very well then, I should go to Yugo and Adamaï, perhaps prepare them and the Brotherhood some food for the journey before it grows too late." Alibert grunted as he pushed himself up from the bench before he gave Alys a caring pat on her shoulder and smiled for her," I will leave you two to it." His large hand slipped away from her bare shoulder as he took his leave, saying as he walked around Joris and lingered a little," stay for as long as you like, piwi, but make certain you get some sleep too."

Alys slightly pulled her shoulders up when Joris slowly advanced in her direction, saying as she smiled to Alibert and carefully adjusted the weight she held in her arms," thank you, I will." She wanting to be in the children's presence for a while longer to explore the newfound sense of motherly care she felt. Her staying in the nursery also allowed Alibert to tend to whatever he needed to without having to worry about Chibi or Grougaloragran.

The retired Enutrof nodded appreciatively before he disappeared from sight, leaving the master of Bonta and the female Eliatrope to each other. He trusted Alys enough to watch over the newly hatched infants, no matter that one of them was a dragon. She seemed to know what she was doing, even if it was instinctively. Besides, she was in the company of someone she seemed to trust more than other and the stories of the master's reliability were known far and wide. Though… Alibert couldn't help but quietly snicker when an amusing thought crossed his mind. Did the famed master of Bonta know anything about fatherhood, or children?

Joris came to a stop close by the bench Alys sat on after Alibert's large form left the room, and said when his eyes were finally visible and rested on her," one of the guards informed me that that your king has retreated to his chambers. According to the Eniripsa of the court, he is without injury... merely fatigued." He didn't make mention of Qilby's missing arm, an injury which was presumably inflicted on him years before. The look in Joris' eyes was soft while he informed Alys about what happened during the small meeting, before his gaze lowered to the empty space between her face and the sleeping children. He easily picked up on her growing timidness as he lingered close while she felt vulnerable with her unexplained need to care for the infants, his hidden smile growing a little at the small observation before he respectfully took his distance. "You must be happy with today's revelations."

She looked at him with large eyes from under the wheat colored hair which framed her face, a little taken back by his words. "I-I am, yes," she stammered while sitting more upright, giving off a sense of bewilderment," of course I am... though it's been far more difficult to absorb than your teachings. I am not certain what to make of it..." She truly didn't. Chibi and Grougaloragran had been fine distractions from the disarray Qilby brought to her mind. Just when she found some inner peace with herself and the Eliacube, it all shattered and fell apart with her forgotten past peeking around the corner. The newfound knowledge about her people, and herself, made her question everything she thought she knew or learned the last few weeks.

"You will know soon enough if your king spoke true. It is safe to say that Yugo will succeed in finding His Majesty Qilby's Dofus, when keeping the Brotherhood of Tofu's previous accomplishments in mind, and when he does…" He did not finish his sentence, no matter that it was meant to encourage her. He had silently witnessed and observed her inner struggle when he stood beside her during Qilby's briefing. He even picked up on the light trembling of her hands when more was revealed about the Eliatropes. It pleased but also concerned him. While he had tried to help her the best he could and guide her into her new life whenever his duties permitted it, he knew he had to take a few steps back to let Alys learn from her fellow Eliatrope. "You may find the answers you are looking for..."

"Goddess, I can't wait..." She bit her lower lip before she looked past the edge of her hood to Joris, a glint of hope present in her eyes while her smile betrayed she was trying to stay realistic," there is so much I want to know, and see… It is still difficult to believe it is true, if it is. I honestly can't wait to see and meet all those children, and whomever else. I wish I could go with Yugo to retrieve the Dofus and help with getting all those poor children here, but I… I know I'll fare better here; I am of no use to experienced adventurers."

Modest like she always was, along with underestimating her own capabilities. Joris made no mention of it as he continued to watch her, her inner struggle still raging on from what he could tell. "You will play your part, Lady Alys. Perhaps not in the same way as Yugo, but you have your own ways," he said with a slow nod before he rested his gaze on the sleeping dragon and Eliatrope. He knew about Alibert and Alys' decision to share the load of caring for the children, while Adamaï would be the one to tutor the black dragon whelp. He had no objections; it would be good for Alys to spend her time differently and it was still of importance.

"And what will you do, Master Joris, if you don't mind me asking...?"

He rose his eyebrows at her question before his eyes rolled to a close with the slight lowering of his head," I have sent word to the capital about the appearance of His Majesty Qilby and all the revealed information. Whatever the king of Bonta and his council decide upon, I will continue to carry out my duties. I have no doubts that my stay in the Sadida kingdom will be extended for a longer period of time." His focus would need to shift if so. While he personally enjoyed teaching Alys during his spare time in Sadida, he knew he had to hand over the torch to someone else. Someone who claimed to be a king and knew where to find other Eliatropes. Someone with the sufficient knowledge and remembered the female Eliatrope from long ago; Qilby.

"Things are truly going to change, aren't they…?"

Her question sounded reluctant, a reluctance he shared but kept to himself. "It is a good change," he said after he turned away and walked over towards one of the open windows to gaze outside, secretly hoping it would indeed be a good change for all involved," but not everything will change, Lady Alys. Certain things will stay the same."

Alys looked after him as he turned his back on her, her shoulders lowering a little while a soft breath left her. It was supposed to be a happy day and while she was excited about what had happened, she couldn't help but brood. It was all too good to be true… Perhaps she was too tired at this moment in time and therefore couldn't indulge in positive. She had a lot to think about and had tried to puzzle things together all day long, even with the distraction of caring for the children. She had to admit that she was a little scared for any changes to come; she had been content with how things were.

Joris was lost in thought as well. She was from a different world. She roamed the stars. She had seen things the master of Bonta couldn't even dream of; it was surreal. Joris reminded himself that Qilby admitted to being centuries old. What of her, how old was she? She was born from a Dofus like Yugo and Qilby, correct? To be born from a Dofus meant she possessed the possibility to reincarnate and that she was-

"Immortal…" Joris whispered to himself after he thoughtfully tapped with his fingers against his chin, answering a question he wondered about ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew there was something about her… The guess that she was older than she appeared to be was proven to be correct, no matter that her exact age was still a mystery. It did not matter to him. What mattered was that she was long living and able to reincarnate through a Dofus. It didn't change how he thought about her, but it did change other things, certain feelings… Could age claim her eventually? How many years would it take? Did Qilby hold the answer?

He was distracted by his own wonders and growing curiosity until a soft humming drew him back to the present, the gentle sound surprising him. He listened for a moment while his eyes stayed on the dark tree tops outside before it dawned to him that he didn't recognize the hidden melody in the humming. In fact, this was the first time he heard Alys hum a tune. He slowly turned his head to glance to Alys with piqued interest, the female Eliatrope looking serene as she gently hugged the sleeping children against her chest. Like the humming, the sight was another side of her he hadn't witnessed before.

Joris didn't have the heart to interrupt the moment, listening and watching from the corner of his eyes while he remained by the window with his hands held behind his back. He wished to ask what the song was, for he had never heard the lullaby before. Was it a memory which had unknowingly returned to her, triggered by the children…? He hoped so. He hoped many memories would return to her now that her people's fate was known. If Qilby's words were true, she would soon be among her own people and find her place once more.

The impending return of the Eliatropes was going to impact many lives, Joris' included. He needed to try and mentally prepare for what was to come, because goodbyes were inevitable. But for now and instead of coming to terms with losing her one day, he would listen to what he hoped was a newfound memory for the one he willingly looked after, the soft humming easing his worries.

 **To be continued**


	14. Past

Qilby slumped into the chair with a deep audible sigh, looking and feeling exhausted from seeing Yugo and his friends off as they left to retrieve his Dofus and his sister Shinonome within. How he longed to be with her once more... it had been too long. He sat for a moment to gather himself, his fingertips caressing his forehead and the bridge of his nose before he opened his eyes ever so slightly to look past his hand to the one keeping him company. Alys was tending to a tray on the other side of the room that was graciously given to him, filling a pitcher with water from a small fountain to offer Qilby something to drink while he rested from today's activities.

She hadn't changed… While many Eliatropes were known to him, it was easy for Qilby to pick her face from the crowd in his memories and remember her. She looked the same, she was around the same age the last time he caught a glimpse of her and the same caring being she was all those years ago. He pondered about her ever since he recognized her since his wakening. Things usually don't change, he knew that all too well, but he had expected to see her either younger or older, like Yugo. In fact, he didn't expect to see her at the boy's side. It was an occurrence that had such a small chance of happening, and yet it did. That she was almost exactly the same as last time he saw her troubled him, as if she had been frozen in time during his absence, but she didn't remember him in the slightest. Where had she been? How did she escape mortality, if she had? Still, that she lost her memories worked in his favor and so he didn't linger too much on the thought. To her he was her king and he would remain so for as long as he would see fit.

"Thank you, Alys," he smiled with a tired sounding breath after the female Eliatrope placed the tray on the round table next to him and filled up a goblet before holding it out for him to take. She smiled in return as he gratefully took the offered drink from her, before he beckoned for her to sit in the chair opposite of him. "As caring as you always were," he said with a little nod before taking a well deserved sip from the cool and fresh water," are you a teacher here as well?"

Alys looked up from stroking the folds of her dress away after sitting down and blinked befuddled, her face betraying her surprise the question brought along. "A teacher?... No, I am taught instead," she said, her held back intrigue and bafflement shimmering through. His words made her wonder, rightfully so. Was she a teacher once for him to ask her that? Of what? To who? What did she teach? So many questions rose in her head but she spoke none of them aloud, afraid she would strain the male Eliatrope. She remembered her own recovery all too well, knowing first hand that the smallest thing could exhaust someone. She was eager though, unable to not hang from Qilby's lips while feeling tempted by Joris' suggestion to ask Qilby as many question as possible when he would feel able to.

Qilby thoughtfully hummed while examining her with an inspecting look from over the top of his round glasses before he slowly nodded. A look of nostalgia came to his eyes as he rolled the decorative foot of the goblet between his fingers, slowly spinning it in his grasp to match the rising of unforgotten memories. "I remember it well," he said, sounding thoughtful and reminiscent while picking through his thoughts," the singing and laughter of the children echoing across the fields. You enjoyed being on the outskirts during your teachings, the trees and the sky acting as your classroom's roof while you taught young children about song, ethnicity, joy, the simple things in life. You balanced yourself out with Glip, one of my brothers who taught the physics of Wakfu to the children and young dragons. You were more free and less strict than him, wishing to grant the children a carefree childhood while growing into respectable beings." He took his eyes off the goblet to witness Alys' reaction, seeing her faintly smile while her eyes were cast down to her lap.

It sounded like her, but she couldn't tell if it was true or not. Nothing Qilby shared with her sparked a memory, but there was a feeling within her chest which made her believe that what Qilby told her held truth. She could imagine herself tending to children in such a manner; she had been gentle and caring towards both Yugo and Adamaï, feeling the need to watch over them even if it was from afar. With the coming of Chibi and Grougaloragran as newborn children, she and Alibert had their hands full but she didn't mind.

"Your brother however…" he murmured, his eyes somewhat narrowing as he was able to place a face to the one who shared a Dofus with Alys.

"My brother?"

Her sudden question surprised him; it was as if she was genuinely surprised to learn that she had a brother, the tone in her voice betraying her. Qilby cocked his head a little as it became apparent something did change about the female Eliatrope after all, an unexpected turn in events. The last time he saw her, she was with her brother. The two were inseparable, always were throughout their lives. If she didn't remember him, it clearly meant he wasn't around anymore. Qilby withheld on a pleased hum as the absence of the dragon was good news in its own way, although it was a pity another dragon may be lost.

"Yes, Baudouin…" it took a moment for Qilby to recall the dragon's name, "He was opposite of you in almost every way. Silent, stern, serious, stoic and overprotective, especially of you. It was difficult to get a chuckle out of him but he had a heart of gold… or so I was told," Qilby said before having another sip of water. "Wherever you went, he was close behind… and vice versa. You two were difficult to separate, but such is expected from the ones sharing a Dofus. His golden wings and umber scales were quite a sight to behold whenever he soared high to watch over our people. It is a shame you do not remember him..."

"It is," Alys quietly said, the smile she held gone as she felt remorseful for losing memories of someone who was apparently very close to her. How could one forget such…? She wasn't envious of the close relationship Yugo and Adamaï had. On the contrary, to see the brothers so close with one and another made her happy every single time, but to learn that she too had a brother like that... it made her heart ache. Through her ponders, a thought began to brew in the back of her head, pushing itself forward and demanding to be asked rather than ignored. "You... told us that there was a fight when Yugo sent you to safety," her eyes lingered on Qilby's sleeve that was void of an arm, a price Qilby paid during that battle that costed the Eliatropes far too much," and due to the fight, many orphans are within a different dimension... Were it truly only children that were sent to Emrub?" There was a hope that her brother may be with those children, hidden away somewhere safe and unable to reach her.

A silence fell in the room when the king of the Eliatropes looked with raised eyebrows to the one he didn't expect to find in Sadida, until he understood the reason behind her question. "Alas, Alys… I know what you are thinking, but I cannot give you a solid answer," Qilby said while setting the goblet aside with a grimace on his face," it should only be children... The chance others joined them is significantly small. The losses were extremely high, and to create a portal of such a large scale through several fabrics of time and space… it required the Wakfu of so many Eliatropes. I wish to say yes, but it may be untrue. However…" he pushed himself up to a standing with a soft grunt and began making his way over towards one of the windows, the sky dark with the first stars of the evening," we will find out soon enough, won't we?"

Alys remained seated, idly caressing the back of her hand as she thought about what Qilby said. The reason Yugo was on his way to the Crimson Claws island was to retrieve Qilby's Dofus, a power source that would aid with returning the lost Eliatrope children to this world. Something bothered her though… and she couldn't help but ask; something wasn't making sense. "If it required so much Wakfu to make that portal into another dimension for the children, why do you believe your Dofus would suffice?"

Qilby's face distorted in distaste at Alys' question while he stood with his back turned towards her. He did not mind her asking questions, it was pleasant to have a conversation again after all these years, but if she were to pry too much and too deep he would have to consider her a liability… He conjured up a smile as he rose a finger of his only hand and looked at her from the corner of his eyes with a small turn of his head, answering her," not just my Dofus, my dear Alys. What we lacked back then was the Eliacube. If it hadn't been lost to us then, we would have been able to save everyone; adults, dragons and children alike. Unfortunately we were not that fortunate… It will be different this time around. Together with the Eliacube, my Dofus will surely suffice in creating a portal to where the children are kept. Not to worry… As long as Yugo succeeds, we will soon be reunited with our people."

As long as Yugo succeeds… Such a large responsibility for a young boy. She would have gone with him if she wasn't still recovering, but it was requested by several people that she stayed in Sadida. Yugo wasn't alone on his quest at least; he had his friends and she therefore didn't need to worry... but she did so nonetheless. Patience was something she had plenty, but she couldn't help but be hopeful that Yugo would find Qilby's Dofus as soon as possible, all to begin a new era for the Eliatropes. After all the tragedy, they deserved a second chance. Even if her brother wasn't with the lost children, there were still all those younglings in need of a home and someone to look after them. If she once looked after them like a teacher, there was no reason to not do so again. She would gladly retake her position once more.

"You and I will become their shepherds," Qilby mused while he stroked his long goatee, as if he knew what was going through Alys' mind but it was a mere guess from his part, a simple coincidence which matched her thoughts," if I am not mistaken, we will be the eldest of the Eliatropes... They'll need our guidance to thrive. After years of being within a space where time does not exist, the children are bound to be confused and scared, if not lost." He tried to gain her sympathy, to hit those spots which would grant him her devotion. She was important to have by his side, no matter that she was mentally incomplete; she would still prove very useful. "You know… before I was sent away by Yugo, you and I got along fairly well. We had our own responsibilities and lives, of course, but we did spend some time together. It surely sufficed. I do hope that we will be able to rely on each other, like we did before." He sounded thoughtful; the lie he was spinning was convincing enough for someone suffering from amnesia. "What are they teaching you here?"

"About the Gods, the World of Twelve, the Protectors of the Months, the cultures, the nations and a little about the history of the Eliatropes… many things," Alys answered sincerely, somewhat distracted by the thought that she and the king were friends once upon a time. She didn't feel the connection when she tried to search within herself for a hint of recognition and neither was it there when she looked at him or thought about it. Was it muddled by time or did her amnesia strip certain feelings from her as well? She arched a brow when she heard Qilby quietly scoff in disapproval after she listed up the subjects and kept her mouth shut, uncertain if she said or did something wrong.

"The history of the Eliatropes...?" he asked with some offense in a serious tone," honestly, what do they know about us?" He took a deep breath through his nose, his shoulders lowering as he calmed himself before turning around to face Alys with his small but familiar smile," false rumors and fairy tales no doubt, though I cannot blame them for believing any of it. It has been a long time ago after all." He made his way over to her side with a slow stride before he laid his hand on her shoulder while asking as he stood next to her," who better to teach you about the Eliatropes than an Eliatrope? Don't listen to whatever anyone tells you about our people, Alys. Before you know it, your judgement will be clouded and you will carry on the sprouts of nonsense, making others believe they are true." His smile grew as he bent forth to lean himself closer to Alys and said hushed," if you so desire, I will tell you everything I know. Everything. All you need to do is ask."

Her eyes peered out from under the rim of her hood, not uttering a word as she gazed up to him. His hand felt heavy on her bare shoulder, but what he told her and offered weighed even heavier. She didn't like his accusations; Joris had been most helpful, even with how inconclusive the information about the Eliatrope people was. She never held it against him for not knowing everything and she trusted him enough to believe he wouldn't lie to her. Yet Qilby's words held truth… What was known about the Eliatropes could be false or misinterpreted and Qilby, wise as he was and came across, was the only reliable source of information about her people. She still felt uncertain about laying her full trust and belief in Qilby, her king and presumably old friend, but she also felt like she had no choice. Who else was there? "Thank you, Your Highness," she said quietly while averting her gaze from him, feeling Qilby squeeze her shoulder in approval before he slipped away from her.

"Please, call me Qilby. There is no need for such formalities during moments like these," he said as he walked to his sleeping quarters before he lingered to look towards the female Eliatrope," I will retire for the evening. I'll tell you more about the past tomorrow, if you wish for it. One way or another, it will be pleasant to catch up with you." He sounded a little monotone, like as if he was tired or distracted by other thoughts, but he apologetically smiled to her after excusing himself before receiving a faint smile in return.

Alys rose from the chair when she understood her presence was no longer required, curtseying to him from where she stood even though he told her she didn't need to be formal in his presence.

He nodded towards her after hearing her whisper good night before she took her leave from his chambers like a quiet shadow. She seemed in a hurry all of a sudden, but it didn't matter to Qilby. She was perfect to have around; he could mold her in any way he liked with her amnesia tormenting her. With Yugo gone, the only influence she had was her king, and she seemed willing to listen to anything he had to say, eager to learn about herself and the Eliatropes. Her presence could be in his advantage. He had to keep her close to make it all work.

Unaware of Qilby's true intentions, Alys silently closed the door behind her after she left the room and glanced to the two guards by the door before she turned away to find some solitude. She needed to think as it felt like her mind was overflowing.

While she and Qilby didn't talk for long, it was much to absorb. The newfound knowledge about her past made her happy but also worried. Nothing connected in her head, nothing made sense. Her mind was conjuring up images, but were they memories or just figments of her imagination fueled by Qilby's words? She didn't know what to believe anymore. She sighed at herself while clasping the sides of her face in her hands and tried to stay calm to set everything mentally in order. She felt like she was fleeing from the truth, like she did before with the Eliacube. She wanted to know about herself, desperately so, but to not be able to remember what was told… it made her feel empty.

The grass rustled underneath her feet as she moved with a hurried step through the gardens, the watchful gaze of the guards she passed following her till she was out of sight. She could have returned to her chambers but she didn't want the walls to close in on her while she was struggling with herself and her thoughts. She was certain someone would disapprove of her being outside at this hour, like Canar and Renate but she didn't wish to think about it. She came to a stop by the edge of the lake, panting softly after she kept going with a fast pace. The lake's surface was still, reflecting the night sky with its many stars like a perfectly smooth mirror. She gazed at the sight to let the view calm her while listening to the sounds of the forest.

She didn't expect it to be this difficult. She longed to remember her past, even if the memories were told to her rather than something she would rediscover on her own. Yet the new knowledge Qilby shared with her left a void in her chest and it felt like nothing could fill it until her own mind would find itself again. She felt more lost than she did before…

The Eliatrope slightly frowned when the feeling she wasn't alone anymore crept up on her like a shiver up the nape of her neck. She turned her gaze down to see what or whose presence quietly alerted her, picking up on the pale color of the fur mantle in the night's dark color palette before seeing the shine in his eyes from under the edge of the dark hood. Alys didn't even flinch when she saw Master Joris standing beside her, having somewhat grown used to his sudden appearances though it was still baffling how he managed to do it. He didn't say anything while he stood there with the heavy looking mallet slung over his shoulder, his eyes ahead to what laid beyond the other side of the lake.

He always managed to find her… Did the guards alert him about her leaving the Tree or did he find her by coincidence? That he had his weapon with him was somewhat concerning, but she was pleased not to be alone anymore. She faintly smiled as she appreciated his silence before she looked back across the still water of the lake, her arms slowly crossing over her stomach to hug herself.

The silence lingered for a while longer until the Eliatrope slightly parted her lips and said," it appears I have a brother." She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the feeling the revelation brought up within her before she looked at Joris to see his reaction, the darkness of the night not in her favor as all she could see was the faint shine in his shrouded eyes. "A real brother…" she corrected herself, the two young Eliatropes and their dragon siblings not true family when it came to blood ties, yet she considered them like little brothers all the same," Qilby told me about him. He could be out there somewhere, unaware that I am here." She wettened her lips when a scary thought crossed her mind before she said it aloud with obvious reluctance," or he… his Dofus could be out there, waiting for me to find it."

"What is his name?"

Alys' scared expression grew a little softer when recalling the name Qilby told her and repeated it softly as she smiled down to Joris," Baudouin… he is a dragon like Adamaï and Grougaloragran. I… I don't remember him, but something tells me it is true. I just wish I knew if he is still alive on this world or somewhere else..."

Joris searched his memories, needing to go deep in the little time he had but there was nothing with any ties to the name Alys shared with him. He was instantly assuming the worse for Alys' brother as it was the most probable outcome; he may not be around anymore. A dragon isn't so easily ignored and neither is a Dofus if someone found it. "If he is elsewhere," the master said while lowering his mallet to place it next to him on the grass," only you will be able to find him. From what I have gathered, the Eliatropes have a special bond with their dragon siblings. It will be your personal guide when you decide to go search for him or his Dofus, whenever that will be."

A search. Alys hadn't thought much about the future, always lingering in her empty past or the present. The thought that she would one day leave Sadida was frightening, one she hadn't mentally prepared herself for. If her brother isn't with the children in the other dimension, she would have to search for him, that much was true. But how…? What could a special bond do if she can't even remember it?

"Do you know anything about Dofus, Master Joris?" She hesitated halfway through the question, hearing Qilby's warning to not listen to anyone else about the Eliatropes echo through her mind , but she finished it. It was difficult not to ask Joris anything; he had been around longer than most of the people she came to know, possessing a wisdom which should be respected and taken into account, not doubted or ignored. Besides, the trust that formed between her and the master was something she held in far too high regard to simply discard.

"A thing or two," Joris answered, a light tone to his voice but he didn't go into deeper detail about what exactly he knew about the dragon eggs. She didn't dare to ask him to elaborate, still uncertain about whose side to choose when it came to listening," however, I know more about the Primordial Dofus than the Eliatrope Dofus. We spoke of the Primordial ones before, do you remember?"

Alys nodded, remembering when they had sat among piles of books to collect information on Ogrest's Chaos, the historical event which divided the nations and turned landmasses into large disconnected islands and continents. The Primordial Dofus played a major role during that large historical event and they were highly sought after for their values and power. The Eliatrope Dofus were less known and perhaps that was a good thing. If her brother's Dofus was out there somewhere, it should be safely hidden rather than go from purse to purse for the highest bidder. She kept hoping he was still alive though, safe with the lost Eliatrope children. She wanted to see him again and remember.

Goddess, she had taken so much of Joris' time… It was strange how he always made time to educate her, but what else was there for him to do in Sadida other than speak with the King about the Eliacube? With the coming of Qilby and his intention to bring the Eliatropes back to this world, Master Joris and the King Sheran Sharm had their hands full. He must have been occupied all day with it.

The female Eliatrope looked past Joris to the mallet while she thought about how he finally had some spare time from his duties at this late hour, eyeing the heavy looking weapon before asking with intrigue," are you expecting trouble, Master Joris?"

He blinked a couple of times as he looked at her in a questioning manner before he followed her gaze down to the large mallet his hand rested upon," a mere precaution, Lady Alys. The presence of the Eliacube within Sadida has woken up sleeping boowolves… and the news of a new king and a returning civilization made a few people feel on edge." He rather not speak of the ill intentions some may have as they were all guesses until evidence proved otherwise. There was no need to worry the female Eliatrope about such matters. She had other things to deal with. "His Majesty Sheran Sharm has finally decided to inform every king, queen and leader of the nations about the Eliacube, His Majesty Qilby and the Eliatropes. He is awaiting their replies while the King of Bonta left this matter in my hands."

"That is a large responsibility..."

"One I gladly take on me," the master nodded humbly, his hand remaining on the mallet though his posture was relaxed. There was no threat nearby to keep an eye out for. Sadida was as peaceful as it ever was. A storm was brewing however; things would not remain as peaceful as they were. He could sense it. There was something not right about this whole ordeal that had unfolded, but he had yet to discover what exactly was out of place. He would continue to keep an eye out, especially now that his stay in Sadida was extended for an unknown period of time.

The silence returned to the gardens, thoughts about the future of the Eliatrope people and the World of Twelve shared by the two admiring the lake's view while taking in the serenity of the night. Both had their worries about different or similar things, unspoken yet known to one and another. The upcoming days would be busy while all awaited the return of Yugo with Qilby's Dofus. Hopefully he would return soon...

 **To be continued**


	15. Comfort

"Alys? Alys, you sleeping?"

First one eye slightly opened and then the other before they clenched shut with a soft groan. Sleep was refusing to leave her but the hushed voice in the far distance was pulling at her conscience. She nuzzled the pillow she rested on, her eyelids feeling too heavy to open as she hummed softly to give a snoozing response before she slipped back into the world of sleep.

Grumbling could be heard before a sharp hissing of air escaping through clenched teeth drew her from the slumber once more, the harsh sound swiftly followed by her name. " _Alys_ ," the voice continued, no longer a careful and quiet hush as it held a tone of impatience while urging for the sleeping woman to wake.

The room was as dark as the world outside, the lone glowing flower pod growing from the wall over the nightstand lightly flickering. It's glow was too weak to illuminate the room but it emitted enough light to highlight the features of the one standing next to the Eliatrope's bed. The glow of the flower reflected in the large eyes gazing at her, causing her to stare a little before she rose her head from the pillow when realizing she wasn't dreaming and her drowsiness made way for concern. This wasn't the usual visitor that would come by her room, but then the usual visitor never came to her in the middle of the night. Not that she knew of, at least. "Adamaï…? Is something wrong?"

The dragon slightly lowered his head as if uncertain to speak his mind, his thick claw-like fingers twitching a little, the stumpy talons clicking against each other in a nervous motion. Doubt with a tinge of regret was written across his face, making Alys believe that even he wasn't certain why he snuck into her room and woke her at this strange hour. "I… I had trouble sleeping," he mumbled after a moment of silence, his eyes averting as if what he said was too foolish or a sign of weakness. The act he was trying to put up didn't go by unnoticed however. Alys couldn't help but form a smile at how Adamaï tried to hide what he truly wanted to say, a smile the ivory scaled dragon didn't see. "Chibi is crying again..." he added with a somber tone while his head turned to glance towards the doorway, his shoulders lowering somewhat.

The smile she held faded at the mention of the newborn, a pang of worry washing over her as she forced herself up on her elbows and rose her chin to look towards the door. She parted her lips to form a worried question, but Adamaï was quicker. "Alibert is with him," he said in answer, interrupting the Eliatrope before she could even form the words. The abrupt answer did seem to calm her a little as she lowered herself back down onto her stomach and focused on her nightly visitor with a sense of relief. She trusted Alibert to take good care of Chibi, just like he had done with Yugo.

"And Grougal...?"

"Somewhere," Adamaï replied with a bitter shrug, his eyes locked onto the leaf carpet draped across the floor. The baby dragon had given him a lot of grief ever since it hatched, a bundle of energy, mischief, envy, anger and disobedience.

Alys made the wild guess that Adamaï was too tired to care about the dragon's whelp current whereabouts, assuming Grougaloragran was with Chibi and Alibert at this very moment rather than on his own. She did believe that Adamaï was too young to look after a newborn dragon with such a fiery temperament, but there had been no choice in the matter for him as he was the only other living Eliatrope dragon on the World of Twelve. The task was forced onto him and it pained her to see how heavy of a burden it was for him.

"Oh Adamaï..." she sighed in sympathy as she noticed the young dragon was trying to act tough in her presence while feeling small within. The look in his eyes and the straight line his blue lips were pressed in betrayed he was upset over something. Something was truly bothering him, but would pride prevent him from talking to her? "Come here," she beckoned kindly and shifted in the bed to bring herself up to a sitting before patting the empty space next to her. She watched him hesitate, his eyes flickering between her, the floor and the spot on the bed she offered to him. He shuffled with his feet while his head lowered, giving Alys the sense he would decline with being too stubborn to accept her form of kindness and pretend he had no need for such.

She was glad to be proven wrong when his claws pushed down on the mattress and he heaved himself onto the bed. She gave him a moment to settle and get comfortable, the atmosphere becoming a little awkward as he refused to let his guard down. He moved stiffly and sat up straight with a tension in his spine and tail, claws resting on his knees and eyes kept forward to not break the illusion that he only accepted her offer to not be rude. She spoke to him when he seemed to slip away into negative thoughts with the lulling of his eyelids and his shoulders slouching, repeating her earlier question," what is wrong, Adamaï?"

"Nothing," was his mumbling reply while he deliberately turned his head away so she couldn't see his face, his eyes wandering through the dark room," just tired, that's all."

Alys pondered while observing the young dragon. He was lying... She couldn't force him to speak his mind but that he came to her in the middle of the night and was adamant to wake her, gave her the feeling he wanted her to know about his troubles. He was just too proud to admit it. Her expression softened a little when she made a decision and asked him something she knew would rile him up a little, hopefully enough to get him to talk. "Is this about Yugo...?"

She didn't rejoice when the jerking of Adamaï's shoulders and the lowering of his head and ears proved her assumption was correct, his reaction making her a little solemn. It had been a few days since Yugo left to find Qilby's Dofus. It was an important task which held the fate of both dragons and Eliatropes, but there was an unfair side to it. Adamaï was forced to stay in Sadida to watch over the reincarnated Grougaloragran and keep the rebelling baby dragon in check, teach him everything he knew… The very same knowledge Grougaloragran taught him before he passed away. It was a large responsibility Adamaï didn't cope all too well with, and surely the missing of his twin brother had an effect on him too.

"I miss him." His voice was very quiet, an almost inaudible whisper after a while of uncomfortable silence. Pity and sympathy tightly clenched Alys' heart while she watched the dragon who refused to show his emotions to her, his true feelings. The truth began to trickle through however, his hard shell cracking as his need for comfort or simply a listening ear began to overwhelm his well known stubbornness. "I tried talking to Alibert... I figured it would be easier to talk to him because I thought he misses Yugo too, but he brushed me off."

"Alibert did...?" Alys' eyebrows rose in surprise, not having expected to hear such about the retired Enutrof. That didn't sound like him, but the solemn nodding of Adamaï's head made her doubt her own belief. There had to be a good reason for Yugo's adoptive father not taking a moment to talk with his son's dragon brother, especially after he tried so hard to accept Adamaï as a son of his own," surely not?"

"He was too occupied with Chibi at the time," the young dragon said with a hint of frustration, and folded his arms over his chest while he brooded on the bed. His nostrils trembled along with his eyebrows as he couldn't help but pout, the resentment he had for the situation coursing through him. He was so caught up in his thoughts and his failed attempt for consolation from Alibert, that he flinched when a gentle but unexpected caress across his pale scales startled him. Long fingers rested on his shoulders after the female Eliatrope leaned closer to him, her sudden closeness and the smile she showed having him tilt his head away from her with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Just like you are occupied with Grougal," Alys said in an attempt to soothe the envy tainting the dragon's words, she herself believing that Adamaï misunderstood the situation. Alibert was merely busy at the time and didn't intentionally shun the young dragon. She retracted her hands when Adamaï sharply jerked with his shoulders to not have her touch him, hearing him growl a little in objection to her picking Alibert's side and trying to show him the error in his observation.

"Chibi has you, Alibert, the servants and even Qilby to look after him and rely on. And who do I have? Just myself and complaints from angry people!" Finally he looked at her, his eyes forming a stabbing glare while his lower lip quivered and his nostrils flared. He jerked with a thumb towards his chest as he continued to let the anger out with a raised voice and a growl, bringing himself up to his knees while leaning over towards Alys," I try so hard to deal with Grougal on my own, and yet everyone believes I am not doing anything because Grougal stays a loose cannon that doesn't listen. No matter what I do! He attacks people, gets into trouble, runs off on his own and gets hurt because of it! If I can't get him to listen to me, then who will? Everyone is expecting me to do this without really having any trust in me, while Grougal laughs in my face!"

His troubles ran deep... Alys fell silent after Adamaï repelled her attempt to comfort him, listening to him and letting his angry words sink in. What could she possibly do to help him? She, the one who couldn't remember her past. What did she know about dragons? Hardly anything, but there was something she came to learn since the black dragon whelp hatched with his Eliatrope brother Chibi. She closed her eyes to allow the thought she had to become more prominent before she straightened and said with a small tilt of her head," maybe I can." She slightly opened her eyes to look at Adamaï when he snorted, the scowl he wore a harsh one. Before he could give a voice to his disagreement and mock, she dipped her head forward and sternly looked at him from under her eyebrows and bangs," you know Grougaloragran is calm in my presence, Adamaï. He has yet to snap at me or burn me."

Adamaï bared his stumpy teeth at her and the truth she spoke with, his reaction more out of frustration than anything else, before he jabbed a claw her way and shoved his face close to hers. "That's because you mother him like you do with Chibi," he taunted, his disapproval all too apparent.

"And it works, doesn't it?"

Adamaï couldn't help but glower in annoyance at her blunt but true answer and sat back down, the frustration within simmering down a little. He kept his gaze down as he crossed his arms over his chest, muttering under his breath," it doesn't. I am a dragon, sis. We don't 'mother' or 'baby' other dragons. It isn't how it is done."

"I am not trying to tell you how to handle Grougal, Adamaï... that isn't my place. All I am trying to say is that you aren't alone in this," Alys said as gentle as possible to not flare up the anger which began to subside while she attempted to reach out for him after he came to her room in search for solace. There was a moment of hesitation before she wrapped her arms around the dragon and embraced him, knowing her action may not have the desired effect as she pulled him against her chest. He resisted at first, struggling and shoving to not be cradled by her before it grew weaker when she rested her chin between his horns and atop his head and caught him by surprise. He gave a final feigned shove with a shoulder before he grew still in the Eliatrope's arms without a word said or done. She sighed through her nose and closed her eyes in relief before whispering to plead to him," please let me handle the complaints from the people. If Grougaloragran is getting out of hand or too much to handle for you, call for me. You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you struggling, to deal with this alone and apologize for his behavior to everyone. I may not remember much, but I have a dragon brother of my own. I am sure he was a handful too when he was that age…"

Adamaï remained limp in Alys' tender embrace, staring down upon his feet while lost in thought. He was mulling things over, pondering and wondering while considering the offers the female Eliatrope made. He still didn't believe any mortal could fully understand what he went through, not even Alys or his own brother Yugo. Dragons had a different way of dealing with things, not to mention different views. Yet even he had to admit it was a comfort to know he wasn't completely alone with his worries or problems. He was still mainly responsible for Grougaloragran's doing, but at least he had some manner of support, no matter small. However… "I still miss him," he whispered after Yugo crossed his mind once more, sounding a little more clear than before. His shoulders sank a little when the hold Alys held in him tightened and her face nuzzled away against the top of his head.

"Me too," Alys whispered in return. While she didn't spend as much time with Yugo in comparison to Adamaï, she did miss the boy and couldn't help but wonder where he was or what he was doing. Things had changed a little since the Brotherhood of Tofu took their leave,  
and she had trouble adjusting to these changes. She was seeing dear friends less since Qilby's arrival and while that was expected, she missed the presence of certain individuals. At least she wasn't alone if Adamaï was struggling too, but it was a small consolation prize. They each had troubles that were so very different and neither could ever fully comprehend what the other was going through. Comfort was something they both needed… "Us missing him won't make him come back sooner though," she said after lifting her chin from Adamaï's head so she could look at him and released him," I also don't think Yugo would like it if he finds out we've been pouting all this time."

"I guess," Adamaï said with a shrug and leaned forward to rest with his crossed arms on his legs, looking thoughtful and somber while sitting in front of the Eliatrope," he'll get a piece of my mind when he comes back though. This is the second time he leaves me behind."

Alys smirked a little when she recalled the time Yugo, Amalia and Ruel ran off to aid Evangelyne in retrieving Tristepin and Rubilax from a place called Rubilaxia. Adamaï had searched the Sadida kingdom high and low for a sign of Yugo, only to turn bitter and withdrawn once he settled on the thought that Yugo had left without a word rather than that something bad happened to him. "At least you know about his departure this time around… Don't forget, you have an important task here too."

"Right…" he huffed, not sounding convinced. He was still judged for being a dragon while put in charge over another dragon who refused to listen to anyone. Grougaloragran was going to remain a handful no matter if Yugo was in Sadida and not out on some wild adventure… Maybe Qilby would understand it better. He was much older than Alys and his mind was still intact. He had a dragon sibling too, a sister if he recalled correctly. Surely Qilby knew what she was like when they were young? He remembered that, no? Some actual experience would be nice. He liked his newfound sister but her amnesia made it tough at times.

The atmosphere suddenly shifted when another presence made itself known within the Eliatrope's chambers, causing the young dragon to sit up a little while Alys was a little more calm in her doing. Was it Joris, she thought while her eyes moved towards the closed curtains of the doorway leading to the balcony to find a confirmation. No, he never came by during the night, at least not that Alys was aware of. Both dragon and Eliatrope listened intently while their eyes searched for whatever stirred in the darkness, not saying a word to each other though they stuck close to be prepared for whatever it could be. Was it a threat? A tofu, piwi or something else which had accidentally flown into the room from the balcony?

An answer to their silent wonder came when something small landed upon the wooden foot end of the bed and looked at Adamaï and Alys with large inquisitive eyes, the tiny black dragon perching atop of the frame with spread wings. The female Eliatrope and ivory scaled dragon blinked at the sight of Grougaloragran, watching him cock his head a little before he climbed down the foot end and his small claws sunk away into the softness of the blanket. He ignored their stares as he steadily but cautiously came closer, his eyes flicking between Alys and Adamaï as he made certain it was safe to approach.

"Grougal…?" Alys asked with the raising of a brow while feeling the light weight of the dragon whelp on one of her legs hidden under the blanket he traversed," why aren't you with Chibi?" Another dragon in her chambers and at such a very late hour… One would think it is some sort of omen if they didn't know any better. At least it was Grougaloragran and not something or someone else.

The baby dragon stopped with his climb over Alys' leg when he heard her surprised but relieved sounding question, his eyebrows knitting together to form a mixed expression of indecisiveness and guilt before his large eyes turned back to the two on the bed, snorting softly. He seemed curious yet hesitated to come closer, the brewing storm sitting next to Alys keeping him at bay.

"I guess Chibi's crying got to him as well. Or maybe he grew jealous of Alibert taking care of Chibi," Adamaï grumbled like it was a fact rather than a guess before crossing his arms over his chest, the grunt in his voice giving away he wasn't pleased to see the dragon whelp in Alys' room," you know how he can get. Black dragon and all..."

"I do, yes…" Alys said with a deep nod, knowing it all too well. She had seen how protective and jealous Grougaloragran could become over his Eliatrope brother, especially when the infant was getting a little too much attention or was crowded by certain people," but I think that he wants to be nearby his big brother tonight. The same big brother who couldn't bear hearing a baby cry and missed his own brother when Alibert came to soothe a crying Chibi. Honestly Adamaï," she softly sighed," you and Grougaloragran are more alike than you want to admit…" She held out her hands to Grougaloragran while ignoring Adamaï's huffing and encouragingly smiled for black dragon while she spoke softly and beckoned for him," it is all right, Grougal, no need to be wary. Come here."

The black dragon moved a little closer on all fours after Alys invited him over, crawling over her leg while his eyes kept moving in between Alys' held out hands and Adamaï's stern gaze. He kept himself low, his small wings folded against his back while cautious in his doing like he had done something wrong and was expecting the lash of punishment. Instead he received a tender stroke along his hunched back from the female Eliatrope after he chose to be in between her and Adamaï in the bed. He circled on the spot while clawing at the sheet and threw another inspecting glance towards the white and blue dragon before he curled up and nestled into the pillow, looking a little solemn and tired. He was indeed lonely with Alibert looking after Chibi.

"No tricks, Grougal," Adamaï said with a gruff exhale through his nose, keeping up the big brother act though faltered somewhat when he saw Alys' amused smile from the corner of his eyes. He snorted in response to her coy expression as he sunk back against the pillow, hearing Alys say as she lovingly looked to Grougaloragran," he just didn't want to be alone. There is no harm in that, is there?" Another huff escaped him while he rose his gaze to the ceiling and let his claws rest upon his stomach, muttering," if only he could be this nice all the time."

"All in due time," the Eliatrope said with a little nod after she laid herself down and smiled for the two dragons, watching them while resting her head in a hand. It seemed her nightly visitors would be staying for the night. It didn't bother her in the slightest; it proved they trusted her and somewhere that made her feel more accepted within the small but peculiar family had grown together during these odd times. Time would tell how things were to play out for Adamaï and Grougaloragran, but she would be there for them if they wanted it.

 **To be continued**


	16. Life

The corridor Joris traversed was long, his tread slow compared to the pace his thoughts were going through his head. He had accompanied His Majesty Sheran Sharm earlier this morning and only left his presence mere moments ago, leaving the gardens he and the king of Sadida had wandered through to discuss certain matters behind him.

It came as a surprise to many; Adamaï suddenly picked up on his brother's dismay and caused a small panic to rise among the those who stayed behind in Sadida while Yugo and the Brotherhood of Tofu were on a journey to retrieve Qilby's Dofus. Whatever the young dragon sensed or experienced, it made Qilby act without reluctance. With the aid of the Eliacube, they were able to to pinpoint Yugo's last location before his bond with Adamaï was severed by something unknown, the location well known to the master of Bonta.

When Qilby informed King Sheran Sharm about taking his temporary leave with the Eliacube to head for the Cania plains, Master Joris was quick to offer his services. He knew the plains all too well with it being a part of the nation he served for so many years and yet to his biggest surprise his expertise was turned down. Qilby thanked him for the generous offer but assured the master that his guidance wasn't needed; he and Adamaï would manage alone. Joris honored and respected the King's wish to set out with only the dragon, but he found it peculiar all the same.

Joris abruptly stopped in his stride when two Sadida loomed up in front of him as if they came popping out of the ground, blocking him in and looking down upon him with large eyes, batting eyelashes and very expectant looks. His gaze moved in between the two confidantes of Princess Amalia after they blocked his path, waiting for them to say something and make their intentions clear before he lowered his head a little and asked," do you require my assistance?"

"Oh, I thought you would never ask!" Canar said rather pleased as he bent a little through his knees, a hint of relief apparent on his grass covered face. "It is so good we found you, Master Joris. We were looking for you, weren't we?"

The much shorter Sadida nodded with a soft agreeing humming when Canar looked at him, a worried expression on his chubby face as he peered down at the master with his hands clasped together. Something was obviously amiss, but with these two it could be something small like a wardrobe malfunction or something actually important. It was difficult to tell at this very moment… However, if they were looking for Joris specifically then it had to be something else than a fashion disaster.

"It is urgent," Canar said with pouty lips while fluttering his long eyelashes at Joris as if to sway him more easily, causing some discomfort to brew within the master. The skeptical look Canar received from the darkness of the hood made him retreat a little in his advance. He placed the palms of his hands together with a deep breath to compose himself before bending far down and forward to bring himself closer to Joris while saying with a hushed voice," you see, it's about Alys."

He couldn't help but feel his interest piqued when the tall Sadida mentioned the female Eliatrope though didn't show it as he patiently waited for Canar to get to the point. How urgent was it truly? The two flamboyant Sadidas were prone to act all dramatic over the smallest thing and that they weren't hyperventilating or on the verge of tears was a sign enough that their form of 'urgent' wasn't life threatening. Though… Why was Alys brought to his attention at a time like this?

Canar cupped his cheek with a hand once he saw he had Joris' attention and let out a deep sigh, saying as he wove a little with his other hand," she has been so very absentminded these last few days."

Renate kept on nodding, if not a little less frantic than before. "We were hoping that the absence of His Majesty Qilby would brighten her up a little," he hushed to not speak all too loud, not wishing to be caught gossiping about presumed royalty even though gossiping was something he and Canar loved to do.

"But she remains a gloomy little flower… So me and Renate were wondering-"

"We were wondering if you perhaps know of something that could cheer her up a little."

Joris looked in between the two Sadida after they came uncomfortably close while finishing each other's sentences, not certain why the servants came to him for advice. He made himself the promise to be the Eliatrope's guardian and watch over her whenever he could, no matter that his watch over the Eliatrope had grown severely less since he left her in Qilby's hands with the hope he could guide her properly. It were Renate and Canar who were taking care of Alys' needs and pampered her. He had an understanding for Alys' current mood however; one of her fellow Eliatrope, the one who treated her like family, had suddenly disappeared from the face of this world. Of course she was upset...

When Joris did not answer and kept his eyes thoughtfully on the floor, the two confidantes looked at each other with uncertainty and also mild disappointment. This wasn't going like they had hoped for. They could have sworn the master cared enough for the female Eliatrope's well-being to act, but his silence made them doubt their own observations of whenever the two spent time together. Did something happen between them? "Surely you must know something. You two are close."

"Well, you were close before Qilby came here..."

"They still _are_ ," Canar corrected with a stern voice while throwing a disapproving glance to Renate after he was little too straightforward with the truth. It didn't escape their attention that the Master Joris and the Lady Alys didn't spend much time together since Qilby arrived, the one-armed Eliatrope having replaced the Bontarian master. In the servants' eyes, Alys had become Qilby's shadow and it was rather worrying because she grew gradually more withdrawn and solemn for reasons which had yet to become apparent while she was at her King's side. Whatever influence did he have on her?

A silence fell over the trio present in the hallway until Renate suddenly gasped and almost squealed with sudden excitement, causing both Canar and Joris to look at him with an arched brow," I have a brilliant idea!"

* * *

It had been a few days since Alys last visited the library, though it did feel longer than it actually was; it felt like weeks. The female Eliatrope was by herself this time around, gazing down at a familiar map she had looked upon several times before. The map of the Bontarian nation laid spread out before here, her shadow cast over it as she stood by the table rather than sitting down. Her eyes were pinned on what was the Cania plains on the map, the place where something presumably had happened to Yugo.

Qilby and Adamaï left the kingdom of Sadida in a hurry to make their way to the Cania plains in the west, guided by Adamaï's instincts after he sensed Yugo disappearing from this world. Though Alys had yet to come to terms with the Eliacube, it was able to help Adamaï in locating where Yugo was before he vanished. Qilby decided to take the Eliacube with him in case its power was needed and while it was his right to do with the Eliacube as he pleased, the removal of atrifact from the Dofus chamber left the royalty of Sadida on edge. They were aware of the importance however; if Yugo had truly left this world, he may be in another and would need the help of the Eliacube to return. Qilby had been rather certain about the cube's capabilities, but then he was the one who had the memories and knowledge to make full use of it.

She had requested to come along to find Yugo and make certain he was all right, but her King insisted she remained in Sadida without giving her a reason. She obediently complied, no matter her own doubts and objections. She could guess the reason however, or at least one of the reasons. With Adamaï gone, Grougaloragran was on the prowl and enjoying his freedom while it lasted. Even though the small dragon wasn't capable of causing havoc, he could still create plenty of trouble. The female Eliatrope lost sight of him after she left Chibi in Alibert's care, assuming the black dragon whelp was keeping a close envious eye on the Enutrof now that Adamaï wasn't there to lecture and train him.

Enjoying freedom while it lasted… Alys closed her eyes and softly sighed, feeling an inner conflict which had been present since the last few days. It was such a joy to learn about her people, no matter that her own past remained muddled. Qilby knew much but he was of course unaware of the life Alys had before the attack of the Mechasms. He claimed to have been friends with her, or at least close enough to be considered as such… yet it didn't feel that way. There was still this void whenever she would interact with him. She felt trapped by the new developments, even after Qilby left for Cania.

Several times he suggested for her to be more considerate of the Eliatrope traditions, to no longer listen to other people's beliefs, to disregard what the Disciples of Twelve had discovered about the ancient race of the Eliatropes after they disappeared. She became his pupil as he continued to teach her about a forgotten past, keeping her near... and away from others. She wasn't certain if it was intentional but it felt like it at times. How wrong it felt to doubt her King. How wrong it felt to believe she was slowly being locked away. Surely that wasn't the case? But if it wasn't then why did she feel this way? What piece of the puzzle was missing?

She pressed her lips together and clenched her eyes shut as she waded deeper into her worries and troubles, coming across dark thoughts she pushed far back to not be confronted with them, too scared to find the truth. Yet for how much longer could she ignore them? For how much longer would she deliberately push away the wonder about why she felt fear when alone with Qilby? Why was she afraid of him if he claimed they got along in the past? It terrified her not to know. Her only link to learn about her past was one she was apprehensive to fully trust and yet she obeyed and listened to him without question because he was the only link she had. It felt wrong; it disgusted her.

Alys felt herself shudder as she leaned with both hands on the table, the internal struggle overwhelming her and causing her to be on the verge of tears. Her knuckles turned white as she balled her hands into fists and hung her head, the negative feelings gaining the upper hand in her solitude while control to remain poised slipped. Her mask was beginning to crack… and all she could do was internally curse herself for feeling the way she did.

After all this time, why couldn't she remember?

"-lys."

A breathless pant escaped her when a voice reached her through her mental struggle, the tears she wasn't able to hold from forming lingering on the edge of her lower eyelids and hazing her sight. She blinked rapidly with her eyes in an attempt to blink away the tears before they could trickle down her cheeks, her hood hiding her struggle from the one who tried to claim her attention. Her focus was in shambles, her heart racing as she knew exactly who was standing behind her… and he was the last person she wished to see her like this. "Master Joris," she whispered while trying to gather herself and safe face," you startled me…" She slowly turned to gaze down to the small master, the smile she held weak and feigned.

Joris' focused demeanor changed the moment he laid eyes on her, a silence falling between them. The hesitance which crept up on him was apparent in his visible eyes as he stared at her, before she averted her gaze as both knew he was aware of what occurred before he spoke up and gained her attention. One could not hide tears so easily… The look in his eyes hardened as he gathered himself, saying while inclining his head respectfully to no longer stare," apologies…"

He was uncertain what he walked into, but to find Alys in such a state only proved that the confidantes' worry was justified. He had his suspicions but he never- Joris stopped his own thoughts to remind himself himself that Alys had received bad news with Yugo's disappearance. Hopefully she was upset and worried for the boy's well-being rather than feel distraught about something else. Though… why would she try and hide her distress from him? Why was she trying to smile instead? What truly troubled her? It wasn't the boy.

"Do you perhaps have a moment?"

Alys slowly nodded in response, the feigned smile fading as she reluctantly glanced back at Joris after deliberately looking away in the fear he would start asking questions she didn't dare to answer. "Of course…" she said with a quiet voice before plea began to seep into her doing," is this about Yugo? Do you have news of him...?" Yugo. Yugo was the important subject, not her own struggles. Was he all right? Did they find him already? As long as it was anything good, she could pretend that she wasn't struggling with herself.

"Unfortunately not…" Joris' eyes were large as he continued to look at the Eliatrope before him from under the edge of his hood, seeing her bite her lip before her delicate hand slipped over the brooch she wore to hold it as if it gave her courage or comfort. He rested his gaze on her hand while pushing away the returning wonder about the true reason behind her crying, before he exhaled through his nose and said while tipping his head forward," I was asked by Renate and Canar to escort you to them. They wish to show you something."

She was silent when Joris brought forth the reason of why he came to her, the gaze she held a little distant before a weak smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She couldn't guess what the two servants were up to, but if they had gone through the trouble of sending Joris in their stead, then it was something she couldn't possibly turn down… and they knew she wouldn't if it was the master asking her. Hopefully it was a distraction from everything that caused her heart to sink. "Thank you…"

Joris nodded while a sense of relief washed over him, pleased she didn't decline his offer to escort her to the place Canar and Renate told him to meet if he were able to gain Alys' interest. He motioned with a gloved hand to show her where to go before he joined her as she began to walk, quietly guiding her along. No word was shared between them as he lead her out of the palace and through the gardens, neither when they crossed the long bridge and ventured into the forest which surrounded the Tree of Life. Sticking to the path, the master did keep a close eye on the Eliatrope. She was thoughtful, even with the distraction he was putting her through. Her face brightened up however when the two confidantes could be seen up ahead, waving for the approaching pair before they skipped over and either took one of Alys' hands.

"So glad you came! Come, come," Canar ushered while gently pulling at the pale hand he held to bring Alys to the edge of a very large clearing that was visible through the many trees the path weaved through," we figured you would be very interested in visiting this place."

Renate hooked his arm with the Eliatrope to walk alongside her, saying with a sense of pride," it is one of the marvels of Sadida. I am sure you'll be impressed!" He made no mention of the sole purpose behind bringing Alys here, having agreed with Canar to not bring her mood further down and just let her enjoy what they had in store for her. There was no need to feed any worries; she had enough already.

Joris walked behind the trio, hands held behind his back as he knew what laid ahead. It was rare to visit it however; this would be his third time to set foot on what was a crucial element to the Sadida culture. It was a place other Disciples wouldn't get to visit without a permit. The many guards they passed were proof of it; they wouldn't allow anyone who wasn't associated with Sadida near the fields Canar and Renate were headed for, but today Joris and Alys were excused thanks to their chaperons who would giggle and wave to any guard that looked their way.

What loomed up before Alys was a large field filled with crops, a strange patch of land within a dense forest. It was open and reached quite far as it followed the hilly landscape towards the mountains. She blinked slowly in surprise at the unexpected sight in front of her before her attention turned to Canar as he spread out his arms and cheerfully said," welcome to the birthing fields*!"

"The birthing fields…?" She could hardly hide her surprise or the uncertainty she felt while she allowed her eyes to wander over the many strange crops that were lined up in almost perfect rows. This was the first time she heard of it. What was it?

Canar dropped his arms a little before he pursed his lilac colored lips and threw a judgmental, if not a little harsh, look over his shoulder towards the Bontarian master. "Master Joris hasn't told you about them? For shame."

Joris stared at Canar with a hint of silent bewilderment before his eyes slowly shifted from one side to the other, a soft clearing of his voice sounding from the shadow of his hood," we… haven't exactly talked about procreation among the Disciples, in detail." He sounded a little reluctant though tried to play it off as casually as he could. It didn't go by unnoticed that his confession made the cheeks of the female Eliatrope deepen a little in color after she heard what he said, only making the situation more awkward for them both.

"Procrea-?"

Renate chuckled as he pulled at Alys' arm with his own while pointing at a few of the crops growing nearby, interrupting her flustered question as if it was intentional before he spoke," these aren't your ordinary cabbages, flower."

"Sadida, no! Why, these are our precious future _children_!" Canar said with an ecstatic tone tied to his voice, the glint in his eyes and the smile he carried matching how he felt. he was extremely excited to share this with the one he and Renate had taken under their wings.

She couldn't help but gawk at Canar before she quickly shook her head and rose a hand while an insecure smile crept onto her lips. "I am sorry. _Your_ children...?" she asked with squinted eyes, the skepticism apparent in her expression but also her question.

"Oh, not ours," Canar chuckled as if Alys just made an amusing joke. He stepped up next to her to lay his hands on her shoulders and redirect her attention to the many crops instead of him, saying with a small nod," these are all little sprouts waiting to be chosen by people who will nurture and raise them."

"All of these are… babies?" Alys asked as she looked down at the crops, sounding and looking like she didn't fully believe him. It looked like an ordinary field of odd looking vegetables, all lined up perfectly in long rows and under heavy guard as guards kept patrolling the paths and edges to keep the new life safe. It felt rather unnatural… and yet it seemed to be the most normal thing for the Sadida. But then, she was born from a Dofus and so were Yugo and Qilby. It wasn't as peculiar as it seemed.

"Why yes!"

"Canar and I were born here in this very field," Renate grinned while he wove a little with a hand and wiggling fingers towards the field which spread out before them as he vaguely pointed out where their crops were located when they were born. They had long since been replaced by several generations of new Sadida offspring.

Joris took a few steps forward to no longer linger behind the small group, gazing out over the field before he tilted his chin up so he could see Alys' face, seeing she was confused but also intrigued by what she was seeing and told about. "The Sadida do not become pregnant like other Disciples, Lady Alys. Within these crops are infants, dormant but with a soul. They will wake once they are picked… It is different from how other Disciples of the Twelve give birth, but it also explains how the Sadida are partially vegetation and have a strong affinity with nature."

Canar huffed with a feigned scowl while peering down at Joris, saying with what could easily be described as mock as he protectively wrapped his arm around Alys' and pulled her closer," ohh, _now_ you tell her all about it after we warmed her up for you, hmm? Figures."

"Are we allowed to be here...?" Alys asked, intentionally a little quick to not have anything escalate between the tall confidante and the short ambassador of Bonta after Joris slowly cocked his head to meet Canar's teasing words and expression with a raised brow and a stern expression of his own. Confrontation was the last thing she wanted at this point in time, especially between the people she cared about.

"You're with us, flower. There is nothing to worry about," Canar smiled after he instantly snapped back to his usual mood, his taunting laid aside and forgotten," this is something you have to see with your very own eyes. It is quite special."

Renate hushed while waving with both his hands towards Canar and Alys to motion for them to be quiet before saying with excitement and a lowered voice," look over there!" He nodded towards a Sadida couple further away that appeared to be intrigued by a particular crop among the many rows growing in the field. The couple conversed with each other before the female Sadida kneeled down and reached for the crop that caught their interest, carefully peeling down a few of the large leaves with a certain care to reveal a large tuft of grass. She took a hold of the grass sprouting from the center of the pod and pulled at it, soon revealing a newborn child, a girl who cried out the moment she left her crop and was pressed against the Sadida's chest for comfort. The male leaned in after the female rose to a standing and presented their child to him, appearing to be pleased with what God Sadida had given them.

"Isn't it precious?" Canar asked, seeing Alys was enamored by what she was allowed to witness, her eyes large as she watched the new parents and their newborn. To bring her out here proved to be a good idea, even if it was Renate who thought of it. No matter… it worked.

"It is beautiful…" The Eliatrope sounded speechless. This was the first birth she remembered witnessing, having missed out on Chibi and Grougaloragran's hatching. It may not be the norm for other Disciples, but she couldn't get over the radiance both parents had as they carried their child off the field to return home, her crying having subdued once she was loved by the two Sadida," it makes everything worth it…"

Joris glanced towards Alys from the corner of his eyes while she spoke with Canar and Renate and observed the Sadidas and their newborn, taking a moment for himself. The female Eliatrope had distanced herself from most after Qilby was brought to this world and he believed it to be by choice… But watching her smile and be open towards those who were close to her since her awakening made him wonder if it truly had been her own choice. She seemed more like herself when not in Qilby's presence, a lot more happier too… His eyes narrowed when a dark thought crossed his mind, one he wished to dismiss but knew was too important to discard. Something wasn't right… That he found her on the verge of crying in the library still bothered him as he remained convinced her tears had nothing to do with the distressing news about Yugo.

"Pardon me, Lady Alys," he suddenly spoke up after making up his mind, causing the trio to fall silent and look at him with expecting glances," will you walk with me, for a moment?"

Alys wavered and swayed a little on the spot after Canar softly prodded with his elbow into her side to quietly urge her in accepting Joris' humble request, before Renate placed both his chubby hands on her hips and gently nudged her forward," she would love to, won't you, flower?" He looked at her with large eyes and fluttering eyelashes, making it difficult to object all though objection didn't even cross her mind.

She took the few steps forward after she was carefully pushed before the confidantes' hands left her as they stayed put to watch the development, saying with a small nod as she smiled down to Joris," of course…"

She may be a little bashful thanks to the urgings of the Sadida but he was pleased with her acceptance nonetheless. He turned around to walk ahead of her, guiding her along till the end of the path where he waited for her to join him before he would continue to casually walk across the field that was abundant with life. "Have you been well?"

Alys' eyebrows rose ever so slightly at the question before her soft expression became a little darker with a faint frown, saying in answer while she shifted her focus to the many crops they passed to not look at the master," as well as I can be. Though..." She hesitated as she was swift to stop herself from speaking about her true worries, still not believing it was something she should talk about with anyone. How could she explain her distrust in someone she was forced to blindly trust? "I am worried about Yugo…" she said to finish her sentence, once more keeping her other worries to herself.

He had hoped she would let something shimmer through when she hesitated and paused in her talking but when she brought forth her Eliatrope brother rather than something else, he closed his eyes and nodded. Perhaps there truly was nothing else, though he highly doubted it. "There is no need to worry about Yugo's well-being. He surely has gone through worse than whatever may have occurred in Cania. Whatever the case may be, you shouldn't underestimate him… or yourself; your kin are survivors."

The smile he got was appreciative when her turquoise eyes turned to him but he couldn't help but notice the underlying tone of ponder in her whole doing. At least there were no more hints of tears… The idea of the two confidantes to distract Alys with what she held dear the most seemed to have worked in a way. Her affinity for children calmed her down enough to not excuse herself from the three who took her out here and seek out solitude once more. She had been doing such too much as of late...

The fields were peaceful as they slowly followed the sand path to reach the top of the hill this part of the field was grown on, revealing more of the forest and the birthing fields as it spread out like a large green speckled blanket. Though there was something else in the distance among the green of the trees which caught the Eliatrope's eye while she tried to indulge herself in the master's company, the sight alone causing her to stand still and look towards it with a focused but inquisitive expression.

"Master Joris… what is that over there?"

Joris came to a slow stop to see what Alys was trying to bring to his attention and followed her gaze towards something beyond the trees. A large clearing had drawn her eye, an odd empty patch of land among the hills and lush forest. It reached fairly far, the hill they stood upon giving them a good view of the peculiar sight. "That is the scar, as the Sadida call it. It is where the battle against Nox's Clock took place. One of his constructs used Stasis to level the forest and clear a path for the Clock to reach the Tree of Life..."

"Stasis…?"

He nodded after he stepped up next to Alys and folded his hands together behind his back, remembering the devastation of that day all too well. "It is a volatile form of Wakfu, purple in color… Rather destructive and dangerous in nature and an unstable energy source. It is harmful to most living beings with different kind of side effects, but luckily it is rare to find in its crystallized Stasili form. It is best left alone." It had been a few months since the fight yet the forest appeared to struggle with regrowing where Razortime had swept the ground clear from any vegetation. "The people of Sadida have been attempting to regrow the trees, but the soil still contains too much Stasis residue to allow anything to properly grow. They keep trying however," he said while nodding towards the edge of the large clearing where small trees could be seen, still young and being forced to grow by the magic the Sadida possessed," more rain along with a few more months time and the ground should be clear enough for the scar to heal over."

"How awful… and so close to here," Alys said while she turned a little to look out over the field where many infants were growing and waiting to be picked by loving parents. To think the battle had waged right on the doorstep of budding life… it was a scary thought.

"No matter the hardships, Sadida continues to prosper," Joris said as he looked out over the field, forest and the scar in the distance, recalling how he rushed out into the newly formed wasteland in an attempt to protect the Princess Sheran Sharm. Luckily his services weren't needed as the boy Yugo had somehow managed to stop Nox before he could reach the Tree of Life.

"I was found out there, wasn't I?"

He observed her fidgeting with the oval pin clasped to the front of her gown, simply watching her fingers caress the polished glass the silver setting held before he softly said while inclining his head for her," you were… Although it was tragic, it was also fortunate that you were within the Clock during the event. It allowed us to find you and reunite you with several of your kin. Not only bad things have come from the fight against the Xelor, Alys…"

Alys averted her gaze when she felt herself become flustered after her eyes met Joris' while he peered at her from under the rim of his hood, his sincerity and not calling her 'lady' like he had done all this time catching her off guard. It made her falter. It had been a little while since last they spent time together, even if it was in the company of others. She missed their little talks, him sharing his knowledge or simply sit together while going through the many books the library had to offer. They didn't even need to say anything; being in his presence was enough for her. "I..." She brought a hand up to brush some of her hair aside while trying to find the words before lightly cupping her cheek. It felt warm," I… I should head back to the palace. It is my turn to watch Chibi tonight. Alibert has enough on his hands already..."

Although he nodded for her and showed no sign to stop her, Joris lowered his gaze when Alys suddenly turned on a heel to take her abrupt leave but the expected crunching of soil and gravel under her feet as she would walk away couldn't be heard. He rose his eyes up at the sudden observation, only to find Alys standing still as if reluctant to take another step away from him, her hands balling into fists before they relaxed and she turned slightly to look back at him.

"Perhaps you would like to join me…?" she asked, knowing that this could be one of the few chances she would get to spend more time with Joris before Qilby would request her presence at his side again... if he were to return. She could see Joris smile in response, the rounding of his cheeks which caused his visible eyes to squint in the darkness of his hood giving away his hidden smile. His silent answer was enough for her, though the small nod he gave and him stepping up beside her was more than she had hoped for. He hadn't given up on her just yet, no matter the changes since Qilby's arrival.

Canar and Renate could be seen waving when Alys and Joris began to make their way back to return to the palace, leaving any future parents to seek out the right pod under the watchful eye of the guards.

 **To be continued**

 _sub(*: The 'birthing fields' were introduced during the end credits of season one's final episode. It is the only time it is brought forth but is considered canon no matter that there is no specific lore about it. I filled in the blanks so please do not consider the information in this chapter as confirmed canon.)/sub_


	17. Freedom

The day had been uneventful for most residing in Sadida, even after the evening crawled in and settled down the heat of the day to a pleasant warmth. The calm was welcomed by many after all what happened within the Sadida kingdom, but no matter the times of peace, turmoil continued to brew within a few people while moments of silence allowed thoughts and worries to wander.

Alys stood on the balcony of her room, looking up to the stars while she rested herself on the balustrade. Even for her the day had passed without anything worth of note. Qilby and Adamaï returned from their search for Yugo several days prior, her King extremely pleased by the positive outcome. With the aid of the Eliacube and Adamaï's guidance, he managed to save the boy after a rampant Shushu dragged him and several others to another dimension called Shukrute. Adamaï was ecstatic to tell her and Alibert all about what had happened while Qilby kept mostly to himself after the occurrence in Cania. It would still take a while before Yugo and his friends were to reach the Crimson Claws island, allowing everyone that stayed behind to indulge themselves further in the presence of king Qilby, whether they wanted it or not.

Alys had been very thoughtful since Qilby's temporary absence from the Tree of Life and although there was a moment of freedom before he returned, she grew more withdrawn with each passing day. It wasn't easy to be an empty husk, to guess and trust people who were either strangers or supposed friends. She tried to focus on making new memories to replace the ones she lost, but that resolve was shattered with Qilby's arrival. Instead, it made way for a desire to fill the empty gaps in her mind with what once was. Even though she felt an unexplained unease and fright in her King's presence, he was the only solid source of information she had on her heritage. To make matters worse, she felt nothing but a sense of duty towards Qilby. There was no affection or admiration present, not even when she tried to feel it. Instead she felt discomfort and a void whenever she looked at him. There was nothing remotely soothing about his presence and it made her feel more lonely and empty than before.

This night she was alone on her balcony, once more in solitude. Every night was the same routine and while she enjoyed the peaceful quiet times before she would retreat for the night, she knew it to be wrong. It felt like these nightly hours were her only escape from the mysterious feeling of dread she endured during the day. She had nobody talk about it... No, she didn't allow herself to talk about it. To speak about how she felt but unable to explain why she felt such… she would only make a fool out of herself and make matters worse. She found it best to keep her worries to herself and hope it would all fall into place one day, her memory loss the blame for it all. She didn't want it to become an excuse, however.

She softly sighed as she leaned on her arms, listening to the crickets chirring their song far below while she wondered how Yugo was doing on his quest for Qilby's Dofus. So young and yet so strong. She honestly believed in him. She didn't know why, but she was certain the boy was capable of getting through the worst of situations… unlike her.

Alys turned over a hand to look at her palm, staring at the lines and creases. She had seen Yugo do it; make portals and leap through them as if he had full control. Qilby had shown capabilities to use the Eliacube or his own Wakfu to create stunning visuals and she… she wasn't certain. Was she capable of doing the same, of anything? Both Qilby and the boy assured her that the Eliatrope race were masters of portals and channeling Wakfu, but she had been too afraid to try. The fear for disappointment prevented her from making any attempts. What if her amnesia made it impossible? What if she was still too weak? What if.

A silent sigh escaped her when she hung her head after doubt gnawed at her. There was no confidence in her own strengths, uncertain if she had any. All that had happened since Yugo's departure made her feel locked up by herself and Qilby in an invisible cage which she had no key to. Or… did she? She stared at her hand which rested palm up on the mossy wood of the balustrade while she slowly blinked, her fingers flexing as realization began to dawn upon her. For a moment she was deep in thought until she clenched the hand into a fist and took a step away from the balustrade, her heartbeat quickening as she pushed herself to not let her sudden determination waiver.

She was all alone. She could try anything she'd set her mind to without feeling the shame of failure. There was nobody here to stop her other than herself and she better not, not this time.

She tried to recall how Yugo did it during the times she watched him show off and rose a hand to channel her Wakfu to her fingertips, or at least make the attempt. How did it even work…? Was it instinct? She took a deep breath and then another to calm herself when she felt slivers of doubt rise, the fear she felt before lingering. The palm of her hand became warmer while she imagined her Wakfu gathering before her held up hand, feeling the warmth surge through her arm before the spreading sensation swirled round and round inside her hand. She held her breath in anticipation but also focus while she dug deep into what she presumed were habits and instincts, hoping they would guide her while she used Yugo as her example.

Her hand emitted the cool glow of Wakfu when it lit up under her skin, faintly flickering like the stars above. She wove with her hand in a circular pattern with the glowing palm held upwards, her eyes growing larger at the sight of her fingertips leaving behind a trail of Wakfu which lingered like an incomplete circle. It looked as if a child finger painted it on an invisible canvas with messy strokes, though in truth it was real, her own creation floating in front of her. She looked a little dumbfounded while trying to contain her excitement, not certain what to do with the uneven circle until she reluctantly reached out touch it. The floating Wakfu shimmered, though dissolved like smoke before she could even inspect it. She quickly retracted her hand when the thin trails of Wakfu dispersed, huffing in disappointment and blowing some strands of hair aside before she rubbed her wrist while trying to convince herself not to give up just yet.

This was more than she thought she was capable of and in a way it was encouraging. She should give it another try.

She focused once more on the Wakfu gathered within her hand and drew another circle to make a second attempt in creating a portal, larger this time for a higher chance in success. The curving lines of Wakfu she drew upon thin air connected to one and another with a sigh-like sound to form an almost perfect circle, framing what looked like a white flat sphere; a portal into a blank void. She held her hand up for a while longer to make certain this portal would remain, unable to stop staring at what she had created before she rose her other hand to investigate the supposed portal.

Her hesitation was apparent as her fingers lightly trembled before they disappeared from sight after dipping into the white center of the Zaap, feeling they were still attached to her hand even though they weren't visible or poking through the other side of the portal. She couldn't help to smile in growing awe at the discovery, knowing she made a large step forward. If she was able create another and connect it to this particular Zaap, she could teleport through it like Yugo had effortlessly done before. Would she be strong enough? She hoped she was...

Pulling her hand out of the portal, she tried to divide the flow of her Wakfu between both her hands before repeating the motion to form a second portal while trying to keep the first one active. It took some effort… as expected. The first attempt had both the zaaps disappear before a second one could even properly form. The second try had one portal linger, but the other disappearing over and over with every attempt to bring it back. This was going to take a while… she was persistent however, determined to tap deep into her powers to discover what she was capable of; she had put this off for far too long.

* * *

Elsewhere and hidden away among the shadows, Master Joris stood listening to the voices coming through the open window beside him. The conversation he had been eavesdropping on during the evening held nothing of importance but he continued to listen while remaining out of sight, his presence concealed and undetected.

The coming of the Eliatrope King brought along a sense of joy to the people, but it had also brought forth complications. The small master had to do some investigating for his own King to see if Qilby and the Eliacube would pose a threat or form an alliance with Bonta and the rest of the Twelve. While hiding in the shadows and spy on others from the background was his forte, his skills were unfruitful this night. All he had learned was how much louder Prince Armand talked while intoxicated and how much he liked to boast about his achievements, something the whole of Sadida and beyond were already aware of. To Joris biggest disappointment, Qilby indulged the Prince and let Armand do most of the talking. Nothing of value was discussed and by the sounds of it, nothing remotely sensible would become a topic.

It was as if the gods picked up on Joris' quiet dismay when a flicker of light in the distance caught his attention and drew it away from the conversation happening inside. It was further along the tree's wide trunk, higher up from what he could guess and while it was but a flicker, it was very faint. He looked towards it to try and figure out what it was before he gave into his curiosity. There was nothing here for him but petty slurring.

He shuffled along the thick vine which was his ramp to the window before he bent through his knees and propelled himself forward with a strong push, leaping through the air while the wind ruffled his coat and fur mantle. He jumped and traversed over branches, slopes and balustrades almost effortless and with unnatural balance until he had gone far enough along the tree's massive size to find the source of the flickering. He gazed down at the scenery he had seen many times before after he landed upon the edge of a small balcony, but to his greatest surprise, something new was happening. Joris slightly frowned as he witnessed the female Eliatrope conjure portal after portal on her balcony, first one, then two and then one again as if she couldn't make any more than two simultaneously. He hadn't seen her do this before... Was she practicing?

He sat himself down to watch, making sure he was out of sight in case she would look his way though he had a feeling she wouldn't. She had yet to discover the spot he used before to keep an eye on her chambers. His eyebrows rose in intrigue when he saw her hop through a Zaap she created and reappear through the other, seeing her stumble before she spun around to look at what she had done. Her back was turned towards him but he had a suspicion she was quietly ecstatic about what she accomplished, if she couldn't already. How long had she been capable of creating portals? He saw her try again, repeating the motions several times until her movements became more fluid. The distances she crossed were small, as if testing the limits of her Zaaps. She even looked thoughtful and focused from where he sat.

It was good to see her experimenting with her powers and in a way it was also reassuring for Joris. While he believed her to have a strong heart and mind, she had been a frail appearance from the moment she was found. One couldn't help but wish to protect her; even he was unable to resist the urging. To witness she was strengthening herself was assuring indeed. However, he hoped she wouldn't overdo it this night. She was still recovering, no matter all the progress she had made these last few weeks.

He tilted his chin slightly upwards when Alys lowered her arms and looked towards the dark horizon while the last remaining Zaap disappeared with a small flash of cyan, appearing done for the day with her practice. He tugged a little on the front of his hood to pull it further over his head after the show came to an end, guessing he would return to Armand's chambers to continue eavesdropping or turn in for the night, although he didn't feel like doing either of the options. He stopped in his motion and thoughts with the arching of a brow when he noticed past the edge of his dark blue hood that the female Eliatrope was backing away from the balustrade, before seeing her raise a glowing hand towards the distant horizon. A new portal appeared with but a twirl of her fingers, hovering above the balustrade and far above the ground below.

Joris' eyes widened in shock when it became apparent what the lady in blue was planning after he found her intently staring at the Zaap she summoned and slowly shook his head in disbelief. "She wouldn't," he sternly said to himself while releasing his hood and pushed himself up to get ready to jump into action, only to bite his tongue to not cry out for the Eliatrope when she rose the skirt of her gown and sprinted forward to jump over the balustrade and into the Zaap.

He didn't hesitate after the portal closed and erased all traces of the Eliatrope's presence on the balcony, making his way down to try and find her and be certain she didn't miscalculate her jump. He could see it high up in the sky as he jumped from branch to branch; a Zaap. It only took but a few seconds before the familiar shape of the female Eliatrope leaped from the portal, soon disappearing into another before she reappeared further away. He watched on in horror and amazement as portal after portal flashed and flickered above the tall treetops, witnessing how one lone woman kept jumping through them and made her way across the clear night sky like a shooting star.

Alys smiled as she felt the wind whip through her hair and tug at the skirt and hood of her gown, sweeping through the blinding white of the Zaaps and the beauty of the night. She never dared to dream she was capable of this, but it felt natural to her. Doubt made way for confidence; she didn't want this to ever end but she could feel the strain on herself. She steadily made her way down to no longer be out in the open or so high up, leaving the large tree behind her while unaware someone was in pursuit.

It wasn't long before her feet touched the branch of a tree and she was surrounded by the vast forest, panting while she gazed around and listened. It was silent in comparison to the close vicinity of the palace and the daytime, the hooting of owls and the crickets chirring the most prominent noises. It was so peaceful and very different from during the day. She stood there with a hand resting against the tree while she caught her breath, feeling how her play with the portals drained her. But no matter tired, she had to admit to herself that she felt great, fantastic even! This new sensation had her heart thumping in her chest and unable to wipe that smile off her face. She wanted to continue and go further, but how much further? How far could she go? What was her limit?

She created another portal and looked ahead to try and figure out a pattern of where to go, not wishing to think about when it would be time to return. This was her night, her first step to being reborn. She had waited for this moment and all she needed to do was convince herself… how foolish it seemed in the end. She jumped through the Zaap to continue with making her way through the trees like a flitting wisp while the branches acted as a support in between her jumps, lost in her excitement.

Joris had finally made his way down the Tree and into the forest, his eyes kept on the sky while he rushed through the darkness. He saw her go in this direction, but she was much faster in the air than he was able to make the climb down. He had lost track of her, to his biggest annoyance. It frustrated him. If something were to happen to her…

He hurried through the undergrowth, listening intently while he kept his gaze high up in the hopes to pick up on another flash of cyan or a flicker of light. Unexpectedly, it was the sudden sound of pleasant laughter which stopped him in his tracks and scan the tree tops towering over him. Was that her?

He instantly pressed himself against the bark of the tree beside him when a flash of light appeared overhead like an answer to his wonder, seeing Alys jump free from the Zaap only to disappear into another before gravity could pull her down. He looked after her before he pushed himself away from the tree and followed after her to not lose sight of her again. While he believed her to be foolish to put so much strain on herself and go through such danger without informing anyone, he reminded himself of how solemn Alys had looked these last few weeks. To see her like this, to hear her laughter echo among the trees… he couldn't bring himself to be angry for what she was doing; he was worried however.

Her joy seemed to come to an abrupt end when Alys' foot hooked behind a branch the moment she came out of one of her Zaaps, immediately interrupting her flow. She gasped when her body became victim to gravity, the straight line she took through the air and treetops making a steep drop down. In a panicked attempt to not make a painful landing when the ground came too close far too fast, she opened a Zaap as quickly as possible, the white circular void swallowing her up... and spitting her out like unwanted food. She rolled through the grass and undergrowth after getting propelled from the portal that caught her, unable to stop herself until she came to a rocking stop and dropped backwards onto her back. She frantically panted and gasped for air while staring up towards the sky and the canopy with wide open eyes that easily betrayed her startle.

That could have ended horribly...

Joris lingered on the edge of her vision to not give himself away after he caught up with her and looked down with an inspecting gaze after the Eliatrope came to a rolling stop in a small clearing, checking if she was unharmed without giving his presence away. He was fearing the worst when he saw her fall and quickly made his way into the trees to get a better vantage point, standing on a branch above the clearing. He instinctively leaned back to not be seen after he picked up on chuckling coming from the tall grass below, quiet at first until it turned into soft laughter that rose up towards the heavens and the dark abundance of leaves and branches which hung overhead. He slightly frowned in surprise before he smirked, his worry becoming mute. It appeared she was all right.

The Eliatrope laid on her back in the grass while she softly laughed and the adrenaline began to settle, before the sound of joy died off and she smiled to the stars shimmering through the canopy. Although a little sore, she felt free. Free from any burden, free from her amnesia, free from the invisible cage she was locked within. This may be the happiest she had felt in a long time... She spread her arms and took a deep breath after closing her eyes to savor the moment, knowing she wouldn't do this again any time soon, but it made a precious memory she wanted to keep. Her racing heart calmed down as the world quietly passed by. Even though someone was observing her from the cover of leaves, she didn't feel watched or threatened. Everything was serene.

"Over there, that way."

The sudden voice roused both Eliatrope and hidden guardian when it sounded through the trees, causing Alys to quickly roll over and push herself up on her hands to cast a bewildered glance around while Master Joris slunk back into the shadows to be ready to act if needed. An orange light swayed from side to side further away from the clearing and in the direction of the palace; a lantern. Guards.

Alys scrambled up onto her ankles to take her weight off her hands while staying low in the grass to not be seen by what she assumed were guards, before creating a portal to escape to higher ground.

Joris froze in the tree he was hiding in when a Zaap appeared on the other side of the trunk his back was pressed against, the female Eliatrope stepping onto a branch to remain out of sight from the approaching guards below. He held his breath to keep quiet in the hopes Alys wouldn't notice him while also hoping she wouldn't try to move to a different branch and find him standing there. He wouldn't be able to answer her questions and wonders about why he was there without losing a large part of her trust. And it would be far too awkward to explain...

Alys was unaware that she wasn't alone in the tree she sought refuge in, looking down to the two Sadida guards after they reached the small clearing and were scanning the surroundings with the lit lantern held up high. She hoped they wouldn't see her up there. How was she going to explain her presence in the forest so far away from the palace, alone and at this hour? Not to mention in a tree. She wouldn't hear the end of it...

"See anything?"

"Nothing. Must have been the wind… or something," one of the guards shrugged as he lowered the lantern and turned on his heel to head back to the trail," whatever it was, it isn't here anymore. Let's head back. If we hear it again, we'll come back to investigate."

Alys quietly exhaled in relief when the guards made their way back to whence they came, laying a hand upon her chest to calm the frantic beating of her heart while she rested her back against the rough bark of the tree. She really feared she would be discovered. that would have been a bad ending to a wonderful experience. Still... She may not regret getting carried away by her excitement, but she didn't think this through. She sighed, knowing it wasn't the best decision to put her powers to the test on such a large scale and stray away from the palace, especially this far and during the night. She could have gotten in serious trouble if something happened to her; nobody knew where she was... It pained her to admit it, but it was time to head back.

The interruption of the guards and coming to terms with her lack of thought made her realize how tired she was after using her Wakfu to get all the way out here… and she still had to make her way back somehow while remaining undetected. She straightened up to try and see where the Tree of Life was so she would head in the right direction, clasping for a branch to keep her balance as she searched before finding the tallest tree top imaginable through the dense canopy.

Joris leaned to the side to peek around the tree after hearing the familiar sound of a Zaap opening and closing behind him, seeing Alys disappear among the treetops in a trail of portals. He ran the back of his glove across his forehead with a deep breath before he rapidly shook his head to shake off the tension which had crept up his spine. That was close, too close. He didn't expect this to happen this night, not after he endured hours of tipsy rambling from a prince. While he had grown accustomed to watching Alys from afar, this was the first time he got to see a different side to her, one she hid away all this time or simply wasn't aware of. Whatever the case was, he had to make certain she would return safely to her chambers and stay there for the remainder of the night… and the next night. This was bound to happen again... To assume she wouldn't venture off to test her limits further was incredibly naive and foolish. It appeared he was back on guard duty after all. Not that he minded... It was what he willingly did before Qilby came into their lives and he gladly continued it.

He jumped down after making a decision and begin the long trek back to the palace, following in Alys' wake before sneaking back inside like he hadn't left in the first place.

 **To be continued**


	18. Council

The hallway lit up with the familiar sound of raging fire, the orange glow casting against the walls and closed curtains while the terrified shrieking of two men nearly drowned out Grougaloragran's frustrated temper and fire spewing breaths. Adamaï could be heard complaining about not baby talking to a dragon after the fire settled and the high pitched scared squealing stopped, leaving two people staring at where the sounds and sights of turmoil came from.

"Goddess preserve them…" Alys sighed after blinking her stare away and shook her head in worry, the child she held against her chest and shoulder a complete opposite from her with his toothless smile and happy babbling. The female Eliatrope and retired Enutrof Alibert stood in the doorway of Yugo's chambers to see the two dragons off off after Qilby requested of Adamaï to be present during the Council of Twelve, a great honor which made Adamaï very excited.

The King Sheran Sharm of the Sadida had decided with Qilby that it was time to reach out to the other rulers of Twelve and inform them about the Eliacube and the impending return of the Eliatropes. While Oakheart was rather skeptical about any of the delegations accepting the sent invitations, Qilby was fairly confident about the matter. Several representatives had already arrived over the course of the last two days to take part in the council meeting, but were confined to the royal guest quarters outside of the palace to not cross paths with the mysterious Eliatropes and their powerful relic, for security reasons.

The council was but a few hours away from beginning when Canar and Renate appeared unannounced in the boys' chambers, shortly before Adamaï would take his leave to wait with the Prince Armand, Qilby and the master of Bonta for the last few representatives to arrive. To everyone's surprise, it came to light that Qilby had asked of the two Sadida servants to look after Grougaloragran while Adamaï attended the council meeting, a strange and risky decision which Canar and Renate gladly accepted. Any chance to pamper was taken with both hands and they were positively certain they could 'tame' the dragon whelp with their so called motherly instincts. Their certainty wasn't shared with others however…

"They'll get themselves hurt."

Alibert laughed a little after Alys expressed her concern," they'll be fine, not to worry. It isn't the first time they have tried to get on Grougal's good side and it surely won't be the last. They'll manage for the day, you'll see." He smiled to her and Chibi, the infant holding one of his fingers as the adults lingered in the doorway. The upcoming council was good news for his sons, even for Yugo, no matter that he was elsewhere to find Qilby's Dofus. If the other rulers and nations would give the Eliatropes their support, the liberation of the many children and giving them all a home was sure to become reality.

"I know…" The female Eliatrope nodded halfheartedly while she shifted her gaze in the direction Adamaï, Renate, Canar and Grougaloragran had gone, a heavy feeling present in her stomach. It didn't sit right with her that she wasn't included in watching over the dragon whelp. Although she didn't have much success with calming him once he got riled up, he did behave a little better with her nearby. It wasn't much of an improvement but it was bearable. Who knew what he would do once Adamaï leaves him out of sight… "I could have done it in their stead," she said after focusing back on Alibert," or with them. I am not required to be anywhere today and with everyone attending the council, I have my hands completely free. Except for you, of course." She chuckled faintly as she smiled to Chibi and gave the tip of his round nose a little gentle tap, causing the infant to look a little cross eyed before he squealed and giggled.

"On the contrary," a voice sounded from down the hallway while the tall appearance of Qilby steadily made his way to where Alys and Alibert were standing," there is much that needs to be done." The king of the Eliatropes looked content and calm, his usual attire replaced by a thick long robe covering most of his body while holding up the illusion that he still had both his arms. He nodded for Alibert after he approached the two and his golden brown eyes rested on Chibi, saying while his smile grew a little," I hope you do not mind that I steal Alys away from you and Chibi, Alibert. I require her assistance today."

Alibert and Alys looked a little surprised at Qilby, but it quickly faded when the broad man with the long chef's hat shook his head and rose a hand to show he had no objections," no, of course not. This is a busy day after all."

"That it is," Qilby said with a short laugh and an agreeing nod before he observed Alys handing Chibi over to Alibert to leave the infant in his care," Prince Armand informed me that only three representatives have yet to show, but there is still time. Shall we, my dear...?" The right heavy looking sleeve of Qilby's robe rose to show Alys in which direction he wished to go before he turned on his heels to walk, leaving Chibi and his surrogate father to themselves.

Alys was quick to follow after Qilby and walk somewhat behind him when he lead the way down the corridor, watching the back of his head wear before she took a deep breath and spoke up with a hint of reluctance," I don't wish to question your decisions and reasons, Qilby, but why didn't you leave Grougaloragran with me for the day? Renate and Canar are great carers but they can't possibly handle a dragon like Grougal…"

Qilby turned his head somewhat to glance back to the female Eliatrope, his eyebrows raised in mild intrigue at the subject Alys brought forth before his smile grew softer. "While I considered it, I believe that you will do better by being a part of the upcoming council. You have gained a knowledge about this world and their inhabitants which could prove useful during the negotiations," he said while slowing down a little in his pace to allow Alys to walk beside him rather than follow like an obedient bow wow pup.

She looked genuinely perplexed, her eyes rounder than usual and her lips pursed in what was best described as held back elation about being included in the very important event which would decide the future of the Eliatropes. "You wish for me to attend...?"

"But of course," the male Eliatrope simpered before he turned a little more serious," we are but a few on this world, Alys. We need to stand united, show the World of Twelve who and what we are. We seek their support while we offer ours and therefore our first impression is very important. I want you to be at Adamaï's side during the council."

Her growing smile was difficult to keep in check, though she tried to stay as composed as possible. Even though she still felt discomfort in Qilby's presence and didn't fully trust his intentions even though she wished to trust him wholeheartedly, there was no denying that his permission to take part in the Council of Twelve meant a lot to her. She learned so much about the Twelve and their followers ever since she awoke from her captivity, but it was all from books or Joris' personal experience and views. This would be a whole different experience. To finally meet the ones Joris spoke of, even if she would only see them from afar… She had subconsciously waited for this moment. "I am honored, thank you."

Her reaction, although a little held back, pleased him well enough, but her enthusiasm wasn't fully shared with him. He rose his arm to bend it around Alys' back before his fingers curled over her bare shoulder to hold it and force Alys to come to a stop. "However, we have to remain cautious," he said with a hushed voice while standing close behind her, his fingers pressing down on her pale soft skin as he looked at the side of her face," while I do not expect us to receive any ill treatment from the other rulers, a few may not have good intentions after accepting the invitation sent to them. I therefore ask of you to let me speak and handle the situation, no matter the questions asked or things said. I want you to observe, listen and learn. Be my eyes and ears."

Alys straightened ever so slightly when she could feel the front of Qilby's robe brush against her back while his hand remained on her shoulder, the way he loomed over her from behind making the severity of his words more apparent while a tension of uneasiness crept up her spine like an arachnee. He felt a little threatening… and she wasn't appreciative of how close he was. "Of course," she whispered in return after swallowing down the clump the tension grew in her throat, trying to focus more on the task at hand rather than Qilby's close presence. He was distracting, in a bad way.

"I knew I could count on you," he said while giving her shoulder a little squeeze before his fingers relaxed and his hand slipped away, the discomfort he caused within Alys diminishing after he leaned away from her," get yourself ready the best you can before the last of the representatives arrive, and mentally prepare yourself for what is to come or may happen. I need you focused and attentive during what could be a crucial moment for our people's future."

She nodded without glancing back, her chest swelling with the deep breath she took before she stiffly stepped forward and slowly exhaled. She tried to calm nerves and excitement alike after she picked up her pace and headed for her chambers to change into another gown, feeling dizzy. This opportunity was one she didn't wish to waste. She had to ignore the negative feelings that always lingered whenever she was with Qilby, for the children, her people, brothers… and for herself. There was too much riding on this first impression the Eliatropes had to leave on whomever would consider supporting their cause.

Qilby joined Adamaï, Joris and Armand to wait for Brakmar and the delegations of Sacrier, Cra and Eniripsa to arrive at the palace while Alys got changed in what Canar and Renate dubbed her formal wear, one of the gowns they commissioned for her but had yet to wear. They weren't able to help the female Eliatrope get ready for the council, too busy with trying to have Grougaloragran warm up to them with something other than hot breaths of fire.

The atmosphere which hung through and around the palace was very thick with anxiety and anticipation. This was the first time in many years that almost all the members of the Council of Twelve would answer Sadida's call. A rare case indeed. Normally many would decline any invitations Sadida sent out for whatever reason, but this time it was only the nation of Amakna who politely declined, as expected. Amakna was hardly ever present during the Council of Twelve meetings, overshadowed by the rivaling nations of Bonta and Brakmar, though Amakna had their own ways of showing their support to the world.

It was still early in the day when Alys made her way into the gardens with a Sadida guard as her sole escort, having been informed by the very same guard that the kings Sheran Sharm and Qilby already left the palace with their small entourage and were on their way to the location of the Council of Twelve meeting. She walked with a hurry in her step to not keep anyone waiting while the guard guided her to where she had to go, the long dark blue robes she wore with the attached hood and thick fur trim around the chest and shoulders not slowing her down. She was lead to the large lake connected to the palace's gardens, the same lake she tripped into during her blinded panic or stood by numerous times to find inner peace or clearance of the mind.

She could see them up ahead, a small group standing by a dock built across the shore of the lake, a few over sized lilypads floating on the calm water surface next to it. In the distance and at the center of the lake was the large and tall dome, the very place where the Council would be held as it was considered a piece of 'neutral ground' within the Sadida kingdom.

King Sheran Sharm was conversing with Qilby while they admired the dome, a work of art that was made by weaving the crowns of the trees together in a net-like pattern. Armand stood next to his father with Joris somewhat behind him while Adamaï was the one to pick up on the approaching Eliatrope after she stepped onto the dock, with the guard lingering behind her.

"Adamaï," she smiled with somewhat flustered cheeks when the young dragon met her halfway on the dock before she gave the Sadida guard a grateful and appreciative nod for escorting her. She was a little out of breath from hurrying after the guard, but the excitement for the new experience kept her spirits high. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"I wasn't even aware you were going to join us. You are, aren't you?" the dragon asked a little uncertain before tall figure of Qilby loomed behind him. Adamaï peered at him from the corner of his eyes before he took the effort to completely turn himself around to see his king better, his question remaining unanswered though he waited patiently for the outcome.

Qilby looked in between the two with a thoughtful but serene look before he inclined his head with a certain flair of approval," a last minute addition, Adamaï. We have to support each other in any way we can, especially now and with us being so few." Too much depended on this meeting with the delegations of the Twelve and nations. Whatever the responses would be to Qilby's request for support, he would have the two standing before him on his side. He had no doubts about their loyalty and devotion towards him.

Joris couldn't stop one of his eyebrows from raising while the other pulled down into a puzzled but surprised expression after Qilby made clear Alys would be present, not having expected her to be a part of the Council as there was no notion of it beforehand. It didn't displease him however; this was something he prepared her for by teaching her about the World of Twelve, the nations, the Gods and their Disciples. It was her chance to finally meet important figureheads and see many of the races with her own eyes rather than read about it all in books. His smile was hidden in the shadow of his hood while he watched the two Eliatropes and young dragon before sudden ripples on the calm surface of the lake drew his eye.

King Sheran Sharm hardly needed to raise his hand as he worked his magic, beckoning one of the large lilypads closer to the dock before it came to rest. He took a step to the side, his tree stump cane thumping against the wooden boards of the suspended dock when he turned his attention to his guests and allies. "Let us meet those who were gracious enough to attend." If only the Council of Twelve was always this eager to visit or aid Sadida, but Oakheart already made his bitter peace with the fact it was wishful thinking on his part. It were the Eliatropes with their Eliacube that caught the true attention of those who accepted the invitations. The kingdom of Sadida would continue to thrive with the few allies it already had.

The others began to stir after the giant of a king stepped onto the large lilypad. Nerves were beginning to play up for some, especially for the female Eliatrope. She only knew a small part of Sadida, the palace and its gardens having acted as her home all this time. She had yet to get a taste of the rest of this world, the kingdom of Sadida but a small fraction of it. Adamaï already traveled with the Brotherhood of Tofu and hatched on an island for away. Qilby had the opportunity to leave Sadida and visit the plains of Bonta, Cania. Both of them knew what laid beyond Sadida's borders while Alys could only imagine it.

While the Council was something new for Alys and Adamaï alike, it was nothing out of the ordinary for the royalty of Sadida and Master Joris. Politics were a large part of their lives. Joris dedicated himself to it, present this day as the representative of Bonta instead of his king. Watching quietly on the very edge of the dock, he allowed everyone to go first while king Oakheart held out a large hand to help Alys onto the large lilypad that was their ferry to the center of the lake. He observed closely when Alys accepted the kind and well mannered gesture of the King and carefully stepped on the floating leaf before Qilby and Armand followed with Adamaï close behind them. Joris made a small leap down to land on the lilypad after it was his turn before he stretched a little and focused on the dome ahead, the lilypad moving the moment the Bontarian master found his balance.

Hopes were high but he knew better. It was rare for all delegations to be together in one place; the tension between a few was sure to rise and escalate…

The small master watched Adamaï and Alys when something in the water caught their eye, the young dragon pointing towards a large shadow swimming under the lilypad they were on. The slow strokes of the enormous catfish's tail hardly had any effect on the lilypad's course, the king's magic moving it by his will before it glided through one of the large openings within the woven together branches and vines of the dome. The net-like pattern of the dome allowed enough natural light to fall through, illuminating the numerous lilypads that floated still on the water in the very center of the curved space. Many faces were present and all turned to witness the entrance of the Sadida royalty and their mysterious guests before a quiet murmur rose up. Several of the present guests leaned towards each other to whisper and share their first impressions while others took their seat on the lilypad designed to their following and await the beginning of the meeting. Every lilypad carried a bench and a leaf banner bearing the painted coat of arms of a nation or faith. The banner that stood on the large leaf Adamaï and Alys would be seated showed the painted strokes of what was a Dofus, a symbol representing the Eliatrope people.

Both the female Eliatrope and young dragon felt watched, observed and criticized when the lilypad the king controlled brought them to center of the dome and in the middle of the the circle the representatives and their banners formed. They were uncertain where to look or who to focus on and so turned to each other while leaning close so they could converse without appearing rude.

"Look at how many people there are," Adamaï whispered to his adopted sister, the grin he bore showing his excitement.

"I didn't think there would be this many…" Alys whispered in return while taking in the diversity of all who were present, feeling a little overwhelmed. Just like she observed the intrigued or skeptical representatives, so did they observe the two Eliatropes and dragon. A dragon was a rare sight for many even though the World of Twelve's history held many tales about them, but Eliatropes… that was something completely new for everyone present. The looks many held were inquisitive and curious but there was also obvious distrust and prejudice. It was intimidating, the rapid beating of Alys' heart not calming down.

She could place the delegation and nation to every face and banner present in the cirle on the water's surface; Cra, Eniripsa, Feca, Osamodas, Sram, the nation of Brakmar, Sacrier, Xelor, Pandawa, Iop, Ecaflip, Enutrof and of course the nation of Bonta alongside Sadida.

King Sheran Sharm softly cleared his throat after the murmurs steadily quieted down and everyone had shared what was on their minds with whomever they felt associated with. Their attention was partially on him when he spoke up, most gazes fixated on the thin man standing beside the Sadida king. "You all know why I have invited you here..." he began, his voice echoing within the dome," a new people will soon appear and with their arrival, the world will change forever. It's up to us to turn this event into a happy day. I'll hand the floor over to the king of the Eliatropes, His Highness Qilby." He took a step back to let Qilby introduce himself and the people he represented in any way he saw fit before he and the others sat down on the benches next to their designated banners, leaving Qilby by himself in the heart of it all.

Qilby took the moment to relish in the attention he was receiving before he rose his hand and summoned a small orb of Wakfu. It flickered gently like a candle's flame before it rose upwards and blocked out the natural daylight falling through the gaps of the dome, dimming the present light. The orb turned into a swirl of draconic runes, a visual display of beauty and power which caused many to gasp and stare in awe before the Wakfu runes burst apart and showered down like star dust from the very top of the dome. "People of the World of Twelve, please listen the tale of the Eliatropes," Qilby began, indulging those who showed interest in what he believed was the history of his people, and the Eliacube he created with his own hands.

 **To be continued**


	19. Twisted Truths

The sun was setting when the Council of Twelve drew to an unsatisfying close, the discontentment and worry hanging in the air like thick fog. The representatives of the Twelve and their trusted company either lingered or retreated to their assigned quarters after the council was adjourned to the following day, the ones remaining continuing to speak or ponder about what was shared and discussed during the important council meeting.

Alys bowed when Qilby took his leave with Adamaï, King Sheran Sharm and prince Armand, the disappointment they felt emitting from them like a dark storm. Master Joris was in their tow after he asked the female Eliatrope if she wanted him to escort her to her chambers but she politely declined, wishing for a moment of solitude even though she didn't say so aloud. The trouble she felt was apparent on her face after she straightened up from her curtsying, watching the five she sat by during the council disappear over the arched bridge.

The hope she had to see and meet her people, the people she involuntary forgot and couldn't remember, faded more this day. What ever negotiations were proposed during the council, hardly any stuck or were accepted. So few showed the willingness to care for the children while others feared for their arrival. Ill rumors and uneducated guesses had given the Eliatrope race a bad reputation. Some were curious about the ones that laid down the very foundations of this world, while others didn't trust the reasons behind the return of the ancient race that disappeared without a trace so long ago. No matter what Qilby told them, there was still doubt and prejudice. And all she could do was watch the unsatisfying development in silence...

She felt it. Eyes were burning on her back while she gazed into the distance, her mind feeling empty after such a long day. Whispering voices sounded behind her when she steadily became aware of her surroundings, her curiosity slowly turning her head so she could look back over a bare shoulder to find whomever was watching her. The Sram and Xelor representatives fell silent the moment her turquoise eyes met theirs, the silence lingering and growing uncomfortable before she turned around without a word said and walked away. She knew she was part of the main gossip that began to spread shortly after the council was adjourned, the distrust towards her people far too obvious. As long as nobody approached her or Qilby to discuss further matters, she wouldn't engage into any conversation on her own accord. She crossed the long bridge to return to the main land before she steered herself away from the path to follow the lake's shore into the gardens of the palace, seeking a certain serenity she knew she could find there.

There was a moment of peace when she found herself amidst the colorful scenery after leaving the delegations of the Twelve behind her, gazing upon her rippling reflection on the lake's surface shortly after coming to a slow stop. She held no grudge to anyone present on the council, but there was disappointment present. The Sram and Xelor representatives, both kings to their people, had every right to wonder about the four Eliatropes and their dragons present on the World of Twelve, but like most, they hesitated to step forward and ask questions. Was it because of fright? Arrogance? Or was it misunderstanding? In her heart she hoped that whatever impression the council attendees had of the Eliatrope people were mostly positive and not as bleak as it appeared to be, but even she had to consider that schemes and plots were developing at this very moment. Dark plots she didn't wish to be a part of.

"Ahh, there you are."

The voice sounding behind her made her close her eyes with an invisible shudder, the sound unwelcoming. It was the very same high pitched voice which brought discord to the council by spreading rumors about an Eliatrope child causing a rebellion within the city of Brakmar. Alys didn't believe them. To hear that Yugo was responsible for such devastation seemed very unlike the boy. If the young Eliatrope truly started a rebellion, it would only have been for a good and justified cause... or so she told herself. There was no evidence, only the word of the Prince of Brakmar.

Alys slowly turned around to acknowledge the one who spoke to her, her head held low in respect. The golden crown and hand shaped scepter shone brilliantly in the rays of the setting sun, the pale painted face a ghastly appearance among the vibrant scenery. The smile he wore on his jutted chin sent a chill down her spine, knowing fully well that he was royalty but she couldn't sense the regal presence one would associate with such status. "Your Royal Highness," she said respectfully while courtesying, trying to be as well mannered as possible by laying aside the bad impression the Prince of Brakmar left throughout the meeting.

The prince nodded in approval before he exchanged glances with his much taller associate, a Brakmarian general who matched the Prince's smug expression. They gloated over how well mannered the female Eliatrope was after how the Prince badmouthed her whole race during the council, believing she was either naive or meek. With his scepter held up, the Prince seemed to grow a little in Alys' submissive presence and said with somewhat pursed lips," I am pleased to find you alone. I have patiently waited for a chance to have a private discussion with you." The prince smiled, the corners of his mouth digging upwards into his cheeks as his smile balanced between a smirk and a grin, his yellowed teeth sharply standing out against the pearly white of his face.

Alys looked from the Prince to his general, the tall but quiet presence toppling over the meaning of a private discussion but she made no remark about it. She had a feeling that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. "What would you like to discuss?" she asked while keeping her head low, her hands resting against her stomach. She looked at the two men from under her eyebrows and pale blond bangs, suspicious of their intentions but giving them the chance to make themselves and their thoughts clear to the female Eliatrope. Joris' teachings about Brakmar were mostly in a negative light, no matter that the master didn't speak ill about Bonta's rivaling nation when he presented historical and political facts to her.

"Anything you didn't share during the Council. You seemed to have a lot on your mind yet never spoke a word while you sat there next to the dragon. As you should, it shows you know your place among men, but it did made me curious... why would a queen not come to the defense of her people?"

Alys rose her head with a slight jerking motion and blinked slowly but bewildered when she felt herself fluster due to the prince's words. While she was treated by the people of Sadida as someone of importance, she was but a confidante to Qilby and nothing more. She was far from being a queen or anything remotely similar. Though the misunderstanding was not what truly shocked her; it was the insult about her not standing up for her people that caused her heart to skip a beat and feel offense. Qilby requested of her to observe, to let him do the talking and she obediently listened, even though she had to bite in the inside of her cheek numerous times to not speak out of turn or break her vow. There was much she objected to during the Council meeting. "I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness," she said slow and softly to keep her posture," but I am no queen to my people."

"You're not?" the Prince asked, a hint of sarcasm tainting his questioning words while his head tilted to the side, his associate mimicking the motion," I assumed you were with as you were present the kings' sides and are allowed to roam these grounds freely without a chaperone. Perhaps a courtesan then, or a servant to King Qilby maybe?"

"She would make a fine courtesan," the tall Brakmarian general with thick black lips and dark circled eyes snickered. His Prince quickly joining him with an amused chuckle of his own before he cleared his throat with an overdone cough, having trouble with wiping the smirk off his white painted face when he looked back to Alys with a taunting glint in his eyes.

Not giving them the answer they desired to not partake in their act of mockery, Alys took a short but deep breath to calm herself and look beyond the insults the Prince and his associate slid her way, asking as she kept herself as poised as possible," what exactly is it you want from me, Your Royal Highness?"

The prince's grin died off when the female Eliatrope didn't take the bait, his teasing falling upon deaf ears. Pulling his shoulders up while sticking his chin into the air with a deep inhale through his nose, his fingers caressed the long shaft of his golden scepter as he spoke," I would like to know more about your people." Cogs were turning in his head. No matter the appearance the female Eliatrope tried to uphold, he knew he could get under her skin.

"Qilby has told you everything you should know..."

"Has he really?" the Prince asked a little nonchalant and took a few steps forward, his over sized robes sweeping behind him as he shortened the distance in between himself and the Eliatrope. His gaze was inquisitive, uncomfortably so. Alys couldn't help but swallow as he came closer with his general right behind him, the feeling of dread beginning to swell in her chest. "He told us a very pretty story with charming images, but I know better. The city of Brakmar had been in disarray for days, the costs for repair incredibly high. I have seen what your kind is capable of with my very own eyes," he said after coming to a stop before her, the meaning of personal space gone while the general nodded in agreement to his prince's words. He too had seen what one single Eliatrope could do with their Zaaps," and who is going to pay for all that? The boy disappeared soon after, leaving the mess he created with his friends and the traitor Kriss la Krass. Who is to say that all those other children you wish to bring here wouldn't leave a similar trail of devastation behind?"

Alys' eyes narrowed when the many Eliatrope children were mentioned with a faint accusation, unintentionally giving the Prince a tinge of satisfaction as his anticipation and certainty to get under her skin was starting to take its course. "The Eliatropes are a peaceful race that strive for a better world for all," she answered, her eyes fluttering over the Prince before she looked him straight in the eye," we are willing to share our knowledge and technology with the rest of the world, no strings attached. We have no ill intentions; we only seek for a home."

"This world was never your home to begin with, my dear," the Prince smirked and leaned a little closer," you have no right to come crawling back after you left it to its fate. From what was told, you fled from your problems, hid here on this world and then fled once more when the problems found you again. What is to say you won't do so again? Old habits are hard to break."

She lost her voice while she stared at the Prince's grin, repeating everything he said in her head. There was a certain truth and logic to his words, but there were things he didn't know about... and neither did she. A piece of the puzzle was missing, a piece which she had been trying to find ever since Qilby entered her new life. She averted her gaze from the Brakmarian Prince to make the attempt to dig deep into her memories, something she had done numerous times before but was never successful in as there were no memories to dig through. "We fled, yes... but we tried to fight the threat once it found us," she said, repeating what Qilby had told her and everyone else," we fought and-"

"I am aware," the Prince said a little snappy to interrupt her before he leaned to the side to meet Alys' averted gaze and spoke as straight forward as possible," but who is to say that what you fought was completely eliminated? There are only four of you here, two adults and two children of which one is but an infant. No one would pay heed to such a small number, they would be completely unaware... but if all those children come here, by the thousands, wouldn't you heat up that trail you left behind? You are putting this whole world in danger by bringing your people back, children or not!"

She finally took a small step back when the Prince rose his voice, the pressure he put on her and her struggle to recover lost memories overwhelming her. She was not mentally prepared for this. It was Qilby's word against everyone else's. Only he knew the true story behind what happened between the Eliatropes and the Mechasms so many years ago and what he shared with everyone seemed true and sensible enough. There was no reason to question him. She had to be honest to herself and the Brakmarian prince; she wasn't the right person to demand answers from. "I am sorry, Your Royal Highness," she said after finding her voice while slightly inclining her head in an apologetic manner," I have no recollection of my people's history other than what I have been told. I was there during the last battle against the Mechasm, this much I know for certain, but I cannot remember that day... neither the days before or after it. Qilby has all the answers you seek..."

"Cannot remember...?" the Prince repeated baffled before he looked at his general with raised eyebrows as if he held the answer, though the thick lipped Brakmarian only shrugged with a shake of his head after catching the Prince's inquisitive glance. The Prince's eyes squinted further in skeptical suspicion while looking closely at the female Eliatrope after she slightly regained herself from his vocal battering, his thin lips pursed. "Amnesia...?" he asked her before the unimpressed expression shifted into a malicious grin," how delightfully convenient!" He chuckled while baring his yellow teeth with a broad disgusting grin, the pointing index finger of his golden scepter resting against his jutted chin. He appeared to be rather pleased with the new bit of information, very pleased indeed. "So for all you know, your King could be spreading lies... Or are you merely pretending not to know anything so you can hide your people's true intentions? Very clever."

Was he accusing her of playing pretend, after all she gone through and still not having fully recovered from her lost memories? Alys' eyes narrowed in discontentment before she asked with a hint of spite as she couldn't hold back on expressing her own suspicion about the prince and his beloved Brakmar," like you, My Prince? What happened in Brakmar could be but a twist of your own words to save your face."

"Watch your tongue around me, woman," the prince said with a serious but threatening tone, not appreciating the slip of Alys' tongue nor her attempt to rebuke his insults," and know your place like you did during the Council. Mark my words... the coming of your precious children will be an ill fate befalling this world. Brakmar will have no part in it unless your kind compensates for the grief it has already caused."

"Compensate...? They are but children, they can't possibly-"

"You and your king expect us to blindly trust you and take care of thousands of children without receiving anything in return for decades to come," the prince cut in before seeing Alys' cheeks flush in either anger or embarrassment. Either was good enough for him," you promise to share your knowledge with us, yet the Eliacube is locked away within the kingdom of Sadida with only the royalty of Sadida, the dragon and your king having access to it. Are you certain you are truly willing to share like your king said you would? So far proof is saying otherwise."

Alys felt cornered on the bank of the lake and the growing darkness of dusk, the accusations piling up and weighing her down. She would defend her people and she told herself she was capable of such, but she wasn't so certain anymore after the prince of Brakmar demanded answers she couldn't give. He was correct. The Eliatropes wouldn't be able to satisfy the greedy until the retrieved children had grown and that would take years. "The moment all the Kings of the World come to a decision and are willing to welcome the Eliatrope children into this world, the knowledge of Eliacube will be available to all."

The prince's eye twitched a little at her quiet words before he took a large sweeping step back and pointed his golden scepter at the Eliatrope, saying harshly after he made her flinch with jabbing that polished hand at her," so those who are cautious will be considered enemies, hmm? I see how it is!"

"What? No, I didn't-"

"You did, my dear. Very much so. Even if some were to doubt and not give their support, they are shunned by your people for being careful with their decision! All knowledge will go to the other races, helping them advance and become capable to wage a war on the less fortunate," the Prince said, a fire flaring in his eyes. He looked amused, pleased and yet irritated at the same time. He was twisting the truth right in front of her, turning it to his favor to feed his unexplained hatred for her people. All because of what had happened in Brakmar with Yugo... It felt too bizarre. "Don't lie to me, 'queen'," he spat," the people of Brakmar will see right through your act!"

Just when the Prince rose his voice towards Alys and the building tension grew, a shadow dropped down from above, taking away the shine of the golden scepter before something small landed on it with excellent balance. The sudden happening threw off both Brakmarians and the female Eliatrope, staring either offended or surprised at the one taking advantage of the Prince's love for materialism. With the prince not able to hold the suddenly added weight to his scepter with but one hand and yet refusing to let go, the hand-shaped scepter tipped downwards till the stuck out pinky finger almost touched the grass. The prince huffed and puffed through his nose and the corners of his mouth as he struggled to keep the scepter in his possession rather than drop it, his eyes growing and his pupils shrinking in anger after recognizing who rudely interrupted his interrogation. " _You_!" he spat in seething anger at the small ambassador of Bonta balancing on his scepter," _get off_!"

"Joris..." Alys whispered in relief, a weak smile forming on her lips though it quickly turned somber in worry as she reminded herself of the important fact that Brakmar and Bonta were known to have an intense rivalry. The tension between the Brakmarian prince and the master of Bonta had been high throughout the whole Council, even after Armand reminded them they had a truce to prevent an outright war. She hoped this wouldn't put it in jeopardy...

The small hooded figure got off the scepter with a swift leap, causing the prince's arm to catapult upwards with the sudden missing weight on the long golden stick and his tensed arm muscles. A high pitched yelp escaped the prince when he lost his balance and tipped backwards with a frantic stumble while juggling with his scepter to not lose it, barely keeping himself on his feet. He straightened up with with a growl and aggressively adjusted his crown with a firm, the glare he shot Joris one that could kill but it hardly phased the master.

"I suggest you step away from the Lady Alys, Your Royal Highness," Joris said while gazing up to the flustered prince and his bewildered associate before he tugged at the spotted pelt draped around his neck and turned his attention to the one he came to defend. The stern glance he held faded the moment his eyes met hers, asking Alys while ignoring the frothing glare burning against his back," are you all right?"

She slightly nodded in response, her hands clenched together in front her chest like an improvised shield to protect herself from the insult that was the Brakmarian prince. Words nor thoughts could describe how grateful she was for Joris' sudden appearance and although the appreciation showed in the glance she exchanged with him, the worry she felt shrouded it.

Joris gave a nod in return, satisfied with the silent answer before he turned his attention back to the Prince. The Brakmarian royalty managed to regain himself and was busy with cleaning his scepter with the general's sleeve, a storm brewing on his face. "You are on neutral ground, Prince of Brakmar. It would be wise to show the same manners and respect you expect to be treated with," Joris warned, his visible eyes narrowing as he watched the Prince and his tall companion intently.

The Prince sniffed while trying to keep a straight face, failing as he was too vexed by the presence of the master of Bonta and the humiliation he was put through in but a few seconds. He straightened his posture to make himself taller than his much shorter adversary and snubbed while sticking his nose up in the air," you don't need to remind me, Master Joris, I am well aware. I merely made a few inquiries to the Lady Alys about her people and she was... quite informative."

His forming grin was unsettling and caused Alys' heart to sink as she realized she opened a pit of trouble by allowing the Prince to talk with her. Her hands clenched into fists and lightly shook as she needed to hold back on all sorts of feelings and thoughts, all negative in nature until Joris diverted her crumbling state of mind. "It is growing late. If you will excuse us, I will escort the Lady Alys to her chambers. If you have any more inquiries, you do well to bring them to His Majesty Qilby's attention tomorrow, when we resume the Council of Twelve."

"Ohh, don't worry. I think I have gotten all the answers I was looking for," the Prince smiled smugly before he turned his gaze to Alys and bent his right arm across his waist like lazy attempt on a mocking bow," it was such a pleasure, my 'queen'. I hope we can talk again very soon."

The corner of Alys' mouth pulled downwards into a grimace, an expression which only made the prince's grin grow before he looked back over his shoulder towards his general and nodded to show it was time to retreat. They both left with a certain grace in their steps, forced and stiff as if the whole conversation didn't happen at all while wary eyes watched them until the scenery hid them from sight. The silence following the prince's departure was a moment of respite, the birds and bugs singing their songs while the beating of Alys' heart drummed in her ears. She felt dreadful, the whole experience having backfired on her... on her people. What had she done? The world was spinning around her, tears stinging behind her eyes the heavier the realization grew but they didn't flow.

"Did he harm you?"

The thoughtful question made her swallow to remove the lump in her throat before she shook her head and lowered her shoulders in defeat while wrapping her arms around herself," no, he did not. He was only persistent with a flare for the dramatic." She spoke very softly, fearing that if she were to speak any louder, the Prince would instinctively return like a bow meow drawn by the scent of freshly caught fish, hungry for more torment and insults.

"The prince of Brakmar is known to be a catalyst for trouble," Joris explained," I would have warned you for him if I had figured out sooner he would prey on you. He is not someone to take lightly. Brakmar is known for its crime syndicates and faulty justice system... It is a city which reflects him perfectly. I am certain he knew he couldn't break His Majesty Qilby into submission, but you..." He looked apologetic before he lowered his head for her. "I beg your pardon, but you were the perfect victim for him."

"I should have accepted your offer to escort me when you asked, hmm?" Alys asked in faint jest, trying to force a smile but she only managed to bring up but one corner of her lips. She had a feeling this wasn't the last time she would come face to face with the prince of Brakmar and that thought alone scared her. "If only I knew more about anything... I feel so uncertain." A soft sigh escaped her when she rubbed her arms in an attempt to comfort herself, the sensation of dread not dispersing. She looked to Joris in thought before she lowered herself down onto the grass to bring herself to his height, saying to him," thank you for coming to my aid, Master Joris. I don't wish to think of what could have happened if you hadn't."

His dark eyes wandered over her after she considerately brought herself to his level to express her gratitude, a little taken back by it but he kept himself composed like usual. "Canar and Renate came to me wondering where you were. They wished to prepare you for the evening meal, but couldn't find you in your chambers or anywhere in close vicinity of the palace. The least I could do was search for you... I picked up on the prince's voice and followed it as it seemed uncharacteristic of him to be spend time outdoors at this late growing hour, only to find he was harassing you. How could I not intervene? And if I may... you would make a better queen than he makes a prince."

Alys couldn't help but blush at the compliment, suspecting that Joris had eavesdropped before he decided to get in between her and the Brakmarian prince to settle the escalating situation. It wasn't the first time for Joris to linger unnoticed in the background and make a sudden but well timed appearance, something she came to appreciate rather than question. "Thank you..." she whispered to him while holding back on the urge to take his hands into her own, her forming timid smile causing Joris' head to lower in response.

"Come, you must be hungry," he said as he was swift to turn his back to the Eliatrope, hiding his already concealed features from her to prevent the situation from becoming awkward and keep his thoughts on the task at hand. Things were far from over... He gestured for one of the paths leading back to the palace, unable to see her nod but the agreeing hum she let out was enough for him to start walking and escort her back to the safety of the place she called home.

She felt a little better in Joris' presence, but the unease from meeting the Brakmarian prince lingered and refused to leave her. She knew it would haunt her, but for now she would take in the scenery rather than hear the prince's words echo in her mind. The walk she shared with the master was pleasant and calm enough to not get weighed down by the new worries. They didn't exchange any words, content with being like they were while the glowing flower pods hanging from the trees and glowing mushrooms in the tall grass illuminated their path.

"Alys! There you are!"

"Flower, we were so worried!"

"Sooner than I expected," Joris muttered though sounded a little amused as he watched the two Sadidas who took care of Alys' needs in Amalia's absence jogging towards him and the female Eliatrope with flailing arms and ridiculously tall hairdos. They panted and waved themselves some air to catch their breath after they reached the approaching couple before they stepped up beside Alys and hooked their arms around hers. The absence of the Princess had deprived the flamboyant servants from someone to pamper, their eagerness to get Alys inside and ready for the evening an obvious sign they were in dire need of it. It surely beat taking care of an angry, ungrateful and fire spewing baby dragon. Watching over Grougaloragran hadn't been much of a success, the return of Adamaï greatly appreciated by the scorned servants.

"We have to make you all pretty for dinner, especially with the guests that will be present," Canar said before he leaned a little closer to her and lowered his voice while eyeing Alys' quiet escort," and not just for dinner, it seems." He winked for the Eliatrope who couldn't help but nervously chuckle with a matching smile, the soft sound drowned out by Renate suddenly bursting out in laughter while he wove a hand towards Canar.

"Ohh Canar, you tease!" he laughed before he and Canar homed in on Joris walking ahead of them, their smiles and the look in their eyes betraying a knowing which could be either true or false. Joris on the other hand felt himself break a sweat with the stares drilling into the back of his hood, trying to ignore the two and their teasing. Their behavior seemed to cheer up the female Eliatrope and he wouldn't therefore try and change their point of view on the relationship that had developed between him and Alys. There was no harm in it, and even he couldn't help but smile a little at the upbeat attitudes of the two servants.

As they entered the large tree to prepare for the evening and the dinner at hand, nobody was aware of the dark plot that was brewing in the background, except for one. None could have foreseen what would disappear later that night or ever have guessed who was behind the treacherous deed.

 **To be continued**


	20. Refusal

"What an evening..."

"What a day, you mean," Renate corrected after giving Canar a sideways glance while they accompanied the female Eliatrope back to her chambers like faithful but unsuitable guards. Even though they let her be during the dinner so she could converse with some of the other guests, they were almost instantly at her side when she made signs of retreating to her room. "That pompous prince kept glaring at you like a hungry boowolf. It had my plume in a bunch."

The Sadidas had learned about how the Prince of Brakmar approached Alys earlier this evening. They were first utterly shocked by the tale, then grateful towards the master of Bonta for his interference before their gratitude turned into worry. It made two Sadida very protective over Alys, like some mother hens. "A lady shouldn't be treated like such," Renate said with a firm nod while looking like he ate something sour.

"It seems most princes could use some lessons in manners..." Canar mused, feeling less riled up than Renate about the whole situation. While there were arguments during the dinner, all had been rather peaceful. However, he or anyone else couldn't ignore the suspicious glances that were thrown towards the Eliatropes. Perhaps that was why Qilby excused himself early into the dinner. It had been a straining day for him, Adamaï and Alys. The questions and doubts came with no end, and nothing said or done seemed to satisfy the attendees of the Council.

Alys was quiet but appreciative of the company she was in, both her arms hooked around theirs while Renate and Canar continued their little gossip about the dinner. She didn't avoid the Prince of Brakmar during it. She respectfully answered a few questions he bit her way, both pretending the discussion in the gardens never happened. Each of the representatives was granted their own table with preferred delicacies, though some stood empty as some of the guests had decided to eat in their quarters. Probably in disgruntlement or because of a high desire for privacy. She sat next to Qilby, their table shared with Sadida and Bonta though the time she spent in the presence of her king was short after he either lost his appetite or felt too tired. He politely excused himself and left without asking if she would accompany him… which was odd in itself, but she didn't mind; it allowed her to freely talk with others.

"Let us know if you need anything."

It was a considerate thought from Canar and Renate after she wished them good night and closed the door behind her, hearing their chattering ebbing away as they too retreated for the night and left the Eliatrope to herself. While she was grateful for their care, she felt tired and mentally drained from the day. Hardly anything they said stuck, going into one ear and out the other. She had too much to process and think about for tomorrow, when the Council would resume.

Alys came to a slow stop when she found someone sitting at the small table by the open balcony door after she rounded the tall divider and entered her chambers, unable to stop herself from staring with her breath frozen in her throat. At first she was startled to find someone in her room, before it changed into surprise as the unexpected visitor was someone she didn't think she would see anymore this night. "Qilby?"

"Alys. Have a seat," Qilby said with his usual welcoming smile before gesturing for the chair opposite of him with but a small tilt of his long chin. The familiar book he was reading closed with a cushioned clap before he laid it on the table and shifted his weight, the bewildered look in Alys' eyes easy to pick up on. He rested his fingers on the book cover while he waited for her to sit, unaware it was the very same book Joris picked to polish Alys' reading skills and held sentimental value for the female Eliatrope. Qilby appeared casual and in a decent mood with a large bag resting beside him in the chair, though his behavior was different from earlier during the dinner.

Alys shifted her gaze from the closed book to Qilby, looking mildly confused. He appeared to have made himself comfortable in her chambers, as if it was his right to enter without permission and somewhere he had such with being her king... but it was unsettling to unexpectedly find him in what she considered her personal sanctuary. She asked no questions when she indulged Qilby's request to join him and sat on the offered chair, believing it wasn't wise to question the one who held many answers and more knowledge than she could ever dream of possessing. But she could feel something unusual, even if she was quiet and obedient. A strange sensation laid over the room, like how the air would ripple during a hot day; it was new, and worrying. She couldn't lay a finger on what it was or whatever was causing it, the small hairs on the back of her neck already standing up with Qilby's unannounced presence.

"Has today opened your eyes to the truth, my dear?" he asked after Alys showed she would listen, though the puzzled expression she wore and the light tilt of her head made clear she didn't fully get what he was insinuating. "The Council," he said, not giving much context as a short break followed his words. He rose from his chair with a soft grunt before he adjusted the sling of the bag he carried, asking as he began to wander," what kind of an impression did it give you?"

Alys followed Qilby with her eyes, his pacing giving an impatient edge to the small strides but his demeanor was as calm like always. His behavior and aura were clashing and it confused her. She couldn't get a good read of him, the uncertainty as to why he was in her room still present and unanswered. She lowered her gaze before she lightly touched the tinted glass of the silver pin presented on the front of her hooded gown, lost in thought. "There was reluctance," she quietly said to break the silence, unable to lie about this day. She had seen, heard and experienced much, just like Qilby had asked of her. The Council meeting and the following events were a test on her patience and empathy, but to speak ill of others didn't sit right with her, even if it were the truth.

"Indeed there was," Qilby nodded with a raising of his shoulders and a deep intake of air as he stood with his back turned to the female Eliatrope, his eyes resting on the darkness outside," today proved that no matter how willing we are to talk, everyone is out for themselves... We welcome them with open arms and yet they shun us in fear, and for selfish reasons. It is an insult, isn't it?"

Alys frowned when the topic at hand grew darker, a sense of déjà vu creeping up on her. This was an all too similar subject to what she discussed with the prince of Brakmar earlier this evening, about the rights and wrongs of giving or taking when the Eliatropes and Eliacube were concerned or involved. "The inhabitants of the World may be reluctant and cautious, Qilby, but some have shown the desire to become our allies. It isn't a lost cause yet..."

She heard him scoff, a soft sound which was almost inaudible if the room wasn't so eerily silent. "It is, Alys. It can't get more lost than this. Even you felt it during and after the negotiations. While we were the first people to inhabit this world, we are no longer welcome. These new inhabitants are not willing to share, believing it is theirs alone. No matter…" he sighed before he straightened up a little, his only hand resting against the side of the bag he carried," I have decided to take matters into my own hands after witnessing the Council. We have no need for people who will only come to our side to hound and abuse the power and knowledge of the Eliacube."

"What are you trying to say...?" Alys asked while her eyes narrowed in growing worry and suspicion, a feeling of apprehension crawling up her spine. The usual serene feeling of her own chambers grew heavy, like a heavy storm was brewing. It put her on edge. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the oval pin as if it would reassure her and give her the needed courage to continue speaking," we _are_ welcome here. The people of Sadida have treated us with great hospitality while their allies stood by us during the Council. They may have their doubts, but we can erase them by talking and negotiating, by reaching out to them. They need to form an opinion and understanding of us, something which they can not conceive after meeting us only once. It takes time."

Qilby took a step to the side to turn and look to the female Eliatrope, inspecting her from over the rim of his glasses with a slow blinking of his eyes before he shook his head and spoke," you always did try to see the good in all and everything, no matter what would happen. However, there is no turning back… and we are running out of time." His voice gradually turned colder and more monotone before he opened the bag hanging from his shoulder, revealing a sight which made Alys jump to her feet with a frightened gasp.

Her chair clattered onto the floor behind her after she frantically knocked it back, her eyes wide in utter shock and fear. The glow of the object within the bag reflected in the pin and her fearful eyes, slowly but rhythmically pulsing like a heartbeat. "Goddess…" she uttered while staring at the Eliacube within Qilby's possession, slowly backing away as the sight and aura of the cube made her panic. Though a relic of her people, that thing was responsible for her inner turmoil, agony, amnesia, nightly terrors and so much more. Why was it in her room, or Qilby's bag? Why did he have it in his possession at such a crucial time? She couldn't make sense of it, her thoughts and feelings racing and turning into a cluttered mental mess. "Qilby, what have you done...?"

"What I had to. It is time to free our people from their imprisonment, and leave this world," Qilby said sternly as he closed the distance between him and Alys, the look he held almost piercing through her. He followed while she backed up to not get close to the Eliacube, until she bumped into the wall behind her and stayed like frozen. Qilby leaned forward once he stood before her and she pressed herself against the wall with frightful eyes, saying as his usual smile shimmered through his stern expression," imagine, Alys... We will travel the Krosmoz again, like we did all those years ago. Explore new places, broaden our horizons and be free. We will become the travelers like we once were. Wouldn't you want that, for yourself and the children?"

Alys had trouble with tearing her eyes away from the Eliacube while she was forced to listen to the much taller Eliatrope, looking torn in what to say, do, think or feel. She dreamt of traveling among the stars after Qilby came to this world and unearthed the history of the Eliatropes. To see other worlds and visit galaxies was something she would love to experience, but she had to remind herself that her people became galactic nomads by force. Qilby told everyone the Eliatropes fled from their home world due to a dispute, chased and hunted across the Krosmoz like prey. She found it far too important to discard. It was a dark start of a journey and it shouldn't ever be repeated. "At what price, Qilby...? This world is our people's home, we don't have to leave. You will harm the trust of everyone here if we were to leave now with the Eliacube. We would unintentionally declare a war we can not fight or win, not with just children."

Qilby stared at her, the kind smile he wore gone and replaced by a blank expression. This was the first time she didn't vocally agree with him. She hadn't questioned or doubted him before, not that he knew of at least, and so her objection took him by surprise. Did she come to love this planet more than his ideals for their people? After all he told her and shared, she would reject his proposal and choose a planet that hardly held any worth? It was stupendous... and not part of his plan. "Price? The price would be meaningless once we leave all this behind," he said while laying his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch by his touch before he lowered and softened his voice to reason with her," this world is too small for us, Alys. We cannot prosper here... This planet doesn't hold the sufficient amount of Wakfu required to power the Zinit and begin our journey. It will barely be enough."

"Not enough-?" She didn't finish her question when thoughts clicked into place and she understood what Qilby was insinuating, albeit that he didn't confirm it directly. The sudden realization behind the meaning of his words made her stomach turn. The Eliatrope vessel that would allow her people to roam the stars needed Wakfu in the same way the Eliacube required it to create a portal to Emrub or to properly function when it was in Nox's possession. The Zinit ran on the Krosmoz's life force and if Qilby admitted the World of Twelve and its inhabitants didn't have enough Wakfu to spare to power the Zinit, then... The only logical conclusion she could come to scared her, her expression paling at the mere thought that no one on this world would survive the launch of the Zinit. This world would be destroyed, drained from its vital essence! Was Qilby truly willing to sacrifice this world and all the people on it? He, the man who had shown compassion and a wisdom beyond anything imaginable? Had she all this time unknowingly supported his plan, all so he could go elsewhere and drag the children with him? What else hadn't he told her, or anyone else? What was truth and what was a lie?

The look in Qilby's eyes betrayed he wasn't joking, his mind set. Nobody would or could stop him.

The glow of the Eliacube added to her paleness as she shifted against the wall, feeling like she was facing a nightmare she couldn't defeat. "You…" she said with a trembling breath, the betrayal she felt burning in her chest causing her to quiver," you are a monster, Qilby. Can't you see what this world has to offer...? It is full of life, precious life we could be a part of! Why do you wish to turn our people, all those innocent children, into murderers for the sake of-of… of _travel_? We are better than that!"

"I prefer to call myself a realist," he added serious with a narrowing of his eyes before he sighed in disappointment," I thought I would have your continued support, but it seems I allowed you too much free rein after all. Mingling with the locals and spending quality time with that short runt in the library made you meek and naive to your own people's traditions. I believed you to be loyal to our people and those waiting children, but most of all to your king. So disappointing."

His grip on her shoulder tightened with his persuasion to have her join his cause, but his hand was slapped away with a quick lash before he could break her. Her glare was surprisingly foul when her hand struck his wrist, her defiance taking him by surprise and allowing her a fraction of a second to bolt away and make a break for the door.

A disgruntled crinkle appeared across Qilby's nose as he grabbed for Alys the moment she slipped away, his fingers grasping tightly around her wrist before he yanked her back to prevent her escape. Her legs got caught in the long skirt of her gown when the yanking sharply spun her around, causing her to trip and helplessly smack against the wall. Qilby leaned far down after Alys slumped onto the floor, his hold on her wrist like a vice while his nails dug into her skin. "We could have guided all those children into a new future with me as their rightful king," he said with a lowered voice, his held back frustration shimmering through," but you had to reject me, just like everyone did before. Some things truly don't change."

Alys grabbed for his hand to try and pry it away from her wrist, wincing as he refused to let go. She didn't expect him to be this strong but then she also believed she couldn't stand a chance against anyone, not with how weak she was. But she had to get away from him at any cost. She had warn others about what unfolded in her chambers and what her so called king was planning; too many lives depended on it. She stopped clawing at his fingers when she felt herself grow desperate, halting her attempt to wring herself free before she clenched her eyes shut and rose her free hand. A small Zaap appeared right underneath one of Qilby's feet, the sudden hole swallowing up his leg and tipping his balance.

Qilby was forced to release her when he partially sunk away through the floor, granting the female Eliatrope another chance to escape. She quickly scrambled up to her feet to run for the open archway leading to her balcony after swerving around Qilby to get away from him, running like her life depended on it... until the inside of a Zaap blinded her. She stumbled after she ran through the sudden appearing portal and ended up in the exact same spot she sat on the floor seconds before, looking bewildered until Qilby's voice brought clarity to what had happened.

"I wasn't aware you rediscovered your powers, nor did I expect you would so soon. Quite a surprise… It seems there is more you have yet to tell me," Qilby said while his Zaap closed behind her, calmly composing himself from his little stumble," what else have you been keeping from me?"

Alys said nothing as she slowly backed away from him while assessing the situation, her hands held up in futile defense. She knew that if she were to try and run again, be it to the door or balcony, he would intercept her with another portal. There was no escape from someone more powerful and experienced than her. She had no choice but to give in to whatever demand Qilby had… or stand up for her beliefs. Choosing the latter, she rose her hands with hesitation to mimic what Yugo had shown her before he left for the Crimson Claws isle, praying to her Goddess and beyond she could pull off what the boy was capable of. Two Zaaps appeared in front of her held up hands before she brought them together with a frantic waving of her arms, the merging of the portals spewing forth a blast of Wakfu which almost knocked her back. She wanted to avert her gaze to not see the harm she may inflict when the beam of light shot straight at Qilby, but was unable to turn her eyes away when another Zaap blocked Qilby from her view.

Her attack missed its mark, the newly summoned portal catching the blast of Wakfu before it sealed and revealed a strident but heavily disappointed looking Qilby. Alys stood frozen in awe and fear after he countered her attack as if he anticipated it, the cyan glow of her held up hands fading away while the trembling of her fingers and whole body became more apparent. His face distorted in disapproval before he rose his only arm towards her and said," you never were a fighter, Alys."

The Zaap he opened blinded her as he diverted the Wakfu he caught back at her, the strength of the eruption pushing against her and rooting her in place with a heart stopping fear. She was unable to dodge his counter attack, the blast hitting her in her chest and knocking her back with the sheer force of the impact. No scream left her when she crashed into the foot end of her bed, the cracking of wood and her body hitting the floor sounding instead. Smoke rose from her chest when she laid motionless on the floor, skin singed and flayed by her own Wakfu Qilby so cleverly used against her.

Qilby lowered his arm with a tilt of his head before he stepped over towards the downed Eliatrope, inspecting her with only his eyes. She was knocked unconscious by the collision against the piece of furniture and the overwhelming pain from the direct hit, the wound he inflicted on her severe. "What a pity," he said bitter while standing over her with utter disappointment and disdain," I truly hope Adamaï will be more easily persuaded, though I may have to change my approach. I have lost too much time on you already, Alys, but not to worry... I will come back for you after I have set my plan in motion. Some suffering might make you more open to my ideas." He turned his head when distant sounds coming from outside caught his attention, listening intently before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "As if on cue." He strode onto the balcony to find the source of the sounds, already guessing what it could be. He made out the palace's stables in the dark of the night, far below and almost out of sight and where the sounds of alarmed dragoturkeys and angry guards came from.

Grougaloragran.

His guess was confirmed, although it was a simple one to make. The complaints about the dragon whelp preying on the royal dragoturkeys was known to him and he also knew of Adamaï's growing impatience with the locals' complaints. To expect a dragon to go against their instincts and not hunt... What a cruel thing to do. Qilby knew he could use this stroke of luck in his favor. This was his chance to persuade Adamaï in leaving behind the ungrateful Sadidas and head for the Zinit to be among their own kin, to leave all this behind.

He threw a final glance back into Alys' chambers and to the injured woman lying on the floor before he disappeared through a Zaap with the Eliacube in his possession, not allowing anyone or anything to get in the way of his plan.

 **To be continued**


	21. Scapegoat

Joris sat quietly with his arms folded over his chest, his head held down and his eyes closed. He was either deep in thought or had dozed off after sitting by Alys' bedside for what had been hours. He was the one to find her unconscious and injured in her chambers after the palace guards sounded the alarm and commenced a search for the missing Eliacube, but the cube and neither Qilby or the dragons were anywhere to be found.

Even though guards were stationed outside of her chambers as a precaution while security remained on high alert, Joris appointed himself to watch over her in case she would make the attempt to escape after waking. He doubted she would. It was obvious she was assaulted by someone unknown, the fresh bandages wrapped around her chest clear proof of it. And while Qilby and the young dragons had gone missing, she was still in the palace's premises. Was it like before, when Adamaï and Yugo snuck into the forest with the Eliacube to harness its power but instead hatched Grougalagran's Dofus and brought Qilby here? Knocked out guards and a wounded Eliatrope didn't fit that speculation; this was far less innocent from when the brothers took the Eliacube without informing anyone.

Joris tried to complete the puzzle while the hours passed by, but so did others. The representatives attending the Council of Twelve were riled from their sleep by the risen alarm and assembled in the throne room to discuss the worrying development. The missing Eliacube was the hot topic of the discussions and arguments, as it was the sole purpose for most guests to even attend the meeting in Sadida. The night and day passed by unruly, the outrage reaching its highest peaks while accusations kept piling up as several representatives kept bashing heads. Alys remained unconscious throughout it all, left in the hands of the guards and the master of Bonta after her wound was tended to. She was feverish in her unresponsive state and didn't utter a word, heavily dreaming and in pain from the damage inflicted on her. The fact that there were no answers only rose the present frustration. People were growing impatient with waiting.

Amidst the rising tension and waiting for the female Eliatrope to wake, Joris had been thinking. The last thing he wanted was to accuse Alys of any involvement in the missing Eliacube, but she acted withdrawn and peculiar ever since Qilby's arrival. Joris wasn't able to figure out the reasons behind the change in her behavior as she deliberately kept things to herself while the distance between them grew larger. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that the Eliatrope king had a hold on her she couldn't shake off and this suspicion grew over the last few weeks, if not more this night. However, it felt different the day before in the palace gardens. The way she thanked him gave him a shimmer of hope for their budding friendship, same when he followed her into the forest when she tested her capabilities and looked exceedingly happy. Did the Eliatrope king take the Eliacube by his own will or did someone force his hand? Was Alys a part of the scheme, if there truly was one? Where was the Eliacube now?

A loud gasp coming from Alys made him open one eye ever so slightly, keeping up the pretend he was asleep so he could observe the startled looking woman. She lay in cold sweat with her eyes wide open and gasping for air, a look of horror on her face like she had woken up from a terrifying nightmare. Seconds crept by as her senses tried to gather themselves before she abruptly sat up and threw the blanket aside to hurry out of the bed, looking spooked. A burning jolt of pain went through her chest at the sudden movement, causing her to buckle over and hunch forward while grabbing the side of the bed to keep herself up. She instinctively pressed a hand against her bandage clad chest after keeping her balance, a look of bewilderment mixing with her haunted expression before it twisted into bitterness.

She remembered. She remembered all too well why she was in pain.

Alys sharply inhaled through her teeth to ignore the searing aching in her chest while her muscled tensed so she could stand up, not wishing to waste any time. For how long was she out cold? Her turquoise eyes shifted towards the windows at the realization it was no longer dark, before her gaze fell onto the small figure seated beside the bed. Her riled up expression softened when the sight of Master Joris brought forth hesitation amidst the fear and worry, but she forcefully averted her gaze to not get lost in a different kind of aching. An aching from the heart. She pushed herself off the bed to hurry over to the door, desperation licking at her heels. She had to find Qilby, before he would do anything to any of the boys or doom this world with the Eliacube.

"Where do you think you are going?"

She abruptly stopped in her hurrying when Joris' sudden voice sounded, taking her by unwanted surprise. He was awake, all this time? She had hoped he wouldn't be so she could slip away unnoticed and right the wrongs done without involving anyone else. Her reluctance made her shudder and unable to answer until she grasped for the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. "To find Qilby," she said with honesty, not daring to look at the one who had selflessly watched over her ever since they met, the shame and fright she felt rooting her in place.

"He is gone."

Her breath froze in her throat at his cold sounding answer, the rising dread the shock kicked into gear making her shake while her knees grew weaker. "A-and the children...?" Goddess, please. Please let the children be safe and unharmed.

"They are gone too."

Alys clasped a hand across her mouth when the world crumbled away underneath her feet at the confirmation of her fears, the increasing disbelief and anger only worsening the aching in her chest. She slumped to the floor after her knees gave away when it felt like all her energy left her, the shock endured making her numb. "I-I couldn't-I am too late," she whispered as she sat hunched forward on the floor and tears welled up, before she repeated with a choked sob," I am too late." She tried to keep herself together, but the struggle to contain her senses fell apart when a small hand touched her back and rested there.

She felt sick, so very sick...

"Tell me what happened, Alys," Joris said after he knelt down beside her, the serious tone he spoke with before no longer present as it had made way for concern. The way she broke down and trembled beside him was proof enough that she wasn't an accomplice in the mysterious case of the missing Eliacube and Eliatrope king. He was very certain about her innocent. If she had any intention of leaving, it was to find the missing dragon children and retrieve the Eliacube rather than for a darker reason. He leaned closer, uncertain how to calm the Eliatrope other than to stay near and not urge her further.

Tears trickled down her cheeks after she took her hand away from her mouth and placed it onto the floor to support herself, the worry for what may happen to the children and the rest of the world too much for her to handle. She sought for the words to answer Joris, the recent memories scattered all over the place. How much time had passed after Qilby knocked her out? "I-I found Qilby waiting for me after Renate and Canar escorted me to my chambers," she stammered while trying to bring order to the mental chaos," he... he spoke of freeing our people, without the aid or consent from the Council. He wants to leave this world behind, take me and the children with him... I pleaded for him to reconsider and then-he... He showed me the Eliacube. It was in his possession."

Joris nodded in quiet confirmation. The guards posted by the Dofus chamber mentioned Qilby approached them before he warped them away and knocked them out cold, the cube gone and missing by the time the guards came to.

"I-I told him it was unwise to take the Eliacube while negotiations were still ongoing, but he was determined to set his plan in motion. He wanted me to join him, but I… I refused," she softly said, a tremble in her voice as she recalled the moment clearly," he didn't take my refusal lightly." Her lips pressed together as she touched the bandages with remorse and spite, the memory of the searing pain and blinding light from the attack flaring up the aching still present in her chest. "The children..." she said with a muted tone and hung her head in defeat while keeping herself up with a hand on the floor.

"Chibi is safe with Alibert… but Adamaï and Grougaloragran have gone missing. Nobody has been able to find a trace of them. Did Qilby tell you where he would take you if you had gone with him?"

It was a relief to know that the Eliatrope infant was safe, but the dragons… Words could not describe the swelling anger she felt within herself. Without the Eliacube, there was no telling where Qilby had gone or what he had been doing. "No," she shook her head and grit her teeth after almost growling the word while trying to remain calm. She needed to think clearly, but it was a difficult task to manage as she was torn by worry and grief. She grabbed for Joris' hand upon her shoulder to hold it tightly while dreading the consequences this turn in events may have for everyone. She felt lost on what to do.

"Like last time," the hooded master said after he leaned a little closer to speak to her," the people of Sadida have waited for you to wake, but unlike last time, they are not pleased. The Council is demanding answers, Alys and at the current, you are the only one who has them. They will turn to you to rest their worries, but beware… There is no denying that some will accuse you of treachery. The disappearance of the Eliacube, His Majesty Qilby and the dragons has brought great distrust towards your people."

"I understand..." she whispered while faintly nodding, the pale blonde curls falling outside of her hood swaying with the motion. This was why she warned Qilby to not continue with his plan. He turned the whole world against himself and any other Eliatrope with a single action. To first ask for help in exchange for the Eliacube's power and knowledge to then disappear with it all was the worst thing he could have done. Now he would also destroy this world, simply so he could take the entrapped Eliatrope children on a journey through the Krosmoz. It was too much. "I will take responsibility for my people," she quietly said while raising her head so she could look at Joris through a haze of tears," I will not let Qilby ruin our future here on this world. I won't stand for it…"

Joris nodded in understanding before he rose to a standing and glanced over towards the door," I will inform king Oakheart of your awakening. I suggest you get ready for what may come, Alys… just know that you aren't alone in this." He stepped away from her to deliver the news to the throne room, but slowed in his steps when a thought crossed his mind. He only turned his head slightly as if to look back over his shoulder and said with a composed tone in his voice," there are guards placed outside your door. However, I know you have other means to leave your room if you wish for it. Please don't consider them…" He didn't wait for her response when he took his leave to inform the king and his vexed guests, leaving Alys alone with herself and troubles.

Her eyes were upon the floor, the fright she felt wrapping her in an invisible cocoon. Her greatest worry wasn't for herself, but for the fate of her people, of Adamaï and Grougaloragran, of this world and its inhabitants. What ever would happen to them? If Qilby were to continue with his plan, what could she possibly do to stop him? He had the Eliacube and all she had was faith, something which didn't even mean anything in the greater scheme of things. But Joris was right. The people needed a scapegoat, someone to answer for a heavy committed crime and at this point in time it was her, all because she was Qilby's confidante and the only adult Eliatrope currently present within Sadida.

She forced herself up while trying to ignore the aching underneath the bandages and steel herself for the problems she had to face, refusing to run. She couldn't and she wouldn't. Instead she got dressed in silence as thoughts crossed her mind with no rest or respite. She hoped the representatives of the Twelve's Disciples and nations would see reason and not condemn the innocent Eliatrope children for the actions of one man. If there was a chance to save this world and bring the lost children here, she would take it with both her hands. She truly didn't believe in the sacrifice Qilby was willing to make and couldn't make sense of why the supposed king wanted to use this world's energy to seek a home elsewhere. _If_ they would ever settle somewhere... This was their home before, so why couldn't it stay that way? She refused to think too deeply about it. There was no point in guessing what may happen as long as this world remained like it was. The main priority was to find Qilby and stop him.

A knock on the door made her rise from her bed while she pinned her veil in place with the silver brooch, having finished with getting dressed in the nick of time. Her nerves shook when she looked over to the opening door, the nod she received from Joris one of relief as she was still present in her room rather than finding it empty. The Bontarian master was the first one to enter, though behind him was the chamberlain Toufdru with two guards, the elderly Sadida looking a little lost on where to go with all that facial grass obscuring his vision.

"Miss Alys, the Council is ready to receive you," the chamberlain said after he figured out where the female Eliatrope was within the room, not mistaken a doorpost for her like he had done before on several occasions. The guards standing behind Toufdru acted the moment he finished talking to not waste any time or take any risks and made their way to Alys. "Some of the uhh-Council requested for you to be bound," Toufdru explained with mild hesitation after one of the guards held out a short but thick vine towards Alys and the other took a stance behind her with his spear at the ready," it is for everyone's safety, including your own."

She grimaced at the explanation, but nodded to comply before bringing her arms up to present her hands and wrists to the awaiting guard. She understood, although the lack of trust stung. The guard made quick work of the bindings, the vine he held tightly wrapping around Alys' wrists and fingers until it hardened. She wouldn't be able to break or tear them on her own strength, or create any Zaaps, let alone use her Wakfu without injuring herself. She was completely defenseless. She gazed with a heavy feeling in her stomach upon the shaped wood which bound her hands together, the trembling breath she took unable to reassure her. She was no longer in control of the situation or her own fate. "I'm ready," she quietly said while trying to stand with confidence, the doubts and fear she felt making it difficult to pretend she was strong.

Toufdru nodded and beckoned for the guards to follow him and lead the bound Eliatrope to the throne room where a gathering of people were impatiently waiting, the small ambassador closing the line. The silent walk towards the upcoming trial slowed down with Toufdru's reluctance however when a familiar face came into view and caused the Sadida to lessen the pace. Alys looked up from her bound hands and through her wheat colored bangs when the happy sounding babbling of a child could be heard, the familiar face which halted the small group belonging to none other than Alibert. "Ahh, uuh-Alibert," Toufdru said after taking a moment to correctly guess the Enutrof's name before he tilted his head a little and tapped once with his staff onto the floor," we are on our way to the throne room, yes."

"I know," Alibert solemnly nodded, well aware that he interrupted something of importance. He heard the news the night before and after a while of pacing in his sons' quarters and worrying about his children's future, he couldn't sit idly by any longer. "I wanted a word with Alys, if I may?" He sounded humble while he adjusted Chibi in his arms, the infant trying to reach out for Alys as he was oblivious to what was happening. The Enutrof's eyes shifted to Joris with a certain hope, though no words were exchanged. There was nothing the master of Bonta could do in this situation and Alibert knew this to be true.

Toufdru stammered after hearing Alibert's request, not certain if he should allow it as it wasn't exactly the norm, nor was there enough time. He nodded a little awkwardly after thinking it over and took a step to the side to grant Alibert permission to converse with the female Eliatrope, though the guards remained close behind her. They intently watched her every move while acting skeptical to the approaching man and child, not trusting it completely after what happened.

Alys straightened up a little when Alibert came closer, the shame she felt for being in her current position showing clearly as she pressed her bound hands firmer against her stomach. While she had done nothing wrong, she carried many accusations on her shoulders and there was a sense of guilt for having been unable to prevent what had happened. The future of Alibert's sons was uncertain due to it... She was pleased to know that the foster father of her fellow Eliatropes was unharmed by the whole ordeal and that Chibi was safe in his care, but it didn't rid her of her fright and the shame she felt.

"You had us worried," Alibert said somber, unable to find the words to wish Alys luck for whatever she was to face in the trial. He eyed her bandages and the wooden shackles with heldback prejudice, not agreeing with how she was treated but he wisely kept his objections to himself. He instead rose Chibi in his arms to hold him out to Alys, saying to inform her and hopefully ease her worries," he is missing his brothers, but he has been well behaved."

"Chibi…" she weakly smiled as she reached out for the child with her bound hands before the small smile grew a little, the child's innocence warming her heart even though it didn't last. Her smile grew stale and faint within mere moments at the reality and severity of the situation after Chibi's small fingers patted her wooden bindings, reminding her that there was still much left that needed to be dealt with. She rose her gaze to the one holding the Eliatrope infant, the look in his eyes betraying how he felt. He was worried for his children, perhaps even more than she was. For such a large man, he had a heart which matched in size. His care for others was unconditional and admirable. Why was Qilby so blind to see how full of life this world was, how much love one being could have for another...? Why didn't he want to be part of it?

"We'll be waiting for you, won't we?" Alibert asked Chibi when he shifted the infant in his arms, before growing more serious," Yugo may not be here, Alys, but I know that he would have stood behind you. He always had a strong sense of justice and a love for all living things, to see the innocence in others no matter what they had done-" Alibert's voice trailed off as it became too difficult to talk about Yugo. The boy was elsewhere on a mission which was no longer clear, in a location which was unknown. It could have been a trap set up by Qilby all along and they allowed Yugo to walk straight into it. It was a heavy thought to bear...

"Alibert..." Alys said softly to gain his attention and have him look at her, the smile he forced not going by unnoticed and either did the way his hold on Chibi tightened," I will stand up for your sons, I swear. I will fight for them and this world with all that I have. I owe it to you, to all of you. Please watch over my little brother..."

Alibert nodded in promise before he shrank in size when Alys leaned forward to place a kiss on top of Chibi's brown hat, the tender motion making him waver. The look they exchanged didn't make it any better and neither did the following silence after she turned away from him to face her trial, no goodbye or see you soon uttered. She didn't wish to make any promises she couldn't keep, the uncertainty of what was to happen ruling too strong. Not even he dared to say anything reassuring, nor did he know what to say at this point in time.

Alys' escort towards the throne room and the gathered Council continued with Toufdru leading and the guards forcing her forward to no longer linger, leaving a troubled Enutrof and his son behind.

 **To be continued**


	22. Trial

The way to the throne room felt excruciatingly long and difficult, every step she took feeling like she was climbing up the steep side of a mountain. Her mind had grown blank as she didn't wish to think or feel while her heart pounded in her chest and even though two armed guards walked right behind her, Alys didn't feel at ease. She had to answer for a crime she did not commit, all to protect her people from being accused of treachery and be hunted down or shunned by the inhabitants of this world. The weight was a heavy burden to bear, but she carried it because there was no other choice. There was nobody else to turn to but her.

The tall doors of the throne room were an unwelcome sight when the small escort came to a stop before them after the long feeling trek through the palace. The chamberlain Toufdru turned a little towards one of the guards who had carefully watched Alys and said to him while pointing with a finger down to the floor," please wait here, miss Alys." He stepped forth while not realizing his common mistake of mistaking identities, before pushing one of the doors open to slip inside and inform his king that the accused had arrived.

Alys swallowed while staring ahead of herself, afraid of what she had to face beyond those doors. She could hear the voices present within the throne room through the narrow crack, the audible tones sounding displeased, concerned or disgruntled. She could only imagine the hatred and anger towards her and Qilby and that immensely scared her. She was, after all, their only target to take the outrage out on, all because the true culprit had fled and wasn't bound to return.

"Remain calm."

She slowly shook her head after the Bontarian master stepped up beside her and softly spoke to her, a little subdued in her doing. She was trembling all over and fighting back the urge to run, even after she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the slightly ajar doors to look at the ne who was trying to be there for her in his own way. "I am petrified, Joris..." she whispered, feeling lost and helpless," I thought I could do this but… but now that I am here, looking like this, I am not sure if I am able to face all these people and their accusations."

Joris looked up to her from under his hood before he eyed her bindings after she gestured to them with a nod. She looked like a criminal, but then she would be seen as such by the more vindictive of souls, even without the requested restraints. He clenched his fists tighter while pressing them firmer against the bent of his back at the personal reminder that he needed to stay neutral in this trial, but could he? "You have to, Alys," he said to console her and make her aware of the severity of the situation," you have to make them understand the situation and act to it. Right now it is chaos; the people are ruled by fear and rumors. You are the only one who can change their minds and bring some manner of peace to it." He lowered his gaze when he saw her bit her lip in response, knowing full well that she was dealing with a very complicated and difficult ordeal. It wasn't easy to see her like this and even worse to know that he couldn't come to her defense like he had done before. But he knew there were a few who supported Alys and believed in her, himself included. All she needed was encouragement. "Alys…" he quietly said her name, as if he was about to say something which was meant for her alone, before he leaned closer towards the Eliatrope and whispered to her," be the queen you claimed not be."

Alys stared at him in awe after his words sunk in and left her speechless, not even noticing at first that the doors of the throne room slowly opened to grant her entry. His words of encouragement struck her deep... He was one of the few who didn't doubt her and was by her side whether she knew it or not, be it watching her from afar or sit quietly next to her. He was there for her just as he was now, trying to convince her to have faith in herself. She gave a small nod in response while straightening up and looked into the throne room, before whispering to him," thank you for believing in me, Joris… it means so much to me." She stepped forth to enter the trial and not keep the Council waiting after giving Joris her gratitude for all he had said and done for her, knowing there was no turning back from this point on.

She entered the large round throne room with her natural grace, her turquoise eyes gliding across the large space and the many faces that watched her with either detest or pity. All the visiting delegations had gathered, seated in a circle before the well lit throne in the very same order as yesterday's Council meeting.

Joris quietly slipped into the dark hall when the female Eliatrope entered the makeshift circle with the two guards close behind her, the taking of his seat close by Prince Armand and the mote surrounding Sheran Sharm's throne almost going by unnoticed. It was as if the Bontarian master had never left the throne room to begin with.

Some of the representatives leaned towards one and another to whisper while they eyed the Eliatrope until she took her place in the middle of the circle and looked to the one sitting elevated above everyone else. Her eyes met the King's, a quiet exchange of unspoken thoughts and feelings before he rose to a standing and pushed his shoulders back. The room grew silent when Oakheart stood up from his throne, most of the attention on him while his was on the woman who willingly came to this trial, no matter bound. "Alys of the Eliatropes," he began with a heavy heart, his deep voice sounding loud and clear," you stand before us on accusation for the alarming disappearance of your king and the relic which belongs to your people, the Eliacube. Please, tell us what happened last night."

Alys nodded before gazing down to her vine shackles and recalled the events from the night before. "Last night," she began, her voice cracking at first as nerves refused to settle, though she spoke up to be heard by everyone," Qilby came to my chambers to speak to me in private. He was displeased with the outcome of yesterday's Council and had decided to act without the requested aid and consent from the currently present nations and delegations... to free my people. He came to me in the hopes to gain my support, but I refused to take part in his plans after I figured out his true intentions. I tried to have him reconsider taking the Eliacube with him, but to no avail..."

"So His Majesty Qilby truly has the Cube?"

"Did he take anything else?!" the Enutrof king asked with a sudden panic and quickly checked himself with a frantic patting of his thick hands across his expensive looking robes to see if he had lot anything of value, his dramatic paranoia causing the Master of Ecaflip to roll his eyes at him and scoff.

A murmur rose up in the throne room when the representatives began to talk with each other, uncertain if to believe what was being told while awaiting what else the female Eliatrope had to say. There was still much which hadn't been told or shared. "Yes, it is true... Qilby has the Cube in his possession," Alys confirmed with a small nod after noticing the skeptic glances she was given from the surrounding representatives, a few perplexed and scared sounding gasps following her words.

"Where did he take it?"

Alys shook her head in answer, looking apologetic towards the one who had asked the question," I do not know, I am sorry."

"As _if_ ," the Prince of Brakmar snubbed, his head resting upon the back of his fingers while he sat in his chair like a bored child. His faithful general nodded to the Prince's words to agree with it all and everything his liege had to say," spare us your apologies, Eliatrope. You couldn't even prevent him from getting away in the first place."

"Like you would have been able to," the master of Ecaflip smirked tauntingly with an amused glint in his eyes while he peered to the Prince from under his straw hat, the Brakmarian's growling in insult and objection towards the feline only amusing him.

Alys lowered her gaze after hearing the Prince's accusation, the aching in her chest a reminder of how she failed to stop Qilby. She didn't need the Prince's prodding words to refresh her memory, no matter that they rung true. It stung however… As if she wasn't ashamed enough already.

Another question made her stand up straight and look to Eniripsian queen who had been gentle and kind during the previous meeting, the winged woman speaking softly with a hint of concern while she stroked the fur collar of her robes," what is he planning on doing with the Eliacube? Is he going to free the children? If so, where will he be taking them? Here…?"

"No…" Alys' quiet answer caused a few of the representatives to express their surprise or confusion in audible grunts or moans, the plan Qilby brought forth during the previous meeting becoming vaguer by the minute. She shook her head before closing her eyes to gather courage and speak of the ill fate this world would succumb to if Qilby succeeded. Her bandaged chest ached with the heavy but quick thumping of her heart, her fingers curling around the wood that was wrapped tight around her hands and wrists. "Once Qilby manages to free my people, he will them him away from this world."

"Good riddance…" the Brakmarian prince muttered before he was shushed by the Iop king, the large man wishing for the female Eliatrope to continue so he could try and understand what exactly was being discussed. It wasn't easy for an Iop to keep track of a conversation when no fighting was involved and all this Eliacube and trapped children nonsense was making no sense whatsoever to him. He tried though and he understood the gist of it... kind of.

Alys hesitated after the Prince interrupted her and the Iop king shushed him, her gaze flickering between the two very different men before she licked her lips and stammered," but... to be able to make the journey into the Krosmoz and transport all the children, he will need this world's Wakfu to power the vessel required to carry my people." Her voice grew louder and clearer the more she spoke before the look in her eyes became darker and more serious. She focused on the one who sat on the large throne, hoping he would understand the importance of what she was to say next," all of this world's Wakfu."

The shock her words caused echoed silently through the throne room. Mouths hung open and eyes were wide open while most present were speechless in distress and disbelief. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to slowly fall into place for almost everyone.

"But… that means-"

"He is going to suck this planet _dry_?!" the Iop king asked enraged and slammed his fist upon the edge of his chair, interrupting the Feca master's bewilderment," did I get that right?" His pupil-less eyes scanned the room, seeking for an answer to his question while veins bulged across his arms and clenched fists.

The master of Feca nodded in confirmation and adjusted his glasses while his secretary continued to write down the developments of the trial," you did… very much so. If he requires this world's energy to transport thousands of children on some sort of Krosmoz faring ship, there won't be anything left. The World of Twelve would be destr-"

"Please don't say it..." Queen Daihitsu pleaded with a closing of her eyes, her servant holding a matching expression of denial and deep concern. The news that the world would fall by a single man's actions left everyone in shock. Turmoil began to flare up in the throne room, the previous murmuring growing louder as with the turmoil and shock came anger and confusion.

Armand sat with his elbows resting on his knees, a storm brewing on his face. While the whole world would take a heavy blow from Qilby's treachery, no matter the outcome, it was the people of Sadida who received the absolutely killing blow. They welcomed the supposed Eliatrope king with open arms, generously indulged him and blindly believed everything he said, all to be betrayed in the end. It infuriated Armand to the point it made him numb. When his father spoke up and silenced the room, Armand glanced towards him from the corner of his eyes while he kept his hands firmly folded before his mouth, the numbness he felt containing his burning anger.

"Alys, answer truthfully. Were you aware of the sacrifice required to power this... vessel, before Qilby took the Eliacube from the Dofus chamber?"

The question from Oakheart Sheran Sharm brought forth mixed feelings and thoughts among the present people. Would they believe the answer given? Could Eliatropes be trusted after what happened and may happen?

"I wish I was, Your Majesty..." Alys said with a tremble in her voice, feeling remorse for not having figured Qilby's plan out sooner. She was his confidante and yet hadn't been given any true secrets to keep. If she had known, there may have been a chance to prevent all this, but Qilby remained tight lipped and plotted in silence. "But he fooled me like everyone else..." she said with a lowering of her shoulders and hidden wings," I opposed him when he asked me to join him. I don't want my people to be branded murderers by his actions; they are innocent children, and I don't wish for the destruction of the very world I and my family call home. I instead want to find Qilby and stop him, like everyone else here." She would beg the Sadida king for forgiveness after he had shown nothing but kindness to her and her brothers, but it wasn't hers to beg. It was Qilby who had turned everything upside down. Everyone wanted to see _him_ pay for the crimes and betrayal; she was but a temporary substitute...

A finger bearing an over sized ruby crested ring rose to accusingly point to Alys, white cheeks puffed up and rounded in anger but also fear after the Prince of Brakmar sprung to a standing. " _Lies!_ We should throw her in a dungeon and lure Qilby out of hiding!" he shrieked and kept his finger pointed at the Eliatrope standing in the middle of the throne room. The disapproving glance she gave him was hard to miss, but her lips remained sealed. It wasn't the right time to bicker with someone like the Prince, no matter that he was eager for a fight.

"You fool! He has the Eliacube in his possession! Do you honestly want to anger him further by taunting him?" the Feca master asked, looking distraught as he held onto his staff. The idea of Qilby unleashing the powers of the Eliacube in a fit of rage was enough to make him shiver and judging by the rise in voices within the throne room, many agreed wholeheartedly with him.

"He is bound to come back for her," the prince spat in defiance, paranoia carving through him while he glared at the female Eliatrope," you said so yourself, _Lady_ Alys! Those opposing the Eliatropes are your enemy and we all know how loyal you've been to your king!"

"Don't assume you know anything about her," the voice of Joris sounded, causing a vein to bulge on the prince's forehead. The Master of Bonta had been silent since the beginning of the trial, observing and listening while others asked their questions and shared their opinions or hateful remarks about the situation. The new knowledge that Qilby was willing to sacrifice this world even shocked him, but he knew that they needed a solution and not more accusations and mad ravings.

"I know enough!" the Prince barked, insulted by Joris' interruption and once more pointed towards Alys with a jabbing of his finger," who is to say she is truly willing to betray her king? Or that she isn't playing the victim to buy Qilby some time? _You_?! You think you know much, Master of Bonta, but not even you know the Eliatrope's true intentions! She could be playing you for a fool, just like her king played you!"

"He is _no_ king of mine," Alys said harshly to interrupt the prince, being completely honest like she had been during this trial," and he is no king of my people." She narrowed her eyes at the prince, no longer taking his vocal battering like she done before. "A king who sacrifices the lives of others to achieve his own dreams is not worthy of the title, or my respect."

The serious and confident attitude she showed abruptly changed when a familiar but unwelcome noise sounded close behind her, a strange sensation like that of a predator breathing down the neck of its prey following shortly after the sound subsided. It was ominous and threatening, a sudden shift in the already thick atmosphere which hung over the throne room. She didn't dare to turn her head and find out what exactly was behind her, though the looks upon the Prince's and his associate's faces said enough while they gazed to whatever had suddenly appeared behind her.

"Tut tut, my dear. Talking behind other people's backs?" A voice sounded close by her ear, a voice which didn't belong in this place. The whole room grew eerily silent, frightened and shocked stares pinned on the one who appeared behind Alys.

Alys felt like she couldn't breathe when she instantly recognized the voice, even though it sounded mocking and had a higher pitch to it. The presence of the Eliacube was pulsing behind her, she could feel it and it scared her to her wits. She turned her head to finally look back over her shoulder and met the bright glare of a Zaap, a twisted pale face bearing a fanged grin and curled black lips amidst the sharp glow. His name got stuck in her throat when she sought for the nerves to move or act, but found she couldn't, the shock paralyzing while she stared at the tall man standing before the open portal.

"I expected better from you."

" _Qilby_!" she gasped, the man who claimed to be her king no longer looking like he did before. His skin was sickly white, dark markings visible across his body while his missing left arm was replaced by a glowing claw which radiated with power. A wince escaped her when the unnatural claw grabbed for her, the cyan colored arm stretching to reach out before it coiled around her body like a hungry snake. She felt the floor disappear under her feet when she was lifted up and pulled over towards Qilby to not escape, trying to wring herself free while the claws of the arm clenched around her throat.

"I see you survived our little endeavor better than I anticipated," he said while keeping Alys in a tight grip and eyed her bounds which prevented her from creating any Zaaps. "I am surprised you let them do this to you. You are so submissive," he smirked before movement and sounds attracted his attention. He rose till he stood his full height while inspecting those who decided to jump into action rather than cower away behind their escort or chair. He was taller than before, the ear-shaped parts of his hood erected on the sides of his head like sharp horns hidden under the torn cloth. He recognized the Iop and the Sacrier kings after they rose from their chairs and stood ready, soon joined by a few others who were willing to put up a fight.

"Where are the children, Qilby?" Alys asked him while she struggled to get free, the rustling of armor and rushing footsteps sounding after the guards began to assemble on the quiet command of King Oakheart Sheran Sharm. Nobody acted however, not even after weapons were at the ready and nerves steeled; it was a tense standstill. It was certain that Qilby posed a threat to everyone present, but hesitation lingered after the so called king of the Eliatropes acquired a hostage. " _Tell me_!" Alys snapped, her voice echoing through the throne room, her patience growing thin as Qilby refused to answer her.

Qilby gave her a little mocking grin and chuckled instead of answering her demand, though said after he somewhat rose her to get a better view of what he was dealing with in the throne room," and here I was hoping you would be a little more passive. No matter… I got what I came for." His grin faded when something small came rushing at him, silent and swift though not swift enough for one powered by the Eliacube. "Ahh yes… _you_ ," he said with disdain when Joris leaped at him to meet the male Eliatrope head on, brave and determined to stop him and free Alys from his grasp. Qilby rose his normal arm after Joris pounced with his mallet swinging, the corners of his dark blue lips cutting deep into his cheeks with his growing wicked grin before an eruption of Wakfu shot from the palm of his held up hand.

The sudden blast struck the hooded master at a very close range, the heat of it searing through the cloth of his attire and into his chest. The attack was far stronger than the one Qilby diverted back to Alys the night before and harmed her with, the so called Eliatrope king charged beyond his normal capacity after having merged with the Eliacube. His senses were enhanced and his strength doubled. The Master of Bonta didn't stand a chance against the Eliacube's power.

"Joris, _NO_!" Alys cried out in horror while she watched him skid and roll helplessly across the floor and slam into the king's throne with a sickening sound, his back colliding against the moss covered wood without any chance of preventing it. He landed in the shallow water surrounding the tall throne after gravity pulled him down before he laid motionless, his mallet discarded during the knock back. Alys thrashed in Qilby's hold and shouted in despair after not seeing Joris move, frantically kicking with her legs with a wild shaking of her head and tugging at the vine bindings around her hands.

The moment the small master was hit after his failed attempt to take Qilby on with a surprise attack, king Oakheart rose a large hand towards the male Eliatrope and the Zaap behind him. "Guards!" his voice boomed, unable to withhold a growl after hearing the marked Eliatrope laugh in response. Barbed vines sprouted from the ground, tainted blood lashed through the air and a hulking mass of muscles jumped forth with a deafening roar after the sign was given. Those who wished to fight or followed the king's order attacked in full force with Qilby being their target. Strong fists connected with wood, dark blood which was as sharp as knives cut the air and vines slammed upon the floor like massive sledgehammers and yet all missed their mark to everyone's frustration.

Qilby was gone like he had never stood there upon the torn up floor within the throne room. Like a coward, he retreated through his Zaap and took Alys with him to who knew where, not leaving a single trace behind.

"We're all _doomed_!" the Prince of Brakmar said with his high pitched voice while peeking out from behind his chair, looking paler than he did before, even with his white make-up. The Iop king punched the floor once more in a fit of anger, surrounded by the shrinking vines that retreated back into the ground below the broken floor boards while the king of Sadida closed his eyes to contain his anger and worry. Things had gotten much worse...

 **To be continued**


	23. Captured

"That was interesting," Qilby said after stepping through his Zaap while carrying a struggling Alys with him, the portal closing for good behind him with an ominous sound. He bent the elongated artificial arm to force the female Eliatrope to look at him before he tilted his head to the side and said," I didn't expect you to drum up such a large gathering so soon after our little talk. Did you honestly think you could persuade them to stop me? How adorable."

Alys quivered in Qilby's grasp, emotions overflowing and having her in tears. Her mind was in disarray... She didn't even notice how thick the air was wherever he had taken her, the sky overhead a dark hue of orange and red. "You _lied_ to everyone," she said harshly while baring her teeth at him in boiling anger, her cheeks wet with tears as she stretched her neck to not get pinched by the sharp claws clasped around her throat," you _took_ the children! You want to _destroy_ this world! You-you hurt Joris, maybe _killed_ him! You won't get away with this! I _won't_ allow it!"

"That hooded freak had it long coming," Qilby snorted with a smirk, seeming rather pleased about himself and how he had taken down the famed Master of Bonta in a single blow. "He was nosy and asked too many questions about the most trivial things. He may have thought I didn't notice but I knew full well he was watching me and waiting for me to make a single mistake. His sense of justice was admirable but he was nothing but a nuisance. Good riddance, I would say." He chuckled when Alys' struggle flared up again and she once again thrashed in his hold, his insults enraging her. He softly tutted before he began to walk and carried her, saying collected," you do best to calm down a little, sweet Alys. You wouldn't want to rile up the inhabitants of this dimension, trust me. I did bring you here for a purpose."

She refused to listen. She kicked and struggled, squirmed and twisted in an attempt to escape from the glowing arm the Eliacube had granted Qilby after he merged with the artifact, anger and grief numbing her sense of reasoning. There was a break in her thrashing however, a moment of hesitation. Glowing and watching eyes amidst the barren scenery made her realize she was no longer in Sadida and perhaps no longer the World of Twelve. Another dimension... Alys took a moment to try and figure out where Qilby had brought her while he crossed the dry soil upon bare feet, still shaking and tugging at her different bindings to not let up on the desire to escape. She couldn't recognize the landscape, experience limited. She had only been in Sadida and the pictures and maps she gazed upon in the library didn't look remotely like what she was gazing at. "Where did you take me?"

Qilby smirked while his elongated arm bent so he could look at Alys and asked with a raising of his eyebrows," do you like it?" Her silent but striking glare was a satisfying answer to him. He motioned with his free hand towards the abyss he walked along the edge of, a castle with twisting spires and pointy towers visible in the distance. It stood out from the tall rocks and cliffs, rivers of lava streaming through wide cracks which ran along the barren landscape. "Not to fret, my dear. I have no intention of making this our new home… or a travel destination. We are merely in a different dimension. The world of the Shushus, Shukrute. Heard of it?"

She did hear of it. "You… you and Adamaï tried to reach it to save Yugo and the others," she said a little baffled, wondering why Qilby had come here and took her with him. This dimension was filled with demons… It was no place for an Eliatrope or anything else that was remotely close to being human.

"Indeed."

Alys pulled her legs a little bit up after noticing a few small black shapes trailing after Qilby, the tall Eliatrope continuing on his merry way as if the creatures didn't bother him or wasn't aware of them. They were hideous, like living tar with a core of lava, their eyes and the depths of their fanged or empty mouths glowing different bright hues of orange and yellow. Some creatures had claws, others bony spikes, several eyes or multiple arms. There were many and their number kept on growing the closer the dark structure came. Were these Shushus?

"This place fascinated me then and now it plays a crucial part in my plan."

 _His plan_. Alys struggled once more after getting past her wonder about the many small demons and heard Qilby bring up what he was plotting, saying through gritted teeth while she tried to get free with all she the strength she had left," whatever you are planning, Qilby, it isn't going to happen."

"And who is going to stop me, Alys? You?" Qilby laughed and brought her closer to shove his face close to hers, their noses almost touching while he grinned," how many times are you going to try and fail before you get it? We both may not like the use of violence, but I still outmatch you in wits and strength." He hooked a finger behind one of the bandages wrapped around her chest and firmly tugged at it, causing a wince to escape her as the pieces of linen tightened across her healing wound. "Your memory loss and weak state prevent you from surpassing me, so you do best to retake the role of the obedient, silent but caring little accessory you were in Sadida before I change my mind and give you to them," he smirked and nodded towards the line of demons following him before he suddenly buckled forward and almost dropped Alys from his grasp, clutching for his stomach.

He gasped for air after Alys drove both her heels into his gut by taking advantage from the little distance between them, the look on her face foul and spiteful. She didn't feel a sense of victory for the blow she managed to deliver his pride, the grudge she held for him too deeply rooted within.

Qilby coughed while rubbing his stomach before hearing the crowd behind him laugh and cackle, the sound of mockery causing his head to nearly snap around to glare at the demons with a leering scowl and bared fangs. An uncertain silence fell over the Shushus, a few backing up while Qilby's glare lessened. "That's what I thought," he grumbled before straightening himself up to compose himself and narrowed his eyes at Alys while keeping her at a safe distance. She remained suspended in the air with the Eliacube empowered arm coiled around her, her head tilted back with the glowing claw that was like a bear trap collar around her neck which could clamp shut at any given moment. She was being a nuisance, more so than he had been hoping for. Qilby continued his march towards the castle after all amusement he felt ebbed away, saying with held back detest," you are making it very tempting to toss you aside like a dirty rag."

"I am too valuable to you," she said in retaliation and witnessed his displeased scowl turn into a smirk, the shift in his expression proving she was right with her words. Though the question of how long she would remain valuable remained. He did say he brought her here for a purpose, but he didn't go into detail about what exactly she was needed for. She had a feeling she was going to discover the meaning of her purpose very soon, the long dark shadow the castle cast across the wastelands falling over her and Qilby with a dark undertone which made her shudder.

The gates of the castle towered over them when Qilby made his way through like he was an invited guest, not seeming to hesitate or rethink his actions. Large eyes with slit pupils were scattered across the black and rocky walls of the castle's interior, blinking and following the black and white Eliatrope with intrigued and inspecting glances. Small deformed Shushus, smaller than the ones that were close behind Qilby and entered the castle, crawled along the walls and the floor while they exclaimed with excitement," he's back, he's back!"

"Pretty little thing."

"Can we have it? Can we?"

Qilby rose Alys a little higher from the ground when a few of the smaller Shushus tried to grab for the female Eliatrope's ankles, not giving them a worthy glance while he continued to make his way towards the open courtyard. "Mmh, tell your wretched master I have returned so he can stop his bellyaching." He watched a few of the Shushus hurry to get ahead of him, all eager to bring the news to their lord and master, their king. He couldn't care less who the messenger would be or when the king of the Shushu would be informed; he had his own agenda to follow. "Now Alys…" he sweetly cooed as he swung her around to have her face him and dangle before him like a fish from a hook," I know you are going to make a ruckus in the presence of Rushu, no matter if I were to ask you nicely to be silent and still. However, here is my friendly advice…. _behave_ , or else it will be the end for both of us."

"Rushu...? You struck a deal with Rushu?" Alys asked, her eyes growing wide in shock after she connected the dots," Qilby, have you gone mad? You can't possibl-!" The sharp claw around her throat shot upwards and clasped over Alys' mouth to silence her, the sharp ends digging into her cheeks. Whatever she tried to say or shout, it was all but an inaudible muffle and it was music to Qilby's ears. Her struggling against the bindings continued until someone became aware of their approach and caused the air to shake with a thunderous noise.

" _Little flower_!" the loud voice boomed, the foundation and grounds of the courtyard quaking by the sheer volume. Qilby stepped forth like a pale ghost amidst the clutter of pitch black and bright orange, the gathered Shushus stumbling and falling over each other to see the visitor that promised them carnage. Upon his massive throne sat Rushu, a horned giant which looked like he was carved out of molten lava, still hot at the core while the outer layers had hardened into thick skin and armor. He gazed down upon Qilby with an arched brow, a clawed hand stroking his full beard while he thoughtfully said," you took your time. Not planning on dropping out of our agreement, are you?"

"Not at all, despised king," Qilby said humble while laying his pale hand against his bare chest and stepped forward to the middle of the courtyard," I merely had to fetch a crucial component to make our plan successful." He set himself off from the ground to float upwards and bring himself closer towards the lord of the Shushus, before he presented his captive to him. The pulsing cyan arm bent and moved to no longer hide Alys behind Qilby's lean frame, steadily but quickly bringing her closer so that the enormous demon could get a good look of her if he so desired.

The giant rose his eyebrows in surprise before he guffawed at the sight of the bound and gagged Eliatrope, the strength of his laughter rumbling like a strong gust of wind. "Tell me, little flower," he said as his glowing eyes with the chipped lower eyelids turned to look at Qilby," couldn't you handle her without her being gagged?" He laughed some more and stomped with his clawed feet on the steps of his throne, the castle shaking with his laughter while all his subjects joined in with mad cackling.

Qibly chuckled in mild amusement while ignoring how Alys leaned as far back as possible in his grasp, her eyes large in fright while she gazed upon Rushu and the black nail he pointed at her like he was about to puncture her with it. "We are like a married couple, Rushu. If you know evil, and I am certain you do, you know how argumentative a wife can get. We are both better off with her not talking at all. However, since we are on the subject, I will need a cage for my little sweet to keep her in while I continue the preparations for your little invasion. A strong cage."

"I like how you handle your women, little flower. You've got a style I can find myself behind. _Anathar_!" Rushu bellowed after he showed an approving grin, settling down a little. He drummed his claws impatiently onto the armrest of his throne, however, waiting for his chief commander to come to his beck and calling while he pressed the tip of his sharp and massive nail under Alys' chin to have a better look," still… I don't see how she is a crucial element to your plan. She looks more frail than you do."

"Don't underestimate the Eliatrope people, your rotting eminence; we may just surprise you," Qilby said while he allowed Rushu to inspect Alys on his leisure, before the Shushu chief commander with his golden mask came rushing towards the throne to answer his master's call. The jackal-like giant of a Shushu seemed nervous in the presence of his master, especially when he bowed forward and his golden snout almost touched the very floor he stood upon.

"You rang, oh vilest of the vile?" he asked before raising his head to look at Rushu and noticed the small appearances of Qilby and his guest hovering before the lord of the Shushus. He brought himself up to stand straight, not pleased to see the male Eliatrope even though he brought him a little present to play with earlier this day, a young dragon. He couldn't wait to possess the small but powerful creature and he knew soon was the time. The only issue present was trusting the pale Eliatrope with his generous offers.

"Take this little ray of sunshine to the other cretins and lock her up," Rushu said a little amused and pushed the nail a little firmer underneath Alys' chin to make her squirm in pain, her eyes clenched shut while she breathed heavily through her nose as her mouth remained clamped shut by the claw of Qilby's artificial arm," we need her later, so don't feed her to anyone hungry."

"As you command, my loathsome master," Anathar obediently said and stepped forward on his long crooked legs to snatch the female Eliatrope from the air with one of his massive claws, forcing Qilby to finally release her. Her hands were still bound by the vines she was forced to wear during the trial, but it was Anathar's crushing grip which made her gasp for air and grimace in pain after a second of freedom, unable to put up a fight against one of the strongest Shushus Shukrute held in its sulfur filled depths. He carried her away from the courtyard and Qilby's side into the darkness of the castle were endless amounts of eyes watched her, black oozing tendrils reaching forth to inspect whomever wandered the corridors while the walls and floor of the castle's interior seemed alive.

Alys did not dare to speak, unable to as she struggled to breathe in the black vice which was Anathar's claw. There hadn't been a sliver of a chance to escape and even if there was, how were she to escape from a disconnected dimension? Without the Eliacube, she wouldn't be able to make a portal into a different layer of the Krosmoz, let alone find the way back to the World of Twelve. She was at Qilby's mercy if the Shushus wouldn't get to her first. She cringed when Anathar sniffed her, his deep inhales tugging at her veil and hair before he bared his teeth in disdain, the rows of fangs gleaming in the dim light of the corridors. "All this innocence," he grumbled in disgust while going down a few flights of stairs, journeying into the belly of the castle.

The temperature began to rise the further down he took her and soon he made his way through a wide and high hallway, the air rippling from the heat that came from beyond the stone archway he was heading towards. What he walked into was a massive furnace, a stone plateau surrounded by boiling lava. Scattered throughout the underground cave with its lava river were many cages in different sizes and shapes, hanging with thick chains from the stalactites which hung from the ceiling. Most of the cages were empty to Alys' relief, and dismay. At the very end of the plateau was a large stone slab shaped like an altar, the size of it colossal; Alys didn't dare to think of the purpose behind it.

"Open," Anathar demanded after he stomped over to what was a cage which stood uneven against one of the pillars which wasn't corroded by the surrounding lava. The eye on the top of the cage opened, the pupil spinning around until it focused on the approaching Anathar and rose its bars quickly to not keep the lean but hulking commander waiting. With a careless chuck, Anathar tossed Alys into the Shushu possessed cage, its bars slamming shut the moment she crashed into the back with a pained yelp. He leaned forth to peer into the locked cage, saying with his shark like grin and his golden mask shining in the lava's glow," any commotion and I will come down to eat you myself, maybe after I've possessed you and torn you apart on the inside. Whatever I'll decide on, it will be enjoyable… for me." He snickered as he rose to a standing and saw the female Eliatrope try to make herself small in the corner of the cage, before he he turned around to make his way back to the courtyard. A dragon was waiting for him and he had been looking forward to it.

Alys watched from through the bars with frightful eyes and a rapid beating heart, sweating as the heat from the surrounding lava began to cling to her. She waited with a certain impatience for the jackal looking Shushu to be gone from sight before inspecting the cage she was in, trying to remain focused. It was small in size, made out of metal and some other material that looked like living tissue. It was worn from extensive use, claw marks carved deep into the walls and floor of the cage. She was out of luck with her prison being possessed by a Shushu... No matter if she were able to bend a bar, the Shushu would shape it right back in place… She sighed while biting back the stinging tears as she gazed upon the wooden bindings she wore, a sense of hopelessness overwhelming her with the stiffness and aching of her wrists and hands. There had to be a way to get these off. Only a portal could get her out of this small prison and she needed her hands to be completely free to accomplish such. She shifted on her knees to try and stabilize herself in the small space before she rose both her arms to bash with the vine shackles against the bars, the clang echoing while neither bars or shackle budged.

"Oi, stop that!" the Shushu confined to the cage's husk snarled before several spikes sprung up from the cage's bottom like a warning for Alys to not smack the bars again.

She gasped and nearly fell over while clumsily trying to dodge the spikes by standing up in the confined space, frantically pressing herself up against the walls and the ceiling. She panted, frightened and paranoid while she stared down at the spikes with large eyes, expecting them to grow or to sprout from the walls. She felt her knees give away after her nerves couldn't longer take it, slumping down the moment the sharp spikes withdrew and gave her some respite. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself after she slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the heated floor, knowing she had to find a different way. She was so very tired however, drained from her struggles and emotionally a mess from what had happened. She closed her eyes to try and come up with a solution while resting her head against the cell's wall, but all she could think about were the people she left behind in Sadida; Alibert and Chibi. Joris... Goddess, whatever became of him?

"Well well, another unfortunate visitor. So what is your story, beautiful?"

The sudden voice drew her from her sorrowful thoughts and kept her from giving into grief before she leaned forward to get on her knees and shuffle forward in response and curiosity. The voice sounded different from the talkative Shushus; no hissing, lisping or growling, just normal. Alys brought herself closer to the bars to find where the voice came from before seeing a masked man sitting against the side of the massive altar. He didn't look like he belonged in this place… in fact, he looked human. Another prisoner?

"What is it, cheri? Bow meow got your tongue?" he asked with a smug-sounding chuckle, the tone of his question causing Alys to lose the will to answer. She was done dealing with people who thought highly of themselves and acted smug, not to mention that she felt sore from such a long day. All she wanted was to be left alone in peace and rest while she could while mourning the loss of someone she deeply respected and looked up to in more ways than one.

"Very funny, Remy," a disgruntled voice sounded from above, indicating there were more people present. Alys could just see it from through the bars of her cell; the head of a displeased looking bow meow sticking through the opening of a shoddy wooden cage which hung from a rusty chain somewhat above the masked stranger. At first she was surprised to see a talking bow meow, but it was the name which rung a bell and had her not linger on trying to figure out if the feline had truly spoken.

"Remy...?" Alys asked while pressing herself against the bars to be able to see both the bow meow and the man after her interest was piqued, their heads cocking in unison after she repeated the name the bow meow said out loud," Remy, as in Remington?"

Both man and bow meow looked at each other in surprise and then suspicion when they glanced towards the woman in the Shushu cage, their eyes narrowing while inspecting her inquisitively. "Why make that guess?" the masked man asked as he pulled a leg up to let an arm rest over his knee, trying to make out the face that looked at him from behind the bars.

"Adamaï told me about you. You were the one who was trapped here with Yugo and Sadlygrove Percedal," she said, remembering the story Adamaï told her when he and Qilby returned from saving Yugo and his friends from Shukrute. Adamaï had been excited to tell her and Alibert about his brother's adventure in the dimension of Rushu, but she knew he exaggerated on a few parts. Apparently the part about the rogue with his feline companion was true. "You stayed behind to save your brother, didn't you?" she asked, seeing both of them grimace.

"Yeah, look where that got us," the bow meow said resentfully, pulling a face while his ears flattened and folded back. He obviously had gotten the short end of the stick during the rescue operation.

Alys slowly blinked and was about to ask about the bow meow when Remington cut her off and beat her to it by answering her unspoken question," it seems tales of my heroism are spreading. It is true, cheri, I couldn't leave my brother behind." He nodded upwards to the cage which held the feline prisoner," he is Grany, my younger brother. Don't mind the whiskers and fur, he obviously comes in travel size; very convenient." He snickered when he heard Grany hiss at him before he looked back to Alys," though this time it hasn't exactly worked in our advantage. Who knew the lord of the Shushu didn't like cuteness…" He gave a shrug, overly nonchalant to hide his frustration with the situation and put on his most charming smile as he gazed to the new prisoner," now don't consider me ungrateful for having more enjoyable and pleasing company in this place, but it isn't often someone knows our name before we know theirs."

The Eliatrope remained seated against the bars, silent at first while Remington waited for an introduction without asking for one before she said loud enough to be heard," Alys." She didn't wish to share her name at first, but she had to face the facts. She was in the same boat as the two brothers and for all she knew, they could be her only allies in this world.

"Alys," Remington repeated as if to taste the name before he he smirked," I'll take it you came along with that Qilby fellow, how else would one like you've gotten here?" The silence which followed his question was answer enough to the rogue and he shrugged, saying while waving with a hand," I suggest you get comfortable in there, cheri. The Shushus tend to forget about us until their king requires entertainment."

Entertainment.

Alys grimaced as she shuffled in the cage to sit against the wall, the wonder about her purpose in this place rising once more. She brought her gaze up when something formed in the ceiling of her prison, bubbling and shifting till an eye came through and intently looked at her like a crazed watchdog. The Shushu possessing the cage was not going to cut her any slack, the fear for punishment or worse the only motivation needed to do its job. Both eye and Eliatrope stared at each other until Alys was the first to avert her gaze, huddling up against the wall. The only option she had was to wait for the time she would be fetched, be it by Qilby, Anathar or anyone else. Now was the time to rest and try to replenish herself, though tormenting thoughts haunted her after she gave into the feeling of sorrowful solitude. The end of the World of Twelve, the fate of the children, the loss of friends... She couldn't forget or ignore the worries, the frustration that she hadn't been able to put a stop to it all eating away at her.

Rest would be hard to find.

 **To be continued**


	24. Confrontation

The heat and soreness had made her drowsy. Alys had fallen asleep after losing track of time while she laid curled up on the cage's floor, her shackled hands held protectively against her bandaged chest. The brothers Smisse kept to themselves after the mysterious woman in the Shushu cage grew silent, whispering to each other to plot their escape like they had done every single day of their captivity. They overheard Qilby's plan to help Rushu invade the World of Twelve and it was their only chance to leave this dimension. They would take the opportunity with all they had, no matter the risk; they needed to get out.

The bubbling of the lava and soft whispering was drowned out by an urging voice, a tinge of panic tied to it while many footsteps could be heard coming from the dark hallway," wake up! _Wake up_!" Alys shook awake when the Shushu she was kept in shouted at her, the Shushu's eye glaring down at her with deep distaste," rise and shine, little pest. They're coming for you." An eerie chuckle could be heard after Alys brought herself up on hands and knees to witness a wave of excited sounding Shushus enter the underground cavern, scattering about and cackling menacingly.

Remington and Grany kept their eyes on the large archway and the entering Shushus, their planning brought to a pause. Something big was going to happen by the looks of it, or it was just Rushu aching for another massage, a mockery to the male rogue and his feline brother as they had to endure the Shushu king's petty needs and desires to be entertained. Remington brought himself to a standing when a few Shushus came his way while the others crowded around Alys' cage, the heavy metal shackle around his ankle slowing him down while the thick chain attached to it weakly rattled with his movement.

"Release slave," one of the Shushu said with a shrieking voice, stepping aside to allow another to pass with a heavy looking corroded key, struggling with the weight but too dumb and excited to be aware of the struggle. Several smaller Shushu leaped at the key to pull or chew on it, all of them eager to undo the shackle around Remington's ankle. It was like anything would get them going, as long as it was rewarding in the slightest. "The king requires refreshthings," one of the Shushu said once the metal contraption snapped open with the turning of the key and clattered onto the floor," hurry, go! King is waiting!"

"Alright, alright," Remington muttered as he rose his hands to show he would give in, sighing with a look upon his face that expressed the joy he felt to once more be Rushu's little lackey. The joy he felt was minimal to nonexistent, rightfully so as it was no pleasure to be a victim to Rushu's odd tastes.

The Shushus that unshackled him spun around when a commotion erupted by the cage, looking confused but intrigued when a gerbil sized Shushu suddenly flew over head with a high pitched shriek. They watched it fly over, their mouths agape in awe before they cackled in glee and began to scramble over towards the crowd gathered around the female Eliatrope, leaving a freed Remington behind without much thought.

Alys' foot connected with the head of another small Shushu as she fended for herself, kicking the demon back against its comrades before the crowd retaliated by leaping at her with a larger and impatient force, all trying to stuff themselves into the cage Alys was using as protection. She refused to come out and tried to put up a frantic fight against the Shushus that were clawing at her to drag her out, the cage's complaints falling on deaf ears. It was a chaotic mess. The small minions laughed and chattered while their attempts to retrieve the Eliatrope were fruitless, until a much larger Shushu pushed itself through the crowd with a shoving of its arms and belly. It was round in size with thick arms and a small head, its size, weight and pushing crushing a few smaller Shushus before it reached into the cage with a slimy claw.

A disgusted shudder riddled her skin with goosebumps after chilling but slimy fingers wrapped around her ankle before the Shushu yanked at her leg. He swung her out of the cage by her ankle before she was held upside down over the cheering crowd like some price, the struggle she put up hardly noticed or cared for. Her eyes fell on Remington after she looked around in panic, the rogue hiding away behind the altar to not be seen by the many Shushus who had forgotten about him in their excitement. Their eyes met but her pleading and frightened gaze was coldheartedly ignored by the rogue. He wasn't going to take the risk.

The crowd of Shushus began to make their way to the surface after Alys was apprehended, the Eliatrope dangling by a leg while the warm glow of lava made way for darkness. She swung from side to side while hanging upside down, once more attempting do undo her wooden bindings by trying to wring her hands free while biting on the inside of her cheek to remain calm. She had hoped for a form of help from Remington, but it seemed she was on her own after all while she was taken away to somewhere unknown by a group of demons.

"This is our chance, Remy. Get me out of here," urged Grany with a hiss when the cavern grew quiet and empty, his older brother grinning as he came out of hiding and eyed the cage the bow meow was locked away in. He would have his cursed brother out in no time now that he was free and no longer supervised, all thanks to the female prisoner. He felt no remorse for not coming to her aid, having seized the opportunity given to him with both hands. They had been for long enough within Shukrute; it was time to leave.

* * *

Up in the castle's courtyard was an unfinished rune, large in size and carved carefully and precise into the dead soil. Qilby stood by it while examining it with his hands resting on his sides, his work almost done. All he needed was Alys to help him with the creation of the large portal he was planning to make and speaking of her… He looked back over a shoulder when he heard a commotion from behind the pillars which formed the many archways connected to the courtyard, the demands to be released echoing across the castle's premises. Mad cackling and rambling accompanied the fevered requests, the group of Shushus that went into the belly of the castle to retrieve the female Eliatrope resurfacing and droning into the courtyard. He was pleased to see she was still bound with the bindings the Sadida guards shackled her with, the vines limiting her while increasing his chances to have her cooperate.

"Had a good rest, Alys?" he asked as he bent to the side to look at Alys' upside down visage, the large Shushu that carried her still holding her by her ankle as if uncertain what to do with her. She swayed a little as she narrowed her eyes at Qilby, spitefully giving him the silent treatment. "Suit yourself... Let her go," Qilby said while he turned to the large rune and wove a hand to indicate for the Shushu to drop Alys, hearing her hit the ground with a thud and a wince.

She coughed after she rolled over onto her side, having made a painful landing after she hit the ground on her shoulders and the back of her head. She managed to get up on her feet and take in the surroundings after she wildly shook her head to regain clarity and wobbled to a standing, until her eyes fell upon the rune Qilby continued working on. The wonder about its purpose crept up on her, though she kept the question to herself.

Her so called king returned to finishing the rune after she didn't indulge him, carving the dark sand with a clawed glowing finger while not paying Alys any heed. She was no threat to Qilby and therefore he wasn't all too concerned. The other king, Rushu, sat upon his throne with a bored demeanor, picking his nails while what ever happened in the courtyard intentionally passed him. As long as the massive rune wasn't complete and Qilby's plan wasn't set into motion, nothing of interest would happen.

Alys lowered her shoulders as she took in the gathered crowd of Shushus, all eagerly awaiting the completion of the rune. The walls of the courtyard and the many benches and stands alongside it were filled with demons of various sizes, the crowd looking like the base of an active volcano after eruption. She felt small among them, knowing she had no allies in this place with Qilby as her only way out. The lonely feeling intensified when something large came into her view from the corner of her eye, leaping and rumbling along the castle wall. She looked over to see what exactly the giant figure was, only to have her heart stop at the sight.

" _Adamaï_!" she yelled in shock as she gazed upon the white and blue dragon perched on the castle's wall, his many eyes twitching and the slit pupils trembling as they flitted about to take everything in. A few focused on Alys after her voice attracted their attention, the female Eliatrope slowly shaking her head as she couldn't believe what she saw. The young dragon's form had twisted into a brute force which oozed black saliva from between his massive and sharp teeth, muscular and menacing in appearance. "Qilby!" she turned to the Eliatrope sitting knelt in the center of the courtyard while he drew a few more lines in the infertile soil," how could you let them do this to him?"

"All part of the plan, Alys," Qilby said while a claw of his artificial hand carved through the sand, leaving a trail of Wakfu to form a symbol among the smaller runes he had already drawn out," he is of much better use to us like this, trust me." He looked smug while he divided his focus between the large rune he was creating and the Eliatrope behind him. He did expect her to make a scene about the Shushu possessed dragon. It was predictable and it amused him to know that there was nothing Alys could do to stop him. She was outnumbered and she didn't have the guts to confront him; she never had.

"Trust you...?" Alys asked perplexed and stepped over to Qilby before she lingered a little behind him and pointed with her bound arms and hands to the possessed dragon," you are using your own people to reach your perverted goal! How can you possibly expect any trust to be given to you, let alone dare ask for it?"

"If you and Adamaï weren't so stubborn and joined me when I asked you to, I wouldn't have needed to resort to such drastic measures. Alas…" He shrugged and rose to a standing before saying with a tilt of his head," sacrifices must be made. Anathar will prove very useful with Adamaï in his possession. You on the other hand…" He tutted under his breath and reached out to grab for Alys' chin to bring her closer, his fingers pressing into her cheeks as he spoke with a lowered threatening voice," I had to convince Rushu with all my might to not have any of these imbeciles possess you. I need your mind _clear_. You would do best to show some gratitude for sparing you the humiliation of having someone else control you."

" _Qilby_!"

The fake king of the Eliatrope sighed and rolled his eyes when his name was loudly grumbled by the Shushu lord and nodded resentfully while showing he would respond. He avoided the hateful look Alys gave him after he released her face and turned to the horned giant overlooking the courtyard from his throne," I am listening."

"Little flower," Rushu cooed while placing his fingers together with a certain anticipation, the tone in his voice swiftly becoming more rough as a restlessness grew within him," while your little reunion makes me delightfully sick, how much longer are you going to let us wait? You promised my followers carnage and they are growing impatient."

Impatient was an understatement. The gathered Shushus were loud and obnoxious, chanting and cheering while some gnawed on limbs to contain their antsyness. The courtyard, the walls, the roofs and the rows of stone benches upon the walls were filled with Shushus of all shapes and sizes, awaiting the finishing of the portal Qilby was putting together. "Invasion!" one of them shrieked, its big head twitching while its tiny body quivered uncontrollably and soon a large part of the gathered Shushu joined in, shouting the word in unison and their voices echoing over the surrounding barren landscape.

Alys slowly turned on the spot to gaze at the growing excitement, her stomach turning as she got a taste of the demons' hunger. Qilby's plan started to become clearer the more the Shushus urged themselves on in their crazed excitement. A full scale invasion on the World of Twelve with the aid of the Shushus... While the reason behind it wasn't in her grasp, she knew enough to know that it would be catastrophic if this were to pass. "Adamaï, wake up!" she shouted out towards the possessed dragon, her voice drowning in the overwhelming cheering," fight it!"

Anathar remained unfazed by her weak attempt to reach the young dragon within and stared down at her with mock as if taunting her. What could she possibly do? She was but a fly in comparison to him. He could swat at her with but a finger and pulverize every bone in her body if he so desired.

She stood frozen for a moment after there was no response to her desperate calling, thinking and weighing her options. The one in charge was Qilby, no matter that the ruler of this dimension was present. Qilby held the key to this invasion and it made him the weak link. She ran at him with that thought pressing down onto her mind and steeling her nerves, charging while she rose her bound hands overhead to attack Qilby from behind and distract him... only to miss and hit nothing but thin air. Qilby sidestepped away as if he had anticipated her move, his movement rather fluid. She spun around to make another attempt to club Qilby with her wood shackles while Rushu's rumbling laughter sounded over the courtyard, her attempt surely looking measly towards a powerful giant like him.

Qilby sidestepped once more, an eyebrow raised as he watched Alys come at him and asked with a tilt of his head after he leaned to the side to easily dodge her clenched fists," what are you trying to achieve, Alys?" He was nimble compared to her, parrying her with absolute freedom while she struggled with the limits put on her. She refused to give up in her attempts to stop him however, set on doing it this way for it was the only way. Qilby rolled his eyes at the pathetic display and said strict with a raising of his glowing talons after his impatience met its peak," enough of this." He lashed out at her with a swift strike, the sharp claws made out of Wakfu and the Eliacube slicing through the air.

Alys took the attack head on instead of avoiding it, her eyes clenching shut while she hid away behind her bound arms after she brought them up like a shield. Qilby's disgruntled expression twisted into a look of horror when his claws raked through the vines that were kept around her wrists and hands with Sadida magic, the sound of splintering wood a sound she never thought she would be happy to hear. Her eyes snapped open with a determined glint sparking to life after the tightness of her broken shackles dispersed, a glint which made Qilby's face distort in vexation as a part of his plan dissolved by his own actions.

His blue lips curled downwards into a snarl before he merged the two Zaaps he rapidly summoned overhead and sent a beam of Wakfu at Alys, only to have it returned to him as she swung her bruised arms up to create her own portal. The shot bounced in between them like a boufball, deflected with the opening and closing of several small portals from the two Eliatropes to not get hit while they partook in a sudden dance of victory or defeat. Qilby's counters seemed effortless as he used only one hand to create the required Zaaps while Alys had to use both her hands and needed to twist and turn her whole body to create portals behind or beside her.

The Shushus which had gathered to watch Qilby work on the Zaap rune needed for the invasion of the World of Twelve began to scatter, dodging the blasts of Wakfu that kept getting knocked back and forth while scrambling to safety. Rushu on the other hand remained seated on his throne, looking baffled at the sudden display of two Eliatropes duking it out. Wherever did that come from?

"Shall I intervene, master?" Anathar asked with a heavy breath as he stood next to the enormous throne of his lord, gazing down to the courtyard. The possession of Adamaï's body had given him a taste of raw power and he was eager to test it out, his muscles rippling underneath the pale scales.

Rushu propped his head onto his knuckles, a look of disinterest forming on his face before he grunted and said while watching a few of his minions trying to claw up the walls to get out of harm's way," let them play, for now. This is a good opportunity to witness what those grasshoppers are capable of. Qilby talks big, but he hasn't proven much as of yet. I'll end it myself if it drags on for too long." The horned giant shifted in his throne to cross one leg over the other, shouting out as several more portals appeared over the courtyard like a makeshift dome and began to rain down a hail of Wakfu," someone fetch me a drink!"

The courtyard had turned into an arena. Dust rose after it rained strong shots of Wakfu from the portals above, mercilessly hailing down upon one single target that ran across one part of the courtyard. Alys moved and dodged, needing to be swift while keeping a solid grasp on her powers and beyond, jumping to the side or screeching to a halt to not get hit by the blasts Qilby sent down at her. He was agitated, it was easy to tell by how full out he was going... and it only made it more difficult for her. The ground was riddled with small holes and ditches from where his attacks landed and missed the female Eliatrope, his powers far superior to hers.

"You can't dodge forever, Alys!" Qilby called out after he sized up the impatient looking Rushu from the corner of his eyes and wove a hand across the sky above, the Zaaps floating high above simultaneously glowing brighter.

Alys slid to a stop and gasped when the red sky above turned white and the many portals gaped open to release short and rapid bursts of energy, not allowing her to have any respite or anywhere to go. More dust kicked up and the earth shook when the bursts of Wakfu drilled into the ground with a tremendous force until Qilby abruptly ceased his attack with a dropping of his arm. The dust began to settle once the hail of Wakfu stopped, revealing the remainders of a battlefield… but no sign of Alys. Qilby narrowed his eyes before he casually tilted his long chin upwards to look at the empty sky, seeing two small Zaaps glimmering high above. His adversary soon showed herself, jumping out of one of the portals she made to escape his heavy fire.

As she flipped through the air from one portal to the other and saw Qilby below, she knew she was outmatched by him. His confidence shone, his artificial arm a painful reminder that he had the Eliacube on his side. The lack of knowledge, memories and experience, along with fatigue, were her weaknesses. Their eyes met before she disappeared from sight and her portal sealed behind her, locking her within a white void before she tore a rift through it and reappeared among the benches atop the courtyards fortified walls. She landed among the Shushus that were watching the fight, the demons hissing and taunting her after she straightened up and gazed down at Qilby with a strident look in her eyes. No matter weaker, outmatched and scared, she was done being the victim. Justice had to be met for all Qilby had done and what planning, and she couldn't afford to lose...

Qilby brushed himself off as he looked to Alys from under his eyebrows and the rim of his hood, asking while setting his hands on his hips," you are aware you are causing a delay, aren't you?"

"I am..."

Her short answer and demeanor were unlike what he experienced from her before, at least after he left the White Dimension. The judgmental but scared look she gave him was one he witnessed before in different lives, a long time ago... "Seems we'll be getting some fun out of you after all," Qilby smirked and diagonally cut the air with his artificial arm, his claws extending with the motion till an elongated shape formed before him. Qilby grabbed for the Wakfu which began to materialize, soon twirling a scythe-like weapon overhead which hummed as it spun. He couldn't contain a mad cackle when his new arm twisted and grew in length before it whipped across the Shushu audience Alys stood amidst, the scythe tearing through the benches. He used his new weapon with great efficiency, slicing through any Shushu that were too slow to flee or duck while Alys sprinted forward to leap off the wall and avoid the incoming attack. The curved blade of Wakfu followed her before it hacked deep into the earth, right where she landed before she rolled forward to cushion the fall. She stared with large frightful eyes at the shimmering scythe while she scrambled up, the weapon tearing through the dead soil as Qilby retracted it with the shrinking of his elongated arm.

Rushu blinked at the devastation caused on the other side of the courtyard, the brickwork on the top of the wall torn apart by what looked like a toothpick of a weapon. He wasn't phased by the losses he endured during that one single attack, more impressed than anything else by the sheer force of it. This was more than he got to see when that Eliatrope child was here with that traitor Rubilax and his pathetic guardian. He truly didn't expect Qilby to be more than pretty words.

"Excuse the mess while I teach my pet her place, Rushu," the white and dark blue Eliatrope said after retaking a hold on his scythe," I will return to keeping my promise once she is disciplined." Not waiting for a response, Qilby propelled himself forward at Alys while heaving the scythe upwards to lash out at her.

He was unexpectedly fast, the sharp edge of his weapon ripping through the blue fabrics of Alys' attire after she jumped away to dodge him, the weapon biting into the stone wall she was backed up against. She was too slow in her responses, her cheek meeting the back of Qilby's fist when he struck her the moment he got close enough. He tore his scythe free from the wall when she stumbled and twirled it before raising his weapon to bring it down upon a disorientated Alys. He did it again and again to put a stop to her resistance as she backed up, just able to lean away whenever the scythe cut the air and dug into the ground before her feet. She was becoming tired. She won't be able to dodge for much longer, but she had to try. She had enough resistance left in her to keep going, refusal ruling within. She was the only one who could put a stop to this invasion Qilby had promised the Shushus and that alone was enough to keep going until she couldn't anymore.

"You having fun, Alys?" Qilby asked when he took his scythe in his original hand and the Eliacube gifted one grew into a menacing claw, before swiping at her. He blocked her attempted escape with the crooked blade of his scythe after the feigned swipe made her react exactly like he wanted to, herding her into position before he knocked her back and against the wall with a calculated slam of his artificial arm. "I definitely hope not." She slid down the wall after getting temporarily incapacitated, though got pinned by the cyan glowing claw like a snake lashing out before Qilby brought the curved blade of his scythe dangerously close to her throat. "It is time to give up, my dear. You cannot defeat me or stop this invasion from happening. Surrender to me."

She kept still, panting while held against the wall. Her clothes were damaged wherever the scythe had torn through the fabrics. Her skin had cuts where the blade nicked her. Her wrists were bruised while blood stained the corner of her mouth. She was losing the fight, the Eliacube far too strong... There had to be something she could do to gain the upperhand. Running and using her portals to escape or deflect attacks wasn't going to cut it in the long run. What more was she capable of? What had she forgotten?

She looked past Qilby to the Shushu king upon his enormous throne and the twisted possessed form of Adamaï beside him, the deformed dragon watching intently with a dangerous hunger. She pressed her jaws together at the very thought of what Qilby had done to achieve his selfish goal, the anger she tried to control and ignore to keep her focus flaring up and making her ache. All those innocent lives he was willingly tearing apart… All the people he had knowingly hurt and abused... even killed. "No," she hissed through gritted teeth, letting the anger she felt speak for her and feed her actions," I will never surrender to you, _traitor_." Her pupils began to glow a bright cyan as she glared at Qilby and the stitched appendages of her dark blue veil perked with the spreading of her Wakfu wings, no longer holding back on her emotions.

Qilby bared his sharp teeth when he sensed the buildup of Wakfu within the female Eliatrope he held pinned against the wall, the sensation surprising him though he acted fast. He retracted his weapon with a wide art to swing it at her in the hopes to interrupt her before it would be too late, though the weapon met something solid before it could sink into Alys' soft flesh. The sound of impact rung through the air, the following weak shockwave and Qilby's agitated surprise forcing him to completely release Alys from his grasp and stare at her in annoyance.

Hidden behind a fluctuating kite shield of Wakfu stood Alys, her left arm holding up the floating shield while her right hand pressed against the inside to retaliate the impact of Qilby's attack. Her pupils kept glowing, a heel pressed against the wall to keep herself standing as she peered over the edge of the shield towards her opponent. She was eerily silent, but there was a spiteful grudge present in the glare she gave Qilby. She was distracted however, her muscles tense and an eyebrow lightly twitching. Her mind was filling with flashing images she couldn't recall having seen before and it confused and scared her. Smiling faces, screams of terror, the wide wing span of a dragon, torrents of Wakfu, a blinding pain, the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair... The images and feelings fluctuated from pleasant to horrifying within split seconds, the sources unknown.

Alys sprung forward like a released spring when a distant male voice called out her name amidst the images of lost memories, using her Wakfu shield as a battering ram after she pushed forward and shouted at the top of her lungs to vent her frustration and the unexplained sadness she felt. She caught Qilby by surprise, forcing him back after she slammed into him and his bare heels dug into the ground to keep himself standing with both arms crossed before him in deflection. "I won't allow you to destroy more of my memories," she said as she pushed against him, her whole body shaking from the strength she had to use," I won't let you!"

The glow in her eyes flickered and wavered when Qilby pushed back against her, his expression bordering on the edge of a glare and a wicked grin. The expression settled on a disappointed scowl when two Zaaps appeared behind Alys and forced Qilby to retreat and avoid the blasts of energy that were released from the portals, lithely skipping backwards while using the scythe to deflect a few shots. He floated to make his movements more fluid, using the years of skill he had to his advantage while the power of the Eliacube coursed through him. No matter the power Alys found in herself, she didn't have the reserves nor the resolve to keep up with him. He would know... He spent enough hours of research on her to learn about her capabilities and peculiar existence before Orgonax came to this world. She was bound to lose this fight, he was certain of it. Alys' rebellious behavior bothered him however. He needed her Wakfu to realize the Zaap he was making for Rushu and here she was, wasting it in a futile attempt to stop him. She was a fool.

He spread his arms to stop himself from floating further back and retook his weapon in both hands, waiting for Alys to come closer before striking. He aimed low to swing his scythe underneath her shield in the attempt to immobilize her, yet Wakfu clashed against Wakfu when the female Eliatrope dropped to her knees and slid forward to protect her legs, the shield's bottom scraping across the ground. The forces of energy crackled and sparked as the scythe's blade was wedged upwards with the counter attack, before Alys scrambled up to her feet and dashed off to bring some distance between herself and Qilby. She ran along the edge of the oval shaped courtyard to use the tall wall as protection for her flank, her eyes kept ahead to watch where she was going and predict anything which would get in her way. Several portals tore open ahead of her, her speed slowing down as she had to skip, hop and jump out of the way to not get swallowed by one of them and get boomeranged back to Qilby. She needed to keep her distance. It was said time and time again that she was no fighter and she agreed, knowing it was true. Still, her body was beginning to grow tired; to keep a distance would prove difficult in the long run.

"Better look up, Alys!"

The sudden warning brought her eyes up upwards in startle before she ground to a halt in a reflex and knelt down as fast as she could while holding her tall kite shield overhead, the sky lighting up once more. Bursts of Wakfu rained down upon her after Qilby unleashed them from several Zaaps he summoned, the weight of the impacts against her fluctuating shield forcing her down and keeping her in place as one rupture followed another in rapid succession. It was a heavy battering, her arms and legs shaking as she tried to keep herself and her shield up to endure the attack. Who would give up first; her shield or Qilby?

Rushu leaned back in his throne and slurped on the comical straw placed in his drink. Qilby's little outburst had been amusing to watch, his followers all in an uproar about the display but the ongoing fight served no purpose to the Shushu king. "Anathar…" The possessed dragon leaned closer to his master after he called for him, breathing heavily while he impatiently awaited what he wanted to hear," deal with this for me. Give our little flower a reminder that he's here on my terms. He can play after he has finished the portal."

"With pleasure," Anathar growled, his many eyes homing in on Alys hiding under her shield before he crouched, his heavy form lowering while his muscles tensed. He forced himself forward on strong hind legs with a massive leap, pouncing into the courtyard with his maw wide open and his claws extended. Qilby was quick to retreat through one of his portals when Anathar's large shadow formed over Alys, leaving the female Eliatrope to herself and the mercy of the Shushu chief commander. The very foundations of the castle shook when the heavy weight of Anathar's deformed body crashed down, the impact raising a cloud of dust and sand upwards along with a shockwave that knocked the front row of Shushus back.

Qilby reappeared by what was left of the rune he had been working on, his eyes narrowed and his brows low as he disapprovingly glared to where the draconic Shushu had landed. He didn't even flinch when a blue shoe hit the ground beside him with a soft clatter, his eyes searching for a sign of his fellow Eliatrope, the one he needed to improve the chances of making this invasion work. He saw her when Anathar turned his massive body around, the female Eliatrope slipping free from a cracked dent in the stone wall she was slammed into after Anathar crashed down on her and smashed her aside like a bug. Her shield flickered and dispersed after she helplessly hit the ground, one shoe missing from her feet while her blue attire was torn up more than before. She was down for the count. Still alive, but unable to fight back the growing darkness and pain that overtook her and made her numb.

"Qilby." Qilby sucked in some air through his teeth while he tried to calm down his frustration before looking towards Rushu, the demon upon his mighty throne demanding his attention," play time is over, little flower. The portal." He motioned with a giant hand towards the unfinished rune and saw Qilby scowl in defiance, the Eliatrope's plan falling apart on the edges. It could still be saved however, it just didn't go as planned.

"I needed her for that," he said disgruntled as he walked over to where Alys had dropped onto the ground," good thing your lackey didn't kill her." He heard Anathar grumble a growl from deep down his throat, but nobody made the attempt to stop Qilby when he grabbed Alys by the back of her neck with his artificial arm and lifted her up from the ground like she weighed nothing. She looked completely battered, her skin bruised and grated from the attacks she endured from both him and Anathar. She had been stronger than he expected, but surely not strong enough. "Let us see how well the cube remembers you, Alys…" His voice had a hint of madness to it, but it sounded somber and dark for the most part.

Alys shook when she tried to raise her head and open her eyes to look at Qilby while she was kept up by the back of her neck, her feet dragging over the dead soil when he pulled her closer. She had gone beyond her limits and strengths to try and beat him, but Anathar's sudden interference and brute strength broke her, the spark that was awoken within having died at his hand. She wheezed and glowered at him with one eye closed while her cracked lips parted in the attempt to speak, but Qilby cut in to not hear her pleads or insults, the glowing claws digging deep into the sides of her neck.

She felt it spreading through the puncture wounds, slow at first as if the burning sensation was exploring her carefully before it became bold and struck her like lightning. The surge of power was immense and oddly familiar, literally numbing her as it traveled from one limb to another. Her veins became visible like cyan colored lines underneath her skin and her mouth parted wide to let out a silent scream as the unbearable heat built up the more Qilby allowed the Eliacube to seize her. Something was prodding in the back of her mind, the fear of knowing making her quake deep within. She experienced this before. The Eliacube remembered her. It robbed her memories from her during the last time it claimed her, a decade long unsatiable hunger that rampaged through her... Though it felt different this time, more controlled and much faster with a cutting precision. The surge of power that only lasted for a few seconds suddenly turned into a sucking vortex which tore at her from within and ripped at her core. The Eliacube swiftly deprived her from her Wakfu while she dangled in its grasp, her body twitching and jerking as she was powerless to stop it. There was only so much of a beating she could take and she was beyond her limit.

"A pity you wasted some of your energy to try and fight me... I did tell you it was in vain," Qilby said after he felt there was hardly anything left to tap from, feeling the newly gained energy surge and pulse through his artificial arm. It was enough of a boost needed to create a long lasting portal of massive scale for the Shushus. He tossed Alys aside before the Eliacube could completely deplete her, the immobilized Eliatrope rolling across the ground till she came to a slow pathetic stop on her back, looking paler than she did before. Her breathing was nearly nonexistent, but she was still alive. Qilby allowed her to be for an unknown purpose.

The Shushus that were hiding came streaming back into the courtyard like a wave of oil when the fake king of the Eliatropes returned to the rune, the large symbol having suffered some damage from the fight. The demons' reluctance made way for excitement once more when it became apparent the invasion was close at hand, their cheering and chanting filling the air. Some stopped to inspect the fallen Eliatrope, poking her and jumping on her to receive a reaction but all they got was silence and that was of no interest to them.

Rushu finally showed a grin after things began to pick up again, the rune Qilby was working on emitting a stronger gleam than it did before and lit up the courtyard with a cyan glow while his subjects became louder, restless and more obnoxious. The king of the Shushus laughed in anticipation for the carnage and destruction he would soon cast upon the World of Twelve, growing so very eager. Finally, vengeance.

Alys was forgotten about when the ritual worked towards its finish, all focus on the male Eliatrope and the portal he was conjuring. The discussion he had with Rushu and Anathar about the invasion slipped past her like a very distant dream, but it was the crunching sound of gravel next to her ear which made her still expression distort ever so slightly. She tried to open one of her eyes enough to be able to see, her vision blurry while any source of light, no matter dim, burned. She couldn't make out the black long pointy shoe placed beside her head but she did hear an intrigued sounding meow, a strange misplaced sound amidst the shrieking and cackling of the Shushus.

Standing over her in the cover of a stone pillar stood Remington, disguised with pieces of bone and old armor to hide in plain sight among the distracted Shushus, his brother Grany hiding within the large dented helmet they managed to find. He glanced down at the wounded Eliatrope who struggled to remain awake, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a grimace. "I am sorry, cheri, but I am not staying for anyone this time," the rogue hushed from under his mask, planning to use the portal and the chaos it would cause to escape Shukrute and return to the World of Twelve with his cursed brother. A light twitch made Remington aware Alys had heard him before he backed away into the shadows to no longer linger by her, not wishing to blow his cover.

The cheering increased in volume and numbers like a maddening chorus when the finished rune lit up and created a cascade of blinding light that swept over the courtyard, the invasion coming to a roaring start.

It had begun.

 **To be continued**


	25. Hunted

The invasion was going smoothly, or so the Shushus believed as their king and his loyal commander had yet to return from what laid beyond Qilby's massive portal. The gathering of Shushus seemed endless, dripping through the portal and large numbers while more kept closing the line. Remington and Grany had already made their way through, undetected and without the Eliatrope they knowingly left behind.

Several Shushus had gathered around Alys after she was left to her own fate, crawling over and examining her while debating about a plan of action for their arrival to the World of Twelve. The Shushus were small in size, a little pathetic compared to the others who dropped themselves willingly through the portal in the middle of the courtyard. "Maybe we can possess her," one of the Shushus suggested and pointed with a claw towards the portal while tugging at Alys," we go through, possess her and join the others. She can't reject, she isn't awake. Simple!"

"Yes, yes, is perfect plan!"

"Let's do it!"

"Come, hurry!" the Shushu said and pulled at the unconscious body of the Eliatrope, trying to drag her towards the portal with his flimsy arms. It took five of them to drag and push Alys across the gravel and ruptures in the dead soil, taking a while as she was too large for them. "She's heavier than she looks!" the Shushu grumbled while frantically pulling at the fabrics of Alys' sleeve, though suddenly toppled backwards when what was left of the torn cloth slipped free from around her arm with a soft rip. He bounced away with a high pitched cursing before he disappeared involuntarily through the portal, causing his fellow Shushus to burst out laughing at his misfortune. That sure didn't go as planned, for him.

"More for us! Just a little further," another Shushu said as he pushed against the Eliatrope's legs, soon having her on the edge of the portal with the help of the others. He peered into the large circular rift that was torn into the ground with the aid of Qilby's rune, the other three looking over his shoulders in awe before he took a step back and rose his claws to gather their attention," one firm push and we're through. We go in, possesses her and get carnage!"

" _Carnage_!"

The Shushus scrambled in excitement and thirsty eagerness before they leaped on Alys to give her one last shove, watching her roll over and into the portal before she disappeared from sight as the white void swallowed her whole. The miserable creatures madly cackled, unable to contain themselves anymore as their devious little plan was succeeding and quickly went after her to continue with the next step; possession. Yet their excitement turned into terror as they found themselves in a free fall after they jumped through, crashing down towards an island far below, the portal that connected Shukrute with the World of Twelve being high up in the air. With squealing screams they held onto each other as they helplessly dropped down to the surface, the plan to possess the Eliatrope completely forgotten about.

Alys twirled as she fell down, lost within the depths of her mind while the world around her remained black. She was unaware of what was happening, bordering on waking and remaining unconscious while falling to what would be her death.

* * *

Qilby snorted after he sat himself down on a rock, away from the devastation which had unfolded upon the Crimson Claws island while his eyes followed a turquoise scaled dragon he wished to avoid. Phaeris, a planned guest appearance. Qilby was fully aware he would encounter this particular dragon if he were to set foot on this island, but he had hoped his fellow Eliatrope Yugo would have dealt with him by now... or the other way around. Neither was the case. It didn't matter much; he still had an ally who was itching to test his newfound body and powers, and Qilby had therefore sicked the eager Anathar after Phaeris. Even the many Shushus were playing their part, keeping an unexpected army that stormed the beach at bay.

Rushu was not pleased about the surprise welcome party that was the Sufokian navy, believing Qilby had lured him into a trap by sending him and his many followers right into the jaws of the Stasis wielding sailors and soldiers. He wouldn't listen to reason and swiftly broke their little deal. Qilby's plan was still in motion however. While Rushu indulged himself with finding entertainment in the naval resistance, his Shushus occupying the beached soldiers and Anathar keeping the turquoise dragon distracted, Qilby could finally search for his Dofus. It was somewhere hidden on this island, but unfortunately there was still a minor obstacle in the retrieval of the crimson and golden colored dragon egg.

Yugo...

The boy was close, Qilby was certain of it. After all, he had sent the young Eliatrope and his friends to this place to act as fodder for a presumably angry dragon or to claim the Dofus without Qilby needing to lift a finger. Currently it was Anathar who kept the dragon's eyes away from Qilby, but the Dofus remained unfound. With the resistance and the battle present on the island, Yugo was sure to have questions... or would be smart enough to figure out he was played like a fool. It was only a matter of time before he would find Qilby and it was therefore that the empowered Eliatrope bode his time by simply waiting and watch the waging battle.

Further away from a patient Qilby, Phaeris landed and perched onto a rock after cleverly thwarting his Shushu pursuer and rose his gaze to the heavens to observe the enormous Shushu king and the hail of demons that fell down from the red portal high above. It continued to rain Shushus with seemingly no end, all crashing onto the beach of the place he had called home for centuries. With the Stasis driven marines too occupied to care about the dragon or the Stasili crystals the island held in its depths, Phaeris thought of his next step of action until something peculiar caught his eye. Amidst the shower of Shushus that poured down from the massive portal, there was a different shape... a different set of colors than red, orange and black. Pale, blue, falling... The dragon narrowed his eyes to try and make out the figure in the near distance until they grow wide in shock when a pang of horror and old memories bubbled to the surface.

" _MINA_!" the dragon roared before he set himself off from the ground and whipped up a large cloud of dust as he urged himself to hurry, rapidly beating his wide wings to swoop underneath the female Eliatrope and catch her before she would break onto the rocks. He had to dodge an incoming Shushu from above after he managed to catch the one he thought he recognized from afar, before he halted himself to stay aloft and examine the Eliatrope he held. He parted his claws to look at the pale and bruised visage of the young woman, a few seconds passing quietly by before his white eyebrows furrowed as what he had deeply hoped for wasn't true. This wasn't Mina, his long lost Eliatrope sister. He should have known... She had been dead for centuries, killed during Orgonax's invasion and Qilby's betrayal, but when he saw this Eliatrope falling from the sky, he couldn't help but hope it was his sister somehow returning to him from death.

He did recognize the frail figure he held in his claws, her face bringing forth vague memories which had faded into the background over time. He remembered he was closer to her dragon sibling than he was to her, but they spend a few times together, if not all that often. She hung near lifeless between his talons, still and lingering between being awake and unconscious while her legs dangled miles above the surface. The Wakfu he sensed within her was weak, flickering like a candle flame; whatever she had gone through before she fell through that portal, she had taken a major beating. She would be utterly defenseless in the battle raging below.

Phaeris kept himself up in the air while he gazed down upon the Eliatrope, seeing her face twitch before her eyes slowly opened and her body trembled when she became aware of herself and the pain she felt. She moaned softly, blindly peering through her eyelashes up the dragon until her vision became clear enough to actually see him. She was too fatigued and slow to flinch or to gasp at the surprising sight and instead stared at him with apparent shock.

"Save your strength," Phaeris said to prevent her from talking after he felt her body tense in an attempt to move. He rose his claws up to the back of his long neck and silver mane to let Alys grab for the coarse hair and sit on his back, the Eliatrope a little slow while her wincing indicated she was indeed as sore as she looked. She pushed aside the confusion she felt for waking in a dragon's presence the best she could while he nudged and shoved her to help her onto his back, all to have his claws free. She buried herself away against his thick mane after she found her balance, her fingers grasping for the silver strands to hold on before a long breath left her and Phaeris continued his flight to take cover among the clouds above.

What happened? Who was this...? This wasn't Shukrute. The whiteness of the clouds Phaeris broke through was bright in color for a recovering Alys, but it also brought forth a sense of relief in the Eliatrope. She was back home on the World of Twelve, somehow... or so she assumed. She had no idea how it occurred, but she wasn't going to question it. And this dragon... he wasn't trying to hurt her. Was she safe? It appeared so. Another breath left her to express her relief for mysteriously having escaped Shukrute, until a large shadow above blacked out the sun and forced her to postpone her rejoicement. The large incoming shape she saw from the corner of her eyes was menacing, with many eyes and sharp teeth which flashed in the sunlight. The scream of terror she emitted was far too late, the dragon she rode reacting too slow.

" _Surprise_!" Anathar cackled loudly as he crashed on top of Phaeris with a sharp nosedive down, the impact causing the turquoise dragon to lose control over his flight. Anathar's talons sunk underneath Phaeris' scales to grab hold of him, his many eyes pinned on Alys who held on for dear life. He was pleasantly surprised to see her outside of Shukrute while he hunched over Phaeris' back, the rumbling sounding from deep down his throat threatening in tone. "Seems you got a stowaway, dragon. I have been wanting to taste her," Anathar laughed after he forcefully and with his full weight pushed down against Phaeris' wings to prevent him from flying, the lean and long dragon helplessly plummeting to the island far below. Alys desperately held onto Phaeris' mane to not fall off while being dangerously close to the bared fangs of Anathar's menacing grin, the Shushu ready and eager to snatch her up.

Phaeris bent his long neck to focus on Anathar after his struggle to break free and spread his wings bore not fruit and spewed a breath of fire at the Shushu to force him off his back, the frightened yelp Alys let out drowned out by the roaring flames and the direct hit. The Shushu's talons loosened underneath his scales after the ball of fire temporarily blinded Anathar, allowing Phaeris to shake him off with a wild shrugging of shoulders and wings alike. He spread his wings to catch the wind and end his free fall the moment the heavy weight left him, rising back upwards as he rode the breeze while Anathar roared in defiance. "Hold on, Alys." He folded his wings back to make a sharp dive down when Anathar chased after him, gaining speed before shooting upwards to the clouds to lose his less nimble pursuer for but a moment.

"You... you know me?" Alys had to speak up to be heard over the wind and the beating of Phaeris' wings, her fingers still clutching for the silver hair of the dragon's mane to stay on his back. Her heart was racing, her body stiff in fear and pain alike.

Phaeris straightened himself out after he broke through the clouds and swooped forward to keep up a good pace in his flight, his eyes searching for the shadow that tailed him with a burning determination and hunger. "Phaeris remembers you, Alys the Generous, both you and your brother. We were friends a very long time ago," Phaeris said, sounding focused. It wasn't safe up here for the fatigued Eliatrope, not while the sky was under heavy fire and Anathar was hot on his trail," Phaeris will find you somewhere safe to hide. Do not let go."

The dragon flew in a wide arc around the island, knowing it would be difficult to drop the Eliatrope off with Anathar seeing it happen. She was an easy target with how weak she currently was and he rather not have her fall in the clutches of some perverted demon, not if he could prevent it. The Shushu that possessed Adamaï's body was close behind him and gaining, using brute force to gain speed while Phaeris needed to slow down to find any suitable spot to safely leave Alys. It wasn't looking good.

That the possessed dragon was closing the distance between them did not go by unnoticed. Alys stared at an approaching Anathar from over her shoulder, the sight of Adamaï's deformed and grotesque body too painful to witness. It hurt so much to see the young dragon she saw as family to be tormented in such a way. Was he in there, somewhere? Was his soul, his spirit still alive and in one piece? Or did Anathar tear it all apart? She couldn't imagine what Shushu possession against one's will must be like, but all she wanted was for Adamaï to be freed from Anathar's vile grasp. Surely there was a way. There had to be.

Her eyes widened with a gasp when Anathar's thick talons grabbed hold of Phaeris' tail after he managed to come close enough with a few final beatings of his wings and pulled at it, the firm yank interrupting Phaeris' flight and forcing him to a standstill. The chase came to an abrupt halt with that single pull, the dragons soon entangled with each other as sharp claws hooked behind and underneath shimmering scales of turquoise and Anathar held onto Phaeris like a vice. His many sharp teeth made a sickening sound after he snapped at Alys and chomped nothing but air, barely missing her.

"Adamaï, please! Wake up!" she pleaded in panic after she almost got snatched up from Phaeris' back. He was so close... Adamaï was so close and yet so far away. There was no response from the young dragon to her pleading or her and Phaeris being in danger, not a sign of resistance against Anathar's possession. Was there truly no way to get to him? "Ada-!" Alys was quick to release Phaeris' mane and instinctively raise her hands when Anathar's ugly muzzle came too close for comfort once more and interrupted her plea, the eruption of Waku she released in self defense hitting the side of his face and several eyes.

A pained and angered snarl left Anathar after the close shot hit one of his eyes and partially blinded him, his second attempt to catch her between his jaws thwarted. He shouldered a resisting Phaeris with his whole weight and body in a fit of rage before he began to wildly tear into the dragon with claws and teeth alike, flinging Alys off in the process as Phaeris was forced to turn over and twist in Anathar's grasp to be able to put up a fight.

"No!"

Alys desperately clawed and flailed to grab a hold on a mortified Phaeris after she was thrown off his back, but grabbed nothing but air when gravity mercilessly dragged her down, the distance between them growing. " _Phaeris_!" Her bloodcurdling scream echoed across the calm blue sky, heard by the dismaying dragon but unwillingly ignored as he was tangled up with a raging Anathar who wanted to shred him to pieces. She was spinning out of control as she fell, the Zaaps she tried to create to break her fall dispersing before they could form below her, her aim and focus in shambles.

The menacing waves of the deep dark ocean came rapidly close before she crashed into the cold water with a landing which knocked the air right out of her and shook her whole body. A wave dragged her under after she was incapacitated by the shock of the landing until the current took hold of her and pulled her further down, panic setting in. She couldn't breathe, neither tell what was up or down and the salty water stung her eyes, nose and inflicted wounds. She kicked with her legs to try and break through the surface, wherever it was, her lungs burning as she was in dire need of air. She couldn't swim... Dark. Cold. Suffocating. She needed air!

The underwater current suddenly changed direction when something large dove into the water close by her, the rush of bubbles deafening. It dragged her further into the dark depths until whatever dove in grabbed for her and tightened its grip around her aching body. The current was far too strong for her to make sense of what was happening, the pressure of the water too heavy until it suddenly disappeared and she instinctively gasped for air.

The turquoise dragon breached the surface with a strong beating of his wings after he scooped the Eliatrope up from the waters she landed in, hearing her hack and cough as she spat out the salty sea water to breathe. He cast a quick glance towards Anathar further away, the muscular Shushu trying to keep his massive body afloat with a wild thrashing of his wings and limbs after he too landed in the water by Phaeris' hand, having been unable to bring the dragon down. Phaeris steered himself back towards the island before he swooped down towards the cliffs below, a dark alcove hidden among the cliff's spires his destination. He nimbly flew through the narrow passages between the tall rocks before he perched onto a ledge leading into the alcove and set a soaked Alys down. Soaked and sore to the bone, but still alive.

"Stay here," he said after Alys made eye contact with him from under her dripping veil and sat panting on the rocky surface, the woman looking disorientated and shaken," Phaeris will return to you." Not waiting for a response from her as there was no time to lose, he spread his wings with a mighty sweep before he pushed himself off the ledge to soar across the unruly waters and make his way upwards to the sky. Anathar was still out there... and so were others. Alys should be safe in the alcove, at least for now.

Another cough left her as she watched Phaeris fly away and disappear from sight after dropping her off in the shadow of the cliffs and alcove, her breathing still heavy and her whole body aching. It felt impossible to move, but she still had control over her body. Nothing was broken from what she could tell, indeed a miracle after all she went through. She was thankful to no longer be in Shukrute, but she had no idea where exactly she was or how she ended up on this island. The large red portal up in the sky must be the answer... Was it Qilby's portal, the one he created for the invasion he promised Rushu? If it was, then where were Qilby and the Eliacube? At least she still remembered everything before the Eliacube was used against her...

She listened to the sounds of a distant battle as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, her thoughts going in various directions and refusing to settle. Qilby. Adamaï. Anathar. The Eliacube. Sadida. Shukrute. This island. Whomever was fighting against the Shushu invasion on the other side of the island had some severe firepower by the sounds of it. She saw the ships anchored along the shore when she sat on Phaeris' back, but she had no idea who they belonged to, which nation or army they served. Phaeris… Her shoulders sunk a little when the dragon crossed her mind. He knew her, even claimed they were friends once upon a time and called her by a title she hadn't heard of before, the Generous. How long ago was it since last they saw each other? Did she remember him then? What did he know about her, or her brother?

Her solemn thinking was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings coming down the clifftops, a spark of hope lighting up in her chest as she wishfully thought it to be Phaeris returning to her. She didn't want to be alone in this unknown place, in pain, confused and still mourning several losses and awful events. She grabbed for the rocky wall behind her to pull herself up to her feet, her muscles protesting but she managed to stand and keep her balance before she looked around to find a glimpse of the dragon. Her face distorted in an expression of horror and her heart stopped when the shimmering of white scales alerted her of who was descending down from the sky, gazing upon the deformed body of Adamaï while Anathar glared at her.

"There you are, you little pest," the menacing Shushu growled as he remained aloft before the entrance of the alcove, his large bulky wings keeping him up with a heavy and slow beating. The eye she hit during her attempt to fend him off looked lazy, half closed but still functional from what she could tell as it was pinned on her with all the other eyes Anathar possessed. He looked beyond frustrated with a low growling, his chase after Phaeris having taken a new direction; her.

Alys threw herself around to save herself when Anathar pounced forth with a single thrust of his wings and his claws tore into the stone surface of the ledge she was on, the Eliatrope fleeing into the darkness of the alcove with a stumble and nearly tripping over her own feet. Her aching and exhausted body wasn't fully responding to her instincts of survival, making her slow as she scrambled along the ledge, her fingers grasping for the rocks to keep herself up and pull herself forward to keep on going. She panted with ragged breaths, fear feeding her to not stop or look back, knowing full well that the Shushu was right behind her. She was too slow.

The palms of her hands emitted a faint glow as she tried to summon Zaap after Zaap to quicken her sprint down the ledge and into the cave the alcove mouthed into, using them as teleporting stepping stones to stay ahead of Anathar while the shrinking space of the alcove and waves below slowed him down. She didn't have the sufficient Wakfu reserves to keep it up, the Shushu gaining on her while the distance between each portal grew smaller and smaller, but she was desperate to escape.

"You can't run from me!" Anathar roared as he crashed through the hanging stalactites hanging from the ceiling above and ran alongside the stone shelf Alys used as a passageway into the depths of the island, eager to catch her. The Shushu thrashed along the shallow water to keep up with the Eliatrope, no longer having the room to fly after he hunted her down into what was a long tunnel that led into the island's cavern system. The limited space in the alcove's tunnel turned him into a slow and lumbering giant and although Alys had an advantage with being much smaller than him, she too was slowing down as exhaustion tried to claim her.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire, every step taken feeling like she was running across a surface of glass shards. She could no longer rely on her portals to aid her in her running, she didn't have the energy to create a Zaap that wasn't only but a step away from her. Hopefully the tunnel would become too small for Anathar to move through with the shape he had taken on after possessing Adamaï; it was her only chance. Balance was hard to find as the ground shook with each slam Anathar delivered to the tunnel walls and the ledge she used as her escape path with his shoulder, trying to slow her down further so he could easily grab her and end this chase.

Despair gripped the Eliatrope when the tunnel she fled into appeared to be a dead end up ahead, darkness awaiting her and with it presumably death. Goddess, this was the end... No wait, there was an opening! Just a little further.

Alys clenched her eyes shut and held her breath when she threw herself forward and dove through the narrow crack in the rocky wall she noticed in the nick of time, avoiding Anathar's sweeping talons as he tried to stop her from slipping away. His claws scratched across the wall and dug into the rock with a shrill and threatening sound, an angered snarl following as no Eliatrope was in his grasp. Alys hit the ground with a loud but winded wince before she looked back over a shoulder to the small opening she managed to escape through, seeing several of Anathar's eyes peer through to try and find her. The moment he saw her, safe and sound, a low growl echoed through the opening before it was replaced with another loud scratching of massive sharp claws scraping across stone, the sound forcing Alys to scramble back and away to not linger. She should be safe, or so she tried to tell herself. There was no possible way for Anathar to came after her with how large he was and she assumed he thought the same as the demonic eyes that glared at her through the crack in the wall disappeared from sight. Did he give up on the hunt...?

"Thank the Goddess," she sighed under her breath before she clutched for her chest and gasped for air with another wince, a painful stab reminding her she was at her limit. Her body was screaming in pain, every inhale of air burning her lungs with a prickling sensation while her soul felt shattered. For how much longer could she drag herself on? She was in desperate need of rest and healing.

Her fingers stiffly released her torn robes and dirtied bandages after she forced herself to roll over and prop herself up on an elbow, her eyes wandering while she continued to try and catch her breath. It wasn't as dark as she figured it would be, able to make out the surroundings. She was in a massive cave with a high ceiling, shaped like a dome while tall but thin stone pillars littered and divided the large open space. Some connected the floor and ceiling together, others were corroded by time and had crumbled. How far underground was she? Was she even underground? It was difficult to tell. Whatever the case was, she should be safe here from anyone, including Qilby and Anathar.

Alys froze when a tremble could be felt through the cavern's floor, weak at first until it repeated itself with a little more strength. Tremors from the fight on the surface? No... This was something else and it was growing heavier with steady but short intervals. The shaking grew stronger each time it occurred, pieces of stone falling down from the ceiling while pebbles and small rocks rattled on the ground with the increasing vibrations. Was it coming closer? She pushed herself up with a pained but muffled cry as her body refused to cooperate while she unwillingly and frightfully glanced towards the opening in the cave's wall she used as an escape. Paranoia was growing and weighing her down, while fear made her anxious and ready to dart away.

The wall suddenly cracked and crumbled when the frightening appearance of the possessed dragon broke through the thick rock with a deafening roar, having used his whole body to ram against tunnel's dead end after charging through the tunnel to gain enough momentum, force and speed to tear the wall down. Alys flung herself around to flee, hardly able to keep her balance or run in a straight line as the shaking of the ground, the flying debris and her protesting body prevented her from acting as swiftly as she would have liked. Anathar stepped over what was left of the wall he brought down and glared towards the Eliatrope after she was once again on the move, his laughter deep but amused in tone," I told you, Eliatrope; you can't run from me." He lumbered forward to continue the hunt, one of the nearby stone pillars collapsing due to the heavy tremble he sent forth through the cave with every step he took. He picked up his pace with a growing grin and pounced after Alys while she tried to find cover among the many pillars, the cave large enough for him to move freely.

She had to push herself hard to keep on going, the pillars she wished to use as a protective shield too unstable, flimsy and frail to be of any aid. She slowly zigzagged through the maze of stone, pushing herself off rocks to keep on the move while trying to stay out of line of sight in the hopes to throw the Shushu off. She knew it was in vain however, her frantic panting and sounds of pain echoing along with the crashing of rock, the splintering of stone and Anathar's heavy breathing. She truly gave her position away when she conjured a Zaap in a final and desperate attempt to escape, the sound and bright glow of it turning all eyes of the Shushu to her. Her depleted Wakfu was barely able to form it, but the portal stayed open long enough for her to fall into it and having it direct her elsewhere.

Anathar searched for her after she disappeared in a blink, his many eyes scanning the surroundings while he sniffed the air for any sign of that delicious yet disgusting innocence she reeked of. The appearance of a Zaap on top of a broken pillar did not go by unnoticed, the flickering sight making the Shushu sweep himself around and head towards the portal with a heavy but quick trot. Anathar pushed himself off the nearby wall after Alys stumbled out of the portal and fell onto her hands and knees with a hanging head and nothing more to give, knocking a few pillars over in his wake as he leaped at her. His long blue tongue lolled out with a string of pitch black saliva after he opened his maw wide and his large wings spread out behind him, not granting the Eliatrope an escape.

Alys' breathing was slow and ragged when she witnessed the Shushu coming for her, shuddering as exhaustion and pain had the upper hand while tears gathered on the edges of her eyelids. Broken, defeated and with nowhere to go... It was over; she lost. "I am sorry..." she whispered after she clenched her eyes shut, feeling regret for many things before she shouted from the top of her lungs in despair," _Adamaï!_ "

The loud snap of Anathar's large maw clamping shut around her and the crumbling of the pillar she sat on was all that followed her desperate cry for the possessed dragon, before Anathar's claws raked across the cave floor to grind the hulking form to a stop. He grinned as he stood hunched within the massive cave he had almost leveled to the ground with chasing after the Eliatrope, most of the pillars and stalagmites no longer standing. His saliva stained lips curled up in complacency, the thought of how he would devour the Eliatrope pleasing. He could do many things with her, along with the dragon he kept within and possessed the body of. She tasted good already... and there was nobody around he needed to share with or was able to stop him.

His eyes widened however in surprise and building frustration, the grin he wore fading. There was a painful swelling in his mouth which kept growing in strength; it burned, the agonizing sensation throwing him off. Anathar backed up a little as he tried to keep his jaws clenched together and his maw shut, a deep growling sounding from the depth of his throat while a faint cyan glow became visible through the cracks between his sharp teeth and parted lips.

 _The Eliatrope!_

With a pained roar his maw was forced open with a strength he could not contain, an explosion of energy erupting free. He stumbled back with smoke ring from his mouth, gasping, growling and wheezing before his many eyes focused on the figure that sat on a foot and knee further away, glaring at him with glowing eyes and hands. She was panting, her held up hands shaking and the look in her glowing eyes distant, but she was free from his grasp and sat knelt before him with a resolve he could taste by just looking at her. He saw this before, back in Shukrute when Qilby had a fall out with the female Eliatrope, but it was different this time, more intense.

"You'll pay for that," Anathar growled, disgruntled by the turn of events before lashed out at her, hoping one good hit would knock her out like it had done before. Yet all he hit was air, his claw sweeping across the floor and raking the rocks with sharp talons before a shot in his side distracted him. He screeched in frustration at the Eliatrope after she reappeared a little further away and stood with four activated Zaaps behind her, all glaring at him with an intensifying glow before they opened fire. Anathar brought his wings up and before him to shield himself from the hail of Wakfu, screaming while Alys stood like a ghost before the flashing portals," I will tear you apart, you insect!" He slightly parted his wings to breathe a ball of fire at the Eliatrope and cease her attack, the cave and nearby mounds of rock lighting up when the fire hit its mark and the portals stopped with their attack. The impact caused Anathar to sputter out a victorious laugh before the fire dispersed and revealed a sight which instantly killed his triumph.

Standing before Alys was the sudden appearance of Phaeris, no longer a dragon but shifted into his humanoid form to swiftly traverse the cavern system after he found Alys missing in the alcove and followed the trail of devastation. A transparent barrier encased him and the female Eliatrope as he stood tall with his wings spread, keeping them safe from harm.

Anathar roared with a flaring of his annoyance at the sight and rose his wings to bravely face his opponents, while hunching forward to be ready to pounce forward and meet the dragon and Eliatrope head on. "There is always two of you, isn't there?! No matter, I'll crush you both and feed on your husks!"

Phaeris' form bulked up while long lightning shaped markings appeared over his torso and arms, pulsing with Wakfu before he suddenly jolted towards Anathar with an unexpected speed and rose a crackling fist at him. The foot of the broken pillar he smashed the Shushu against shattered with the impact of the punch he delivered, the loud groan Anathar let out nearly drowned by the cracking of stone before he stumbled to the side and tried to keep himself on all fours, failing. Phaeris reappeared a little further away after he brought Anathar down with a single blow, assessing the situation and see if the Shushu would surrender until another hail of Wakfu caught him off guard. His head snapped around to find Alys behind her activated Zaaps, not granting Anathar any respite as she kept him under fire. The possessed dragon quaked and screeched at the battering he received, unable to bring himself back up while he tried to endure the onslaught.

Phaeris overlooked the merciless assault from where he stood, his brows furrowing as he knew something was amiss. This was unlike the female Eliatrope he once knew... He remembered her to be caring and peaceful before Orgonax attacked their people, a teacher and caretaker of the young. Not a warrior, not someone who would continue beat on someone who was already down and certainly not blinded by anger or hatred. Whatever got her stuck in a self destructive state, she needed to snap out of it. He swiftly made his way over towards Alys before he roughly grabbed her arms from behind and spun her around to force her to look at him. "Calm yourself," he said collected but gruff, a stern look on his face," control your anger, don't let it rule your actions."

Her lips parted and the cyan glow in the depths of her pupils wavered as she stared up to Phaeris, stammering before her face distorted into a grimace and a shudder went through her whole body," ah-Adamaï... He's still-" A pained wheeze interrupted her attempt to speak while two of her four Zaaps dispersed right before she slumped in her posture, her legs giving away.

Phaeris managed to hold her up, his grip on her arms tightening while he observed her pain and fatigue return to her in full force after the need to survive and getting overwhelmed by anger gave her a temporary burst. It wasn't until after the final two portals closed that he bent forward and scooped Alys up into his arms, the female Eliatrope unable to say or do more. He spread the wings sprouting from his back to ready himself for going back to the surface, telling himself he needed to find Yugo and secure Qilby's Dofus before Anathar would regain himself... until a searing heat and an explosion erupted close behind him.

His head snapped around to look back with shrouded startle and gazed upon a a fluctuating shield made of Wakfu levitating behind him, smoke rising from the front while burning embers dropped down from the fluctuating and dispersing surface of the shield. His cyan colored eyes turned to the female Eliatrope in his arms, the woman looking over his shoulder with a wide eyed gaze while she held up her shaking hands to project her fading Wakfu weapon. She shook and shivered while she fought to stay conscious, a losing battle as she could no longer keep the shield up to protect Phaeris from an angry looking Anathar.

The Shushu stood with tensed muscles after he tried to attack Phaeris from behind, leering with a burning hatred towards the dragon and Eliatrope. He wasn't defeated just yet, ready to claim revenge for the humiliating beating he had to endure on this island.

"Phaeris thanks you," Phaeris said as he cast an appreciative glance to Alys, seeing her give a hint of smile in return before her hands and head dropped and she closed her eyes with a long sigh, her shield completely fading away as she slipped away into fatigue. She truly had nothing left within her. Phaeris refocused on the Shushu once Alys laid unconscious in his arms, trying to come up with a plan. He needed to lure Anathar away and find Yugo so he could keep the Dofus out of the Traitor's reach, but he would have to leave Alys somewhere more safe and secure than the last time before he could attend to other things. There was no other option, he was well aware of that. He gently shifted the Eliatrope to hold her in one arm against his broad chest after making a decision, cupping her whole body while he rose his free arm towards the nearby wall. The lines of Wakfu which crawled across his dark skin flared up and collected before his knuckles, forming a large sphere before it was sent at the cave's wall and the impact broke it apart.

Anathar blinked with his many eyes against the sudden daylight which fell into through the hole Phaeris had created, hissing at the bright distraction from the revealed outside world while he closed his eyes and backed slightly up.

Phaeris seized the chance to lay Alys down amidst the rubble of the destroyed pillars, hiding her from sight before he spread his wings with no delay or reluctance and dove for the opening he had made. The shifting into his dragon form as he flew out of the cave caught Anathar's attention, enough to not make him realize that the female Eliatrope was no longer with him. The fierce snarling and threats Anathar spewed after Phaeris were a clear sign that his plan had worked and he was soon chased by the possessed form of Adamaï, just like before. Alys' unconscious body remained undetected like he had hoped for, and hopefully it would stay that way until Qilby was defeated.

With a strong beating of his wings and Anathar close on his tail, Phaeris sought for the young Eliatrope in the battle which waged on the island, knowing that everything depended the boy. He had to find Yugo. He had to find his king.

 **To be continued**


	26. Future

Voices were drawing her out of the darkness of unconsciousness. Her whole body ached, she could feel it as she slowly became aware of herself and her surroundings. The defeats she suffered at Qilby and Anathar's hands made her reluctant to wake, afraid of what she would witness if she were to open her eyes. More darkness? More pain? More horrific visions? There was talking, whispers and murmurs all around her, the words spoken inaudible. The voices sounded friendly, worried and young… unlike the mass of voices she heard within Shukrute that were cheering and eager for her humiliation and demise. Did the invasion come to an end? Was it over?

"Phae... Phaeris...?" Her eyes slowly opened when she came to after the quiet whispering of the dragon's name rooted her into reality, her sight blurry at first until it focused and revealed many pairs of eyes looking down upon her with worry and intrigue. "What…?" Her voice was weak and hoarse when she didn't finish her question, not recognizing any of the young faces that were gathered around her. Children... Young and full of wonder, their worried expressions changing with glee and excitement. These definitely weren't Shushus, but... where was she this time? Still on the island? What happened after she lost consciousness?

Her body stirred as she tried to sit up, her muscles aching along with her damaged skin as it needed to stretch with the moving of her sore limbs. Small hands pressed and pushed against her shoulders and back when she made the attempt, several of the children backing up to give her some room while others helped her to sit up. The soft whispering returned after Alys hunched forward and ran her trembling hands across her face, feeling disorientated while questions and worries kept plaguing her.

It was then she saw him from between her parted fingers and over the top of several colorful hats the children wore. A battered but familiar boy stood further away, conversing with a chubby but elderly looking dragon. Alys couldn't help but stare while her hands slowly dropped down from her face, her lower lip quivering as she had trouble comprehending if what she saw was real. "Yugo…?"

The soft calling of his name caused the boy and dragon to turn their heads and look to the female Eliatrope, whatever they were discussing interrupted but it didn't appear to bother them as Yugo's serious expression brightened up with a smile. He was shirtless, the remainders and shreds of the orange top and apron hanging down and over the rope belt he wore, his shorts tattered and his skin riddled with signs of injuries. His hat, torn and damaged, was tucked away behind the belt, his Wakfu wings visible for all to see.

It was truly him. Her little brother, safe and sound. Alys pressed her hands down upon the soft grass she sat on to lean forward and keep herself up, a tight feeling wrapping around her throat and chest before she let out a shuddering breath and hung her head, tears stinging behind her eyes. She had no idea what was going on or where she was, but the sense of relief which washed over her was overwhelming. The grass rustled when he approached her, a few of the children moving aside to let the boy through before one of his hands slipped onto her bandaged shoulder and rested there, lightly squeezing it. She clasped her hands before her face when a shudder went through her whole body, softly sobbing into her hands while Yugo wrapped his bruised and scraped arms around her. "Goddess, Yugo…" she uttered as she leaned against the boy who sat knelt beside her, the fight against her own emotions a lost battle with her mind being in disarray by all that had happened," I have been so worried about you..."

Yugo didn't release her when she clamped her arms around him and pulled him close, hiding her tear stained face away against his dirty blond hair while her shoulders shook with her silent crying. Even though he wasn't certain what Alys had gone through, she looked like she had enough bad experiences. Her clothes were torn, her dark blue veil hanging loose around her neck and shoulders with the familiar pin dangling from it, her thick wavy hair and Wakfu wings revealed to the world. The bandages wrapped around her chest were dirtied and though it made him wonder why she was wearing them, it were the more fresh looking injuries she bore which made him bitter. "I'm sorry," he said while his grip on her tightened, uncertain of what more to say while she stroked his hair and the back of his head in a loving and worried manner.

When Qilby sent him out to find his Dofus, he never imagined what grand scheme his so called king had planned. He didn't suspect a thing until it was far too late. When he saw Qilby next to the enormous appearance of Rushu and among the devastation which had befallen the Crimson Claws island, he knew he had been tricked. They all were. It was so very difficult to not grant Qilby a more severe punishment for all he had done after he was beaten into submission, the list of his crimes so very long. Centuries long...

She shook her head and leaned back to be able to look at the young Eliatrope, roughly wiping her own tears away with a trembling hand before she cupped his cheek. "It wasn't your doing, Yugo; nothing was. You only did what you thought was right… Goddess, I thought that-" She stopped herself, not wishing to think about death. Losing Joris was already difficult enough, the thought alone causing more tears to well up. She bit her lip until a soft but stifled sob close by made her inhale deeply and look to where the sound came from, seeing several children were fighting back tears as they watched the reunion.

There were so many… She was too confused, beaten and distraught to have noticed, her relief for Yugo being alive having distracted her from her surroundings. The children varied in age though all of them were young, quite young. Several of them wore hats which were similar to Yugo's and Chibi's while others wore nothing on their crown, their wings glowing bright and strong as they sprouted freely from the sides of their heads. They were all Eliatropes. Some were hurt though nothing too severe from what she could see, yet signs of battle were visible further away, the large grass field with the many yellow flowers showing small craters and torn up soil.

What had happened here, wherever here was?

She carefully reached out to the little girl who stood with eyes clenched shut and hands balled into tiny fists, large tears rolling down her cheeks while she softly sniffled in an attempt to stay strong for reasons Alys could not guess. The other children also seemed to internally struggle with withholding their emotions, their faces a mixture of smiles and grimaces. The girl's eyes snapped open when the tips of Alys' fingers gently caressed her jaw, staring at the female Eliatrope in startle before she let out a loud wail and threw herself at the woman to hug her.

Yugo released Alys when they suddenly got tackled by several children, the crying little girl causing a chain reaction to go off. He laughed as he was hugged by two toddlers before witnessing Alys toppling back into the grass as she was swarmed by crying and sobbing children, the bewildered look upon her face rather priceless after she laid there with her legs slightly held up in the air.

The world was turned upside down for a moment when she fell back by the sudden weight of the children, the girl who pounced her first clinging onto her while her tears stained the bandages Alys wore. Many of the children were talking at the same time. Some shouting, some laughing, others sobbing or whimpering, but she could make out some of the things said. That she was back… that they had missed her. She stared upwards through the haze of confused tears as she let the words sink in, before her eyebrows knitted together into a frown as something began to dawn upon her.

The sky overhead was filled with stars, but not just that. There were oddly shaped planetoids floating about, some glowing like the sun or the moon while others were green with lush grass or brightly colored with flowers. Some were round, others were oval with its center missing. Everywhere she looked, there was a sign of children or small planet-like structures. This was unlike what she had seen before, at least from what she could remember… and yet it felt familiar. It didn't phase her as much as it should. She… she had been here before. "Yugo, you…" she stammered after she looked at him when everything finally fell into place, the affection she was receiving from the children not wavering," you found the children."

His broad smile became wry before it turned completely somber after Alys expressed her realization, saying with a shake of his head," no… Qilby did."

The children's excitement died down after Yugo mentioned the one who had claimed to be their King and caused so much grief, a silence falling over everyone. Alys let her head rest on the grass while she observed the one who willingly accepted her into his peculiar little family, stroking the top of the green hat the girl wore while her other hand rested upon the back of a boy who sat next to her. "What happened here, Yugo…?" she finally asked, giving a voice to her wonders, though she instantly regretted it when Yugo's face distorted with an inner conflict at her question.

"Qilby," was the short answer, though it wasn't Yugo who gave it. The raspy voice came from the elderly dragon who had kept himself in the background, seated upon a tiny pillow as he levitated through the air and came a little closer to make his presence known. "He suddenly appeared with Yugo in this place, the Eliacube having led them here… Qilby wanted to convince the children and Yugo to join him on another journey through the Krosmoz, but they remembered how he was responsible for the deaths of their parents and family... They remembered all too well."

Alys stared up to the white scaled dragon as she slowly sat up, the shock apparent in her eyes though no word left her lips. Deaths...? How was Qilby responsible? What exactly had he done? There were so many children… To be responsible for the deaths of every single parent was difficult to comprehend; it was a massacre if one were to add up all the numbers. "How-?"

The dragon hummed softly in thought, a grumbling sound while he focused on the two Eliatropes who had fought Qilby in an attempt to stop him, though only one succeeded. "Most of the stories Qilby told you were not true, or so Baltazar reckons. The reasons behind the anger of the Mechasms and the Eliatropes being forced to travel the Krosmoz were all Qilby's doing. He was the one who took something from the Mechasms to create the cube… and he knew of the devastation we left in our wake every time we would leave another world, while we remained in ignorant and unknowing bliss about it all. His deeds weren't discovered until Qilby took the Eliacube and turned against his brothers and sisters in the midst of Orgonax's invasion… the final invasion we experienced and exterminated most of our kin."

"But… but why? Why did he do all this?"

"Boredom… madness…" the dragon summed up, having had the years to ponder and form an understanding as to why Qilby did what he had done. Several things were still inconclusive, the puzzle incomplete, but one could form a general idea after centuries of thinking in a place where time did not exist," Qilby was cursed with an eternal memory. No matter the amount of times he would reincarnate through his Dofus, he remembered all his previous lives while others forgot… Because he had seen and experienced so much without being able to rediscover it anew, there was nothing left to entice him. Life steadily became a pointless cycle and there was no escaping it. He had to witness his loved ones dying, only to be reborn and not remember him. He believed to be alone and misunderstood, and it made him bitter... " He glanced towards something one of the children close by him held in her arms, a pinkish red colored Dofus which shone in the natural light," he believed his sister Shinonome was the only one who understood his misery and suffering, and that he had her full support when others refused to give theirs, but… she could no longer bear witnessing all the sacrifices he made to find his own happiness. She intervened and cut the connection between Qilby and the Eliacube, stripping him from the cube's power while sacrificing her own Wakfu in turn."

Alys eyed the Dofus after she shuffled onto her knees and reached out for Yugo to hold him, asking quietly and with obvious reluctance," Qilby is dead…?" She felt Yugo twitch at her question, but kept his head down to not show the remorse and guilt he felt for what he had to do.

"No." Baltazar sighed through his nose, having witnessed the retaliation of Yugo and the children against Qilby the Traitor. "Qilby returned to his prison within the White Dimension… the one Yugo accidentally freed him from when he resonated with the Eliacube in the hopes to find his people. It was the very same prison Yugo locked Qilby away in when his treachery came to light during the Orgonax's invasion, so many years ago…"

Yugo. Alys' hands moved towards the boy's shoulders to bring him upright and look him in the eye, having to tilt her head and bend her neck to gaze upon his face as he deliberately kept it averted from her. He was ashamed and she could only guess as to why he felt such. Her nails almost dug into his skin while she had to bite back her anger and frustration, asking with a strain in her voice," was it Yugo who made certain Qilby returned to his prison…?"

"It was."

She bared her teeth with a disapproving scowl, the thought that a child as young as Yugo was forced to deal with a madman making her sick to her stomach. All these children… they had suffered and because of what? Because one man couldn't find peace with himself. What sort of madness justified this? Whatever could possibly make this right? "Why…?" she asked," why did it have to be Yugo? Why a child…? Couldn't you, or anyone…?" She didn't finish her question as she reminded herself that she wasn't at Yugo's side when he needed her; she was elsewhere biting the dust. She tried to stop Qilby on her own, but she was no match for him and the Eliacube and she therefore paid the price. But Yugo…

"Because Yugo is our King," Baltazar answered with a solemn yet proud demeanor," it was his fate."

"King…?" Her question sounded genuinely surprised, if not tainted with disbelief and her lingering frustration. Alys' eyes narrowed with a shake of her head, the revelation refusing to sink in until she noticed most of the children were smiling as they looked to the boy who sat with his head held low and his wings folded back.

"Baltazar knows how much you care about children, Alys," the dragon said with a light tilt of his head before he rose himself up from the small pillow to step off it and make his way over towards her and Yugo," we have spent many years watching over them here in Emrub together, but the Council of Six members are not like the children you see here and cared for. Yugo is part of an endless cycle, along with his brothers and sisters… they have destinies they need to answer to and for Yugo it was to put an end to the Traitor's madness and bring peace to his people. He truly is our King."

Her shoulders sunk a little when the truth came to light, another revelation she couldn't possibly have prepared for. To think that she would have known Yugo was the rightful king of the Eliatropes if she hadn't lost her memories… that knowledge alone could have prevented many terrible things from happening. It was still much to absorb, memories or not. Her little brother was truly not her brother, not by blood ties at least, and he was king she presumably once served. It felt peculiar, but she felt no objection other than that she believed him to be too young to wear that crown fate bestowed him.

Yugo took a deep breath, his chest and shoulders heaving with the filling of his lungs before he exhaled and said with a nod and a stern expression which gradually grew softer," Qilby is gone, hopefully for good. As long as the Eliacube remains in good hands, he will not have a chance to escape. It is over… and that is what matters." He glanced to Alys from the corner of his eyes before he turned his face to her, giving her a small smile. "I really thought you were safe in Sadida with Papa Alibert, Chibi, Grougal and Adamaï, but when I saw Adamaï with Qilby and Anathar, I became very worried about everyone."

"Qilby took Adamaï and Grougaloragran with him shortly after I denied him," Alys said quietly, bringing forth the memories of her rejection to his proposal, the trial which followed, the terrifying sight she had to witness in the throne room before it made way for Shukrute, the Shushus and Anathar hunting her down," he came for me and spirited me away to Shukrute. I… I don't recall how I ended up on the island. I was unconscious during the transition, having been beaten by Qilby when I tried to stop him from launching the Shushu invasion on the World of Twelve. I woke up in the presence of a dragon named Phaeris. He tried to watch after me but Anathar… Adamaï…" Her voice wavered when she thought about the torment the young dragon was put through. She hurt him during the attempts to save herself, even though she knew full well that it wasn't Adamaï who attacked her; it was Anathar who was in control.

Feeling her tremble after she lost her words, Yugo gave Alys a little nudge with his shoulder before he took her hands and said with a light shrug," Phaeris told me you were on the island, that he left you somewhere safe…" Alys blinked when Yugo brought up Phaeris but didn't interrupt him so he could continue to tell her how exactly she got to this dimension, holding his hand while she remained knelt before him," he didn't tell me how you got to Crimson Claws, there was so much going on at the time. But… after we defeated Qilby here and I locked him away, Baltazar told me he could use the Eliacube to make a portal to anywhere on the World of Twelve and while I thought of returning to Adamaï and Grougaloragran, I… I figured you may have wanted to come here, if you had the chance." He smiled down to her when she let out a quivering breath before squeezing his hand, her eyes glazing over with the appreciation," so I asked of Baltazar to try and find you on the island with the aid of the cube and… well, here you are."

During his own struggle, he thought of her… Goddess, how selfless could one possibly be? Alys let go of the boy's hand to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug, whispering to him as she held him against her," thank you…" This was something she wanted but never thought or expected to happen. To see their people, all these children safe and sound after all they had gone through, it made almost everything worth it. Almost… nothing could make up for the losses. "But what happens now?" she asked as she stroked his back with a thoughtful expression, her mind wandering to many places; Sadida, Emrub, Crimson Claws. With Qilby gone, what was to happen? The Shushus, the Council of Twelve, the Eliacube and all these children… what about them?

Baltazar sat himself down by the two Eliatropes before several of the children climbed onto his back or took a seat between his legs to join them. The old dragon had longed to see the female Eliatrope again, her presence dearly missed by both him and the children ever since she was mysteriously taken away from Emrub and into the World of Twelve. To hear her voice and see her smile was like a bandage on the wounds Qilby had raked open, giving off a sense that nothing had truly changed even though she didn't remember them. "Yugo will return to the World of Twelve to free Grougaloragran from Qilby's laboratory within the Zinit and reunite with his friends, while the Eliacube remains here with Baltazar and the children."

"Wait, the children are staying here…?" Alys asked baffled. Surely not? After all this time, the whole purpose of it all was to find other Eliatropes and build a new home for them in the World of Twelve. To hear such wouldn't happen was like a slap in the face, especially after all that had happened to make it come true.

"The World of Twelve isn't ready for our people, child… not after what has happened. Yugo still has much to learn, but once he is ready to be a true king for the Eliatropes, we will leave Emrub and make the World of Twelve our new home. Until that time, we stay here..."

While she had to agree with the dragon's reasoning as she had witnessed the objections and distrust from the representatives of the Twelve towards the Eliatropes after Qilby's betrayal, it didn't feel right. The female Eliatrope glanced to her young king, seeing him glance back at her with a silence that proved he wasn't standing fully behind the decision but knew it was for the best. One day soon, hopefully...

Alys rose a brow when someone took her hand, seeing two of the children had stepped forward while they loosely and with a certain reluctance held her hand or touched her arm. "Are you staying with us, Alys? Like before?"

The question took her by surprise, causing her to recline a little as she wasn't certain what to answer the boy. "I…"

"Please stay," another child urged before others joined in to express their plea, causing the female Eliatrope to look uncomfortable as she gently pulled her hand loose from the several small hands which took a hold of her.

Alys rose to her feet when the question and plea were repeated by the many children, her eyes large as she was overwhelmed by the sudden realization that these were the children she had cared for. She couldn't remember but she knew… all the faces she saw, all the voices she heard; she had been like a mother to all of them after they were sent into this dimension. She closed her eyes with a sinking of her shoulders as she mourned the lost memories, guessing she knew most of these children by name before the Eliacube tore her mentally apart and stole what was so precious to her. They had missed her and had been waiting for her return, now hoping she wouldn't leave them again.

"Alys…" Yugo's voice drew her out of her internal misery before he rose to a standing and gave her a small smile, saying with hesitance," you can stay if you want. This was your home and family… it only seems right." It was her choice, he knew that. These children had obviously missed her, their desire to have her stay with them like before hanging thick in the air. He didn't wish to pressure Alys into doing something she would regret, but it felt like she belonged here… no matter that those she came to know in the World of Twelve would miss her just as much.

Was he trying to encourage her? Alys looked from Yugo to Baltazar as the dragon was silent, saying softly to be honest about the situation," I don't know… but, this may be where I belong." Her past was in the eyes of these children. They could tell her so much, perhaps have her remember a few things while she could retake her role of watching over them. It was a future she could choose if she were willing.

"The choice is yours, child," the dragon said after noticing her struggle," but goodbyes must be said. Yugo needs to take his leave. Time does not pass here like it does in the World of Twelve and Grougaloragran remains trapped within the Zinit. He cannot linger any longer than he already has."

"I understand," she whispered, appearing to be torn about what to do. Grougaloragran needed to be freed and so she wouldn't try and make up excuses to not have to make a decision. She laid her hands on Yugo's shoulders as she stood tall before him, giving him a warm and caring smile. Her king and little brother… she would miss him dearly. "I am so proud of you…" She bent forward to place a tender kiss on his forehead after brushing his bangs aside, causing the boy to blush while a sadness was present in his brown eyes; he knew he would make the journey back to the World of Twelve alone. "This isn't goodbye… We will see each other again soon."

It was no definite answer. Soon could be this day or the next, or perhaps years from now, but she was going to stay and that was enough of an answer to him. Yugo slowly nodded before he threw himself against Alys to hug her tight, causing her wince in mild pain as she was still incredibly sore before she wrapped her arms around him to hug him back. It was never easy to say goodbye...

His apprehension did't go by unnoticed after he released her and turned away, saying quietly to Baltazar as he walked over towards the dragon," I am ready…" He gathered his courage to be strong when the dragon nodded and took the Eliacube between his claws after beckoning it towards him, using his own Wakfu to tear a rift through the fabrics of Emrub. Yugo wove goodbye to the children and Alys as he stood before the forming portal, not wishing to leave but knowing he had to. His life was in the World of Twelve and so was his future. Others needed him... At least it wasn't a farewell; he would see his people again, Alys included.

The portal didn't linger as it closed behind him the moment the young Eliatrope king made his way through it, reappearing within the belly of the Zinit while Emrub was sealed off once more. Baltazar flexed his stumpy claws after the Eliacube came to rest, humming softly in thought before he focused on the female Eliatrope who remained surrounded by the children that were happy she stayed. "Come child," he said while climbing back onto the small cushion to have a seat and levitate," while Baltazar has greatly missed you, we have much to discuss…"

 **To be continued**


	27. Peace

The throne room was crowded in the early evening. Cra and Sadida had gathered to bring their concerns to the king Sheran Sharm or discuss plans of action. Security had been doubled on the borders and around the Tree of Life, patrols ran longer shifts and citizens were given a strict curfew to keep to; all to assure the safety of those present within the kingdom of Sadida. While nobody knew when, how or if the world would end, measures were taken in case there was a chance to survive or fight against what ever the king of the Eliatropes had planned. Unfortunately, it felt like the Sadida came short, the battle against Nox too fresh. The forest was still healing from the damage the Xelor had caused and the people had grown wary.

King Oakheart Sheran Sharm looked exhausted as he sat on his throne, dark circles showing under his eyes. His son Armand looked no better, the lack of sleep and the ever present worry for his people and his family having him on the edge of aggression and high temper. His focus dwindled hours ago while his father continued to listen to the Cra matriarch's reports and crier Breakseed's tidbits of news from outside of the throne room. There was no news about Any trouble, other than the rising panic among his people. The waiting for something or anything to happen, be it good or bad, was making many anxious.

The sudden shimmering and forming of a Zaap made the group of advisers, servants and Cra archers gathered by the open throne room doors either scatter freeze on the spot, frightened gasps rising towards the high ceiling of the large circular room. King Oakheart couldn't contain his startle, yet remained seated on his throne while his son sprung into action like a tightly wound spring, stepping in front of the throne while snapping at Breakseed and Toufdru," move aside."

The Sadida crier and chamberlain didn't second-guess their prince's demand, quickly moving off to the side of the throne room to not become involved in what may happen while guards began to assemble and the Cra matriarch and her captain prepared their bows. Spears, staves and arrow heads were aimedat the portal, a serene but terrifying sight as no one knew what it would bring. Most were expecting Qilby to step through to announce his departure and the end of the World of Twelve, the pressure of hesitation all too present within the room.

Bare feet stepped down upon the wooden floorboards of the throne room from through the portal, bringing a sight which caused a few of the Cra archers to loosen the string of their bow and lower their arrow. Both guards and archers stepped aside when the Eliatrope advanced from the portal with a slow but graceful tread, heading for the throne before she bent through a knee and laid a hand against her chest, respectfully holding her head down as she bowed. "Honorable Sheran Sharm…"

The portal closed once Alys knelt before the king, a surprising but tattered appearance that none had expected to emerge from the Zaap. She was injured, her clothes torn and shredded from her confrontation with Qilby and Anathar, her scarf wrapped loosely around her head to hide her people's secret. Her eyes were closed as she kept herself small in front of the royalty of Sadida before raising her chin to look at them and speak clear and true," the threat is no more. It is over." She witnessed how the tired but wary looking king and prince couldn't hide their shock, Armand turning to his father with a confusion which bordered on relief and skepticism. He wished to smile, just like the king, but disbelief kept the joy at bay. She felt uncertain as she could hear the mixed responses rise up within the throne room and she lowered her head once more in deep respect but also fear, continuing with her attempt to calm the people," Qilby has been defeated. The people of the World of Twelve can rest easy once more."

A murmur went through the room at the clarified news, the cynicism among the people present still high. It sounded too good to be true.

"Defeated? Are you certain?" Armand asked audibly, a question which lingered on everyone's lips.

He finally cracked a relieved smile when the female Eliatrope nodded in answer, hearing her say as she remained humble and upon a knee," our people brought him to justice. Qilby the Traitor was stripped from the Eliacube's power and imprisoned within another dimension. He has no means of escape with the Eliacube out of his reach."

Armand turned to look up to his father, seeing the king had risen from his throne and begun to make his way down the few mushrooms which formed the steps of his seat and allowed him to cross the shallow mote which surrounded his impressive throne. The expression he carried was collected but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Rise, Alys," the king said after he stood before her, leaning upon tree stump cane as he gazed upon her. He rose a large hand to lay it upon her shoulder once she brought herself to a standing, her eyes large in guilt and anxiety as she looked up to him. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, nodding towards her as he said with a warmth in his voice only a loving ruler and father could speak with," thank you."

She quickly lowered her head to keep her composure, the gratitude concealed within those two words causing her to falter within. She felt shame and guilt for all Qilby had done against the people of this world, feeling like she couldn't ever make up for the damage caused. She believed she wouldn't be trusted again and she had accepted that belief. To be forgiven by the king of Sadida by only hearing her word… She fought back the tears which welled up, her shoulders shuddering lightly as a tormenting weight fell off her.

She sniffled when Oakheart laid his other hand on her shoulder, smiling to her before he straightened up and spoke to the people present," send word to the people. Tell them they are safe." An approving cheer went through the gathered crowd before they began to move to attend to their new tasks, all eager to replace the negative with something positive. The king leaned closer to Alys when his court and Cra archers scattered about and said while his son stepped up beside him and laid a hand on his back," we truly were fearing the worst."

"Yugo saved us all," she said as she wiped her lingering tears away, carrying a bitter but proud smile," him and the children." While she had fought Qilby in an attempt to stop him from invading the World of Twelve with Rushu's army, her attempts were truly overshadowed by Yugo and the children's bravery. He had fought like a king, worthy of the title. She would follow him without question once it was time for him to pick up the mantle and lead their people. The pride she felt for Yugo and each of the children within Emrub made her feel like she was about to burst. "He will return to Sadida in the upcoming days with your daughter and the others of the Brotherhood."

Both king and prince smiled to each other at the mention of Yugo. The boy saved them twice from disaster; they were deeply indebted to him. "Sadida is grateful to your people, Alys of the Eliatropes. You will be welcome in our midst." Most of the doubts that had been were mostly gone. The news that Qilby could no longer cause harm to the world had wiped away the smudge which had been delivered to the Eliatropes' name… at least to the Sadida. Other nations and people may be harder to convince.

The Cra matriarch laid a fist upon her chest to salute Alys in respect, saying with control in her croaking voice," I commend you, Lady Alys. You and your people tried to right the mistakes of another. The Cra will consider an alliance with your people once it is time, proudly so. But one question remains... What of the Eliacube?"

Alys looked to the female archer and faintly smiled as she recalled Baltazar's face, the old dragon having appointed himself as the watcher of the cube. "The Eliacube is kept out of harm's reach, somewhere safe and in very good hands. It will be long before we see it again." She knew it wasn't the answer most wanted to hear, but it was for the best that nobody on the World of Twelve had access to the cube. It had only brought misfortune... She saw the Cra nod thoughtfully before pathetic and high pitched shrieking caused the archer to look bewildered towards the open doors of the throne room, everyone else following her example while the more trigger happy archers prepared their bows for whatever had made such terrible sounds and came rushing into the throne room.

The battered Eliatrope audibly winced when she was pulled into tight embraces after the two flamboyant confidants of the princess came running in, nearly tackling her and shoving everyone else aside. The spreading news about Qilby's defeat made them drop whatever they were doing to hurry downstairs to the one they had been worried sick about. "Alys! Ohh, you poor flower, you look dreadful! Are you all right?" Canar asked as he petted the top of her head while Renate nuzzled her cheek, crying crocodile tears of joy while hugging her tightly.

"By Cra… give her some air, you two. Can you not see she is worn from battle?" the Cra matriarch grumbled, a crinkle showing over her pointy nose as she watched the two Sadida overwhelm the Eliatrope while the King laughed heartily. How could he blame anyone for this much excitement after several days of tension and fear? He welcomed it with open arms.

Both servants gasped at the mention of battle and leaned back to have a good look at the one they had taken under their wings, looking mortified when they saw Alys was hurt all over. Renate already nearly fainted when he was told about the wound Alys received from her confrontation with Qilby in her chambers, the bandages which were applied then now torn and dirty. He began to wave himself some air to try and stay calm while Canar nodded in a much calmer demeanor," we need an Eniripsa to get you back on your feet. I'll go get someone."

Alys was quick to reach out with a hand stop Canar from jogging away, shaking her head with a small smile at the overly worried behavior of her two dear friends before she said to try and reassure him," no, it is all right. I am fine." The skeptical raising of an eyebrow made Alys' smile grow a little before she took his hand in her own to hold it tenderly while she nodded," really, I am. I haven't felt this good in such a long time. Sore and exhausted... but definitely fine."

"Your people are quite resilient, Lady Alys."

She looked towards the open doors with a quick turn of her head to see who had spoken out into the throne room, her smile dropping as overwhelming surprise took her and made her heart beat faster. The Master of Bonta stood a little slumped in his posture, but he was standing, breathing and acting as humble as he always done. Her eyes grew while time felt like it had stopped. He was alive... She took a quick but small inhale of air to snap out of the shock and surprise, her worries having been for naught. The fear and belief he had perished by Qilby's hand ebbed away as she stared at him before she gave him a soft smile of deep relief, her voice holding a tone of admiration," not as resilient as you, Master Joris."

She let go of Canar's hand to slowly approach Joris, the master watching her come closer while he stood with a gloved hand clutching the front of his blue coat, torn and frayed from Qilby's attack during the trial. She lowered herself down onto her knees before him while not uttering a word, the joy she felt to see him alive difficult to contain and apparent in her eyes. They gazed at each other in silence before she wrapped her arms around the small master and pulled him against her into a close embrace, tears of relief lingering but not falling. She truly thought she had lost him… No words could describe how she felt to be able to see, hear and feel him.

"I will inform our troops about the change in the situation. We will remain vigilant and keep an eye out for the princess' return," the rough voice of the Cra matriarch sounded, causing the tender atmosphere by the throne room doors to become a little brittle… and awkward.

Alys quickly released a tensed up Joris when the Cra matriarch spoke up, seeing him fumble a little with a hint of embarrassment at the sudden hug he received, yet a smile was visible in the darkness of his hood, the glint in his eyes appreciative for her care, concern and relief. He had been worried as well, wondering where she was and how she was faring after she was taken away... It drove him mad not to know. She was blushing a little but held herself composed well enough to incline her head for the Cra matriarch and her captain when they walked by and took their leave to attend to their duties. The Cra troops would celebrate the return of peace once all was truly deemed safe.

"Alys," the king said to gain the Eliatrope's attention, seeing her turn on her heels before she respectfully rose to a standing on her bare feet," we will hold council tomorrow morning to discuss what has happened in detail; we will need a full report on what occurred with Qilby and the Eliacube so we can properly inform the Council of Twelve. Please see the court healer to tend to your injuries and rest in the mean time. I do believe your room is still in order." He cast a glance towards the two servants who were mesmerized by Alys and Joris awkwardly interacting with each other, nodding frantically in answer to the king's wonder before he smiled," go rest. God Sadida knows we all need and deserved it..."

The sense of hospitality was like a soothing salve for her aching body, but she couldn't rest just yet. She bent forward to bow in gratitude, saying as her scarf and pale blond locks fell before her face while she leaned with her hands on her scraped knees," thank you, Your Majesty, but there is someone I need to check on first. Is Alibert still in Sadida?"

"He is," the king nodded, not needing to tell the Eliatrope where she could find the mayor of Emelka. He was bound to be in the nursery with Chibi, perhaps unaware of the good news which was spreading. The good man must be worried sick about his sons… The news that it was Yugo who had saved the world once more and was on his way home would do the retired Enutrof some good.

Alys laid an arm around her waist and held her right arm as she ignored most of her injuries on purpose, not believing them to be severe enough to become a burden to anyone else. "Thank you," she said after she straightened up from her bow before turning around around to leave the throne room. She had to stop herself from creating a portal to head up to the nursery where she expected Alibert to be, reminding herself that strained herself and her Wakfu reserve enough this day… she would walk, even if it would be slow and take some time. Her eyebrows arched when she noticed she wasn't alone as she left the throne room, finding Joris walking alongside her with a light limp in his step. "Joris…" she said quietly, not to call for his attention but to express her worry for his condition. It was miracle he survived the Eliacube empowered attack on such close range, but she knew him to be strong for someone so small.

"Do not fret, Alys. I have gone through worse before," he assured her without looking at her while they passed through the tall doorway of the throne room," allow me to escort you. You look like you have gone through Shukrute and back."

"I have in fact…" Her quiet distant sounding voice made Joris frown, first not believing her until he took note of the look upon her face, an expression of one trying to push away foul memories. She spoke however," Qilby's plan was of massive scale… He sought the aid of the Shushus to deal with a dragon he knew he couldn't defeat or convince, but in order to get the Shushus from Shukrute to the World of Twelve, he required a portal strong enough to pierce through several layers of space and time and last for the duration of the invasion."

"Invasion?"

"Which has been dealt with," Alys said quickly, almost interrupting Joris to not cause a panic. She gave him an apologetic smile while they continued to slowly walk to not strain themselves," everything Qilby had done or was planning has been reverted, for the most part. He is no longer a threat, neither are the Shushus or the Eliacube. They are all where they belong..." She grimaced when she thought about Qilby. Qilby the Traitor. He was so willing to make sacrifice and, even put her life on the line to get what he wanted, yet in the end he got nothing except grief, solitude and hatred. What was he thinking...? Was he truly that desperate or was it all mere insanity?

"Alys...?" Joris asked after he found the Eliatrope looking distracted and in deep thought while they wandered down the corridors, the reassurances she tried to give him not seeming to work for her. She was deeply worried about something... What exactly had happened after she was taken away from Sadida? He wouldn't ask or urge her to tell him, not today at least. Who knew what she had witnessed in Shukrute and wherever else she had been. She needed respite after the last few days of dark revelations. She looked like she had gone through hell, no matter that she walked with her usual grace and regal bearing. The few people they passed towards the nursery stopped and stared at her but she was unfazed by their glances. She had changed…

She closed her eyes and smiled faintly when she heard her name, feigning that she was all right while dark thoughts brewed. "It is strange," she said," I wish to hate him for all he has done, but I can't seem to hold a grudge. I pity him more than I despise him… I wanted to make him pay for all he had done, but as I struggled to remain in the world of the living, betrayed and defeated by a man who claimed to be my king and friend… I gave up on my vengeance. It wasn't mine to claim." She swallowed as she recalled the look on Yugo's face when she was told about Qilby's defeat and confinement within the White Dimension, the dark look the boy held in his eyes the most heartbreaking thing she had seen. He was too young to take such a large responsibility on himself and yet he did it. He was the one to lay judgement on the traitor and punished him for his crimes. It would haunt him, she knew it to be true, but it was his fate. If only she could have done it for him, she wouldn't be feeling so guilty...

"You did all you could."

She said nothing in response to his comforting words, not feeling like she truly had done everything. She tried, she wouldn't deny it, but did she try enough?

"There is so much I wish to tell you, Joris," Alys sighed, her shoulders drooping while she her hold around her waist tightened," I don't want to keep any secrets from you, I owe you too much." She slowed in her pace until she came to a stop, seeing the small master look back over his shoulder as he matched her pace till he stood still before her. The nursery was just around the corner, their walk coming to an end. Perhaps that was why Alys lingered reluctantly... She didn't want it to end just yet. "You have come to my defense so many times," she said, the hug she held herself becoming firmer," when others doubted me, you believed in me. When I felt lost, you tried to guide me. You got hurt because of me... I-I even thought you were..." She couldn't get herself to say it, and she therefore didn't. "I know you would do the same for everyone you deem just, but I feel like I have taken so much from you and hardly given anything in return. I don't-"

"We are even, Alys."

His words froze her voice in her throat, stopping her from finishing her sentence. He sounded modest, there wasn't a hint of irony to be detected in his voice and neither the look in his eyes. Her fingers dug into into her sides as she listened to him, clinging onto every word he said to accept them, keep them close and not discard them with her shattered confidence.

"It is true… I would do it for everyone I believe is worthy, but I appointed myself as your guardian on my own resolve. There is a connection between us I can not ignore." He took a deep breath, not feeling comfortable with speaking about the subject out in the open but it was the best and perhaps the only time he could talk about it with her, the future still uncertain. He didn't know if the connection between them was kinship, affinity or something much deeper, but he knew it felt different from mere infatuation. There was more to it and he wanted to explore it, see if she felt the same. "I haven't regretted my decision for a single moment, not even when I came to after Qilby thwarted my attack in the throne room. The only regret I have is that I laid my responsibility on him, trusting him to watch over you as one of his close subjects. I should have known better." Qilby truly had everyone fooled and he walked right into that trap, no matter that he had kept an eye and ear open for any wrong steps the fake king of the Eliatropes would make. "Do not worry about debts or favors… you owe me as much as I owe you."

He was laying himself bare, allowing a moment of vulnerability which he hadn't shown to her before. It took her by surprise, made her waver. The Eliatrope parted her lips to say anything in return, but words slipped her just as quickly as they crossed her mind. So he felt it too… It was reassuring to know it wasn't her broken mind playing tricks on her, but it brought in the new mystery of what the connection between her and the Master of Bonta could be, if there truly was anything. She had no clue... It was something to pursue at a later time. What she did know was that she cared about him, no matter what happened.

The soft cry of a baby caused the only two people present in the hallway to look away from one and another, breaking the fragile moment which had unfolded between them. Alys was the first to react to the sound, instinctively bringing herself forward to round the corner with a hurried pace and respond to a baby's cry. She stroked a hand along Joris' mantle and shoulder as she brushed past him to assure him she wasn't avoiding him or what he had shared. She would really like to discuss their situation further and in depth, when time would permit.

Her eyes were on the door of Yugo's chambers and the nursery while she listened, only hearing Chibi's cooing and babbling as she stood before the closed door. "You think Alibert is still asleep...?" she asked before she looked at Joris after he lay an ear and hands against the door, the look in his visible eyes focused as he intently listened.

"It appears so," he nodded after hearing the rumbling noise of snoring coming from the room and kept a hand against the door while he tilted his head up to look up to Alys, asking," do you wish to wake him? It is obvious the news hasn't reached him yet."

She shook her head as she thought the situation over, keeping her voice low. "He must have been up all night with worry. He should rest for Yugo's arrival. Chibi however…" Alys looked off to the side and rose a hand, the palm glowing as she pointed at the wall next to the door. A portal formed at the beckoning of her fingers, an easier practice after she discovered more about her powers through battle though it did exhaust her to keep it open. Her eye twitched at the burning sensation before she rose a finger to her lips to indicate to Joris to be quiet, a weak smile playing on her lips. She stepped through the fluctuating rift in the wall without hesitation, the nursery forming as she stepped through the white veil of the Zaap. Her eyes sought for a sign of Alibert within the room before she walked over towards the crib she had spent many hours by, smiling as she found an awake Chibi gazing up to her with large eyes. Ignoring her aching body, Alys leaned over the crib to lift the child up in her arms, rubbing the tip of her nose against his as she softly whispered with a broad smile," sweet boy, I missed you so much. You've been good, haven't you?"

Joris came walking sideways through the portal, obviously fascinated by it. He had seen them plenty of times before, but this was the first time he actually stepped through one. He had heard how non-Eliatropes would suffer from the effects of vertigo if they were to travel through, but all he felt was a little lightheaded, nothing more. The portal disappeared with a soft sound after he came through, causing the small master to cock his head a little in intrigue before he began to wander through the nursery. He stepped quietly across the wooden floor boards and leaf carpets to peer into the other chambers while Alys rocked the giggling baby in her arms, seeing the outlines of a large figure sitting in a chair once he peeked into the main chamber. He rose a hand to beckon for Alys before he motioned with a nod towards the shape in the dark room after she walked over to him, showing her who he had found. It was a snoring Alibert, still fully dressed and soundly asleep in the large chair. They both smiled as they watched him before Joris quietly whispered," it would be a shame to wake him."

Alys nodded in response and turned around to head back into the nursery, saying softly as she made her way over towards a cushioned bench along the far wall to have a seat," let him sleep then." She made herself comfortable, letting Chibi sit in her lap with her stomach as his back support while holding his small hands and waited for Joris to join her. "It is so good to see him well," she said as she let Chibi hold her fingers," I learned so much today…"

"You gone through much today," Joris added, his eyes wandering over her appearance after he sat down beside her, one hand upon a knee while the other held the damaged front of his dark blue coat. Her torn clothes revealed the bruised and scraped skin underneath the tattered fabrics, reminders of the beatings she endured. If she hadn't been acting like she did since her return, he would have been deeply concerned about her well-being.

"I have…" she said a little solemn, the memories of what had happened the last few days rushing through her to remind her all at once. First she had nothing, an empty husk with no memories and now it felt like she had far too many memories to hold onto. "I fought demons and a fake king. I have been dragged from one dimension to another, only to find what I desperately wanted to find. So many children, Joris…. if only you could have seen it. Qilby didn't lie when he said there would be thousands of them; their number truly is that large. The only adult they have as their caretaker is an old dragon going by the name Baltazar. He told me that we once shared the duty of watching over the children, until I was whisked away ten years ago by the Eliacube and ended up in the World of Twelve. Time does not exist where they are, but he and the children told me we had all been there for so long… centuries, millenniums perhaps. They all knew me, almost every single child knew my name or face. They loved me, they had missed me, they…" she paused to swallow down the forming lump in her throat before she gazed down to Chibi to distract herself," it was so very difficult to leave them..." She arched forward to hug the Eliatrope infant in her lap, sighing softly as she nuzzled the top of the dark brown hat.

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

Alys faintly smiled at the question, peering down through her eyelashes while taking a deep breath as she thought about Emrub and recalled the many faces she said goodbye to. She left with a very heavy heart, the want to stay with Baltazar and the children to learn about her past and watch over them so very strong, but she knew she couldn't leave the World of Twelve behind, not after all she had gone through and all the connections she made here. This was her home and it was going to become the home of her people. She _had_ to come back, for several reasons. She turned her head to look at Joris and said with a soft and sincere tone in her voice to answer his question," because there was someone I wished to return to."

The silence which followed was tense but also serene, as if there was an unspoken understanding between her and Joris. Even Chibi had stopped his babbling to look up to the female Eliatrope who held him tenderly. Nothing more needed to be said between the two of them, it was clear what she meant. Her returning to the World of Twelve had many reasons, but wishing to know of Joris' fate after she saw him get struck down was one of the more prominent ones. She needed to know... and she was glad she got that closure, that confirmation to allow herself to continue growing.

"The children are in good hands, along with the Eliacube. I have faith in Baltazar… My watch over the children has ended to make way for a new task," Alys continued, the quiver in her voice ebbing away," I have much to learn, but I have decided to become an emissary for my people. Baltazar told me that the World of Twelve isn't ready for the Eliatropes' return and I agree after witnessing the Council and seeing the children for myself. It will take time, but I'll do what I can for my people." The World needed to be prepared for the coming of the Eliatropes. It was her new responsibility, one she had taken upon herself without question or doubt. Yugo was too young to do it on his own and she would therefore be there to support him while he grew into the title of king.

Joris folded his arms over his chest while trying to understand what Alys had gone through. She left behind a great source of information on her past to pave the way to her future, her people's future. It was a large sacrifice to make… He felt honored to know that she thought of him and this world when she made the decision to return. "And where will you stay? Will Sadida become your new home?"

"Sadida is beautiful…" Alys smiled as she gently rocked the infant, tickling his sides to cause him to giggle rather than stare up at her in awe," I could easily remain here, but I feel a guilt which makes me doubt. While the Eliatropes have been the saviors of the world, they have also been the cause behind the terrors. Sadida has taken the hardest hits from it all… I feel more indebted to them than they feel towards my people." She was being honest, speaking her mind on the matter while also reconsidering every thought. "Shortly after Qilby was brought here, Alibert made the offer to shelter me. He said he would make room in his inn so I could remain close to Yugo and Chibi and help raising them. It was a very tempting offer, but after all that has happened I know I won't be able to stay if I were to accept it; I have important matters to attend to. However, it would suffice for the time being."

"It would," Jorris nodded," you will be in good hands if you were to stay with Alibert, even for a short period of time. Amakna is a prosperous nation known for its food and resources; you may like it. It is fairly peaceful. I... would suggest Bonta as a place to stay, but I am not certain how you will fare in a large city."

"I will gladly consider it," Alys said, the thought of living in Bonta becoming tempting. Joris had told her much about it and it intrigued her with sounding so fairly different from Sadida. She would have to visit it first before making the decision and she was planning to, for she needed to have an audience with the king of Bonta in the near future, to speak about her people and a possible allegiance.

"My inn is always open for you if you need a place to stay, sweet piwi." The hoarse voice caused everyone look towards the open doorway, pleasantly surprised while Chibi cried gleefully and reached out with grabby hands to the one who had suddenly spoken. Alibert rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he smiled towards the trio seated on the bench. How long he had been awake was a guess, but he had overheard the discussion about shelter and felt inclined to say his piece. He walked over to Alys and wrapped his arms around her to hug her, carefully patting her back before he leaned back to look at her face," you are as stubborn as your little brothers. Nothing can keep you down, hm?" His smile grew with the jest before it betrayed the concern he felt," where have you been, Alys? You look terrible..."

Alys scooted closer to Joris to offer Alibert a spot on the bench and said as she lifted Chibi from her lap to hold him in her arms," far away from here, Alibert… The threat has been dealt with, Qilby is gone." She could see it in his eyes, his question burning on the tip of his tongue yet apprehensive to urge Alys to tell him. She smiled at him as she could easily guess about his worry and leaned a little closer to him to let her shoulder rest against his thick arm," be proud of your son, Alibert. He is the savior of the World of Twelve once more. He fought bravely to protect it."

"Is he-?"

"On his way home. Grougal and Adamaï should be with him," Alys nodded to finish his question with an answer and watched how the mayor brightened up with the news before he scooped Chibi from Alys' arms to lift the infant high up in the air. The child cried with laughter, amused to be high up while completely unaware of what was being discussed, blissfully ignorant as he should be.

"You hear that, my little tofu? Your brothers are coming home!" Alibert laughed, causing the smiles Joris and Alys had to grow, the love Alibert felt for his children heartwarming. Grougaloragran had done well to choose him all these years ago as the adoptive father of Yugo. "I should prepare some food; they'll be hungry when they get back. And you…" he lowered Chibi down onto one arm while he reached out to Alys to cup the side of her face in a massive hand," sweet piwi, you should rest. It warms my heart to know you put others before yourself, but now it is time to tend to your wounds and regain your strength. We can discuss you staying at our place when you feel better, not to worry. There is plenty of space for you, Chibi and Grougaloragran… even you, Master Joris."

Joris answered Alibert's grin with one of his own, hidden within the darkness of his hood before he said appreciatively," thank you, Alibert." Alibert was going to have his hands full with the little household... He got off the bench and politely held a hand out towards Alys for her to take, saying as he waited for the Eliatrope to join him," I will make certain to visit your establishment in the near future, but right now I will see to it that your daughter will receive some healing and gain rest. Tomorrow will be a long exhausting day."

"My daughter..." Alibert chuckled, sounding amused while the master sounded so very serious about it. Alys was a little too old for him to see her as his daughter, but she was like a big sister to his adopted sons. Perhaps he could see her in such a way one day. He watched how Alys rose from the bench after she took Joris' hand, seeing her smile at him and Chibi after she found her balance. She bent forth to give them both a peck on their cheeks, causing the large man's heart to almost melt. No matter tired, hurt and fatigued, she remained as sweet and caring as she mostly was.

"Sleep well, Alibert," Alys said softly before she followed Joris out of the nursery to find an Eniripsa of the court to tend to her injuries, knowing the retired Enutrof would rest much easier now that he knew Yugo was safe and well. Peace had returned to truly everyone, including herself, the future looking bright.

 **To be continued**


	28. Reunion

The news a dragon had crossed the borders of Sadida and was headed for the Tree of Life reached the king swiftly. It was within moments of receiving the news and Alys confirming the approaching dragon was peaceful, that Oakheart was joined by his son, his chamberlain, the Cra matriarch, Master Joris and Alys in the lush gardens of the palace. All eyes were on the blue sky showing through the roof of leaves and branches high above as royalty, friends, family and grateful citizens gathered to welcome the group of adventurers that rode on the dragon's back. The whole clearing soon filled with excited faces when the slender and long dragon circled high above, the wooden statue of the legendary sir Tristepin Percedal looking on from through the trees.

The canopy swayed with the strong gusts of wind the dragon created with the beating of his wings while he sought for a place to breach through after spotting the gathering far below, the group he carried on his back waving with their arms and hollering down to the crowd, all thrilled to be back in Sadida. Phaeris made a careful descent among the tall trees to land before the king and his entourage, forcing the many onlookers back as he was larger than expected. He bent his long neck to look at the ones he had carried all the way from the Crimson Claws to Sadida, knowing the journey had been long as he had flown for a whole day and night.

Before Phaeris folded his wings and allowed everyone to climb off once he settled after landing, something small shot from Adamaï's shoulders towards a smaller part of the gathered crowd. Alys and Joris looked up when the black blur came towards them with a sharp nosedive and a shrill squeal, revealing itself to be Grougaloragran.

"Grougal!" Alys smiled as she was relieved to see him, quickly spreading her arms to catch the small black dragon as he threw himself at the female Eliatrope, rapidly beating those tiny little wings while his small size hardly made her budge. She held the baby dragon as he pressed himself against her, nuzzling her like they had been parted for more than a few days time. "Thank goodness you are all right…" Alys said as she hugged the small dragon against her chest and the bend of her neck, feeling his hot breath against her skin as he held onto her with a soft wailing. She stroked along his back and tail to soothe him with a soft hushing before she looked down to Adamaï who had followed after Grougaloragran, smiling down upon him. "And you, Adamaï… Goddess, you had me so worried." It was good to see him as himself again, in control of his own mind and body rather than possessed by a demon. She could only hope Anathar's possession hadn't left any permanent damage.

There was a hint of doubt in Adamaï's eyes as he stood before Alys, recalling glimpses of his possession. He was forced to fight against someone he considered close, no matter that he wasn't in control of his actions. The fact that his body had been abused and he had nearly killed Alys along with hurting Phaeris and Yugo was enough to make him feel like the trust between them was not the same anymore. It would need time to mend… and he needed time to accept what had happened to him.

"Master Adamaï," Joris said respectfully with an incline of his head towards the young dragon while he kept his arms folded behind his back, receiving only a nod in return; there was nothing else to say aside from formal greetings.

The small master quickly took a swift step to the side when Yugo came running and leaped at Alys with a cry of laughter, witnessing her catch the boy in a clumsy manner while juggling Grougaloragran before she got smothered in a tight hug. She received no respite as Adamaï soon followed his brother's example with a faint snicker and joined in to shake off his brooding, jumping at woman who struggled to keep her balance. The playful tackle toppled her over into the grass with a yelp, soon followed by laughter while trying to embrace all three children in her arms while she lay on the ground. No words could describe the relief she felt to see all of them well and returned.

Nearby the small reunion, the princess Amalia was hugged by her father and brother who were pleased to have her back safe and sound, while Evangelyne and Tristepin were scolded by Canar and Renate for having allowed Amalia to get dirty and once again dress in those atrocious commoner's clothes. A little further away, Phaeris was being admired from a safe distance by an intrigued crowd, seeming unfazed by the looks and observations he received. It was the first time for many to see an actual dragon… an adult dragon in this case.

"You came back!" the young Eliatrope grinned as he bit back tears of joy while he sat on Alys' stomach, the surprise she had left Emrub and the children rendering him completely speechless though he had enough to say," I didn't think you would after we said goodbye. I thought you were going to stay with them. I even told Adamaï and Grougaloragran that you would."

"I couldn't possible leave my little brothers behind," she smiled with a shake of her head, not regretting her decision to leave Emrub. She stayed for a little while, having talked with Baltazar and the children but the dragon noticed she was conflicted about her decision and offered to send her back to the World of Twelve while assuring her that he would continue to watch over the children like he had done before. He was convinced that she had to follow her own path and it wasn't in Emrub.

"Did you tell anyone about… you know?" Yugo asked with a whisper-like voice after adjusting his hat and shuffled off Alys' stomach to sit on his knees beside her and allow her to sit up after being brought down so easily by three youngsters. Both the Eliatropes still looked worn from the fights they had gone through, though the only difference was that one of them had a chance to see a healer and get a change of clothes.

Alys' eyes squinted with her growing smile as she knew what Yugo was wondering about and leaned closer to whisper to him before resting her forehead against his," not a soul." It wasn't her secret to tell. She would let her king announce his newly gained title when he felt ready. For now he was just Yugo, savior of the World of Twelve and her brother. She was proud of him either way. She looked up from the boy when a large shadow cast over her and the three children, seeing Phaeris stand over them in silence as if he awaited the right moment to speak. "Phaeris," Alys said with a hint of rejoice as she gazed up towards him, bringing herself to a standing with Grougaloragran held in her arms.

"Alys the Generous... It is good to see you well," Phaeris spoke after he brought his long neck down to bring his slender but pointy maw closer to Alys, huffing out a puff of air as she tenderly laid a small hand in comparison upon his scarred snout. They had fought bravely together, no matter that she stood no chance against Anathar. It was her attempt to help and protect which proved her in the dragon's eyes.

"And you, Phaeris," she said with gratitude while caressing the rough scales," thank you for keeping me safe..." If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have survived the fall down from Shukrute, or Anathar's twisted desires. She owed this dragon her life.

"A true dragon charmer, hmm?" Armand hummed thoughtfully as he watched the dragons and Eliatropes after coming closer, not seeing Master Joris nod in silent agreement to his words while Amalia was being smothered by her overjoyed confidantes in the background. To see such a large dragon act kind and calm in the presence of humans was quite a sight to behold. Armand hadn't been very approving of the small dragon Grougaloragran, but to witness one a fully grown dragon and knowing how they were responsible for saving the world, he couldn't think so ill of them any longer. He worried however. The royal steeds would not appreciate the influx in dragons after Grougal kept wreaking havoc in the stables. Who knew what the adult's vision was on hunting and feeding...

"Yugo! Yugo!" Alibert's voice could be heard over the many voices which filled the clearing, the large man waving an arm over his head while carrying Chibi in the other as he made his way through the crowd to meet his son. Grougal flitted up from Alys' arms with a rapid beating of his wings when he heard Alibert's voice and dove straight for the retired Enutrof, because where there was Alibert, there was also his twin brother.

"Papa!" Yugo called out ecstatically after hearing his father, jumping up to his bare feet to meet him and his little brother while Adamaï was quick to follow after him to not linger behind. Alibert knelt down with an arm stretched out, soon pounced at by the Eliatrope and young dragons. His laughter was heartwarming, the sight of him hugging and patting the boys even more so. He had been so very worried about Yugo, Adamaï and Grougaloragran. When Alys brought him the news that they were safe, he had been eager for their return while baking and preparing a large amount of food which would keep the boys filled and content for days to come.

"Thank you for bringing them home, Phaeris. All of them," Alys said while she watched the heartwarming reunion, the air filled with laughter, joy and good news. It was difficult to be thoughtful during it all, but she couldn't help but wonder about the dragon. He had shifted into his humanoid form to preserve his energy after the long flight, rolling his neck and shoulders while his leathery wings folded across his back. He stood out among the crowd as he was so very tall, his scarred but dark turquoise skin making him stand out in the vibrant scenery of the forest.

"It was the least Phaeris could do," Phaeris said after he stepped up next to Alys and looked at all the people who had gathered to welcome back the adventurers and saviors of the world. He wasn't one to mingle with others, having lived in solitude for so long that he preferred to be alone," now that his task of protecting the Traitor's Dofus has come to an end and others have invaded the island, Phaeris no longer deems the Crimson Claws his home. It is time to move elsewhere."

Alys nodded in understanding. Things had changed for everyone, even for her, and it hadn't stopped just yet. Although her stay in Emrub was short, she learned a lot from Baltazar, about herself and about her people. Once she feels more comfortable with herself, she will ride the wind of change and try to prepare this world for the coming of the Eliatropes while searching for her dragon brother and their Dofus… wherever they may be. It was her new goal in life rather than linger on a past which was lost to her.

"Wherever you will go, promise me you will visit once in a while. Don't be a stranger," the female Eliatrope said, hearing the dragon grumble thoughtfully before he gave a hardly noticeable nod like a silent promise. She inwardly chuckled at his reaction, pleased enough with his answer and sighed contently as she looked to everyone she had come to know, all dear friends and family. Her future was so much brighter than it had been before. She no longer feared it.

When she heard her name being called out by Yugo, she smiled towards the boy and said as she began to walk over to join her little family while casting a glance back to the dragon," come Phaeris, let me introduce you to everyone."

This day would be dedicated to celebration and the telling of stories. Any worries and concerns were for another day.

 **To be continued**


	29. Goodbye

It was in the late afternoon when three people stood before the stationary Zaap within the palace's gardens, a secluded gathering which was intentionally small in size. The Master of Bonta announced his leave earlier this day to the king Sheran Sharm, his presence no longer required within Sadida after the threat of the Eliacube was dealt with. The goodbyes he shared with the people he grown close to and fought battles with were many, but there was one in particular he saved for last.

Like Joris' duties called him away from Sadida, Alys had decided to join Alibert's growing household of dragons and Eliatropes after Yugo and the Brotherhood returned from Crimson Claws, exchanging the lush forests of Sadida for the golden fields of Emelka. She would be leaving later in the evening with her newly gained protector, Phaeris and her many younger brothers, after she had seen the small master off.

"It is a shame to see you go, Joris," Alys said as she looked down to the master, the dragon Phaeris standing close behind her while the center of the large Zaap next to them shimmered and fluctuated like the rippling of thick mucky water. Beyond the portal laid the road to the city of Bonta, the Zaap prepared and ready to bring the small Bontarian master back home.

Joris' eyes and nose could be seen from the darkness of his hood, peeking out from under the stitched rim while his youthful looking eyes were large and expressive as he gazed up towards the Eliatrope. "My return to Bonta has been delayed for far too long... With peace returning to the Twelve, I must attend to my duties. My king and his council need to be properly informed about the events which occurred here, while some diplomatic matters revolving around the Eliacube need to be attended to." A hand rested on top of the wooden mallet standing beside him, a small pack slung over his shoulder while his coat still bore the reminder of his defeat at Qilby's hand during the trial. He was ready to go home.

There was a moment of silence before he reached around for the pack he carried, saying as he blindly searched for something inside with a single hand before holding it out towards the female Eliatrope with a small incline of his head," for you."

Alys leaned forward to take the thin book from him after he presented it to her, her face brightening up as she recognized the cover of the Signs of the Doziak book which Joris had used to teach her how to read again. She caressed the thick leather cover with a loss of words, her eyes gliding over the symbols which were pressed into the leather before she looked at the master and held the book against her chest. "Thank you…"

He nodded at her appreciation, believing the book would serve a better purpose in Alys' possession than it collecting dust in the Sadida library. Besides, it was a memory he did not wish for her to forget and neither did he. "If it is any consolation, Alys…" he said as he extended his hand up to her," I have no complaints or regrets about my extended stay here in Sadida."

She smiled at his modest words as she bent forward to take his gloved hand into her own, gently holding it as the dread of saying goodbye became more prominent than before. The goodbyes she endured these last few days had been heavy on her. She wanted no more of it, but knew there was no escaping it. "I am truly grateful for the time you spent here. Goddess knows how important it was to me," she said as she bent through her knees to lower herself down to Joris' eye level, inhaling deeply while seeking for the words to continue. There was so much she wished to say but did not have the courage for," I hope we'll meet again soon..."

"Bonta's gates will always be open to you and your people. Whenever you need my assistance, wish to have an audience with the king," he said, seeming apprehensive with what he wanted to say next," or wish to speak to me... come to Bonta and seek for Kerubim Crepin's bazaar. You may find me there, if luck permits it."

Alys' smile grew as she received the invitation to visit the region and city Joris represented, the goodbye they had to go through a little more bearable with the knowledge that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other. He wished to see her again and so did she. "I will…" She released his hand to reach out for him with a slow and reluctant motion, her long fingers wrapping around the tufts of fur falling down the front of his coat. She pulled at the fur mantle he wore over his shoulders to close the distance in between them before bringing her face into the shadow of the hood to place a tender kiss upon his cheek, causing the Bontarian master to tense up with slight jerking of his whole body. He kept his head low when the Eliatrope retracted from him and brought herself to a standing, his sudden silent behavior betraying his hidden reaction to the small token of gratitude and affection he was given.

Phaeris looked to Alys from the corner of his eyes after she turned to him, having averted his gaze to not witness the personal moment which unexpectedly unfolded between the two. He kept his arms folded over his scarred chest, taking in how the Eliatrope's cheeks were a deep red as she stood before him with her shoulders pulled up and her hands clasped together, before his attention was drawn away from her by Joris' quiet voice," please watch over her, Master Phaeris." The small master inclined his head respectfully for the dragon before he lifted up his mallet to carry it over his shoulder, his eyes purposely hidden within his hood.

"Phaeris will make certain no harm comes to Alys, Master Joris of Bonta. That Phaeris promises," the dragon said with a heavy nod and laid his hands on Alys' shoulders after he uncoiled his muscular scarred arms, his blue glowing eyes remaining on Joris," may your journey be swift."

"Till we meet again," Joris nodded after he collected himself mentally and physically, grateful for the dragon's promise. He trusted Phaeris to take over the torch of watching over Alys, his own watch ending this very day. He glanced past the edge of his hood towards the Eliatrope standing with her back towards him and her draconic bodyguard one last time before he stepped up towards the Zaap to take his leave. "Alys…"

The hearing her name made her slightly turn to be able to look towards the Master of Bonta who lingered before the activated Zaap, her eyes glazed over with the tears she was attempting to hold back.

"It pleases me to know the pin has been to your liking," Joris said with a hidden smile before he stepped forth, the veil of the portal rippling before it concealed him and made him reappear miles away from Sadida, not able to witness how Alys clutched for the brooch which was pinned to the front of her gown after she heard him.

She stared at the deactivating portal in awe while the light blue glass of the oval pin pressed against the palm of her hand, a small tear rolling down her cheek. So it was him all along... Alys smiled as she rose her hand to wipe the tear away with a brush of her fingers, her guess about the mysterious gift she received several weeks ago finally confirmed. She had kept the little trinket with her ever since it was given to her from an unknown source, even when times were rough and the world was tumbling down around her, it was always in her possession for a reason she couldn't fathom then... A sense of comfort washed over her at the very thought that Joris had indirectly been with her during troublesome times, before she looked at Phaeris who watched her closely with his head slightly tilted. She touched one of his hands to reassure him she was all right before she said with a warm and gentle smile," let us go… the others are waiting."

With a nod he joined her side as they turned away from the Zaap and made their way back towards the Tree of Life where Yugo, Adamaï, Alibert, Chibi and Grougaloragran were waiting for them to head home for Emelka.

 **Fin**


End file.
